I am Switzerland!
by AngelDemon12
Summary: Bella snaps and calls an immediate pow wow at her place. There she reveals several dark secrets that she has kept from everyone. Light bashing of Edward and Jacob, just for the first ten chapters or so. Caius has been keeping a secret and when it comes to light...it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__**8-21-14 Okay, Hi! Um... This is yet another Bella and Edward fic that popped into my my busy mind three weeks ago. I have the first 25 chapters typed. I just need to proofread them.**_

_**Summary**__**: right... Best way to describe this story um... It takes place a month and a half after the Cullen's return, so Mid May sometime. Two weeks before Graduation. Um.. Jake and Edward piss Bella off and she snaps. She calls for an immediate Pow Wow at her place with the Pack and the Vamps. There she reveals several hidden secrets that no one ever knew about. Aro, Caius and Marcus make an appearance and another dark secret is revealed.**_

_**Warnings**__**: this story contains languange, drama, angst, humor, a little of everything. It also mentions Sexual abuse (no explicit detail) and rape (not much detail) I will mark the chapters to warn you. **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own any of the Twilight Caracters. Just Camilla and Lunacia. **_

_**Other things you need to know... Hmm... I am making Aro and Marcus more...human I guess you could say. Caius is an evile little bastard. Fair warning.**_

_**This is all mainly Bella POV. If it is somebody eles', I will let you know.**_

_**Chapter one:**_

Edward and I are currently sitting at the lunch table with Alice and Jasper. The Cullens have been back for a month and a half now. Edward and I are still working out some...issues... I guess you could say. I think he is being too controling while he thinks I need to be locked up and kept away from La Push. Yeah...that's not going over too well with me. I am still mad at him for disabling my truck the other day.

Anyway, it's lunch time on the third Monday of May. The four of us are sitting by ourselves at our own table. And guess who decides to interrupt our lunch? If you guessed a six foot four werewolf that kissed me a couple weeks ago...congratulations! You won a prize. I don't know what, just that you won something.

So, halfway thru lunch Jacob decides to interrupt and walk straight over to where we were. Alice, Jasper and Edward stood up and snarled at him. Jacob glared at them before he turned to me. "The Elders want to see you."

I made to speak but of course, Edward just has to speak for me. "She's not going anywhere with you Black." He said as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to stop her Cullen?" Jacob said in a taunting voice.

"She is not going anywhere with you or near La Push ever again."

"Bella is better off there then with you. We would never hurt you, unlike you." Jacob said as he growled at them.

Fuck this. I have had enough. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. "Hey Emily, it's Bella." That got their attention.

"I know it's been a few weeks. I'm sorry. I will try to visit as soon as I can get away from Daddyward and muttface here. Yes they are trying to mark their territory I guess you could say that. Is Sam there? I really ned to speak with him. Thank you."

I looked up at four stunned faces. I kept may face blank. "If you two want to continue having a pissing contest go right ahead. Or would you prefer if I whipped out a measuring tape so we can see whose is bigger?" Their jaws droped, I mentally laugh.

I held my hand up to stop them from responding. "I'm here Sam. Yes, I need a favor. Could you tell the Elders that there will be a meeting tonight at my house at seven. I expect everyone there. That includes you, Emily, Paul, Embry, Seth, Jared, Quil and even Leah. Heads up, the Cullens will be there too. Yes yes I understand, but my house is Switzerland. Make it happen Sam. Seven tonight. And it is non negotionable." I looked up at Jacob and glared at him while speaking. "Jacob here is overstepping his bounds."

I hung up and then dialed Carlisle. "Carlisle, remember what we talked about the other day? Well it is happening, there is going to be a meeting tonight at my house with the Quileutes at seven. I will need your family to be present also. This fued you both have is seriously pissing me off and I am sick and tired of being the fucking chew toy everyone seems obsessed a th having. I will see everyone there tonight at seven." I locked eyes with Edward, "Including Edward even if you have to drag his ass there. I am tired of having my choices decided for me. Thank you very much Carlisle, and I will see you all tonight."

I hung up and stood up gathering my stuff. "I will see you all tonight at seven. Do not be late." I walked outside to my truck and drove off. Being a Senior really does have it's perks some times.

Edward and Jacob looked at each other. "What the hell did you do to her you asshole?!" They lunged for each other. Jasper quickly pulled Edward away and wrapped his arms around him holding him still. Alice stood infront of them. "Behave both of you. Bella is beyond pissed off at the both of you. You are acting like children fighting over their favorite toy. Edward, go home, cool off. Jacob, go back to the rez and come back at seven tonight with the others. I have a feeling we are all going to be chewed out tonight for our behavior."

"I'm going to Bella's." Edward said as he broke free of Jasper.

"Edward Anthony, you will leave her alone until tonight." Alice said in a firm voice. "If you try to go near her right now, she just might kill you." Jasper spoke up.

I drove for a while just needing the freedom. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper back there but I was getting pissed off. Everyone has their breaking points and I just happened to reach mine thirty minutes ago.

I have...just under six hours now before the big meeting. I pass the Newtons hardware store and smiled as an idea hit me. Quickly I got out and purched what I needed before I made my way to the grocery store. One way to try and keep the peace...feed the wolves.

I stopped by the police station and dropped a late lunch off for Charlie.

"You okay Bells?" He asked me looking at me with a curious expression.

I shrugged and was about to respond when my phone rang. Sam. "Hey Sam, what's the verdict?"

_"They are pissed off that you think you have the right to demand things from them-"_

I decided to stop him there. "I have that damn right because if they think that they can control who I can and cannot date...they have another thing coming. Tell them to get their tanned asses to the house at seven sharp. If the Cullens are there and they are not...then the treaty is void and then they will have no say in anything that I will do later on. I am neither a Quileute nor do I live on the Rez, so they have no say in what I need to do. Nor do they have the right to demand that I see them. This damn fued ends. Tonight. They can either deal with it or they can go screw their selves. Edward will also have his ass chewed out. Like I said earlier, I am beyind pissed being stuck between you all. This shit ends tonight."

Charlie is looking on with a stunned expression.

_"I will drag them down there myself if I have to Bella."_

"Thank you Sam." I sighed in relief. "Tell the boys that I will be making supper tonight. Hot dogs, hamburgers, fish, anything and everything. They will only be able to eat if they promise to behave."

Sam chuckled, _"Emily said that she will bring desserts. And I will bring the drinks. We will be there around Six thirty to help with everything."_

I had a crazy thought. "Make that five because I need to borrow Emily for some girl time please!" He chuckled. _"She says that we will be there at five sharp ready to work. We will also bring Seth."_

"Thanks Sam. I will see you all at five." I hung up and turned to dad. "I am pissed off at Edward and Jacob, so tonight the tribe and Cullens will be having a little pow wow down at our place. Can we have a fire?"

Charlie shook his head clearly amused. "No throwing people in it okay?"

I gasped in mock shock. "How ever did you figure out my diabolical plan dad?"

He chuckled. "Have fun and I hope you get through to them Bella."

"Oh I will, even if it takes all night." I left and headed back home. I saw dad reach for his cell as I left.

Five o'clock rolled around, Sam Seth and Emily arrived to help prepare dinner and get the fire going outside. well the guys did, I dragged Emily up to my room and shut the door for the next hour and a half. We reappered at sixthirty to help out. There is more room out there and if a fight does happen to break out...then they can go fight in the woods without damaging the house.

Six fifty five Sam stiffened and looked out the front window. I saw Carlisle's and Edward's car pull up and everyone got out. Just then we heard the roar of a motercycle and watched as Jacob arrived on his bike. Behind him were three cars. They too parked in front of my house. I watched as the Elders got out of the cars along with the members of the pack.

I walked out and smiled at them and pointed to the sign that was in the front yard. "Welcome to Switzerland, we will be meeting outside round the back. Let me go over the rules real quick, there will be _no_ fighting, _no _derogatory words or comments. You _will_ talk to each other in a cilvilized manner. This includes using the persons name. If this meeting gets to be too much for you...we will take a five minute break so that you can run" I looked at the wolves, "or hunt." I looked at the Cullens. "I personally am getting sick and tired of all this prejudice crap going on between you two. It is not just you two that are being affected. I am too. And I will not stand for it any longer. Once we are all seated around the fire, yes seated. No one is to stand unless you have the floor. Once seated we will begin. Please make your way to the back while Sam, Seth, Emily and I bring out the food." Having said that I went inside and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Seth, Emily and I walked outside and started placing food on the two long tables that we had laid out in the back. Sam followed us with two coolers filled with drinks. Once everything was set up the four of us finally turned to the group that was actually sitting on the logs around the camp fire. Granted there was a significant amount of space between the two groups but at least they were sitting and not insulting each other. Edward was sitting there looking at me like I had betrayed him. I smiled at him. He glared at me.

I noticed Sam and Emily nod at me, encouraging me. I smiled and took a deep breath before I spoke. "Okay, once again, thank you for coming here tonight. Let us get introductions out of the way and then you can get supper." I motioned to the tables at my side, "Sam and Emily helped me prepare them. And if it makes you feel better, I had Sam sniff the meat before I cooked it so that he can verify that I did not poision it."

Sam came up to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It smells delicious and I for one am hungry so I shall start this off." He placed his arm around Emily's waist and smiled. "I am Sam Uley, alpha of the pack, current Chief of the tribe, and this woman next to me is my Imprint and fiancé, Emily."

Emily smiled, "It is nice to actually officially meet the other family of Bella's."

I gave her a big smile. "You all know me, but just for the sake of going along with this, I am Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and the mate of vampire Edward Cullen." I knew that this would cause tension between the groups but Sam had told me to be straight forward with everyone and I agreed. Edward is my mate and I will not deny it.

"How can that leech be your mate!?"

"Jacob Black!" I snarled out at him. "Shut the fuck up you immature boy. And apologize to Edward for insulting him. Actually, apologize to the whole clan since you insulted them in a roundabout way."

"Why do I have to behave and you don't?"

I leaned forward and snarled. "Because I am beyond pissed off at you and Edward. You are already in the doghouse and Edward is damn lucky I am not a vampire because I would have slapped the shit out of him for all the shit he has pulled. So both of you" I looked over at Edward then back at Jacob. "Can sit there and keep your traps shut."

I sighed and looked over at Esme. "I appologize for my language Esme. I know you don't like it-"

She held her hand up and gave me a small smile. "Sweetie, feel free to vent anyway that you need to. This has been a long time coming and I will not stop you." I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

Jacob glared at me. "How can you stand to be around them? They smell horrible." The Cullens narrowed their eyes at him and I heard Edward growl.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay," I looked at Sam and he nodded before he spoke to Jacob. "As you decided to break the rules that Bella has already explained to you, you will not have dinner until you either apologize or until Bella decides you can. You will sit there and be silent and only answer questions when directed to you. If you have a question, raise a hand and Bella will look at you and nod. Until then, sit there and shut up." I looked at Edward, "Calm down before you do something that you will regret."

Everyone stared at him in shock. He continued. "This also applies to all pack members and even to the Elders. Since I am Alpha and Chief, I have the highest rank here and I am not afriad to use it in order to help Bella acheive her goal."

I nod at him and the I look over as Carlisle stood up and walked over to him with a soft smile on his face. "Carlisle Cullen mate to Esme Cullen, leader of this coven and father to these five. Pleasure to meet you Sam." He looked over at Emily and nodded at her. "You too Emily." They nodded at him and smiled. The three shook hands with smiles on their faces. I smiled.

"I'm Seth Clearwater! Son of Harry and Sue Clearwater! Youngest member of the Pack!" Seth said as he stood up and bounced on his feet with a big smile on his face. God bless Seth. He walked over toward Carlisle and held his hand out to him. "Nice to meet you Doc. You don't seem as scary as the Elders make you out to be." I had to hide my chuckles. Sam ruffled his hair chuckling while Carlisle shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too Seth."

Esme stood. "Esme Cullen, mate of Carlisle. Third member of the Cullen coven and mother to these five." She held her hand out to the others and they shook her hand.

Sue stood up tensly. "Sue Clearwater, late wife of Harry Clearwater, new Elder of the tribe, mother to Seth and Leah Clearwater." She made no move to shake hands.

Alice stood up and smiled, "Alice Whitlock-Cullen, mate to Jasper Whitlock-Hale Cullen, Sixth member of the Cullen coven, I have the gift of foresight. Though, for some reason I can not see anything that deals with you wolves." She bounced over and shook hands with Sam and Seth. She hugged Emily. I looked at Emily's stunned face. "It's okay, she's a hugger and is very hyperactive."

The pack growled at her I intervened. "Wolves is not a derogotary word for them. Even you call yourselves wolves. If she had called you mutts or a wet dog.. Then She would have broken the rule."

Quil Ateara Sr. stood up. "I am Quil Ateara, an Elder of the tribe. I recognize five of you from seventy years ago."

Jasper stood up. "Jasper Whitlock-Hale Cullen mated to Alice Whitlock-Cullen. Seventh Member of the Cullen coven. Empath." He said in a tense voice.

Billy sighed. "I would stand but unfourtantly I can not. Billy Black, grandson of Ephriam Black, father to Jacob Black. I am also an Elder and previous Chief of the tribe."

Emmett stood. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, mated to Rosalie Hale-McCarthy Cullen. Fifth member of the Cullen coven. No gift."

Quil Jr. stood up, "Quil Ateara Junior grandson of Elder Quil. Member of the pack."

Rosalie stood up. "As much as I don't want to do this and think that it is pointless... Rosalie Hale-McCarthy Cullen, mated to Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Fourth member of the Cullen coven. No gift."

Paul and Embery both stood up. "Paul/Embry. Members of the pack."

Leah stood up. "Leah Clearwater, daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater. older sister to pack member Seth Clearwater. Only female of the pack."

Jacob stood next and glared at me. "Jacob Black, son of Billy Black and Great grandson of Ephriam Black. Member of pack."

Edward sighed and stood up. "I hope you know what you are doing Bella. Edward Masen Cullen mate of human Isabella Swan. Second member of the Cullen Coven. Gift: telepathy. So please try to keep your thoughts to youself."

I smiled at everyone and clapped my hands. "Great, now that that is out of the way, boys and Leah, go ahead and load up. I want to have this meeting while everyone is full. Jacob you can go ahead and eat."

Once everyone had their plates loaded down and was sitting again, I moved to the empty spot between both parties. I took a deep breath and began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, before anyone decides to get their panties in a twist...I will tell you what this meeting is about. Most of you have probably figured out that I am pissed off at some of you" I looked pointedly and Edward and Jacob, "because of you behavior as of late. That is only part of the reason why I have called you here. Another reason, is to change the treaty.-"

Billy and Carlisle both started speaking at the same time.

"With all due respect...be quiet." I said in a tired voice. They stared at me in shock.

"That's better. I honestly think that the treaty is dumb and that it needs to be changed. Be quiet and listen. I honestly think that the tribe, while wanting to protect their people from the 'cold ones', is seriously being prejudice against the Cullens. Again, shut up." I said as everyone started talking.

"Bella-"

"I said, _**shut. up. **_Edward." I growled out to him. He looked at me wide eyed. "You have had your say in the matter already, and now it is my turn so sit there and be quiet." He narrowed his eyes at me but stayed quiet.

"Looks like Cullen is in the dog house."

"Jacob," I turned to him and smiled sweetly, "shut the hell up before I decide to take an ice pick and pierce your tounge with it." He gulped and scooted closer to Billy.

I turned to everyone and said in a hard voice. "I am serious here and I will not be taken lightly. I have heard both of your sides and I think it is time for a change." I took a deep breath. "Like I was saying, prejudice or racisim if you will. You are all under the assumption that while the Cullens are here you feel like you have to protect everyone. You treat them like they are the enemy."

"They are monsters Bella!" Billy shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I see seven people that can turn into wolves. Excuse me if my deffination of monsters differs from yours. I have seen vampires fight and wolves phase right infront of me... And yet here I am. Still standing and not afraid of you at all."

Nobody spoke so I continued. "Another reason for this meeting is that I have asked, and five of the seven Cullens agree, to be changed-"

All members of the pack stood up protesting. All but Sam and Emily and surprisingly Seth. Edward and Rosalie stood up yelling at me.

"Are you an idiot Bella?" "Why would you want that!" "You are stupid!" "They are dead!" "Stupid." Apparantly people think I'm stupid.

I turned to Edward and Rosalie. "You don't know what you are saying!" Edward shouted at me. "You are too young for this life! I will not risk your soul!" Rosalie was glaring at me. "You don't know what you are giving up! You have a full life ahead of you! Marriage, kids, grandkids-" I held my hand up to stop Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Edward too, let me tell you this and this once. I can not have children." Everyone gaped at me.

Rose scoffed, "Of course you can Bella. You are young, healthy-"

"Rose," I paused and took a deep breath, looked over at Carlisle who gave me a small nod and continued.."it is physically impossible for me to have children. I have a five percent chance of concieving, three percent chance to make it past my first trimester, and two percent chance to even make it halfway through my fourth month. If I hit my fourth mounth, The risk of me dying increases exponentially. So Rose, no, I can not safely have kids and I have made my peace with that."

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded.

"Why did you never say anything?" Edward asked. "And why did you look over at Carlisle before you began? What are you hiding?" He looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at him. "Bella confided in me and I am under Patient/Doctor confidentiality. So do not even think of rummaging around in my mind."

I looked at Billy and Carlisle. "I knew what the Cullens were the first day I saw them. They were not the first vampires that I had met. Nor the first golden eyed ones either." I turned to Edward, "You keep waiting for me to freak out... Sorry to burst you bubble Edward but I could never fear you or your family."

"Bella," Carlisle asked in a quiet voice, "When did you first meet vampires?"

I gave him a small smile. "When I was thirteen." I waited a few seconds for that to sink in before continuing. "I was kidnapped, tortured, almost bled dry, and sexually assalted by three human males and two red eyed vampires for two weeks."

Everyone froze, except Carlisle, and looked sick. I looked at Edward, "I killed the three men with their own guns after being held for two weeks. They made a mistake and I was able to grab the gun and shoot one in the forehead, another in the chest, and one in the stomach. The vampires snarled at me and charged. I thought I was a gonner, so I closed my eyes. I heard a crash and I saw another vampire ripping the red eyed male to shreds. The female vampire ran off. When he looked at me I noticed that his eyes were different. They were gold. He calmly approached me and began to explain the differance in vampires. He helped clean me up and stayed with me until the cops and perametics arrived. He even stayed with me while I was in the hospital and helped me recover."

Esme, Alice and even Rosalie looked like they were about to cry. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward looked pissed. Even the wolves did too.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke, "Why was none of this in your medical file?And why did you never tell us?"

I gave him another small smile, reached into my jacket and handed him a small folder. "The file that the hospital has is the censored file. It just says that I was admited to the hospital with a broken legs, laserations all over my body and sever dehydration and blood loss. and of course sexual assult. The only people that know the full story are Charlie, Renee, the doctor that treated me, and the vampire that saved me. With the help of those four I was able to recover after several months of therapy and going to support groups." I pointed to the folder that was in his hands. "That folder there has the police record, the original hospital examination, and details of everything that happened to me and all the injuries that I sustained."

Rose cleared her throat and actually looked nervous. I saw Emmett wrap an arm around her while she took a steadying breath. "Bella...if you don't mind asking," She looked up at me and I gasped when I saw the pain in her eyes. "...what all did they do? And how did you overcome...?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Rose," I began in a soft voice, "I don't mind answering that. I have had five and a half years to come to terms with it. I have had the love of my family to help me through it. And while it hurts on occasion, I just remeber the love of my family and that makes me feel better. Surprisingly having Edward lay next to me while I sleep keeps the nightmares away. Now, to answer your question, I ask that you all remain quiet till the end."

I looked over at Jasper, "Will you be okay Japser, or is it going to be too much for you?" He blinked at me confused before he nodded. "I...don't know Bella." I nodded, "If it gets to be too much, feel free to leave. I am sure Alice will be more then happy to go get you when I have finished." He nodded. "I'll stick around for as long as I can."

I smiled at him "I can ask no more than that." then took a deep breath, "It was a week after I had turned thirteen, and I was in the first half of seventh grade...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: mentions of Sexual abuse and torture.**_

_FLASHBACK:_

I _was walking home from school talking to a friend, "I know right? Mrs. Sherman does look like a pig when she wears all pink. She is a good teacher but no denying that pink is not her color." my friend said as we both laughed. _

_I stoped suddenly, "Kate...do you feel like we are being followed?"_

_Just then a hand appeared on one of our shoulders. "Oh you are being followed little girls." We turned and saw a man with dark hair, pale skin and blood red eyes in front of them wearing an evil smirk. Kate screamed and made to run. I stood there frozen. The man sighed, "I hate it when they run." He grabbed the back of Kate's school uniform and threw her into the wall. She hit it with a sicking crunch and did not move. The man shrugged, "Oh well, you will do." He threw me over his shoulder and ran off into a nearby alley. _

_He dumped me down on the floor in an abanded werehouse. "Oh boys..." He called out. Three guys apeared from a nearby room. "Hey look, Petrov is back, and he brought us a play thing." One said leering at me. I backed up to a nearby wall._

_They three moved toward me, "Remember boys, anything but raping her. She is a virgin, Cynthia and I love the blood of virgins." Petrov said as he wrapped an arm around another red eyed vampire, Cynthia._

_I let out a scream but one of the guys was ready and gagged me. Another one bound my hands behind my back and the other grabbed my legs and spread them apart. "Well boys, lets take her to the bed. That way we can tie her down." One said gleefully._

_They carried me to the bed and strapped my legs into the bindings at the foot of the bed. One ripped my shirt and bra off, another ripped my skirt off and the other ripped my panties off. I was crying, screaming, and thrashing about at this time. Petrov walked in and untied my hands only to place them in the bindings at the top of the bed. Cynthia walked over and placed a collar around my neck and attatched it to the chain that was hanging from the headboard. _

_"I do love it when they struggle do you Petrov?" Petrov smiled and pulled out a knife. He slit my thigh and drew enough blood to fill a small flask. I screamed in fright and in pain. He then handed the cup to Cynthia, "Ladies first." Cynthia drank half of the flask and moaned as she tasted my blood. "Oh Petrov dear, her blood tastes delicious. Let's keep her." Petrov nodded in agreement after he drank my blood. "I agree dear. Her blood taste absolutly divine."_

_I was paniking at this time and I knew something worse was going to happen to me. Hell, the crazy people infront of me were drinking my blood. Petrov looked at me and smirked. "Hello pretty thing," he laid his hand on my stomach, I cringed. "Your blood is making my head spin. I just want to sink my fangs in your neck and bleed you dry." His eyes were black. "But then you would just be another meal. Another dead body. If I span out my feeding times... I can make you last for a good few weeks." He stood back up and wrapped his arm around Cynthia, "Boys, you know where the toys are kept. Do not let her fall asleep." He said as they walked out. _

I was subjected to Petrov and Cynthia drinking my blood from a flask every two days. When they were not drinking my blood the other guys were whipping me, cutting me, gagging me, groping me, fingering me. Anything you can think of they did. They even stuck a fucking vibrator in my ass, tearing it. Sometimes they would make me suck them off and then either cum in my mouth on my face or on my stomach. The one thing that they did not do...they did not penetrate me. They left that alone.

Like I said earlier, I was there two weeks. Two weeks without a bath or shower, covered in blood and semen. Two weeks with no more then four hours of sleep a night. And two weeks with very little food. I wanted to die.

_After two weeks while Petrov and Cynthia were fucking, for that is what they did constantly, sometimes even in front of me, one of the guys made the mistake of falling asleep near me and having his gun laid out on the bed next to me. I reached over for it and grabbed it right as the guy was waking up. I shot him in forhead. The other two guys rushed in and I shot one in the stomach while the other in the heart. Petrov rushed inside, glared at me and snarled. He smirked and ripped one of his teeth out. He then jammed it right where my ovaries are. He quickly pulled it out after a millsecond. 'I gave you enough Venom to freeze your ovaries.' He then climbed ontop of me and I screamed right in his ear. Petrov flew backwards when somebody broke through the wall and knocked him aside. He ripped Petrov's neck and Cynthia ran off. He quickly ripped Petrov to pieces and stuffed him in a fifty gallon barrel before setting him on fire. He then turned to me and I saw his eyes lighten up to being gold. He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl of warm water, soap and a rag. He came back and slowly undid my bindings and collar before he handed me the_ b_owl, soap and rag. _

_He stepped outside and made a call on his cellphone to the police before walking back in. He stayed in the doorway with his back facing me and spoke in a soft voice. "The police and paramedics are on their way. One vampire was killed and burned so he is never coming back. The other one...not so sure. I too am a vampire but my gold eyes set me apart. Red eyed vampires drink human blood, I drink the blood of animals that is why mine are gold." _

_While he was talking I was hurridly cleaning my self up. He paused, "Do you need fresh water and a clean rag?" He said without looking at me. I made a small noise and he slowly came to me. I scooted to the head of the bed and curled up. He nodded and took the bowl and rag before exiting. He came back after a minute and place them right back where they had been. He then walked back to the door and continued talking. "I am sorry for what happend to you, if I had been passing this way earlier I would have been able to help you sooner."_

_I shook my head and made to speak but my throat was raw and dry. The man glanced at me and then went to get a bottle of water and a granola bar. He knelt down next to me. "Eat and drink slowly little one. I don't think you can handle throwing up just yet." I made to reach for the water but then realised I was still naked. He noticed and slowly took his shirt off. I cringed. "For you to wear little one. I swear not to hurt you." I quickly put the shirt on and buttoned it. He gave me a smile and handed me the water bottle. "What is your name little one?"_

_"...b...be...bella..." It was hard to form a word after two weeks of screaming. He nodded, "Don't speak anymore little one. I just needed to be able to tell the paramedics your name. My name is Phil, nice to meet you Bella." He held his hand out to me and I slowly took it. _

_Just then the police and paramedics arrived. I saw them and screamed throwing myself at Phil, throwing my arms around his waist neck and crying. Phil was stunned but gently wrapped his arms around my waist and held me gently. "Bella?" He asked. _

_"Don't let them hurt me!" He ran his hands through my hair. "Never little one. Would you like for me to stay with you while you are being transported to the hospital?" I nodded and clung tightly to him. He nodded at one of the paramedics as he stood up with me and walked me over to the gurney. "Bella, little one, I am going to lay you on the gurney so that we can load you into the ambulance."_

_My eyes widened. "No!" I clung tighter to him. "No bed! No bindings! Please no!" Phil nodded. "Okay little one. Breath. No bed, no bindings, but you will need to be wearing a seat belt. And you will need to let the paramedics check you over."_

_I glared at the paramedics. "No guys." Phil nodded. "Okay Bella, no guys. But you do need fluids in you. Will you let them do that?" I lifted my head and shook it while looking at him. "Can you do it?" Man I sounded like a little child just then. He nodded and set me inside the ambulance. One of the paramedics handed him an IV and Phil quickly tied my arm and found a vein before sliding the neddle in and tapping it to my arm. It didn't hurt. He then quickly attatched a bag of clear liquid to the line and then he grabbed a bag of blood and hooked it up to. He then sat next to me and the paramedics rode up front for which I was glad. He bent down and whispered to me, "I told the paramedics that you had told me your blood type, O negative by the way, when all I did was just smell it." _

_I gave him a small weak smile before I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes._

_I woke up a week later in the hospital with Phil, my mom and dad in the room. Mom and dad were asleep on the couch while Phill was sitting next to my bed in a chair. He smiled at me and I knew everything was going to be okay._

_I was in the hospital for another week before I could go back home. There the doctor told us that my right ovary was destroyed and tht my left one was very weak, and that I would probally be infertal. Mom, dad and Phil stayed with me the whole time. Dad decided to hide my case. He made everything 'Classified'. Renee went to the school and withdrew me for the rest of the year, seeing as how I cringed and had a panic attack everytime somebody touched me that first week back. Phil had agreed to homeschool me. Apparently Phil had told my parents that he was a vampire and they accepted it. Renee helped me find a local support group and she went with me everytime. _

_Phil homeschooled me and was there to answer any questions I had about vampires. He told us three not to tell anyone because he was breaking the law by telling us. A few wekks after Ingot released from the hospital Phil went away for a week. When he came back he said that we three had permission to know but that we could not tell anybody. Charlie had to go back to Forks, but he came to visit me every chance he could. _

_Mom and Phill got closer, then one day he asked me if he could date Renee. I smiled and gave him a hug. Three years after saving me, Phill and Renee were married. A year later I made my decision to stay with dad here. Truth be told... I was getting tired of hearing them go at it at all possible times of the day. Love them to pieces, but there are some things a child should never hear their parents do_.

I finally lifted my eyes and looked at everyone. I noticed Jasper had left sometime during my flashback. The Cullens all were black eyed and the pack members were shaking.

"Okay, so you see, there are good and bad vampires out there." I looked at Rose. "One of my ovariesis is compleatly frozen, the other is half frozen. I have a menstrual cycle every six months. Even then the egg is weak and I barely bleed. So as you see Rose, it is damn near impossible for me to concieve. If I could ever have a child, I would want it to be Edwards but that is impossible to. So, no Rose, me not having a child will not kill me."

I turned to Edward, "Yes, my step father is a vampire. And I love him very much. He treats me and my mother right." He didn't look at me. He glared at Carlisle, "How could you not tell me?"

I glared at him. "I asked him not to tell you anything. You would have found someway to blame yourself for that happening. Do you remember me telling you that my number was up since I left Phoenix?" He nodded. "That was not a lie. But neither was it the truth. I can not go a year without running into some nomadic vampires. The few that I have met, I love to death. They are like my extended family."

I sighed and grabbed a lemonade bottle. I opened it and took a few sips.

"Anyway, the first day I was at school here, I kinda freaked when I saw five gold eyed vampires in the cafeteria, and one of them was glareing at me in biology." I smirked over at Edward. He cringed. I sighed. "I freaked out, so yes Edward, I did freak out at first. After school that day I went home, by passed Charlie, grabbed his cellphone and dialed mom."

_"Bella?" _

_"Hey mom... I need Phill please." I said in a begging voice. I ignored dad as he tried to talk to me. _

_"Hey Little One, how is Forks treating you?" Phill asked._

_"Phill, do you know seven vampires with gold eyes? Carlisle and Esme Cullen? Emmet, Alice and Edward Cullen? Jasper and Rosalie Hale?" I said in a panakiy voice. I saw Charlie stiffen right next to me._

_Phill answered in a quiet voice. "The Cullen Coven. I know Carlisle, but while I do not know the rest of them, I have heard about them. They are the biggest Coven in the northern hemisphere. They are also animal drinkers. They try to blend in with the humans so not to draw suspicion to them. Are you okay Bella? Do you want to move back?"_

_I looked at Charlie who said, "It is your decision Bella." _

_I smiled, "Thank you for listening Phill. I feel much better already."_

_"Did anything else happen today at school?"_

_"Well, I have biology with Edward, and he spent the whole time glaring at me like I repulsed him. His eyes were also black. I don't think he breathed at all."_

_Phill was silent for a minute. "Bella, please do not freak out when I tell you this." That didn't sound good. "This is a theory."_

_"O...okay."_

_"While I do not know the other Cullens personaly I have heard about them indivuadly. Carlisle is the oldest, three hundred plus years. Edward is the second oldest, a little over a hundred years old. Esme, Rosalie then Emmett were turned within the next thirty years. I do know Jasper and Alice but they do not know me. Back to Edward, it is rumored that he can hear the minds of everyone around him. Did he seem like he could read yours?"_

_I thought back. "I didn't even speak to him come to think of it. I walked in and he flinched before covering his nose."_

_"Okay, that is different. While we gold eyes prey on animals, certain smells call to our basier instincts. A gold eyed can always go into bloodlust if someones blood smells particularly inticing. No matter how much restrain they have, most snap and end up killing that person."_

_"What does that have to do with Edward?"_

_"More then likely your blood smells good to him and he was trying to stop from smelling anymore of it so that he could keep his sanity."_

_"Okay... So I smell good to Edward... What can I do to help him avoid going into bloodlust and killing everyone?"_

_"If he is still at school, wear your hair down and cover your neck, that will hopefully draw his attention away from the pulsing blood under it. Stay away from fans so that your scent won't hit him like a ton of bricks. Sit as far away as possible from him. And most importantly Bella, remember this, for it is very important, never run away from him. That is one sure way to send him into bloodlust. We vampires enjoy hunting. And also, let him make the first move Bella. Him making the first move will show that he is willing to fight the call of your blood. That is all I can offer you, besides the obvious, don't bleed around him."_

_I laughed at his joke. "Thanks Phill, give mom a hug from and good luck with tryouts."_

_"Remind me why I am forcing myself to play minor league baseball again?"_

_"Because you love my mother and she loves baseball."_

_"Ah, that and she loves me in a uniform."_

_"PHILL! TMI dude! Did not need to know that!"_

_He laughed, "What till it's your turn Bella." _

"I hung up the phone, did homework, made dinner and slept. Next day, Edward wasen't there, he showed up next Monday and finally spoke to me."

Edward jumped up. "See Bella! We are monsters! We have killed! Why the hell would you want to willingly become the creature that kidnapped and tortured you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and lifted the corner of my lips letting out a low snarl. "Edward, let me ask you a question, do you see Alice as a monster? Pixie yes but a monster? What about Esme? Carlisle? Jasper? Emmett? Even Rosalie? Do you see them as monsters or as part of your family that you love and would do anything to protect them?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Am I considered a monster for having killed those three humans?"

He stared at me, "They are my family of course. And no, you are not a monster Bella, you never could be one."

"I have killed three people. Hell, I don't think that Carlisle has killed anyone. Next question, would you see me as a monster when I change or would I still be your Bella? Would you hate me for wanting to be with you, my mate, for eternity?"

He didn't reply. I continued. "Yes Edward, I am conciously agreeing to become the thing that gave me nightmares for several years. But I also am agreeing to become the the thing that rescued me. I know that I will crave blood the first year, but I also know that you will not let me fall. That your family, my family, will not let me fall. Edward, I am not changing so that I can be excatly like Petrov and Cynthia, I am changing to be like you all."

I looked over at my vampire family and smiled. "You think that I do not know what I am getting into? Three days of agonizing torture. Of my blood boiling as the venom spreads. The craving for blood that will probably cloud my mind for the first year. The strengh that will come from still having my human blood in me. Edward, contrary to what you may think, I do know what turning entails."

He kept glaring at me. I sighed. "This is getting nowhere." Just then my phone beep signaling I had a text. The only people that ever text me are here so who would send me one. Confused, I pulled my phone out and read the message. I smiled as I read it. I looked up as I say Jasper walk back into the backyard and sit next to Alice.

"Jasper!" I called out to him as he walked back to the group. He looked up at me and I smiled, holding my phone up so that he could read the text. "Phil says hi! I don't know how he knows you but he said that you will recognize him when you see him. He wants to introduce you to his mate."

Edward looked at me with sharp eyes. "Yes Edward, his mate is my mother. And from what I have been hearing, she is a very tame newborn."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... Note to self: Never say that again. I cringed as I watched everyone stand up and started yelling.

"Violation!' "The Vampires broke the treaty!" "Why the hell is a new born here!" "I say we kill them now!"

Well... apparently the tribe wants to kill the vampires. What are the Cullens saying?... "Why is a new born here?!" "Charlie!" Okay...time to settle everyone down.

"Everyone sit down so I can explain."

Billy glared and pointed at me. "You. What the hell have you done you damn bitch!? You brought a newborn here!"

"William Black stop being such a drama queen." I sighed out in an annoyed voice. "That newborn is my mother yes. And Phil would never risk traveling with her unless she could control her thirst. And no," I turned to Alice, "Charlie is not in danger. Phil would never put him in harms way. And Renee would never attack him nor me."

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella, newborns are controled by their thirst for blood... Everything else gets pushed to the back of their mind."

"Then mind telling me why I can hug my daughter and be in the same room as my ex without feeling that burning in my throat?"

I smirked when everyone jumped as they realized that Renee was standing right next to me with her arm around my shoulder. "Hi mom."

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Hey sweetie. Phil and I came as soon as Charlie called us. Are you doing okay?"

I hugged her. "As well as can be. Where are Phil and Charlie?"

She just nodded her head in a direction and I looked. My eyes widened before I doubled over laughing.

"Bella..." Edward said in a cautious voice as he slowly walked toward me never taking his eyes off of Renee. I sighed and took a deep breath. Renee glared and crouched down in front of me. "Get it through your damn mind that I am not going to attack Bella." "Phil, stop making faces behind Jasper's back "

It is funny seeing seven vampires and several wolves jump up startled and then land in a defensive crouch growling. I couldn't help but laugh.

Phil just looked at me like I kicked his puppy. "But Bells..." He whined. I smiled, "Phil...behave.."

He sighed and just placed an elbow on a shocked Jasper's shoulders. "Howdy Jazzy!"

I watched as Jasper did the vampire version of a faint.

"Well damn... After 160 years... This is the greeting I get." Phil said as he knelt down and patted Jasper's cheek. "Hm... Who knew we could faint?" He stood up and looked over to Alice. "Mary Alice," he smiled as he reached into his coat pocket, "it is a pleasure to see you again." He pulled out what looked like a journal and handed it to her. "I am sorry I was not there when you first woke up, I was busy running James off. By the time I got back you had already awaken and had left. I am glad that you were able to find Jasper and then Carlisle. This is the journal that you kept while you were still human." He flipped it open to a page. Alice gasped. "Even as a human you were having visions of Jasper " he flipped a few pages over, "You also had a vision of you all together. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, you and Jasper. Now, take a looke at this page."

"Bella! I was dreaming of Bella while still human?"

He nodded. "It is the last page that gets me."

She flipped to the last page. "It is of all of us... Wolves included. ...is that Peter and Charlotte?"

I leaned over and smiled. "Ben and Tia too. And I'm guessing these five are the Denali coven."

Alice nodded and held the journal lovingly. "Thank you... So much..."

Phil nodded, "Again I cannot appologize enough. I tried to track you down, but I couldn't. By the time I had gotten back to the institue it had been abandoned and that was where I found the journal. Here..." He turned a few pages back.

"Rosalie and Emmett."

He nodded and flipped to another page. "Edward and Bella in a medow..."

"Uh huh. And you drew all of these while still human."

Alice threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "THANK YOU! So much!"

Phil chuckled. "I am still sorry I was not there when you woke up."

I smiled as Alice shook her head. "It's fine! Really! You were there to find Bella and bring her to us! I am thankfull that you were there for my sister when no one else was."

"I love my sister too." I said as I hugged her. I looked down. "Jasper seems to be coming around. I do belive he is the first vampire to faint."

Jasper opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at Phil. "Pa?"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone froze. Everyone was silent. Hell... Even I was silent. I think all of us were thinking the same thing. 'Did Jasper really just call Phil Pa?'' We all sat there and waited for Phil to say something.

Phil knelt down in front of Jasper and placed a hand on his head. "Hello son. I haven't seen you since you were eight."

Holly hell... That means...

Jasper stood up and backed away wide eyed. "How in the blazing hell are you alive?! Ma and I got word that your camp got raided by bandits and there were no survivors."

Phil sat back on his heels. "We were attacked and there were no survivors. I woke up three days later in an abandoned cabin eight states away in the middle of a forest. I was hungry and a bear happened to pass my way. I didn't think. I just jumped and attacked. I stayed there for a few months before trying to figure out where I was. It took me four years to travel down to where you and Mindy used to live. I didn't want to risk the lives of humans so I traveld at night and hunted every day. I tried to find you two but by the time I had, Mindy had been killed and you had joined the Army. I saw you from afar the day you became Major. I was proud of you and decided that you didn't need me. So I left and traveled."

Jasper glared at him. "That was three months before Maria changed me and trapped me for the next seventy years! I think I needed you more then than ever."

Phil hung his head. "I didn't know you had been changed until I saw Mary Alice in the institue having visions. She kept calling for you in her sleep. One night she actually said 'Don't even think about burning my shoes Major Whitlock. You do and no ... for the next month.'"

Alice's eyes widened and Japer gaped at him. Edward fell to the floor laughing. We all turned to him. "Something you want to share with the class Edward?" I asked as I motioned for him to speak.

He chuckled and shook his head. "That is Jasper's threat to her in an attempt to keep her from going over board. She always replies back with that and he shuts up."

Jasper sighed and looked at Phil. "Why did you never find me?"

Phil shrugged, "I spent the next fifty-sixty years thinking you were dead. I didn't know you were still alive until I saw Mary Alice drawing you that day."

Alice smiled and hugged Jasper. "I don't know what is going on but from what I can gather your dad was turned when you were eight and he thought that you died in the war, spent sixty years thinking you were dead until he saw me in the Institute." She turned to Phil, "Where you the one that turned me?"

Phil nodded. "James would have killed you. Your blood called to him and he wanted to have you. I couldn't let that happen. I knew you were destined to find Jasper so I bit you and hid you in the cave."

Alice launched herself at him and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you for giving me a chance to meet my mate and my family. Thank you for giving me a chance to have a loving family that I never had before! Thank you!"

Phil chuckled and hugged her. "You're welcome little spitfire."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "So that makes you my father-in-law!"

He laughed. "Best daughter in law I could have ever immagined."

Alice kissed his cheek again then let go and launched herself at Jasper. She kissed him passionately for a few seconds before hopping down and holding his hand. She then gapsed and looked at me. "That makes you and Jasper step sibilings! And my sister!"

Jasper and I looked at each other for a few seconds then shrugged. "I always wanted a sister." He said right as I said, "I always wanted a brother." We laughed, and Phil kissed mom's cheek.

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "How are you doing Baby Bell?"

I hugged him. "Better then the last time you saw me." He kissed my forehead. Mom gave me a light hug. Oh, speaking of which, "How is newborn life treating you mom?"

She and Phil shared a knowing smile and then looked at Jasper and me before smirking. Phil patted my shoulder. "Oh let's just say for right now that your mother definatly loves the newborn life."

Okay...I feel like I am missing something.

Phil turned to Carlisle and held his hand out, "Carlisle, it has been what...ninety years since I last saw you."

Carlisle chuckled and shook his hand. "Phil old friend, I always wondered what had happened to you after that night."

"Oh you know...same old same old."

Carlisle pulled him into a man hug, "Thanks to your timely interferance, I was able to escape with Edward."

WHAT!?

Everyone looked at them and then at Edward. Poor baby looks shocked. I think everyone is alittle shocked. "Um..Phil...Carlisle, could you please explain what you mean by that?"

Carlisle smirked and motioned for Phil to speak. Phil nodded, "Sure, but before that..." He got up, walked over to Edward and. Holy Shit!

Everyone jumped up as Edward flew back several meters and through a couple of trees. Phil stood still and let out a low snarl. "Elizabeth and Ed would be dissapointed in you _**Junior**_. That punch doesn't even begin to cover the pain you put Bella thru those seven months. What you are still putting her thru! So grow a fucking pair and man up."

Renee smiled down at me then glared at Edward as he staggered back to the campfire. "Don't forget about me Edward. I still have to give you hell." She narrowed her eys and smirked, "And I won't punch you."

What the hell... Mom and Phil are pissed at Edward...who I swear just gulped. "I...I'm sorry."

Phil turned and snarled at him. "You do not have the right to say 'sorry' Edward. You think you know what Bella went thru..." he grabbed the front of Edwards shirt and brought him nose to nose. "You have no fucking idea." He threw my boyfriend down and crossed his arms. "I am going to show you a few memories of mine Edward. And I want you to really look at them. Learn from them."

He turned and faced everyone. "To answer your question Bella, I met Carlisle in May of 1917 while I was posing as a newspaper reporter. September of that year I interviewed Edward Masen Sr for his success in closing a 'deal of lifetime.' I ran into the family a few times. Carlisle was the doctor that saw them when they had an illness. We were talking one day in the park when we saw Ed and Junior here throwing a baseball. One second they were laughing next, Ed came down with the flu. He was the first victem. Elizabeth fell ill not two months later and Junior a week later. I was there when Elizabeth asked Carlisle to save Edward. I agreed with her. Edward had proven to be smart, caring, and stubborn." He looked down at a shocked Edward, "Did your transformation rot that smart brain of yours, because you sure as hell haven't been using it."

He then turned back to us, "So Carlisle was about to bite him when a vampire appeared. She said that she wanted Edward because his blood sang to her. I told Carlisle to hurry while I fought her off. I distracted her for several minutes, long enough for Carlisle to bite Edward and run."

"That's our story." Phil said looking at each of us. He then squated down beside Edward, "Prepare yourself for these memories Edward," he looked up at mam then back at Edward. "For these will be unlike any you have ever heard before."


	7. Chapter 7

_**EDWARD POV:**_

Okay.. I was starting to worry about now. Not only was Bella's step dad Jasper's biological father, he also knew me and Alice while we were both still human.

Phil looked at Renee, "You ready to begin Renee?"

What? I watched as Renee walked over to us and placed a hand on both of our shoulder. Suddenly my head felt like it was on fire! I saw memories flash across my mind and the noise! God the noise!

_Renee and Phil were at a batting cage when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hey Charlie! What's up? Is Bella okay?"_

_**"Something has happened. You know Bella was dating Edward Cullen. Well they up and left suddenly and Bella was found uncouncious about a mile into the woods about midnight a week ago. Soaked to the bone."**_

_Renee gasped and covered her mouth_. _"Is she okay? Charlie please tell me my baby is okay!"_

_Phil turned toward her and set the bat down. "Is everything okay?" He asked walking over to her. She shook her head. _

_**"That's the thing Renee, she looks like a zombie. She is not responding when I talk to her. She hasn't eaten. She is barley sleeping at all. Even when she does manage to fall asleep she wakes up ten minutes later screaming, yelling and crying. I go to wake her up, everytime I do she is gasping for breath for several minutes while holding her chest tightly."**_

_Phil gently took the phone from Renee, "Babe, go book us two seats on the next flight to Seattle." He said as he handed her his phone. She quickly unlocked it and pulled up the phone contacts._

_"Charlie? It's Phil. Can you tell me why the Cullens left?"_

_**"Hi Phil, unfortuantly I can't. I have a hunch that Edward met Bella in the woods and broke things off with her."**_

_Phil's eyes widened. "He what?! What the hell was that boy thinking!" He turned to Renee. _

_"The next flight isn't for six more hours."_

_He nodded, "Go home and pack a bag for both of us. I will be there as soon as posible." He tossed her the keys. Then spoke into the phone. "Charlie, Renee and I will be there sometime tomorrow morning."_

_**"I'll leave a key under the loose brick. Renee knows the one I am talking about."**_

_Phil nodded. "See you tomorrow Charlie. I think Edward did more damage then he thinks he did." He hung up the phone and tossed it to Renee. He kissed her cheek and whispered. "We will be leaving as soon as I ger back. We are going to travel the vampire way."_

_She nodded and quickly left. Phil walked to the manager. "Hey Carl, this will be the last parctice I will be at until further notice. Something has happened to my daughter and I need to leave asap."_

_Carl nodded. "Just try to make the game next Saturday." _

_"No guarentees."_

I gasped and held my head tighter as the scene changed. The noise was louder then ever.

_Renee and Phil arrived at around four the next morning. He set her down and she quickly dug around for the loose brick. Suddenly a scream came from inside. Phil ran around the house and jumped through Bella's open window. _

_Charlie was sitting in the bed shaking a screaming Bella. "Bella? Bella baby? Please wake up." She just screamed and tossed and kicked._

_Phil walked over to them. "Charlie." Charlie started. "Damn Phil, give the human here a heart attack." Phil gave him a weary smile. "Sorry." He sat down on the other side of Bella and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_Bella froze and turned toward him still asleep. "Ed...ward?" she muttered while curling up next to him. Phil and Charlie shared a look. _

_"Phil, what are your theroies?" Charlie asked. _

_Phil opened his mouth but froze when he heard Renee on the stairs. She ran in and gasped. She quickly sat next to Phil and grabbed Bella's hand. She hissed and pulled it away while curling up into a little ball next to Phil. "Ed..ward... Why did...you...leave?" She mumbled in her sleep. _

_Phile sighed and got on the bed sitting up against the headboard. He leaned down and pulled Bella onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. A small smile appeared on her face. "You...came...back..."_

_Phil looked at Charlie and Renee. They both looked confused. "I will tell you both in a few hours after Bella is awake." They nodded and Renee laid out on the bed next to them while Charlie stretched out in the rocking chair._

_The sun was streaming in through the curtains when Bella opened her eyes. _

_"Good morning little one." Phil said as he gently laid Bella back down. Bella blinked several times before looking up at him. "Ph..il?" She asked in a hoarse voice._

_He nodded and got off the bed. "Renee and I got her around four this morning. Charlie called saying that you were in bad shape." _

_Bella hung her head. "Ed...ward said that...he didn't..want me. He said that I...was...a... . That he...he...that he didn't lo..love me. That he ne...ver di..d."_

_Phil got up and quickly pulled her into his arms. "Bella..."_

_"He... He said that...I was noth...ing..."_

_Phil let out a loud snarl. "That boy has one too many screws loose in his head."_

_Bella gave a weak chuckle. Just then her stomach gave a loud rumble. Phil chuckled. "Come on Bella. Let's get you some food in you. Charlie is asleep in his chair and Renee is asleep on the couch."_

_"Wha..t ti..me is it?"_

_"Just after noon. We didn't want to wake you up because you needed it." he helped her out of bed. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked as she staggered a few steps. She slowly nodded her head. He smiled and picked her up. _

_Renee had pulled out the couch bed so Phil laid her down right beside Renee. He then walked into the kitchen._

_"...mo..m?"_

_Renee awoke with a start. "Bella!" She cried as she hugged her. Charlie shot out if his chair and stumbled toward them. He sat behind Bella and hugged her. Bella broke down and hugged them both tightly. _

_Phil walked in a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup for her. He sat it down in her lap and handed her a cup of water. After he did that he moved toward the wall in front if the couch and sat down on the floor leaning his head against the wall. "Do you three want to hear my theorys?"_

_The three nodded. Bella slowly ate her soup. _

_"Bella... I am sorry to say this but it will only get worse as time goes on. Don't interrupt Charlie. What you are experiance is what I assume to be the mating connection between you and Edward. Yes you two are mates. I know that this is a personal question but please answer. Have you and Edward had sex?"_

_Bella choked on her soup and Charlie pounded on her back while blushing. After a minute Bella shook her head. "No... He..hasn't.. He never...did anything...besides...kiss..me. Even then it was only...closed mouth..." She blushed and hid her face in Renee's shoulder. _

_The adults looked at her shocked. "Hold on hold on hold on." Phil said holding his hand up, "Are you honestly telling me that you two haven't even tangoed with the tongues yet?" _

_Bella shook her head. Phil turned to Charlie, "Remind me to punch that idiot next time I see him."_

_"Why?" Renee asked. _

_"Because, as I have mentioned before, Bella and Edward are mates. We vampires mate for life. We very rarely, if ever, get a second chance. We can tell our mates because of the electrical shock we get when first touching."_

_"I felt that when Edward and I touched the second week I was here in Biology." _

_Phil nodded. "How long did it take for you two to connect?"_

_"Connect? Um...we talked all that period after the lab. Then the next day he saved me from Tyler's van. I confronted him to tell me the truth. He called me ...i guess it would be a lier... And then procedded to ignore me the next month."_

_Phil looked at me. "A month? Really? Damn that boy is stupid. It is hard to ignore the call of one's mate. You will feel drawn to them and will want to be by their side. He was doing more damage then good by ignoring you that whole time."_

_"Well.. He did sneak into my room every night to get used to my scent so that he wouldn't go on a rampage and kill everyone."_

_Phil and Charlie blinked. Charlie turned red. "That asshole was here every night?"_

_Bella gulped. "Um... Unless he was gone hunting... He spent the nights here after we got together. You know we didn't do anything innapropriate."_

_Charlie growled. Phil gave a small chuckle. "Well.. That explains why you can't sleep. You got used to Edward being next to you. And I bet he made you feel safe."_

_Bella nodded then bowed her head. "But now it feels empty. It has only been a week and I not once have I smelled his scent on the pillow or blanket where he used to lay. I... I..." Renee hugged her and ran her fingers through her hair. _

_Phil nodded. "Edward did have it tough. You are his mate yet your blood sings to him."_

_"That was one of the reasons why he wouldn't do more then kiss me. He was afraid that 'the monster inside' would get out and kill me."_

_Phil sighed and lightly banged his head against the wall. "Stupid idiot. Has nobody explained to him that we can __**not **__hurt out mates. Ever. It is our instincts to protect them no matter the cost. That instinct overrules our need for blood."_

_Bella looked at him confused. "But he always said that his throat was burning."_

_"Did it lessen over time?" Bella nodded. "Were you two getting closer over time?" She nodded again. "The need for your blood was deminishing because his mating instincts were coming out."_

_"But..."_

_"Yes he was getting used to your scent. Yes he was getting used to ignoring your bloods call. But he made a stupid mistake. He should have taken advantage of that and well... Gave you at least a french kiss."_

_Bella squeaked and burried her head in Renee's shoulder. Phil shrugged,"Sorry Bella, bear with me here. If he had given you a french kiss it would have made the matting instincts intensify and the bloodlust dwindle down to almost nothing. Have I told you that when I first met Renee at the hospital after I rescued you, her blood called to me? I was hard pressed not to suck her dry right then and there. When she entered your room and cried over you I realized that this was your mother and I could never harm her. I was already protective of you and I didn't want to hurt you. So I stuck it out, got to know Renee while you were in the hospital, while at the same time getting used to her scent. The more I got to know Renee, the more I wanted to protect her. Hell, I was even protective of Charlie. I saw him as a querky brother. When you got out I couldn't bere the thought of never seeing you or your mother again. So I offered to help you. _

_"A year later Renee tripped in the kitchen making you a snack, I had just finished fixing the dishwasher. I caught her and felt the magnetic pull for the first time. Renee felt it too. She actually kissed me first. That was the day I knew I could never part from her, so I asked you that night if I could date her._

_"What I am saying is that... Hold on...lost my train of thought... Oh yes. The moment Renee and I kissed the small burning in the back if my throat went kaput. It was replaced by my desire for her."_

_Bella cringed. "Edward doesn't want me. He said so himself. He never even showed any interest in what I wanted for myself. There were times when all I wanted was a kiss, but he forced me to hang with his family. I love them yes, but there was no private time."_

_"He was probably afraid of losing control if you two were alone."_

_She sighed. "I understand that. I do. It's just that it seemed like he forced me to go shopping with Alice even when I refused constantly. 'Human experiance' he said. Human experiance my butt. That girl invented the term 'shop till you drop'. He even dragged me to prom. I didn't want to. I would have prefered to go out on a date. Which we have yet to actually do. If he wanted me to have a human experiance.. He should have taken me out on more then one date. The first date happened before we even got together. He didn't even listen when I said I didn't want a party... I understand that the Cullens haven't had a chance to celebrate a birthday in decades but... I never wanted one and look what happened. _

_"I got a stupid paper cut and Jasper atracked. Edward shoved me backwards and I crashed through the glass table." She rolled her shirt sleeve up to show them the stitching. "I don't blame Jasper for it at all. I know he has had trouble adjusting to their life style. I honestly think that he is stonger then Carlisle in control. It can't be easy when you feel the emotions of everyone around you. I can't imagine what it is like to feel six other vampires blood lust on top of your own. Add my blood calling Edward... No wonder he snaped._

_"Edward is amazing, but he needs to listen and not demand. He kept trying to by me stuff. Expensive stuff. I told him time and time again that I don't want expensive gifts. The most treasured gift he gave me was the Cd that he made for me for my birthday. It held the lullaby that he wrote for me and one that he wrote for Esme. Everynight he would hum my lullaby to me and I would fall asleep to that. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie bought me a new radio for my truck. I was okay with that. I ... I just wish that he would have listened to me instead of making the decision he thought best for me."_

_She hung her head and cried. _

_A few minutes later Phil spoke again, "I think he lied to you before he left Bella. Renee told me when she got back from Pheonix this past spring, that Edward never left your side. You told me that he fought James and let his brothers and sister destroy him while he sucked the venom out from you. Bella. That boy loves you still. Of that I am sure."_

_"He promised me that he would never leave! Why!? Why the fuck did he have to go and break his promise!? I begged him. Begged him to stay with me. First in Pheonix and then again the other day. He still left me. He thinks that I will move on and find a 'nice human male that is able to give me all I want and need'. Bull fucking shit! All I want and will ever want is him. Bastard had to go and leave me."_

_She got up and put her empty bowl in the sink then sat back down. "Will I ever see him again Phil?"_

_Phil placed his hands on her knees and held her hands. "I honestly do not know little one. When a vampire wants to dissaper...we dissapear."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**EDWARD POV:**_

My head was killing me and I thought I heard screaming. I watched the memories play through and ended up feeling worse then ever. I actually saw my Bella losing weight. Losing her will to live. What the hell had I done?

_Renee and Phil where at a desk looking at the computer. Charlie's face was on the screen. __**"It has been three month's Phil. Will she ever recover?"**_

_Phil shook his head. "No. Her mate is not there. The only way that she will ever get better is if Edward comes back. I heard back just an hour ago from the P.I. that Edward had been in Texas just last week but has seemed to have moved since then. They lost him when he dove into the ocean. The Cullens are in Ithaca, New York. They don't seem like their normal self ."_

_**"Damn it. Is there anyway to track Edward down?"**_

_"Not until he wants to be found. However, on a more darker and pressing matter. Jenken sent over photos of three vampires. One I recognize as Cynthia, the other is a curly read head, Victoria. I recognize her from a previous encounter when I knew Carlsile and Edward. The other one looke to be of hispanic desent."_

_**"Cynthia and Victoria?"**_

_"Yes. He also reported that Victoria was seen heading north. We can only assume that she is targeting Bella."_

_Charlie sighed. Just then a scream was heard. __**"Bella... It's getting worse Phil. What can I do?"**_

_"Grab an ice bag and place it near her back. See if that will settle her."_

_Charlie got up and walked up the stairs. The screaming died down and he walked back down stairs. __**"Thanks Phil. She just got back from the doctor today and she has lost fifteen pounds. I am seriously thinking of sending her to you two so that you can be there to help her sleep at night."**_

_Phil chuckled. "If I could do anything to lessen the pain. I would. But it would just be a tempory fix. Not an actual solution."_

_**"I know. Next time I see that boy I am lighting his ass on fire."**_

The pain in my head intensified and I vaguly heard somebody call my name. Make this pain stop.

_**"Son of a fucking bitch!"**__ Charlie yelled from the other side if the screen. Phil looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "My mother could sometimes be considered one on certain times of the month. But I have a feeling that you weren't talking about me. What can I do for you Charlie?"_

_**"Shut up wiseass. Bella is missing."**_

_Phil sat up straight. "What? Tell me everything."_

_**"Alice Cullen made a sudden apperance yesterday and she and Bella had a girls night. I left to go to La Push to help arrange Harry Clearwater's funeral. He died the other day of a heart attack. Anyway, tonight when I got back I found them both gone a note saying that Edward was in trouble."**_

_"Hold on. Why was Alice there in the first place?"_

_**"Gee I don't know. Sam! Get your ass over here now."**_

_**"Charlie you know I can't-"**__ Sam's eyes widened when he saw Phil, __**"Holy Shit your'e a-"**_

_"Vampire yes, I am also Bella's step father. You are Sam Uley the alpha of the Quileute pack. Yes I am a vegitarian, yes I am married to a human. Yes Charlie, Renee and Bella both know who I am. And Yes, I have bitten my wife but I have not injected my venom into her. I have marked her to show that she is a vampire's mate and that said mate will hunt and kill any vampire that hurts his mate. Nice to meet you."_

_Sam was stunned. _

_"Please tell us why Alice was there."_

_Sam blinked. __**"Sorry... Um... Jake said that she had had a vision of Bella jumping off of a cliff but she couldn't see Jake pull her out of the water. He also said that Edward had called earlier asking for Charlie. He told him that he was arranging a funeral. Before you decide to kill Jake, Edward had asked for Charlie, not Bella. Anyway, not half a minute later Alice burst in saying that Edward was going to the...Volturi to have them kill him."**_

_Phil jumped out of his chair. "What the fuck is that idiot thinking?"_

_**"Phil, what or who are the Volturi?"**_

_Phil took a deep breath. "They are the leaders of the vampire community. They make sure that the laws are upheld. Vampires go to them when their mates die because they cannot handle the pain."_

_**"But Bella and Edward aren't mates. ...are they?"**_

_"Yes they are. If he is going to the Volturi...and they grant him his wish to die... Charlie... You better pray that Bella and Alice make it in time or Bella will never recover. She will slip deep into depression, and then into a coma. Until she withers and gives up. You better hope that she can knock some sense into Edward and convince him to come back with her."_

_Phil turned to Renee who was silently crying in the background. He hugged her before continuing. "Pray that if Bella meets the Volturi that Edward has made up his mind to turn Bella. For if he has not..." He kissed Renee's head. "We will lose not only Bella but him as well."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**BELLA POV:**_

I watched as mom placed a hand on Edward and Phil's shoulder. All was silent. For two seconds. Then Edward fell to the gound screaming and holding his head. Mom placed both hands on his chest and held him down. Phil looked at me. "Renee's gift is the ability to transfer memories from one person to the next. It is painfilul for the receiver because the memories will come across loud."

"Make it stop.." Edward groaned out then bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut. I saw him clench his teeth together.

Phil ran and caught Jasper right as he fell. "Bella, come here."

I looked from Edward to Jasper.

"Edward will be okay in a few minutes. I want to see if your talent is transferable."

"My talent?"

Phile just reached up, grabbed my hand set it on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper instantly calmed down and looked at us two. "Whatever Edward is seeing...he is in a lot of pain."

"He is watching all the pain Bella went through when he was gone."

"Um... How was Jasper able to calm down so fast?"

"You are a Shield Bella. That is why Edward can't read you. Nor Aro. That is why Jane's talent didn't affect you. Now...go to Edward and see if you can calm him down."

I walked over to Edward who was curled up in the fetal position and was whimpering. "Make it stooooop!" His back arched and he dug his hand in his hair. I didn't think twice. I climbed on top of him and laid my chest against his while hugging him tightly. He slowly relaxed. His hands still gripped his hair and he was still mumbeling "make it stop." But he wasn't curled up anymore.

I watched as the skin below his eyes darkened rapidly. _"Emmett! Jasper! quickly go and see if you can bring back a mountain lion and bear for Edward. He is going to be hungry when he calms down."

The two quickly ran off. Edward finally stopped moving and released his head. His chest was moving up and down rapidly. I slowly manuvered to where he was laying with his back against my chest. Jasper quickly returned with a freashly killed mountain lion. He laid it down across Edward's lap, and I picked up his hand and dragged a claw across the jugular making a slash, helpped Edward open his mouth and then clamp down on the neck. After a minute Edward's teeth sank in deeper and he let out a small moan as the blood flowed down his thoat. After a couple of minutes the lion was drained and Edward's face showed no sign of him being anywhere close to full.

Emmett had perfect timing. He held a dead bear over his shoulder, and a dead elk in the other. He tossed the elk to Jasper who quickly drained it as he placed the bear near Edward. Again I made the slash and brought his mouth to the wound. After a few seconds Edward bit down and this time he was able to clench the animal and bring it closer. I watched his face during this time and saw his skin start to lighten. But not enough.

"Emmett..."

Emmett smirked and would have ran off but then Carlisle walked over to us and laid another mountain lion next to us. He then picked up the dead bear and burried it under a tree. Jasper did the same with the first lion and elk. I drew another slash on the lion and Edward attacked it with no probbing. He drained it and then laid back down in my lap. Emmett burried the lion under another tree.

I ran my fingers through Edward's crazy hair. He sighed and nuzzeled my stomach. "Thanks..." He said with his eyes still closed.

I bent down and kissed his forehead. "Feel better?"

"No. I feel like a grade A bastard who just got his ass served to him on a silver plater." He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Something was different. One second I was looking into his eyes the next his hand is behind my head and his lips are on mine. We had barely begun kissing when I felt somethig cool and wet run across my lip. Oh God. He just ran his tongue across my lips.

I gasped in surprise. He took advantage of that. He thrust his tongue in my mouth while he slowly sat up. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth. My hands reached behind him and burried in his hair. I tugged him closer. He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. He slowly slowed down the kissing and pulled back. I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping. He gently pulled me closer to him and kissed my colarbone. "I love you Bella and I am sorry for everything. Next time I start acting like an ass... Have Emmett or Alice or Jasper slap me upside the head or have them throw me threw a brick wall. I never want to dissapoint you again."

He kissed me again. This time short and sweet. "You were right. I never listened to you. I thought that I knew what was best for you... What the hell did I know. I think you may be onto something about your theory about Jasper feeling the blood lust of six other vampires. And your blood still affecting me at that time didn't help. It also didn't help matters that I had mot hunted in a week."

"One way to test that theory. Does my blood still call to you?"

He shook his head a rub my nose with his. "Not even in the slightest." I smirked and kissed his nose. "Good." I turned to Jasper. "Jasper... We are about to perform a test." I picked up one Edward's fingers and siced my finger open. I have to give Edward credit. He didn't jump up panicking, he just huffed in annoyance and kissed my cheek before turning to Jasper. "Do you feel the need to attack Bella?"

Jasper blinked and then shook his head. "No. I don't feel bloodlust from anybody." He turned to mom. "Not even from you. And you are a newborn."

Renee sighed and kissed Phil's cheek. "I told you. I would not hurt Bella. She is my daughter. Instead of blood lust I feel the need to protect her. My maternal side is coming out stonger then ever."

Huh. Sweet.

"Testing done love?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I quickly wrapped my finger around in my shirt. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "It doesn't bother me anynore. Not after spending 24 hours thinking you were dead." He then tensed up and turned his head toward the forest. "We are about to have company guys. Peter, Charlotte, and two other's that I don't recognize."

"Peter and Charlotte are coming here?" Woohoo! I haven't seen those two in a couple of years. Then Cullens turned to me. "You know Peter and Charlotte?"

"You mean I didn't mention that earlier? Sorry. Peter and Charlotte passed through Pheonix a few years ago. I had been walking home from the library that night when a guy attatcked me. I screamed, kneed him in the gut and would have gotten away but he pulled a gun on me. He fired but thankfully Charlotte tackled me to the ground while Peter killed him. once he was dead Charlotte got off of me and walked over to Peter who was holding the guy out like an offering to Charlotte. 'One dead male rapist just how you like it.' I couldn't help but laugh. They tensed and hissed at me. I held my hands up in a peaceful gesture and said-"

"'Don't mind me. I'll just wait right here while you finish your meal. Thank you by the way.'" A deep voice with a southern drawl interrupted me. I turned, there at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree stood Peter and Charlotte.

"Peter! Charlotte!" I jumped out of Edward's lap and ran to them. Peter laughed and swung me around in a circle. "Bells!" He slowly let me down and moved to hug me but a growl stopped him. I sighed. I knew that growl.

"Edward Anthony, stop being so insecure. If you allow your brothers to hug me, then you damn well should let the people I count as my own sibilings hug me."

Edward sighed as he walked up to us. "Sorry love. It's instinctive."

I nodded and then hugged Peter then Charlotte. Peter looked at Edward, "Still got that ninety year old stick up your ass?"

Edward smirked. "I don't know, you want to check and see?"

Charlotte and I doubled over laughing. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Edward Cullen?" Charlotte asked.

"I finally got my ass handed to me by my own mate. That was a nice wake up call."

"Shut it Masen or no more kisses for you for a week."

Edward hugged me and nuzzeled my neck. "But babe... Do you think you can go a week without my kisses?" He said in a deeper voice as he kissed a trail up from the base of my neck to the back of my ear.

I think my eyes just crossed. I shook my head to clear it and sank back against him. "Stop dazzeling me damnit."

He chuckled. "But it's such fun." I tilted my head back to look up at him. "Just wait mister. Soon it will be my turn." I froze when I realized what I had just said. I waited for him to argure. But to my surprise he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I look foreward to that love."

He looked at Peter. "Where are the two that were traveling with you?"

"They went to see an old friend before coming here. Actually, the three of them should be here soon."

"Who is the third person?"

"Why Edward, we are all at his house right now."

"What the?! Charlie knows more vampires?"

Charlotte chuckled. "Ben and Tia."

I gasped. "Ben and Tia are here!?" I let out a loud squeal. Edward looked down at me. "Do you know everybody."

"Nope. Dad and I met Ben and Tia two years ago when we took a two week vacation to Egypt. I had a stupid moment and decided to scale a wall. It was the outer wall of a coutyard that had a large pool in the middle. I saw two people sitting next to it and the male was playing with the water. I made to get down but...you know me. I sliped and fell. I slid down the roof and would have landed on my back if Ben had not caught me. I saw the red eyes and knew instantly who he was. But I felt safe. Tia came over to make sure I was alright. I appologized for falling off their roof but they laughed. I stood up and heard Charlie calling for me. Ben opened the gate for me and I thanked him. The four of us talked a while then we had to go. We saw them a couple days later when we were walking back to out hotel from the restarunt"

"That was when we finally got around to introducing ourselves. We walked and talked for a couple of hours before Bella and I retired. We didn't see them again. Until now."

"Hi dad!" I said from my position inEdward's arms. Ben ran up to me and hugged me. Tia did the same. "Bella!" They shouted at the same time.

I gasped. "You both changed your diet!"

They nodded. "Human blood didn't hold the same apeal to us after you and Charlie left." I hugged them again. "I am so proud of you both!"

Edward and I walked our small group back to the bigger group. There were hugs and introductions all around. I looked around. Two were missing.

"Dad, where are mom and Phil."

He gave me a secretive smirk. "In the house."

"What are they doing in the house."

"You will see."

I shrugged and joined in on the laughter. However we all froze when we heard the sound of a baby crying. We all turned toward the house and saw Phil and Mom standing on the back porch with a small bundle in her arms.

"Mom?"

"Pa?"

Phil and mom walked over to me and Jasper.

"Bella, Jasper, meet your baby sister."

Oh fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

_**PHIL POV:**_

I reached into my coat pocket and tossed a journal toward Carlisle. He caught it and gave me a questioning look. I just smiled and placed my arm around my wife's waist as she walked up to me holding our baby girl.

I smiled at my son and step daughter. "Bella, Jasper, meet your baby sister." I kissed my newborns forehead and hid a smirk when I saw everyone's jawdrop.

"Everyone, meet Camilla Sofina Dwyer. Renee wanted a name that just rolled off the tongue so...yeah. And yes, she is half human half vampire." While everyone was shouting, I turned to Carlisle. "That journal holds evidance of Renee's pregnacy. It goes thru how fast it was, the diet, the pain, and that I had to change her to save her right after the delivery."

Everyone froze and looked at me. I could tell Bella was fighting a smile. I nodded at her and she walked up to us. Carlisle opened the journal and started reading.

"Can I see her?" Bella never has to ask. Renee gently manuvered Camilla into Bell's arms. My eldest daughter beamed. "She has your hair and mom's blue eyes."

I nodded. "Yup. Perfect combination of us both. She is special."

"Being half human half vampire, I'm sure she is. Question, how old is she?"

Prepare to have your socks blown off. "Four days. Renee just woke up yesterday."

Everyone was silent. All you could hear was the wood crackeling. I nodded to the journal Carlisle was reading. "It also tells of how fast Camilla is growing, and her diet."

Carlisle blinked, then flipped to the last pages. "This is amazing. Compleatly unheard of. Renee craved blood two weeks into the pregnacy?"

My wife nodded. "The whole thing lasted just under a month. I averaged about one and a half week worth every day. Two weeks into it I started getting really sick. It took a couple of days to realize that Camilla is half vampire, so she could be craving blood. We tried human blood but I threw that up. Then we tried animal blood. She loved that. We also figured since I was drinking animal blood the last two weeks, that that is why I do not crave human blood and why my eyes are already lightening up to topaz."

I kissed her cheek then looked at Jasper. He was standing in the background not looking at anything. I removed my arm from Renee and walke over to him.

"Jasper?"

He looked up at me and I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping when I saw his pain filled eyes. I quickly pulled him into a hug. "Jazz, you are my son and I love you. Never forget that. I can never replace you. Nor Bella. You both are my children. You by birth, her by marriage." I pulled back and kissed his forehead. "You have no reason to feel uncomfortable or less loved. Renee knows about you and is excited to meet you." I smiled. "So is Cammy. Will you come meet them?"

My son slowly nodded and we walked back together toward my...well our family.

Renee smiled at Jasper and before anyone could blink she had pulled him into a hug. "It is so nice to finally meet you Jasper." She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Phil talkes about you all the time. Is it true that you went and ran around the house butt naked when you were four? Bella did the same thing at that age."

"Mom!/Pa!" Bella and Jasper shouted at us. I swear if Jasper could blush... Our attention was stolen when Camilla let out a small gurgle. Bella smiled down at her. "Hey Cammy. I'm your big sister Bella, the blond guy next to me is your big brother Jasper. He is the bestest big brother ever." she held Cammy up to where she was facing him. "Wave to big brother!" Bella lifted one of her small hands and gently moved it in a waving motion. "Can we make Jasper smile Cammy? I think we can." Cammy turned and smiled at Jasper before stretching her hands out for him.

Japser froze and started walking away. Camilla pouted and placed a hand on Bella's cheek. Now it's going to get interesting. Bella gasped and smiled at her. "I understand." She turned to Jasper. "Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! You get your skinny little butt over here and give your baby sister a proper hello! Or so help me, after I am changed I will kick your scrawny hiney!"

My son blinked and slowly walked back overto them. He nodded and gave a small smile to Cammy. "Hello." He slowly backed up but Bella grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Hold her. She wants her big brother."

He gulped and slowly reached for Camilla. She beamed up at him and stretched her arms out to him. He gently picked her up and craddled her to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened and he blinked rappidly before he busted out laughing.

"What is she feeling Jasper?" Alice said walking up beside him.

He turned and beamed at her. "Love. Peace. Happiness. Joy. Amusement." He smiled down at Cammy. "Her feelings are so profound and pure..."

Alice kissed his cheek and then waved at Cammy. "Hi Camilla! I'm your big sister Alice! We are going to be great friends! When you get older I am going to take you shopping and dress you in the latests fashion. Oh! And I will even teach you all about boys-"

"Alice!" Jasper and Bella said at the same time. "Too young!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Never to young to start learning about boys." Jasper sighed. "Can we at least wait until the one hundred year old virgin here pops his cherry before you try to set my baby sister up with somebody?"

Okay... That brought laughter from everyone. Besides Edward. He just glared at Jasper.

Jasper smirked at him. "Trust me bro, you have no idea what you are missing."

"Can we not talk about my daughter and her boyfriend's sex life. Or hopefully lack there of?!" Charlie cringed as he placed his hands on Bella's shoulder.

Bella sighed. "Dad... I could parade naked around Edward wearing a sign 'Please bend me over and fuck me hard' and he wouldn't do anything."

Charlie balked. I sighed. Edward glared at her. Every other male did a face palm.

"Bella?" Renee asked from beside her. "Did you just have to pick the world's bigest idiot to be mated to?"

I have to agree with that statement. And from looking around...I say most of the guys and gals agree with her.

Bella sighed. "I'm working on it. But hey...I am slowly starting to pick my battles more carefully."

And then Edward had to go and put his two cents in. "I refuse to do that while she is human. I will not take that risk."

Que more face palming.


	11. Chapter 11

**EDWARD POV:**

While I may be slowly starting to loosen up with Bella... There are just some lines that I refuse to cross. One of them would be making love to Bella. I know that I wouldn't be able to do that to her while she is still human. I will not risk hurting her.

Everyone turned to me and glared. I saw Bella sigh in annoyance. Tough. She will just have to deal with it. I will not be persuaded otherwise. Phil raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why do you think that you would hurt her Edward?" He said and he kissed Camilla's forhead and slowly handed her over to Renee.

"She is human and I am a vampire. She is weaker and more fragile. I cannot lose control around her."

Phil sighed. "Edward. Did you or did you not learn anything from the memories I showed you?"

"I saw how much I hurt Bella." What was he getting at?

He let out a low growl before taking a deep breath. "Edward. Listen and listen good. Renee was human when I met her. She was human when we started dating. She was human when we married. She was human when we had sex. And not once did I ever hurt her. She is my mate. My vampire side knows and acknowledges this. It will never hurt it's mate. Even hunting. Renee went with me when I hunted and I never hurt her. Even giving into my instincts Renee was safe with me. I could bite her and not turn her. Why are you so against this Edward?"

I listened to what he was saying but I refused to believe it. "It is different because her blood calls to me."

"Let me go ahead and say Bullshit to that right now. You have already proven that her blood doesn't call out to you anymore. Choose a better excuse."

Um... "I don't want this life for her."

"Eeeeh! Wrong answer. You have already agreed to change her."

"If she marries me."

"So me marriying you is the only way that you will agree to change me?" I heard my love speak and turned to her.

"Yes. You knew this."

Bella glared at me. "No."

...what? I stared at her in shock. What? I heard my family's thoughts.

_Edward! How could you be so cruel?-Esme_

_Bro that is messed up!-Jasper_

_What the hell were you thinking Edward?!-Rosalie_

_Edward! That is not how one goes about proposing!-Alice_

_Man Bro... Not even I would have chosen that. Rosie would have shreaded me and lit my ass on fire if I had.-Emmet_

_Son... Are you kidding me?! You seriouly made __**marriage **__a condition?! What were you thinking?!-Carlisle_

I ignored them. I knew I was right.

"Why no Bella?" I had to know.

Bella sighed, crossed her arms and sat down indian style in front of me. "Where to begin?"

"Begining is always a good place to start."

She didn't appriciate my response. "Be quiet Edward. I will not marry you because one) I know that you do not want me to become like you. While we are mates and I want to be with you for eternity, I feel like you just want me to have a normal human life. Second)You didn't even propose. You just said 'marry me Bella.' Like a demand. Well I will not marry because you demanded it from me. Third)Even if I did marry you, what guarentee do I have that you would actually change me, and not keep putting it off and off until I am old enough to be your grandmother or am lying on my deathbed too weak for the change. I refuse to promise forever when my partner refuses to."

I just sat there looking at her. She was right. I didn't want this life for her. I don't want to condeam her soul. I would put it off until I knew she would be too weak. And now that I think about it, I never did ask. But still, "I do promise you forever."

She gave a harsh laugh. "Your definition of forever and mine differ greatly. When I say forever I mean that I want to spend several centuries with you Lord willing. Your forever means till I die then you go and commit suicide."

"Edward I love you. That is never going to change. You keep saying that you want me to have every human experiance... Let me tell you something... I don't need those experiances. I just need you. I refuse to only be with you for maybe eighty years when I could be with you for an eternity. Unlike you all I will be making this choice. I know what I am sacrificeing. But fortuantly, I won't have to say goodby to parents. I will be able to be with them. I won't be leaving any friends from school behind. Except Angela and Ben but I can deal with that. That Pack will still be around until they imprint and stop phasing. Edward, my true friends, my family, my sibilings, are all vampires. Except Charlie-"

"Phil has agreed to turn me before Christmas."

I couldn't stop the shocked expression from showing. "Why would you chose this life Charlie?!"

"Because Bella will be one of you and I refuse to lose her."

"Idiots all of you." I muttered under my breath.

"Thank you for insulting me Edward. Nice to know that you think I am an idiot." Bella snarked at me.

"Don't snark at me Bella. I still refuse to let you become like us."

I saw hurt flash in her eyes for a second before she schooled her features.

"Edward... If I stay human and died.. You would lose your mate. You would go to the Volturi and beg for death. Again. And again you would be refused. So then you would resort to exposing yourself in broad daylight causing the Volturi to act. You would cause Carlisle and Esme to lose both a son and a daughter. You would cause Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice to lose a brother and a sister."

"So. I refuse to live while you are dead!"

She snapped and stood up. "Oh for fucks sake Edward! The answer is simple if you actually think about it for a split second instead of brooding. I will not die as easliy if I were like you!"

I stood up. "I still think that you are making a stupid mistake! You are younge and have no idea as to what you wan-" I froze and lifted my hand to my cheek. I stared wide eyed at Bella.

She was breathing heavy and was holding her hand with her other while glaring at me. "Dad?" She turned to Charlie. "Keys. Please." Keys?"

Charlie nodded and tosed her a key. "Just this once. I still don't like it." What is she going to do?

"Thanks dad. Sam...you are in charge." She took of running toward the front of the house. I made to follow her. Those weren't the keys to the truck... She could get hurt!

I ran after her and saw her get on her motorcycle. I quickly grabbed the handles before she could leave. "Stop acting irrational Bella. This is stupid. Get off. You don't even know how to ride this properly. You could die."

Bella just glared at me. "Let go Edward or I will run you over." Huh?

I was so stunned that I lossened my grip. She took advantage of that and quickly took off.

I snapped out of it and started running next to her. Thankfully non of her neighbors were out or paying attention."Bella! Stop now!" She ignored me. "Damnit Bella listen to me before you hurt yourself!" Still ignoring me. "I am ordering you to stop Bella!"

She quickly turned around and glared at me. "How I wish I could slap you without hurting myself Edward. You 'order' me? Fuck off until you learn how to listen. Talk to Phil. He is the only other vampire that has had a successful relationship with his singer. Or did you not catch that part when he showed you that memory?"

I blinked. I had missed that part. Now that I think about it... I missed a lot of things.

Bella sighed and leaned foreward on her handle bars. "Look, go back and talk. I will be back in ten minutes."

I glared at her. "You are ridding a freaking death trap!"

She actually thru her head back and laughed. "I have ridden on your back several times Edward. I have also ridden on Jake's and Sam's back when they were in their wolf form. This is nothing compared to that. Before Jake phased he taught me how to take this baby apart and rebuild it. I know every part that this is made of. I also know how sturdy it is. Jake also made a modification to it. Since my center of gravity is alittle off kilter, he calculated for that when we rebuilt this. I don't know excatly what he did but I haven't fallen off my bike since that first time."

I growled. Jake did this. Jake did that. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Everything is stupid fucking Jake! Wait... First time? "What happened the first time?"

She turned her bike around. "Oh nothing big. Just took a corner to sharp and flipped off of my bike into a rock and gave myself a concussion." She revved the bike and then shot off.

Flipped? Rock? Concussion!? What the hell Bella! I made to run after her but was stopped by Phil and Emmett holding me back. "Let me go! She could get killed!"

Phil grabbed me and litterally dragged me back to the bonfire. He tossed me to the ground. "Sit down and be quiet Cullen."

I ignored him and made to stand up. Carlisle stood up and forced me back onto the log. "Sit down Edward."

I sighed and forced myself to stay seated while my girlfriend was out riding on a death trap.

_**Edward! Hi sweetie! I'm coming for you!**_

My eyes shot open and I jumped up. "Oh hell no. Doesn't she ever get a fucking clue."

The wolves stared at me. Phil and Renee looked confused. Charlie just blinked. Peter and Charlotte cringed in sympathy. Ben and Tia just sat down amused. My family on the other hand stood and looked toward the forest. Not ten seconds later a strawberry blond vampire was rushing toward me. Could this day get any worse?


	12. Chapter 12

_**BELLA POV:**_

I know that I should feel bad for yelling at Edward, and for slapping him. But he just made me so furious! Does he honestly think that he has the right to control me like that? That he has the right to make all of my decisions for me? I let out a snarl as I rode around the block once. It felt good to be going fast. I felt free.

After my second loop I felt that something was wrong. I sped back home and drove to the back. What I saw startled me.

Edward was kissing another woman. Wait... Nope never mind. She was kissing him. He was just standing there trying to shove her away with the help of Jasper and Emmett.

I saw red.

_**Jasper POV:**_

Why the hell was Tanya here? A minute ago she showed up, tackled Edward to the ground and kissed him. Edward shoved her off and got up but she kissed him again. Emmett and I are currently trying to pry her off of him.

I froze when I got hit with a large dose of hatred coming off of somebody beside my family. I turned and gasped as I saw Bella charging toward us. Her eyes were filled with hatred.

I quickly pulled Emmett away right as Bella let out a loud snarl and rammed Tanya to the ground with her motorcycle, then got off of it and crouched infront of Edward in a protective stance.

Tanya got up and growled at her. Bella hissed in response. Everyone watched tensely. Edward stupidly tried to calm Bella down. She hissed at him. Tanya snarled at her. And Edward growled at Tanya. Emmett and I turned to one another. "My money's on Bella." I said before he could say anything. "Damn." He said snapping his fingers.

"Get away from him you bitch! He is mine!" Tanya growled at Bella. Everyone growled at her. She ignored us. Bella snarled at her and looked like she was ready to spring. "Edward is my mate, not yours. So back off slut."

Ooooh. Burn! Emmett and I high-fived each other. Go little sis.

Carlisle, ever the pacifist, stepped between them. "Ladies... Let's just calm down."

Tanya let out a small scream of annoyance. "He is mine. He has always been mine. He will always be mine."

"Tanya..." Carlisle said in a warning tone.

Bella stood up and laughed suddenly. "Sorry, you must be Tanya from Denali. The slut obsessed with Edward."

"I am not obsessed with him. What would a mear human know of anything? He is not your mate."

I just realised that she isn't disagreeing with being called 'slut'.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she smirked. Now, I have seen smirkes and I have seen feral smirks. Guess which one she had on.

She chuckled darkly. "Tanya Tanya Tanya..." She said in a mocking voice as she walked up to her. What the hell is she thinking. She stopped right in front of her. "Do you want me to prove that Edward is my mate?"

Tanya let out a loud growl and made to attack. Bella chuckled as she jumped back and twisted mid air so she was now facing Edward. "Hello dear." She quickly reached up, grabbed a fistfull of his hair and yanked his head down as she stood up. She tilted his head to one side and then latched her mouth onto his neck.

Tanya froze. Everyone's eyes widened when he heard her break his skin. That is impossible. A vampires skin cannot be broken by a human's teeth.

I immediately tried to feel her emotiones but I was blocked. I just felt everyones surprise.

Edward tried to move but she growled at him and bit down harder. "Bel...la?" He said in a tense voice. She snarled at him and pressed herself closer to him. We heard a slight slurping sound and Edward tried harder to pull her away. "Bella stop!"

She didn't, she just kept...drinking? the only thing we have in our systems is...HOLY SHIT!

I honed in on my brother's emotions. There was worry, shock, love, and...a heavy dose of lust. Hmm..

"Bella stop please!" He said again. "Your drinking my venom! Stop!" Oh shit!

I ran forward and tried to grab her but she lifted a leg and kicked my in my stomach. I flew backwards several feet and thankfully landed on my feet.

Everyone looked from her to me then back again.

"Edward..." I spoke to him. He looked at me. "Don't fight her. Just accept it."

"She is litterally drinking my venom Jasper! And you are telling me to calm down!?" He's not calming down. I tried to send him some calming vibes but he was too worked up.

Bella gave a loud snarl and shoved his head further to the side.

"Edward listen to me! She is acting like a vampire marking a mate for all else to see. She is probably drinking your venom because you pissed her off and she is letting you know."

"That and his venom is nice and sweet."

_**Bella POV:**_

"That and his venom is nice and sweet." I said as I pulled my mouth away from Edward's neck and licked my lips. I kissed the little mark that I had left. A sense of pride washed over me. Edward was wearing my mark. My mark for all Vampires to see that he is taken.

I turned around and pulled Edward's arms around me. I lent up and nuzzeled his cheek as I looked over at a shocked Tanya. "He is mine. So piss off."

I looked up at Edward, he looked stunned for several seconds.

"Bells! What the hell did ypu do that for? The two leeches belong together!"

I snapped my eyes toward Jacob and let out a loud snarl. I got into a defensive crouch but was suddenly pulled out of it when Edward lifted me up and kissed me fiercly. What was I thinking about earlier?

I heard Jacob get up and let out a low growl behind me. I regretfully pulled away from Edward. "Sorry love. I need to go punish the naughty dog real quick." I gave him a quick peck before I turned around swinging my leg up.

My right foot connected with Jacob's chest and he went flying back into a tree. I brought my leg back down and placed my hand on my hip. "You must really be a fool if you think for one second that as the daughter of the chief of Police that I do not know how to defend myself." I turned to look into the stunned faces of the other vampires and wolves. "I just have to defend myself against the supposedly mythological creatures. Ain't life swell?"

Edward look from me to Jake then back at me. I raised an eyebrow while smirking. "Still think that I'm a weak little human that can't take care of herself?" Okay, so I might have said that with some acid to it but come on... I'm tired of that always being thrown in my face.

He lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture, licked his lips, gulped and took a step backward. "I appologize for ever saying that about you love." He looked over to where Jacob was still strugeling to get up. "Though I have to admit, seeing you kick Black's ass was kinda hot."

I felt my face flush. Edward had never said anything like that before. He smirked and pecked my lips. "Feel free to kick Emmett's anytime you want to."

"Hey! Only Rosie is allowed to kick my butt!"

"And you enjoy every second of it don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Damn straight. That woman knows her way around a whip-"

"EMMETT!" The whole Cullen clan and I shouted at him.

"What? She does. Maybe she could give you pointers."

"Not likely." I said sharing a look with Rosalie.

I heard a groan and looked over a Jacob. "Finally stood up have you?"

He glared at me and spat "I would rather you be dead then one of them."


	13. Chapter 13

_**EDWARD POV:**_

Okay... I know that I have made improvements tonight. Major improvements. I have actually listened to Bella and right now.. It just seems to click. I will stop being an overbearing boyfriend. I will actually listen to her from now on. That includes anything that pertains to her or my family I will tell her. I won't try to cover it up anymore.

I also realised that we do need to spend more time together one on one. Most of our time has been with my family or with Charlie. We need to act more like a couple. I get that.

I also realised that I do want Bella to be with me for eternity. I am just to selfish to ask it of her. And yet... I haven't even asked her and she is is already saying she wants it with me. Is it still counted as selfish if we both want it? I don't really care anymore. I just want her.

I decided that I will change her, but after she marrys me. I want her to marry me first. That I will not budge on. Granted it may help if I actually ask her first insted of demand like I did.

So yes I have made some improvements today hence the reason why I am currently kissing Bella. But then Jacob Black has to go and ruin it by saying he rather her be dead then one of us.

Time to kill a mutt.

_**Bella POV:**_

That comment stung. I can't deny that it stung. I turned to Jacob and was about to seak but was cut off when several hisses and growls from all around broke out. I looked around and saw all the vampires and wolves, minues Leah all hissing and growling at Jacob. That made me feel a little better.

Sam came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, you will sit there amd not speak for the rest of the meeting. You will only speak unless spoken to. This is an order." Jacob glared at him but sat right back down and crosed his arms and legs.

"Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome Bella." He looked around, "well, this meeting has gotten out of hand don't you think?"

I chuckled and shrugged. "But it was entertaining and enlightening."

"It was that." I rememberd something. "Seth, could you go get the blue folder that is sitting on the countertop next to my laptop please? Thank you!"

Camilla let out a small whimper and mom quickly reached into her bag for a bottle. She placed the nipple to Cammie's lips and my sister drank greedily. Everyone watched her with a smile.

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to my parents. "Hey Cammy, this is my boyfriend Edward." Cammy's eyes locked onto his and she held out a hand. Edward smiled and let her wrap her hand around his finger. He gasped amd turned to me. "Is she..."

"That's her gift. She can show you her memories by touching your skin. Mom can shove memories from one person into another, like she did with you and Phil." I saw him wince. "Why was it so painful?"

"Imagine a football stadium jampacked full of people all right. Includding the field itself. Now imagine each person holding a microphone."

I nodded.

He winced. "Imagine each person screaming into their micrphone and times that by ten." Okay even I had to wince at the imagery.

"Ouch."

He nodded and looked down at Cammy who was happily sucking on her bottle. "It think it affected me worse because I can read minds." He looked up at me and shrugged, "That or your mother can control the volume and had it cranked up on high just to punish me."

We looked at mom. Mom just smiled innocently. I sighed. "Mom..." "What dear. It wouldn't have killed him."

I looked at Edward. "I appologize on behalf of my mother." he smiled and shook his head. "Don't. I needed that actually." He looked up at mom. "Can I hold her?"

Mom nodded and gently manuvered Cammy into his arms. He sat down on a log and continued to feed her. He motioned with his head for me to sit down. I smiled and pulled out my phone. I snapped a quick picture. He gave me a mock glare. I chuckled. "Yup. Cammy is going to be the most spoiled baby in this wierd family."

Seth came over to me. "Hey Bella! Here is the folder you asked to ge...e..ee..t" he stutterd when he turned to look at Cammy. Edward's head snaped up to look at him. "What's 'imprint' mean?"

Imprint? Imprint? I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. I know I had heard Imprint before. Then I rember that day with Jacob. "_Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the earth. It's her. You will do anything, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, a protecter...anything she needs." _I hadn't realised that I had spiken out loud until Seth looked at me and whimpered.

"Why are you whimpering Seth?"

He looked at Cammy then at my mom and Phil.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and one second Seth was standing in front of me the next a dark gray wolf was in mid air tackeling a russet collared wolf. Edward placed Cammy in my arms and then placed us between mom and Phil. Sam, in wolf form stood next to him while Emily stood next to me.

Jacob knocked Seth off of him but Seth charged him and slammed him into a tree and bit his neck. I had to cringe. "Edward, is Seth attacking Jacob because Jacob threatened Cammy."

He nodded and got into a crouch. He replied in a tense voice. "Seth did imprint on Cammy, and the most sacred rule is that no harm shall befall an imprint. They are under the protection of the pack. Jacob doesn't agree with that apparently and wants to kill Cammy. Since Camilla is Seth's imprint, he has the right to...get rid... of the threat."

Cammy leaned forward and placed her hand on Sam's hindquarter. He jumped and turned to look at her. I can only imagine what she is asking him. He nodded, leaned forward and nuzzeled her before he charged forward.

"Jasper join him." Edward said.

Jasper glared at Jacob and calmy walked toward him. "Gladly."

I looked at Edward, "what is he going to do?"

He looked back at me and smirked, "Big brother is coming out to play." I paled.


	14. Chapter 14

_**JASPER POV:**_

I was pissed. This mutt dared to hurt my baby sister? Yeah... He is going down.

I walked toward where the damn mutt was standing across from Seth and Sam. I calmy reached for my wrist cuff. The one that has the Cullen crest on it. I slowly loosen the ties. By this time I am right between Jacob and Seth. Sam is standing to the right of Seth.

I smirk evily at Jacob as I continue to loosen my wristband. "Hey Jacob, did you know what I did before I became a vampire?" My wristband is almost compleatly loose at this time. "I was a Major in the confederate army. Do you know what I did after I became a vampire before I joined Alice?" I pulled my wristband off and placed it on Seth's head while scratching his ear once. I turned and glared fully at Jacob as I lowered my self into a crouch. "I built and trained a newborn army for seventy years. You just attacked my sisters. So...in my book... I can kick you ass and break all of your bones."

I launched myself at him faster then ever and I quickly wrapped my arms around his back legs and pulled them back. They popped out of place a nice 'pop'. He howled and made to attack me. I swung around and broke his back right leg then flipped over him and broke his front left paw and arm. I gave him a good punch in the ribs and heard a few crack.

I stepped back and let him catch his breath. He growled at me and charged me. I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed his right arm, flipped him on his back, climbed on his chest and placed my teeth at his neck. I snapped my teeth together and let some of my venom drop onto his fur.

He whimpered. "Listen and listen well Black. The only reason, only reason I say, that I am not sinking my teeth into you right now is because it would upset Bella. But next time you attack either of my sisters, forget the damn treaty. Your ass is mine mutt." I growled and slammed his head into the ground as I jumped off of him.

I walked over to were Seth was. He and Sam had moved back to where pa, Bella, Cammy, ..Renee, Edward, and Emily where. He steped forward and leaned his head forward to where my wristband was in front of me. I looked at it. After what I did, I didn't feel worthy of it. Carlisle doesn't excatly approve of violence and I just beat up somebody.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw that it was Carlisle. "Carlisle..."

He leaned forward, picked up the wristband and held it out to me. "You will always be a Cullen Jasper. No matter what you do. Never think that I would hold what you just did against you. You protected your sisters. You protected family." He took my right hand and placed it on my wrist. He quickly tightened it. When he was done he patted it. "You have grown so much since you first joined this family Jasper. And you will continue to grow."

I smiled and hugged him. Then pa came and hugged me telling me how proud he was of me. I couldn't help smiling. I turned to Seth, who had phased back into his human form and had put on a pair of shorts. "When did you learn to fight like that?"

He shrugged and held a finger out for Cammy to hold. "I don't know. Instinct? I saw Jacob move to attack Cammy and I reacted." I patted his shoulder, "You did good." I bent down and kissed Cammy's head.

I noticed a blue folder out of the corner of my eye. "Bella?" "Yeah?" I picked up the folder and handed it to her. She gasped and grabbed it, holding it tightly to her. "You didn't see anything did you!?"

I shook my head. "What is it?"

Edward looked between her and Emily. "Whatever it is, it must be secret because Emily is reciting The Old Lady who Swallowed a Fly."

Bella and Emily shared a look. "I don't know why she swallowed the fly. I guess she'll die!" They grabbed each other and doubled over laughing. Everyone else just looked on confused. Glad I wasn't the only one.

Bella took a deep breath and held the folder up. "Alice, just a heads up, don't plan a graduation party."

"Oh come on Bella! It's Graduation!"

She smirked. This can't be good. "Okay, you can throw one, I just won't be attending."

"What are you talking about? Of course you will."

"Neither will Edward."

Now everyone is paying attention. Alice is looking at her. "Bella, there will be a party."

Bella shrugged, "See if Edward or I will be attending?"

Her eyes glazed over. She gasped and flew to Bella. "What do you have planned!? Why is there no party!? Bella!? Tell me!?"

Bella smiled. "Nope."

"BEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAaaaAAAAaaaaaaaa!" I placed my hand over my wife's mouth. "Please use your inside voice babe. We don't want to go blowing out the wolves' or human's or vampires' for that mater eardrums." She leaned her head back and glared at me. I smiled and kissed her forhead. She sighed and pouted. "Not fair."

Bella just smiled. "Don't worry Alice. You will love this surprise. While it may not be 'Alice' grade, it will be above 'Bella' grade."

Edward looked at her. "Can I help in any way?" She smiled and kissed him. "You are." She held up a familiar black card. "I lifted this from your walet today at lunch while you and Jake were bitching at each other. So I am using your card to help pay for this."

Edward smiled and kissed her. "I don't care what it is, put it all on the card." She smiled. "Only 95% is going on the card. I am putting up the other 5%." He laughed and hugged her. "That's fine."

She pulled back. "Heads up though. I will be down in La Push, over at Sam's and Emily's on Tuesday, and Thursday after school till seven and Saturday morning, of this week and then monday Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon of next week finalising details." She held up her phone. "I will text when I arrive, when I leave, when I get home and when I just miss you too much." Edward nodded and kissed her cheek.

Bella turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Permission to use your house Graduation day?"

"Anytime you need to Bella." Carlisle said.

Emily and Bella shared a look. "One in the afternoon okay with everyone?"

Wait what? I know I'm not the only one confused. "Bella what are you planning?"

She smiled. A little too innocently. "Nothing big brother."

"Nothing my left boot."

Bella turned to Edward. "No reading Emily's mind!"

"Yes dear."

Bella let out a yawn which triggered everybody else to yawn. Everyone not a vampire that is. I looked at my watch. It was ten.

Bed time for the wolves and humans then. We started to say our goodbys when we were interrupted.

"My good friends. Must you leave so soon. It has been so long since I have last seen my dear friend Carlisle."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: And now we get Aro! You know, for some odd reason, lately I have started liking Aro more that I used to. He is such fun to mess around with. Whether it is to make him a compleate and utter bastard or to make him seem normal. It is just too much fun to mess with him. **_

_**Um, Thank you for reading this far. I appreciate it. I know that I am posting pretty fast but I will be slowing down soon. I only have to chapter 25 done. **_

_**Please leave a review if you want to, they are always appriciated. Now back to the story.**_

_**Normal pov:**_

Carlisle turned around pulling Esme beside him. Edward pulled Bella behind him. Charlie stood next to them. Jasper pulled Alice behind him, Emmett did the same with Rose. Phil wrapped his arms around Renee and Cammy. Seth stood next to them. Tanya glared at them, huffed, and then walked away. Peter pulled Charlotte to him and they stood next to Jasper and Alice. Ben and Tia stood next to Bella and Edward. The tribe stood off to one side.

Aro walked over to them flanked by Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec. His eyes locked on Bella.

"Bella. I hardly recognized you in Italy last month."

Bella stepped forward. "Aro. Sorry for not greeting you properly when I saw you. You were trying to kill my mate at that time."

Aro chuckled. "Yes yes. Sorry dear. If I had recognized you from Edward's memories, I would have let him go instantly. I never would have put you through that."

She nodded. "I know. I had changed from the thirteen year old you had met that one time Aro."

He reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. "I still should have recognized the named Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. Beautiful Swan."

Bella chuckled. "At least I am able to look at you without flinching."

Pain clouded his eyes. "My dear. You were flinching not for yourself but for Edward. You flinched every time Jane placed him under her curse. You offered yourself in his place." He leaned forward and placed his forhead against hers and drew in a ragged breath.

Everyone tensed and waited. Edward started growling low in his throat.

"I swore to you that day five years ago that you would never shed a tear because of a vampire. And there I was, the one who caused you to cry."

"Aro! Quit being so emotional. We should kill her now. It has been a month and she has not been changed." Caius said in a displeased voice.

Aro turned and hissed at him. "Do not speak of what you do not know of Caius! Five years ago I gave Bella, her mother and her father permission to live with the promise that they be changed the year after she graduates high school. Do you know the reason why?"

Caius growled.

"Because Cynthia and her mate were members of the guard! The elites! The examples!" He took a deep breath. "They fell to the lowest of the low when the decided to start kidnapping children!"

"I see nothing wrong with that. Humans are weak, and should fear us. Why should we have to hide?"

Bella tilted her head to the side. "Caius...why do you keep Didyme in pieces locked up in a sound proof room right below the far tower that overlooks the fountain? It looks like the room is under water."

Everyone froze. Aro and Marcus slowly turned to look at him.

Caius growled and charged her. Aro knocked him aside and grabbed his throat. "Brother. What does she mean by that? Didyme is dead is she not? You told us she was dead."

Bella look at Caius. "He...keeps her in peices. Her head and chest are in a glass box looking at a painting of...you two and ...Marcus...with...Carlisle waving in the background...?"

Marcus looked at Caius. "Brother?" Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he to looked at Caius a growl building in his throat.

Caius hissed at Bella. "Didyme is dead. The human bitch lies."

Bella shrugged and smirked. "This human bitch just looked out the tower window and saw her younger self running aross the fountain and slamming into a bare chested Edward. That was a month ago."

Bella turned to Aro. "Didyme has long black hair, high cheekbones, a little knot on in her left ear, and a beauty mark right under her right eye. Her eyes used to be a pale blue when human. Like yours."

Aro nodded and pulled out a cell phone. "Jane! Alec! He twitches... Give him hell." He dialed a number. The twins stood infront of Caius and glared at him.

"Heidi get me Gretta now!...Gretta! Assemble all available guards loyal to Marcus and me. I want a complete and thorough search of the castle. Including the underwater passageways." He looked at Bella. "Pay special attention to the towers surrounding the northern court. There is rumor of a missing person being held there against their will. Find them and let me know." He hung up and glared at Caius. "One chance brother."

Caius smiled. "Burn in hell Aro." He jumped over Aro and reached for Bella. Jane and Alec acted fast. Alec's black cloud numbed him while Jane made him convulse and shrink into himself. They stood infront of Bella protectivly. Aro growled, reached forward and grabbed Caius's head. His eyes widened. "You...you bastard!" He yanked his head off and threw it into the fire. Marcus picked the body up and drop kicked it into the fire. Purple smoke soon began to rise.

Everyone stared in shock at what had just transpired. Aro picked his phone up when it rang. "Gretta, you better have good new for me." He listened. Marcus's eyes' widened. "Gretta, that is good work. Marcus will be on the first flight back to Italy. I want you to place her in his rooms. I want you to post several guards around her room and do not leave her side until Marcus gets there. Send Chelsea and Timine to the get Sulpicia and have her sit with Didyme. Have her meals brought directly to her. Use animals if you must just get her blood. Gretta, kill all of Caius's guards. Lunacia is to be kept under watchful eye until I can get there. I do not know if she had any knowledge of Caius' betrayal. I will return when I have finished up my buisness here."

He hung up the phone and pulled Marcus in for a hug. "She will be alright brother. They found her right where Bella said she would be. They took her peices up to your chambers and have started piecing her together. She just needs time to recover and nourishment."

Marcus nodded amd then quickly pulled Bella into a hug. "Bella! Thank you! You have given me my wife back! My mate that I have been missing for over two and a half centurys!" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you! I can never repay you." He turned around and sped off into the forest.

Aro watched him go then walked up to Bella. He cupped her cheek in his hands and kissed both of them. "Bella. You have given me my sister back today. After everything that we have done to you, you have been most kind to us and helped us reunite with my sister who we thought was dead and gone. We can never repay you for all that you have done. Anytime that you need something, call and we will do our best to help you out." He kissed her forehead. "You must come to Volturra after you have been changed so that you can meet Didyme. I know she will want to meet you."

He hugged her stepped back. "I shall leave Jane and Alec here for a few days. Just to help out with the newborn army, Victoria and Cynthia. They will respect your eating habits while here. I appologize for any inconvenience. Carlisle dear friend, maybe next time we can have that long overdue chat."

He turned to leave, "Are you not even going to say hi to me?" Aro turned back around and smiled. "Phillip. How wonderful to see you again. I did not knkw that you were here."

"Lier." Phil said good naturally as he held Cammy. Aro laughed and walked up to him. "Yes, you do have a distinct scent about you." He looked at Renee. "Why Renee, I must say immortality suits you." Renee nodded and wrapped her arm around Phil. Aro looked at them. "You two are...?"

They nodded. "Renee is my mate. She was my singer while human. I married her a cpuple years later and then changed her four days ago."

"Four days! And you are in control of your thirst already?!"

"I am. I have to be for Cammy's sake."

"Cammy?"

Phil held Cammy up. "Meet Camilla Sofina Dwyer. She was born four days ago."

Aro stared at Cammy. "I can hear her heart beat. So fast. Like a humming bird." He slowly held his hands out. "May I?" Phil nodded and placed Cammy in his arms. "She is warm."

"Half human, half vampire."

"A hybrid? What is her diet?"

"Soft foods right now, and animal blood. She doesn't like the taste of human blood."

Aro stared down at her in wonder. "Four days old and already so big." Cammy stared at him with her big blue eyes and placed a palm on his cheek. He gasped. _"Incredibile. Un miracolo. __**("Amazing. A miracle." in Italian.)**_ "You have a wonderful gift young one." He chuckled and gently handed her to Renee. "I do believe that she wants her mother." He turned to Phil. "What is this about Jasper?"

Phil placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper is my biological son from my wife when I was human."

Aro looked between them in wonder then to Renee and Bella. "My dear Bella...It seems that you were always ment to become one of us."

Bella smiled. "I shall be one before Christmas this year."

"Then you must come to Volturra and see how we do Christmas. No one can throw a party like we do."

She laughed. "Obviously you have never seen Alice in action when it cmes to planning a party. I would like to visit once I have my thirst under control. It might be next year sometime. But I shall send you a picture once I have been changed so that you will have proof."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Good bye Bella. Cullens. Dwyers. Nomads. Wolves?" He hissed the last word, his eyes narrowing.

Bella placed a hand on his chest. "Shape-shifters. It is a power passed down through the genes oftheir tribes. They have a treaty with the Cullens."

"Shape-shifters?"

"They do not need the power of the moon to transform."

"There is no moon tonight. If it is as you say, have one transform right now for me."

Seth placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head as he passed him. Seth made to stand next to Bella. "Seth Clearwater. Youngest member of the pack. You might want to stand back a few feet sir. Bella, you too."

She shook her head. "I am good right here Seth. I trust you not to hurt me."

"Bella..." Edward said in a cautious tone. She cut him with a harsh glare. "If you are about to tell me to move because I am danger Edward... I swear I will blueball you every chance I get."

Edward quickly backed away while the males all snorted. Even Aro. "Good choice there Edward."

Seth steped to the side. "It is better if I have a running start. Please do not attack me when I show you."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Get on with it boy."

Seth sighed and faced the tree line. He took a deep breath and started running. After five steps he leaped up high in the air and transformed.

Aro backed up a few feet, eyes wide. "Unbelievable. I never would have believed if I had not seen with my own eyes." He turned to Bella. "A treaty?"

"The Cullens will not hunt on their land nor will they bite a human. Doing either one will cause a war to break out."

"Ah." He looked up at the stars that were shining bright. "You know Isabella. I have not seen the stars in almost five decades. I have never realized how much I have missed them till now." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have brought light back to many of us in Volturra. Never let anyone," he sent Edward a quick glance, "or anything change who you are inside." He pulled his cell phone out when it dinged. He flipped it open and read the text. "Gretta has booked me on a flight that leaves in an hour. Wonderful thing technology. It was nice meeting you all." He looked down at Bella, "Do not worry, we vampires have issues with werewolves, not shape-shifters. They are safe from our wrath."

He waved and then turned and sped off folowing the path Marcus had taken.

Everyone watched him leave. Bella turned to look at a still transformed Seth. "Let me guess.. You don't have a chang of clothes with you?" She said in amused voice.

Seth slowly shook his head amd let out a whine.

"Well...shit!" Carlisle said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.


	16. Chapter 16

_**EDWARD POV:**_

I stared at Bella after Aro left. Um... My mind just went blank from every thing that has happened in the past few hours. I watched Bella walk up to me and wince. "Okay...in my defence I did mean to tell you that I did know Aro, but with everything that had gone on jumping off the cliff, Alice coming back, you going to Italy, Alice and I racing against the clock, meeting the three stooges again, not sleeping, hyping up on caffine on the flight back. then sleeping fourteen hours... Yeah... That was the last thing on my mind."

I shook my head as I pulled her toward me. "You know what Bella, it doesn't matter." I bent forward and kissed her. "Can I pick you up at the treaty line tomorrow at seven and take you to dinner and a movie?" I could tell that I shocked her. She nodded slowly before smiling brightly up at me.

Sam called over to me. "I'll do you one better Cullen. You can drop her off tomorrow after school and then come and pick her up." I whiped my head toward him along with everyone of my family. He smirked. "That's right. I said it. Edward Cullen can come onto Quileuet lands as long as he is with Isabella Swan and I have prior knowledge." He held his hand out to me, I shook it. "Also, as current Chief and Alpha, I agree to let Isabella and Charlie Swan be turned into Vampires if that is their desire. They will need to adhere to the treaty. Along with anyother visiting or exteneded family members." He said looking at Phil, Renee, Peter, Charlotte, Ben, Tia, Jane and Alec.

Sam looked down at Cammy and held a finger out for her to hold. She grabbed it and smiled up at him. "Since Camilla Dwyer is the imprint of Seth Clearwater, she and her family are under the protection of the Pack." he sighed and rubbed his forhead. I think he was getting a migraine. "Shall we meet again here say... Wednesday night? Same time? That is if the happy couple here don't already have plans."

I looked at Bella and she nodded. "Seven is fine."

Sam nodded. "Then I do herby declare this Runway Meeting to be continued!" He swooped down and kissed Emily. "Alright, Pack, help bring dishes inside the house!"

Esme, Alice, Renee and even Rose stepped forward, "We will clean up the inside."

Jane and Alec walked up to us. I couldn't stop from tightenting my grip on Bella's waist. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Instinct." Was all I said as I kissed her forehead then turned to Jane.

"We do not mean to intrude Cullen...but what do Alec and I do for the next few days?" I do not think I have ever heard Jane speak in such a soft voice. I looked over at Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

He came over toward with Esme. "Since Aro has left you here to help out with the newborn problem, we welcome you into our home. But, please, like Aro said, try to stick to our eating habits. If you cannot stomach it, one of us will show you where our territory ends and you can hunt there. While here, do not go onto the Quileuite lands. We have a treaty with them. Also, no harm comes to Bella or Charlie. They are family."

Jane held her hand up and gave him a small smile. "Bella is under the protection of the Volturri, her father by extension. I was there the day Phil burst into the Chamber and demanded to see Aro. I was there when Phil swore that Bella, Renee, and Charlie would be no threat. He also swore that he would turn them after Bella graduated High school. Aro agreed." She turned to me, "I appologize for hurting you while in Italy. I also did not recognize Bella. It was a few days afterwards of Aro muttering Bella's name over and over that it finally clicked. He truely felt horriable for everything that you had gone thru and what had happened. He wanted to personally come and appologize."

Bella held her hand out to Jane. "As long as you nor Alec intend to harm my friends or family then we are all right." Jane smiled and shoke her hand. Alec did too. "Thank you Bella." She nodded.

Carlisle turned around in a circle. "Hmm... Us seven.. Jane and Alec, Peter and Charlotte, Ben and Tia, Renee and Phil with Camilla... We are going to have a full house." I couldn't help but agree.

Charlie steped forward, "Actually, Renee, Phil, and Cammy have agreed to stay here."

Carlisle nodded. Charlie looked at me with narrowed eyes. "If you plan to continue to spend the night young man... Pack a bag, drive your car, and come in through the front door. No more sneaking in thru her window." I swallowed and nodded. Man he sounds pissed.

Bella sighed and looked up at me. "Well darn, there goes that excitement."

I just chuckled and hugged her to me. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

She furrowed her browes, uh oh...I don't think I have. "I...don't think you have. You did yesterday. But not today."

"Let me quickly rectify that then." I kissed her eyelids, "I love your beautiful eyes which cause you to see more then most humans should." I kissed her cheeks. "I love these cheeks that blush beautifuly when I embaress you." I smiled as they flushed. i kissed her forehead. "I love your brain which is always running, getting your self into trouble, finding a solution, and is amazingly silent to me." I laid my head on her neck and listened to her pulse race. "I love listening to the soothing sound of your heart beat. Even though it is racing right now because of me." I chuckled as she pursed her lips at me. I kissed her nose. "I love this nose that breaths air into those lungs of yours." Finally I kissed her lips. "And I love how the words that come out if this mouth are always right. Even if I don't want to hear it at the time." I kissed her again. "I love that you always know what to say." I then gently lifted my hand and placed it on her heart. "I love how your heart is so big and full of love. You care for everyone and harldy give thought to yourself." I looked into her eyes. "That is what I love about you."

I looked over at Jacob and chuckled, "and I love that fact that you kicked Jacob several feet into a tree. Badass." Bella covered her mouth with her hands and gigled while a few tears fell from her eyes. I kissed her hair then turned around and faced Emmett. "Alright... Let it out."

He opened his mouth but Rose, Esme, Alice, Charlotte, Tia, Renee, and even Jane smacked him on his head or arms. "OW!" He cried. Sorry, Jane stomped on his foot, so now he is hobbeling around on one foot. Everyone doubled over laughing. Bella fell into me and I fell to the floor laughing my ass off at my brother.

He glared at me. "Whiped pansy as-ow!" Rose glared at him as he rubbed his arm. "Do not make fun of him. What he said was very sweet." She smacked his arm again. "You could do well by taking some pointers from him." She turned at walked away.

I couldn't help it. Rose sticking up for me for the first time in ages... It felt awesome. Bella poked my arm and I looked down at her. "Don't let it get to your head. It's big enough already as it is with all those voices inside telling you what to do." I had a childish moment and stuck my tongue out at her.

She gasped and I watched delighted as her as darkened. "Mister... Next time that tongue comes out... You better be prepared to use it." I smirked. "Next time."

"Do I need to lock you two up in a room together for the night!?" Jasper yelled out to us. I chuckled, "Not if any of you are within a five mile radius of us! No way in hell do I want to hear your thoughts!" I gave Bella a quick kiss. "Everyone is ready to leave. Jasper is going to stay here tonight to get to know Renee and Cammy. I will be back in the morning to take you to school."

Bella nodded and all of our friends and my family told her goodnight before they left. I left right as Sam and Emily did. Bella ran up to Emily. "Here." She handed her the folder. "You forgot this." She looked at Sam. "You understand why we can't risk telling you right?"

He nodded and looked over at me. "Because if I knew what you two were planning then the Pack will know once I phase and Edward will be able to read the thoughts once they know." Bella nodded.

I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Bella was purposefully keeping secrets from me. She looked over at me and smiled. "It is just until Graduation babe. Trust me. I want to be able to surprise everyone. And I can't do that if Alice see's it. Hence the need for La Push and the wolves to block the planning. And only Emily right now becuase she can block you." She hugged me. "Please. Please. Just trust me for two more weeks. Graduation day is when everything will come together."

I smile and kissed her. "Fine. Till Graduation. I will also not read Emily's mind till then." I turned around then paused, "How did you lift my card with out my knowledge today?"

She smirked and held my wallet out to me. My eyes widened as I felt around my back pockets. "I have a quick hand." She said as she handed it to me. "And it also helped that you were distracted by Jacob."

I laughed as I replaced the walet. "Okay, just promise me you will use my card for any expenses. I don't care how big Bella. Please just use it." She smiled and kissed me. "Don't worry, I already purched most of the things today already. Now go already." She kissed me again. "I have a baby sis to see to!"

I watched her walk back into her house then I sped off into the woods and toward my family.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: A little bit of brother/sister bonding time. **_

_**JASPER POV:**_

I sat on the couch between my father and his wife, my step mother holding my half sister. I don't know what to feel about everything. On one hand, I am estatic about having my father, my actual biological father, back after so many decades apart. On the other hand, and I know it is irrational of me to think this, but a part of me is upset that he has moved on from my mother. His first wife. And Yet as I think about it, I am aslo happy that he has found somebody to share his life with, like I have with Alice.

But did it have to be with Bella's mother!? Sheesh! I have a human for a step sister, a half human half vampire for a half sister and a newborn for a step-mother. Could this little family get anymore wierd?

I decided to stop thinking for the moment and just concentrate on my baby sister who was currently giggling and smiling up at me. She is so cute and innocent, I love her dearly already. I heard Bella and Edward say goodbye outside. I smiled and felt the love between them. I gapsed as I realised that my father and Renee are giving off the same emotions. That made me feel loads better. I smiled, leaned over and kissed my step mother's cheek. "Welcome to the family Renee," She beamed and hugged me. "New...born!" I gasped out as she squeezed my ribs tightly. "Sorry!" She gasped pulling back.

Bella walked in, jumped over the couch and landed right where dad had been sitting a split second before. She hugged him and smiled at her mother. Then she beamed down at our sister. "Hey Cammy! Guess what?! Big sister feels very happy and free! Freeier than she has felt in months!" She looked over at me. "Just ask our brother!"

I nodded and rubbed Cammy's nose. "She is very happy for some crazy reason."

"Oh shut up you smug empath." Yes I am. I watched as Dad came and sat on the floor infront of us. Charlie stood silently in a corner. He was a bundle of nerves. Dad noticed him in the corner and waved him over. "Get your ass over here Charlie! You are a part of this wierd family also." I had to agree. I smiled encourgingly over to him while sending out happy waves.

He narrowed his eyes, "You messing with my emotions Jasper?"

"Yes sir." I ain't going to lie.

He sighed and came over to sit next to dad on the floor infront of Bella. "As long as your honest."

"Alice would kill me otherwise." And she would.

"Can I hold her Jasper. Please?"

"She's your sister also." I said manuvering Cammy into her arms. Cammy started fidgeting and I sensed hunger. I looked over at Renee but she was already up with a prepared bottle standing over Bella. Bella took it and started feeding Cammy. I couldn't help but stare at her while she was eating. It was facinating.

"So Jasper, how have you been?" I looked over to dad and smiled. "Since I have met Alice and found a different way of living... Much better. I can't feel the emotions of animals so I do not feel their pain as I feed from them."

Charlie chuckled. "Must do wonders for your emotional stability."

I smirked, "Yup." For some reason I felt comfortable with Charlie. "If it didn't, I would be snacking on you right now."

He smirked, "And I would be lighting your ass on fire while you do." He said as he pulled out a Zippo and flicked it. We all shared a chuckle. He put it away and Bella lifted Cammy and burped her while letting out a yawn. I smiled. "Time for big sister to go to sleep." She pouted, "Just wait Jazz, I will kick your night owl butt when I change."

"I will welcome that." I smirked evily, "if you can pull yourself away from Edward that is."

She stood up, handed Cammy to Charlie, bent down and placed her chin on my head. "Don't worry Jazzy, we will be sure to drive you crazy with all of that pent up lust we have been storing." I gulped. "Not fair Bell." She patted my head, "Has anyone ever told you that life is not fair?" Smartass.

Bella gave everyone hugs and kisses and said goodnight before making her way upstairs. We heard her open the doir to her room then "OW! Son of a mokey-ugh!" There was some thumping. She must be hopping around. We all looked up and started chuckeling. "Why is it always...always my toe! Damn desk! AAAH!" There was a loud thump as she fell to the floor. "Bloody freaking bed post!" I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Edward.

_**Your darling mate just stubbed her toe on the corner of her desk and is now hopping up and down in her room cursing sons of monkeys. Correction, I thinknshe just hit the bed post and fell to the floor cursing it.**_

He sent a reply back a few seconds later.

_Really? Her toe? She really cannot go a day without hurting her self in one form or another. What is with the sons of monkeys?_

"Stupid desk that is always in the freaking way. Stupid bed post where did you even come from?!" We couldn't help it, we started laughing. She paused. "Stupid vampires downstairs laughing at me because of stupid vampire hearing."

I got up, walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of her room.

"Go to sleep Bella." She jumped, turned around and landed on the floor. Again. I smirked. "Jasper!"

"Sorry. But Edward will kill me if you are not fully rested tomorrow."

She sighed. "Yeah... That ain't gonna happen."

"Why?" I asked walking in and helping her up before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Because I cannot fall asleep without Edward laying next to me humming or signing."

An idea hit me. I knew Alice would see if this would work. And like clockwork my phone buzzed.

_Go for it. Edward agrees. I love you._

_**I love you too.**_

"Get ready for bed. I will be back with Cammy."

She looked at me. "What?"

I hugged her. "Trust me Bella."

"Duh."

I got up and made my way back downstairs. Renee stood up and placed Cammy in my arms. Cammy smiled sleepily up at me and shut her eyes while curling up in my arms. Within a few seconds she was asleep.

Charlie said goodnight a few minutes later. I miss sleeping sometimes.

Ten minutes later I heard the shower turn off and Bella moving about in her room. "I'm ready for bed Jazz, what do I do now?" Bella asked in a normal tone knowing I would hear.

I stood up from the couch, dad and Renee kissed Cammy goodnight. "Jasper, Renee and I are going to go hunting. We will be back around three or four." I nodded. "Have fun." I gave dad a knowing smirk. Hunting with your mate is an arrousing activity. I watched them go, then headed up the stairs.

Bella was sitting in her bed nervous. "What is this plan of yours Jasper?"

I smirked, "Get under the covers Bells." She did. I laid down on the other side and placed Cammy between us. "Our parents decided to go hunting and left us, well me, to babysit. Charlie is already asleep."

She smiled and placed a hand on Cammy's stomach gently holding her. "She's so soft. And warm."

I nodded while placing my finger in Cammy's hand. "Her skin is as soft as a humans, but is as tough as ours. She is warm because she actually has blood pumping through her body."

Bella laid her head on her pillow, "She's beautiful, like you all." I chuckled. "Yeah, but that could also be from good genes to."

"She has mom's blue eyes and Phil's hair. Sometimes I wish I had blue eyes."

I looked at her. "Bella, while you could have pulled of the brown hair blue eye combo... You were much more suited for brown eyes."

She smiled and covered up a yawn. "Yup. Charlie got something out of the package all those years ago. At least Cammy will always have her blue eyes."

"Yes she will. Dad and Renee did research when they found out she was pregnant. They found a hybrid in the Amazon that had a vampire father and human mother. He stopped agging at age seven when he reached maturity. His diet also consistes of blood and human food."

She lifted her head, "Wait. You mean to tell me that she will be full grown in seven years?!" She said in a harsh whisper. I nodded. She laid her head back down, thinking. I waited for her to speak because I could feel her emotionals turning. So, I ran my finger thru Cammy's hair and covered her with the baby blanket.

"So... Phil and Renee will only have her seven years?"

"Actually, we will have her longer because she is immortal."

She sighed, then smile, "That means I will too when Edward changes me."

"When. You still haven't set a date and he won't change you until you marry him."

She glared at me. I raised my hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm just saying. You may be my sister Bella, but he has been my brother for nearly sixty years. I know that you want both of you to be closer but," I paused, "He _was _raised in the early nineteen hundreds. People then got married before even reaching second base."

She sighed, "I understand Jazz, I really do." She let out a low groan and grabbed her hair. "But...ugh! Okay, say the situation was reversed, like..say... Alice was the human and you the vampire raised in 1900's. Would have been able to refuse Alice? Would you have kissed her? Would you have really kissed her and held her is she had asked? If you didn't...I bet you would have some of the same issues Edward and I are having. I know Alice would have attracted you the moment you kissed her."

I thought about it. I let out a light chuckle. "Bella, I was raised in mid eighteen hundreds. We were taught to always respect a woman and to treat her right. Until the day I met Alice in that dinner in 1950, I didn't know happiness. I walked in, Alice hopped off the barstool, came up to me, grabbed my hand, said 'You kept me waiting a long time.' All I could do was apologize, and walk out that dinner with her. She taught me how to hunt animals and well... That day...we..." Aw hell, I'd be blushing right now if I could. "Anyway...after I had hunted Alice litteraly jumped me and pinned me to the tree. I was able to feel all her emotions and I fed off of that as we kissed and made out in the forest. Okay...we did more then that but...I ain't giving details."

Bella was silently chuckeling at me. "Aw Jazz... You look like you want to blush." I picked up the pillow under my head and gently smaked her with it. She blinked. "Oh no you did not." "Oh yes I did." She picked up her pillow.

"You wake the baby up I'm telling mama."

She blinked, dropped the pillow on the floor and slid off the bed holding her stomach while doubleing over laughing.

I lent over the edge. "Shhh...your gonna wake our little sis up. Then mom and pop will be pissed and ground us!" She fell onto her back. Where was all of this coming from. I felt happy, free, elated, and...tired? I let out a yawn. Bella is shocked, almost as much as I am. "Did you just...?" I nodded and yawned again. "I'm feeling...tired..."

My eyes felt heavy and my body weighty. I yawned agains and laid down on the bed. Bella climbed on and looked at me worriedly. "Jasper? Should I call Carlisle?"

I nodded but didn't reply, next thing I knew was darkness.

_**Bella POV:**_

"Jasper? Jasper!? Wake up!? Jasper!?" I grabbed his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. He didn't wake up. He started snoring lightly. Oh shit now I'm worried. I pulled out my phone and pressed two, Carlisle's cell. I jumped when there was a knock on my window.

Edward was there with Carlisle and Alice. "Alice saw." Was all Edward said to me as he came over to my side, picked me up then sat me in his lap. Just then he let out a jaw cracking yawn. We all turned to him.

Alice let out one too. Carlisle was blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes. They are all feeling tired... Jasper said he felt tired. He **felt **tired. I looked at Cammy.

"Cammy!" I only had seconds to test my theory. I picked Cammy up and blew warm air on her face. "Cammy wake up please! Big brother needs you to!"

Cammy sleelpy blinked at me. "Thank you sweetie. Can you please send big brother a feeling of being awake and energized?"

She blinked. Crawled out of my arms over to Jasper and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Wakey wakey!"

Jasper took in a deep breath, opened his eyes yawned and stretched. "What the hell just happened?"

"Nevermind that, you need to wake these three up!"

Edward, Alice and Carlisle were asleep.

"What happened!?" He asked rushing over to Alice.

"You were feeding off Cammy's emotion of being tired. She made you feel tired so your body kind of shut down for a few minutes. Carlisle, Edward and Alice came in and automatically started yawning. You must have been projecting it even in your sleep. I had to have Cammy wake you up. Sorry."

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "I feel refreashed. Hold on...let me hold Cammy." I placed a still coherent Cammy in his arms. "Cammy, you know how you woke me up, could you focus on that feeling for me?" She nodded and placed her hand on his cheek. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Carlisle jerked first jumping off of the ground he had slumped down on. Alice jumped out of my rocking chair. Edward jerked on the bed and rolled over burring his face in my pillow. "Five more minutes..."

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked us. Jasper walked to the bed and tapped Edward on the head. Edward lifted his head and blinked blearly at him. "Why are you so fuzzy?" Jasper sighed and just placed Cammy's hand on his cheek. Edward's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. "Dang. That's a punch."

He nodded and gently handed Cammy over to him. "I will be going back with Carlisle and Alice to explain everything to the family. I cannot be around Cammy while she is asleep apparently. Edward," he pulled Edward up by the collar of his shirt, "watch over my sisters for me." He said in a dangerous tone. Then he smiled. "If you hurt them I will pull your leg off and smack you several time with it. Bye!"

He gave me a hug then jumped out the window. Alice and Carlisle said goodnight and left as well.

I sighed, turned around and saw Edward reclining on my bed holding Cammy. My heart clinched knowing he could never hold his own child.

He smiled at me, "I know I said I would stay away tonight but... I can stay downstairs if you want me to. If it will make you fell more comfortable." Is he nervous?

I chuckled. "Edward, after today, I just want to sleep. The only way I can get a good night's sleep is if my mate is laying next to me. So, scoot." I crawled in next to him and curled up into his side. He laid down on his back, placed an arm around my waist, and placed one hand ontop of Cammy who was curled up asleep on his chest.

"Goodnight love."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight my mate." I closed my eyes and drifted off to him humming my lullyby.

I didn't see Alice sneak in through my window and take a picture of us three. Nor did I see my mom come and check on me and Cammy. All I knew was that Edward, and Cammy were still there when I opened my eyes the next morning.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bella POV:**_

I woke feeling better then I had in a long time. I had finally gotten a lot off of my chest last night and I felt great. I opened my eyes when I heard Edward chuckle.

"Yes Cammy, your big sister is finally awake now. I can get up and hand you off to your mom for breakfast."

Edward was laying down next to me holding Cammy to his chest. The both of them were looking at me with bright eyes. I smiled at them. Cammy reached her hand out to me and I placed it on my cheek. I felt a rush of love coming from her. "I love you too Cammy." I said as I rose up and kissed her forehead.

Mom and Phil chuckled from the doorway. "Morning Bella." Mom said coming to kiss my cheek. "Morning mom. Phil." He smiled and kissed my forehead while bending to pick Cammy up.

"Sheesh Bella, when we left here Jasper was here. When we get back you find you curled up next to your mate. Shame shame." I growled and flung my pillow at him.

He of course caught it while laughing. "You have fourty minutes before school and Edward needs to leave to get changed and grab his car."

"Actually, I just dropped his car off and brought him a change of clothes." I admit it. I shrieked when Jasper flung himself thru my window and landed beside Edward.

"Holy crap! Knock next time you ass!" I hissed at him while trying to get my heart to start beating again.

He laughed, laughed!

I growled, "What! Is my room Vampire Central?!" I grabbed another pillow and smaked him in the face with it. I glared at everyone. "Leave please." Jasper chuckled and held his hands up while jumping back out the window. Mom and Phil smiled and walked out. Edward got off the bed and grabbed the bag while looking at me. "I'm going to go take a shower and get changed." He kissed me and walked out.

I sighed, closed the door and quickly got changed.

Thirty five minutes later Edward and I were leaving for school. Halfway there he stopped the car, and Jasper and Alice quickly got inside. "You two are late."

Alice laughed and hugged Jasper tightly and replied, "What can I say Edward, when you're horny, you're horny." Jasper smirked, "Maybe you'll feel like that one day."

My dear boyfriend reached inside the glovebox and pulled out a... a watergun!?

A few minutes later we parked and got out. Edward was smirking, I was red from laughing so hard. Alice and Jasper... Looked like drowned rats.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Alice screamed at him as we walked away.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my ear. "I think I am in trouble."

"Nah, ya think?" I said in a teasing sarcastic voice.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Cullen, Mr. Hale, Ms. Swan, might I inquire as to why two of you are dripping wet when it is not raining outside?" Mr. Green, the principel asked as he walked up to us.

Alice pointed at Edward. "Edward here soaked us while we were in his car. Look at my blouse Edward! Compleatly ruined!"

Edward and I smirked. "Your fault for pissing me off."

"Mr and Ms Cullen!" Jasper smirked at me and shook his hair. Right over Alice. She shrieked and ran off. Edward high fived Jasper and we all walked off with the principle yelling after us.

Lunch was interesting. Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie walked in and headed straight over to our table. The cafeteria went silent. The four of us shared a worried look.

Carlisle pulled out a chair for Esme then sat down in the chair next to her. Emmett and Rose stood behind them with their hands behind their backs. Their faces were blank. Now I'm worried.

Esme held her hand out toward Edward. He sighed, leaned down and reached insided his bag before pulling out the big green water soaker that he had used that morning. He silently handed it over to her. Alice smiled and chuckled. Carlisle held out his hand to her. "You two young lady."

She paled. "Dad, com'on!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Now Alice."

She whimpered as she pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed him her credit card. He placed it inside his before speaking. "No shopping whatso ever for two weeks Alice."

"Carlisle!"

"Two weeks. Be glad it is just that."

Esme turned to Edward. "I would ask for your card, but Bella has it and I for one am very currious to see what she has planned. You will come straight home after school for the next two weeks. Bella may came over and see you during that time but you are not allowed out."

Alice "Hah!"'d and pointed at him. He narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl.

"Children. Behave." Carlisle said in a tired voice. He turned to Jasper. "You will be mowing the yards and helping out with any repairs that may occur during the next two weeks." He looked at Edward. "While you are at home you can repaint all of the walls and ceilings and replace the carpet." He smiled. "By yourself." Edward gulped. Carlisle smirked and lowered his voice so that only we could hear. "And at human speed."

Esme turned to Alice, "You, young lady, can polish all of the silverware and..." She trailed of and smirked, "you can cut up some firewood to restock the pile. Also at human speed." Alice let out a screech. Oh she ain't happy about that.

Both parents leaned back in their chairs and looked at the three of them. "Any objections you three?" They shook their heads. Carlisle and Esme nodded and stood up. "Maybe this will teach you to one, not antagonize Edward and for Edward to not pull out a water gun while driving." Esme kissed their heads, "Rose and Emmett will be driving Jasper and Alice back home after work. You can go ahead and take Bella to La Push and pick her up tonight since you had already said you would."

With that she and Carlisle walked out. Emmett and Rose sat down. They stared at us. We stared at them. "Dude! You soaked the Pixie!" Emmett shouted high fiving Edaard. I couldn't help it...I busted out laughing. Emmett was right there along with me. Rose's lips twitched. Jasper was able to hold on a few seconds before he grabbed the table and doubled over laughing. Edward and Rose cracked at the same time. Alice just huffed and stormed away.

"Aww... Come on baby sis! Don't be like that!" Emmett called afrer her. "You're just pissed because Edward was able to surprise you!"

Alice shrieked "Shut it Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" she slammed the cafeteria doors behind her.

Emmett turned to Rose. "Babe, is Alice going to burn my clothes?"

She shook her head. "She might break your TV and XBOX... "

"And posable let all the air out of your tires, drain your fluids and rearange your game collection by placing the games in the wrong case." Edward said as he settled down and placed an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Yes well... You're not the one who has to live in the same room with her." Jasper whispered so that no one around cound hear.

We all cringed. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "So, were they serious about your punishments?" I asked my brother and boyfriend. They nodded grimly.

"All Jazz has to do is mow and repair." Aww...is Edward pouting?

Jasper smirked, "Remind me to be unavailable when you paint." He stood up and grabbed his and Alice's bag. "You know how the smell affects me." he turned and walked away. Edaard reached onto my plat, grabbed a buttered roll and threw it at the back of his head. It hit Jasper with a nice resounding SPLAT.

Edward handed me the keys to his car, kissed me quickly. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered. Then he quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Emmett, Rose and I laughed. Jasper was piiiiiiissed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bella POV:**_

I pulled up in front of Emily and Sam's house around one that afternoon. Sam came out and greeted me with a warm hug. Emily gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"What? Edward didn't come with you?" Sam asked in shock.

I chuckled, "He got grounded for soaking Alice on the way to school."

Sam blinked then foubked over laughing. "Never expected that." I smiled at him then pulled out my phone. I quickly pressed 2, Edward's number.

_**"Hey love, you make it to Sam and Emily's alright?"**_

_"I did. I was just calling to let you know that I made it safely. No sign of Victoria anywhere. Seth and Leah escorted me ony way here."_

_**"That's good. What time will you be back?"**_

_"I will be crossing the treaty line shortly around seven. Feel free to join me there."_

_**"You can count on it love. Just text when you are leaving and I will be waiting for you."**_

_"Okay. I love you."_

_**"Love you too. I have to go before Alice decides to come and dump paint all over me in retaliation for this morning."**_

I laughed. _"You do know that I saw a paint gun in Emmett's room the other day when I was looking for a movie."_

There was a pause on the other side. _**"Bella love...you are brilliant! I think I will wait a while so she doesn't see it coming. You have fun."**_

I looked over at Emily who was holding up the folder with a smile on her face. _"Of that you can count on. Later Edward."_

_**"Later Bella."**_ We both hung up atthe same time and I placed the phone on the table as I sat down. "So wolf-girl, what is the next step?"

She smirked and handed me a list. "Ready for a long day Vamp-girl?"

I smirked, "Bring it."

Five till seven I sent Edward a text saying that I was leaving. I felt exhausted but happy. Emily and I had gotten a lot done in just a few hours. I was ready for dinner and maybe and early night.

I crossed the line at seven o' three and I slowed down so Edward could climb in the passenger seat. "Hey love."

I smiled. "Hey yourself."

"Did you have fun?"

"Loads!"

He smiled and looked over at me, "You are close to Emily are you not?"

I nodded. "She is the Quileuet version of Alice. She helped me when you were gone."

"I am sorry again for that." He said in a quiet tone. I pulled the car to the side of the road and parked it. He looked over in curiosity. "What?"

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty Edward. I said that so you can know how close I am to her. She is a very close friend. Just like Alice is. If I had to choose between them... I wouln't be able to. I love and treasure them the same." I gave a half smile, "Except Emily doesn't force me to do things I don't want to... They are still the same."

Edward nodded. "How close are you to the pack?" I could tell he really was curious.

I chuckled. "Let's see... Emily is like Alice, Sam is like Jasper. The whole commanding presance and ability to asses a situation before charging in. Seth is like Emmett. Not in the muscuar form like Em, but attitude wise. He is so hyperactive and yet very astute at times. When he has something serious to say, everyone hears him. Leah... I guess she could be like Rosalie, totaly self centered and bitchy, but very loyal to her family, like Rose." I grabbed his hand, "Jacob is like an annoying younger brother, even though he doesn't see it like that. Billy is like a weird funky uncle. Paul, Embry and Quil can sometimes be pains in your ass, Paul has his anger issues, but I love them nontheless. I guess...I would count them to be like the Denali sisters. Paul is angry and kinda sluty like Tanya. No offense. From what I have heard about Kate, she is mischevious so I would give her Quil. Irina from what Alice has told me is serious and yet has a childish side to her. So she is like Embry."

_**Edward POV:**_

I couldn't help but sit there stunned. When I had asked her how close she was to the pack, she compared them to my family. As she described why I couldn't help but think that she was right. I could see everyone of the Pack like one of my family members. I leaned back and listened to her continue on. She had litteraly found a family of wolves like she had found a family of vampires. She was close to them all like she was with mine.

I startled Bella when I leaned forward and placed my head on the dashboard. I felt like an idiot for having tried to keep her away from her other family.

"Edward? You alright?"

Not really but I will be. "I feel like an ass."

"Why?"

"Because I never fully understood your relationship with the Pack. I thought that you were being stupid and reckless." I held my hand up to keep her from commenting. "I never thought it possible that you would see them as your family, like you do mine." I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "And for that I appologize."

She gave me a wide grin, I love her grins, before she leaned over the gear stick and kissed me. After a few seconds she pulled away. "So, dear mate of mine, would you like to drive your car and go crazy speeds like you usually do?"

I chuckled, got out of the car, opened her door for her and trapped her there. I smirked as I bent my head down and gently placed my lips over hers. "First I want to kiss my mate propperly."

I froze when I heard a howl call out.

_**Kiss her on your own time. I am in charge of her safety till she gets home. And I am anxious to see Cammy again, so could you please stop sucking face and get a move on?**_

I chuckled and turned to where Seth was waiting at the edge of the forest. He was sitting there staring at us and scratching his ear.

"Got an itch Seth?" He narrowed his eyes at me and motioned toward Forks. I sighed. "Love, We need to go. Seth is litteraly dancing around wanting to see Cammy."

_**Shut it you old perv. **_Seth replied good naturaly.

"'Old perv'!? Seth!" I growled out at him. He did have a point. I _am _ninety years older than Bella. But at least we are still close to the same age physically. Seth on the other hand. "At least my mate is not five days old."

_**Aw true. But she is so cute.**_

I sighed and help Bella in to the carthen I got in the driver's seat. "Want to race Seth?"

_**Kiss my furry butt Cullen. **_He chuckled out as he shot off.

"Cheater!" I yelled as I started the car and speed off.

Bella shrieked and held onto her seatbelt. Is she repeating the rosery? I didn't know she even knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bella POV:**_

Holly crap! I held on for dear life as Edward sped back to my house. I think I lost a few years.

When we pulled into the driveway, Seth was there smirking at us in human form. Edward let out a small sigh. I glared at him as I got out and shut the door. "You are both in big trouble." I said as I stormed inside.

Mom and Phil greeted me. "Where's dad?" I asked after greeting them.

Dad stumbled down the stairs and sat in his recliner weakly and shut his eyes. "Dad!" Carlisle followed behind him and knelt next to him taking his temperature.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Sorry Bells," he said after Carlisle removed the thermometer. "It seems I have gotten the flu from Davis." I nodded. His Deputy had been sick last week with a really bad cold.

Carlisle nodded as he stood up. "You are also dehydrated from being so sick earlier. I am going to give you an IV of fluids to where you can get hydrated. Also, I want you to rest for the rest if this week. That means no work till possibly next monday. I will can the station and inform them."

Charlie nodded and then doubled over coughing. "Crap that hurt." He winced as he held his ribs. I don't remember Charlie ever being sick like this before.

Carlisle helped him to recline. "What can I do Carlisle?" I asked in a small voice as I held on to Edward. I have to admit...I was kind of scared for Charlie. Carlisle smiled softly at him while Edward held me to him. "He has a high fever of 104.3. He is also throwing up and coughing along with feeling weak and achy. He needs plenty of fluids and rest." Dad gave me a weak smile before coughing again.

Carlisle looked at him worriedly. "I am worried about that cough Charlie. While your lungs sound clear, it can always develop into something more. I am going to prescrib you a cough syrup-" I chuckled when dad made a face and stuck his tongue out. "I know they smell and possible tast nasty. But the syrup will hopefully knock the cough away and will keep you from coughing so hard that you crack a rib." Dad nodded weakly and closed his eyes. Dad looked really pale.

Carlisle nodded. "Do you think that you can swallow any water or sprite Charlie?" Dad's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Edward was infront of him with a waste basket and leaning him forward. I had to cover my own mouth to keep from throwing up as I heard dad lose it.

Mom came and hugged me to her. I gave her a tight hug before I went to the kitchen and grabed some Saltine crackers and a Sprite. I opened it and placed a couple of ice cubes in a small plastic cup. I filled the cup up, placed the rest in the fridge and grabbed a straw. When I walked back in the living room dad was panting, and flushed. Edward had emptied the trash bag and thrown it away.

I set the plate on the TV tray and held the cup out to dad. "Hey dad... Can you take a small sip for me? Please." He nodded and made to grab the cup but couldn't lift his arms, so I placed the straw in his mouth and he took a small sip. "Just small sips dad. No need to rush." He took two more small sips then shook his head.

I replaced the cup on the tray and then walked upstairs to the bathroom closet and grabbed three wash rags. I soaked them in cold water, rung them out, then took them downstairs. Carlisle already had a line in and was hooking up a bag of fluids. Edward was nowhere to be seen. Dad looked like he was asleep.

"Edward went to pick up the cough syrup for Charlie." Carlisle said as he took a rag from me and placed it on Charlies forehead. I handed him another, "Thank you Carlisle. For everything." I said in a grateful voice. He nodded as he placed the other ontop of Charlie's neck. He took the other one and placed it over dad's stomach under his shirt. "Good thinking Bella with the three rags. And it was no problem. You and Charlie are family."

"Carlisle? Is he going to be okay?"

He hugged me close to him and I started crying. "Shh Bella. Charlie will be fine. Esme is already making a big batch of chicken noodle for Charlie. Edward is picking up a twelve pack of Sprite, some gatorade, tea bags and more crackers for Charlie."

I hugged him tighter. "Thank you..."

He kissed my forehead. "Anything for you Bella." He pulled away and looked at me. "I am worried that you will become sick and I know no one wants that. I wouldn't worry about you so much if this happened last year, but when you lost all that weight while we were gone and got depressed, I fear it might have lowered your immune system."

I nodded as I looked over at dad sleeping in his chair. He was so pale.

"What do I need to do?"

"I do not mind you staying here with Charlie, but you must inform me the moment you start to fill sick." I nodded. "What about Cammy?"

"Cammy's immune system is like ours. It is impossible for her to get sick."

"Just me and Charlie then." He nodded while placing a hand in my shoulder. He looked toward the door. "Edward is back." I nodded but didn't move from Charlie's side. I took the rags off of him, cooled them down then replaced them. Edward walked in a few seconds later carrying everything. He smiled at us on his way to the kitchen. He came back with the cough syrup.

"Should I wake dad?

Carlisle shook his head. "Let him sleep for as long as he can Bella. When he wakes up he can have some." He looked at the IV Bag. It was only a third done. "I will stay here tonight to look after him. Espicially since he has an IV in him."

I nodded. "Thanks Carlisle."

He nodded. "Why don't you and Edward go do something for a couple of hours?"

"I wouldn't be able to relax knowing dad is sick."

He nodded understanding. "Okay, how about you head over to the house and let Esma fix you a light dinner, and watch a movie."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

He sighed, "Not that way Bella. I can feel Charlie's temp rising and I have a feeling I am going to have give him a cool bath to bring his temperture down. I have seen patients throwup due to the shock to their system. I don't think Charlie would want you to see or hear that." He placed his hand on dad's forhead. "I will be honest with you Bella. If I cannot get his fever to go down, then I will take him to the hospital. But that will be last resort."

I nodded. I knew that I needed to leave so that Carlisle could take care of him and so that I am not exposed to dad for any longer then I have to be. But on the other hand I don't want to leave him. Mom walked in and handed me a duffel bag.

"I know you are an adult Bella, but I am asking you, as your mother, to seriously consider staying with the Cullens for a couple of days so that you don't get sick. Phil and I will take care of Charlie along with Carlisle."

"But..." I hung my head in defeat.

She smiled at me. "I will call you if anything changes sweetie. I nodded and I quickly kissed dad's forehead and hugged mom and Phil goodbye as he walked in. "What about Cammy?"

"No risk for her. She is currently outside asleep in Seth's arms. He said to tell you that he will inform the Pack that Charlie is sick." I nodded and stuck my head outside. "Bye Seth, bye Cammy." Seth nodded to me and I walked to the front door. "Bye."

Edward placed his arm around my waist and walked me to the car. He opened the door and helped me inside before going to his side. I started tearing up and a few tears escaped. He didn't say anything, just held my hand on the way to his house. I was glad for it. When we arrived and he turned the car off, I was immediately pulled into a hug. "Hi Esme..." I whispered hugging her back weakly.

"Oh sweetie. I am sorry to hear Charlie is sick. Don't worry, Carlisle will take good care of him. You know he will. I am already making some soup to take over there tomorrow. Would you like anything to eat sweetie?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I could stomach anything right now Esme. Sorry." I felt like my stomach was all twisted in knots.

"Nonesense. I understand compleatly. Come on inside. Edward already took your bag upstairs." I chuckled. "Thank you Edward." I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear me.

"Do you want to watch a movie with the rest of us dear, or do you want to take a bath and go to sleep early. You look like you are dragging your feet."

I chuckled. "Shower sounds good, but so does a movie."

She hugged me as we reached Edward's room. "Well you are more then welcome to join us after your shower or you can stay in here and watch one with Edward. Knowing you dear, you might fall asleep not even halfway thru."

I hugged her. "That is probably true. Thank you Esme." She nodded and hugged me. "Enjoy your shower Bella."

I nodded as I opened the door. Edward immediately pulled me into a hug. "I already have the water going." I kissed him. "Thank you." He nodded. "There are some of my old sweat pants and an old Dartmouth t-shirt you can wear tonight." I hugged him before walking into the bathroom and taking a good relaxing but quick shower.

I dried off and got changed. I felt my tummy rumble as I opened the door. Edward was reclining on his bed writing in his journal.

"I can hear your stomach all the way over hear love." He gave me a smile, "feel hungry yet?" I nodded. "A little. Toast just sounds good right now." he nodded. "Esme is making you some right now along with some hot tea to help relax you some more." He held up his phone. "Carlisle called. Charlie woke up long enough to take the syrup and thank Renee to making you stay here. His fever climbed so Carlisle and Phil laid him in a luke warm bath then added ice. It didn't help much...just lowered the fever to 103. Still a fever but not as bad as before. He tried to eat a cracker and have some more sprite, but he threw that up. Carlisle also gave him another bag of fluids because he was still dehydrated."

I felt much better. "Thank you." He nodded. "You want to stay up here and eat or do you want to go downstairs ?" "Downstairs for a bit?" he nodded and got off the bed. We made our way to the kitchen and walked in right as the kettle went off and the toast popped up. "Would you like butter or just plain dear?"

"Butter please Esme." She nodded and I sat at the countertop. Edward kissed my forehead. "Emmett has challenged me, Peter and Jasper to a quick race of Mario Kart."

I chocked on the bite of toast. This I had to see. "Permission to take a tray and eat on the couch Esme?"

She chuckled in understanding. I quickly grabbed a tray and took my stuff to the couch. The boys were in front of the tv. Edward picked Dry Bones, Jasper picked Yoshi, Emmett picked Mario, and Peter picked Koopa.

Esme placed my tea mug on my tray and sat next to me. Edward sat on my other side. "So... One race or one compleate circute?" He asked. "Circut it is. And Emmett... Dry bones has the fasted vehicle out of the three of us."

"Not much use if you don't know how to drive it."

"And he has the same vehicals as Koopa, don't forget." Peter said smuggly.

I took a sip of my tea. "This is good Esme. Thank you." You are very welcome dear. You three, no cheating. No using your gifts."

This was going to be good. I pulled out my phone and recored the first race.

"Dang it Dry Bones! Why did you knock me off the waterfall?!"

"You were there and you were thinking about Rose in ways I never need to see. Koopa! Stay on your side of the road!"

Emmett pouted. "Hey! How'd the Texan get ahead of us?"

"I set you two against each other. Damn it Mario! You flatened me!"

"Bullett! Eat my dust you pathetic drivers!" Emmett, Peter and Jasper looked at each other. "Did he just-" "yes he did."

Peter chuckled from the front and released the box Koopa had been holding. "Eat the red box Dry Bones!"

Edward groaned as he ran right into the Red Box and flipped over several times. Mario and Yoshi both drove into him and they went spinning.

Alice came in and sat down in front of me. "Come on baby. Kick their butts!"

Charlott came and sat next to Esme. "Kick their asses baby. Show them what you got!"

Rose came in and sat on the love seat. "Kick their ass Monkey Man. Prove that you are a man of action."

For some reason that made me double over laughing. Jasper, Edward and Alice followed. Esme covered her mouth with her hand.

"Babe..."

"Aw.. Poor Emmey needs to prove that he is a man." Jasper said in a baby voice. He turned to Edward and they both shared a laugh.

"What did you tell him Jazz?"

"Just that Emmett's the biggest of us but not the- DAMNIT MARIO! That's the second time you knocked me off the tree. I'ma show you not to piss this Texan off. Eat this!" He released a string of bananas behind him.

Edward and Emmet let out a curse as they went spinning around in circles and knocked into each other. Peter drove past them and left some more for them causing them to spin again. Edward was the first to recovery but got blown sky high when he ran into a red box.

"Haha! Baby bro got blown u- oh comeon! Why did you have to grow! Poor squished Mario!"

Edward let out a cheer as he finished first. Jazz came second and Emmett finished fourth. Right behind Baby Peach. Peter finished fifth.

Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sometime comming last isn't that bad."

"How come Peach is always in the top four?" Emmett whined as he walked over to Rose and sulked.

"Aww... Emmey-whemmy got beat by a baby girl." Jazz said in a smug tone.

I chuckled as I took a sip of my tea. God knows how much I love my crazy family. I looked at Edward and smiled. He looked so happy sitting there teasimg his brothers. I love him dearly. Even if he can be a pain in my ass somedays.

We all looked up when we saw Ben and Tia walk in the front door. They had been away hunting.

"How can you stand the taste of animal blood?" Alec said from the staircase where he and Jane sat.

Ben looked at me and smiled. "Because after we met Bella, every human we fed off reminded us of her and we couldn't handle that. So we switched to animal blood."

"All because of one girl?" Alec scoffed.

Tia came and placed her hands on my shoulder. "Once you know Bella you will end up feeling the same."

"I see nothing special when I look at her."

"Then you are the only one." Jane said standing up. "I would like to try your diet. May I ask somebody to come with me so that I am not tempted by the people in town?"

Rose and Alice stood up at the same time. "We will go with you." Rose said. "Yeah, we need to hunt anyway." The three of them quickly left through the back door. Alec sat back down on the staircase and sighed.

I got up and quickly washed my dishes. After putting the dishes up, I grabbed the blanket from behind the couch, wrapped it around me and curled up next to Edward. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Tired Bella?"

"A little." I just laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "Do you want to go to bed?" I shook my head and yawned. "Too comfortable. Besides... It's fun watching you beat your brothers."

I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. "We only have two more races. Then we can go to bed okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Love you Edward." I felt his cold lips touch my head. "I love yoo too Bell. More than you know." He said softly to me. I sighed and realxed against him.


	21. Chapter 21

_**EDWARD POV:**_

I smiled as I kissed Bella's hair. She really has no idea how much I love her and I promise that every day I have her, I am going to show her.

"Hey lover boy, we still got two more races. Come on bro!" I sighed. "You ready to lose a third time Emmett?" "Just try it short stuff."

I shared a look with Jasper and we winked. Big brother is going down.

We finished the circut, I of course came in first, Jasper second and Emmett fourth. Peter came in fifth. Baby Peach was on a roll tonight apparently. "Next time Emmett." He just grumbled about rigged games and what not. Peter just smirked at him and high fived Jasper. He thoroughly enjoyed the game.

I ignored him as I looked down at Bella and smiled. She was asleep. I slowly moved an arn under her back and one under her legs as I picked her up. "Edward..." I froze when she moaned. "You should put your seat belt on..."

Everyone looked at her in question, I just smiled. "Lookes like she's out for the count." I said goodnight to my family and visitors as I carried Bella upstairs to my room and laid her on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and then made a crazy decission. I got under the covers and curled up behind her. She still had the blanket from downstairs on so she should stay nice and warm.

She grabbed my right arm and placed her head on it. I smiled when she sighed and relaxed against it. "Mine.. " Yes love, I am yours. I kissed her hair and laid my head atop of hers. Smiling, I placed my left arm over her waist and pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes.

Downstairs I heard Peter ask my family of her talking in her sleep was normal. Carlisle chuckled. "Yes. One night she played a game of chess with Jasper while asleep. And she won. Emmett recored the whole thing and Bella was shocked when we showed it to her the next day." I laughed as I remembered that. It was two weeks ago and she had come over that saturday, but had taken an afternoon nap. Jasper and Emmett decided to play chess while she slept on the couch. Bella heard everything and then called the moves out for Emmett. Jasper wasn't happy that he had been beat by a sleeping girl.

Five hours later, around four in the morning, Emmett barged into my room. "Wakey wakey loverboy! I feel like wresteling a bear. Come on!"

I opened one eye and glared at him. Bella let out a low whine and rolled over curling up into me. "Stupid...emmy.." I opened both my eyes and let out a low growl. "Leave now Emmett before you wake her up." I said low enough for him to hear.

_Come on bro! You can tear yourself away from her for a day can't you. Or does she have you whipped like the little puppy you are? _

I growled at him. My eyes darkened in anger.

_Hurry up already. She can deal without you. She survived seven months without you. What is twenty four hours?_

Fuck this. I let out a loud snarl and lunged at him. His eyes widened as we flew out my side door and crashed through a tree.

He shoved me off of him but I kicked him in the side and tackled him again. He tried to throw me off but I wrapped my arm around his throat. "Back the fuck off Emmett." I growled in his ear.

Just then I was pulled off of him by Jasper who was sending out calming waves toward us. "Fuck off Jasper. Now!" I snarled while trying to get out of his hold. I threw him over my shoulders and charged Emmett again who was glaring at me while being held back by Peter. Only to be blocked by Rose.

I stoped and growled at her. "Move aside Rose." She just lowered into a crouch in front of me. I sighed and stood up. No matter how pissed off I was, I would never attack Rose, Alice or Esme no matter what. "Control your mate Rose or next time I will dismantel him and bury the pieces." I snarled at Emmett before I turned to jump back in my room.

"You are a fucking pansy Eddie! She has you so tight around the balls that you forgot how to act like a man!"

I slowly turned around and my eyes went black. "Emmett..." I lowered myself into a crouch and hissed at him. Esme and Jasper moved infront of us.

"What is going on boys?" Esme asked.

Emmett looked at me. "I wanted Edward to go hunting with me."

"And forgive me for wanting to spend time with my mate!"

"You'll have all of eternity. Get her to loosen the collor."

I growled and made to attack him. Jasper tackeld me and hit me with wave after wave of calm while Peter held Emmett back. I sagged to the ground feeling drugged up. I shook my head and shoved him off of me but I sat on the ground and crossed my legs while narrowing my eyes at Emmett.

"You forget that I have only known my mate for a year and a half. Seven months of that time I was away from her due to me being an idiot. She is also human. You have had Rose for seventy years. You two needed ten years by yourself before you could be around any of us. Alice and Jasper had each other for twenty years before joining us. Carlisle and Esme were by themselves for five years when I rebeled before Rose was turned. Everyone of you had time with your mate alone before joining everyone. And I can't even get one full damn day with mine."

"Take a chill pill bro. No need to get your granny panties in a twist."

I clenched my hands and snarled at him. I stood up, walked away from him, and stood under my room. Looking up I sighed. "Didn't mean to wake you up love."

Bella looked down at me, waved, then turned to glare at Emmett. Just then a couple of pops were heard and Emmett shrieked.

I turned to look at him and laughed. He had a green and blue paint stain on his shirt. I quickly turned to Bella and chuckled when I saw her waveing Emmett's paint gun. "Next time you want Edward to go hunting with you... Wait till I am awake and not at four in the morning you dumbass." She pointed the gun and shot him again. This time in the groin. "That was for fighting my man. Pink looks good on you."

I laughed and jumped back into my room. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her hair. "Have I told you today that I love you?" "No, but feel free to." Smiling I bent down and kissed her. "I love you Bella."

She smiled then leaned out the door. "Emmett... Next time I see you... You better run." I chuckled, picked her up and we fell on the bed laughing. "Go back to sleep babe. When you wake up we can go see how Charlie is doing."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest. I felt lighter, happy, free. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well love."

_You have one hell of a fire cat up there Edward. I must say that you will have your hands full with her after she is turned. _Peter thought to me.

I smiled as I looked at my sleeping mate and replied in a low voice knowing that he would hear. "And I plan to enjoy every moment of it. Espicially when she decides to arm wrestle with Emmett." I smirked. "That or hit him with the paintballs again."

_Why does she have my paintgun anyway?_

"Because Emmy... It was there." Bella replied rolling over and snuggling up to me more. My eyes widened as I stared at her. Emmett didn't say anything...out loud. I looked up and saw my whole family and along with Peter and Charlote, Jane, Ben and Tia in my room. They were all thinking the same thing.

_What the hell?!_

My sentimemts excatly.

"Did I forget to mention that besides being a shield, Bella is starting to show signs of other gifts?"

I admit it... I jumped when Phil suddenly jumped into my room and handed Cammy over to Jasper. "She wants her big brother."

He moved and sat down beside Bella. _Watch. Bella, wake up. Renee wants to cook you breakfast._

Bella groaned and burried her head under the blankets. "No more spinich and bean crossiants mom...please."

I doubled over shaking with silent laughter. Phil looked at me with a raised brow. _See?_

A thought popped into my head. If she could hear thoughts... _**Bella love, you need to wake up before I ravish you. You look too delicious right now. **_

"No breakfast time for the vampire. Bella off limits till food is in stomach." I couldn't help but chuckle when everyone's confused thoughts hit me. Bell slowly opened her eyes and glared at everyone. _Human here needs sleep so tell them to leave. Please Edward?_

I snapped my head toward her in shock. _**Did you just**__..._

She nodded. _Amazing thing when I drop my mental shield isn't it? _

_**You can hear me and I can hear you. How?**_

_My mental shield works both way I guess. I can keep somebody from listening in on my thoughts. AKA you. Or I can make somebody listen to them. Again, AKA you. Having fun hearing them for the first time?_

_**Am I ever. **_I leaned forward and kissed her. _**Can I say thank you for this wonderful gift?**_

She just smiled and kissed my cheek. I face felt like it would split in two from how wide I was smiling. _You're welcome. Now... Do you want to tell everyone our little secret or keep it to ourselves for a while longer?_

I snorted. "I think they have figured out that something is up love."

She sighed and sat up. "Fiiiiiiine." Her eyes widened and she turned to face me. _You know... This could end up being very interesting, this little gift. I wonder what all I could do with it?_

I swallowed. Her voice seemed a little too michevious for anything good to come frome it.

We both turned to look at Phil as he leaned against the far wall and chuckled. "I guess Bella has revealed another one of her gifts to you then eh Edward?"

I nodded and kissed Bella's shoulder. "She has."

The others turned to us. "What gift?!" I sighed. _**Do we have to tell them Bella?**_

Bella chuckled. "Yes Edward we should. There are no secrets in this family." _You are the one who wanted to._

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back toward me. "True.. But I blame still being in shock when you told me." _**Speaking of shock... How were you able to kick Jasper away and kick Jake into a tree? That is not physically possible for a human to do.**_

_I have both a mental and a Physical shield. I learned to control them both while you were gone. So when I kicked Jacob, I moved my physical shiled to surround my foot and it protected it when I kicked him. "Same with Jasper."_

"Woah woah wo-ah! Hold up! Are you to having a mental conversation right now?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Yes." Bella and I said together. I looked down at her and chuckled, "Kind of fun when it goes both ways."

I should have kept my mouth shut.

Bella looked up at me with innocent doe eyes. That is nevery a good thing to begin with. She has been spending too much time with Alice.

She smirked and immages flashed across my mind. Very...detailed...and...need I say it...arousing images.

I quickly jumped off the bed and landed next to the wall in a millisecond. "Bella..." She just smiled at me and my pants tightened even more. _I just knew that this was going to be fun._ That's it, it's offical. My mate is crazy.

Jasper looked between us before smirking, "Darlin' I do believe that Edward has met his match." I glared at him. He just smiled. _I can't wait to see what she'll do next. _

"Bastard." I muttered as I walked back to the bed, thankful that my shirt was long enough to cover my not so little problem.

Inraised an eyebrow when Alice gently but quickly pulled Cammy from Jasper's arms.

Jasper busted put laughing. "Hey Em! Looks like it's time we gave little brother The Talk!" He never saw the paintball that hit him square in the chest.

Bella had the paintball gun back in her arms and was smiling widely. "You know Jazz.. Purple doesn't look half bad on you."

Esme chuckled and clapped her hands. I shook my head. Mom was thinking of remodeling Alice's and Jasper's room.

Bella sighed and got out of bed. "Looks like I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon." She turned toward Phil. "Why are you here so early?"

He looked away from her and everybody tensed. "Carlisle had to take Charlie to the Hospital. He would have called but Charlie was coughing up blood. And alot of it. He coughed so hard that he broke a rib and it punctured his left lung. He was rushed into surgery. Carlisle went in with the team and is currently opperating on him. Renee couldn't stand the smell anymore so she went hunting."

I caught Bella as she lunged for him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU GOT HERE PHIL?!" I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me. "He didn't have a chance to with all of us talking." I turned her around toward the bathroom. "Go take a quick shower and then we will head to the hospital."

She looked up at me with watery eyes. My heart tightened. I hate seeing her in pain. I watched as she slowly pulled out of my hold and toward my dresser. She pulled put one of old sweatshirts and put it on. "I'm ready." The lady is obviously ready now. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and keys from my dresser as I looked at Bella who was compleatly covered in my clothes. And Alice had yet to complain once. The world must be ending.

Esme met us at the garage door with a bagpack. "It has a couple of sandwiches, chips, water, lemonade, granolla bars and M&Ms. Everything you like deary." I took the bag and she kissed Bella on the cheek while hugging her. I bent down and hugged Esme. "Thanks mom." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

I helped Bella into the Volvo and then headed to the hospital. Bella didn't say a word. She just held my hand and stared out the window.


	22. Chapter 22

_**BELLA POV**_

I stared out the window lost in my own thoughts as Edward drove to the hospital. I couldn't loose my dad. Not now. Not to the stupid flu. Edward didn't try to get me to talk, he just held my hand in silent support and I love him for it.

He pulled into the parking lot and opened the door for me. He grabbed the bag and a blanket from the backseat then wrapped an arm around my waist. We made our way inside and the nurse at the desk took one looke at me and quickly directed us to the waiting room. "I will let Dr. Cullen know that you are here Bella."

"Thank you Stacy." Edward replied when he noticed I wasn't replying. Honestly...I felt numb. I just wanted to see my dad and hug him. I barely noticed it when Edward manuvered me onto a couch,wrapped the blanket around me nor when he handed me the bottle of lemonade.

"Have a few sips Bella." I lifted the bottle and drank a few mouthfuls before handing him the bottle and closed my eyes. I heard him replace the cap and put it in the bag. I felt the couch dip as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey Cullen, she okay?" I burried my face in Edward's neck and took a deep breath, slowly relaxing as his scent soothed me.

"Shock I think. She will be okay in a bit Sam. Once Charlie is out of surgery and she can see for herself that he is okay."

The other end of the couch dipped and a warm hand was placed on my back. It must be Sam. "Bella?" I nodded my head to show that I heard him. "Seth told us what happened. Emily is going to bring some blueberry muffins when she brings Seth later. Billy is across the room from us right now. We are her for you Bella."

I reached up and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in thanks as I started to cry silently. Edward pulled me closer and ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

We sat like that for who knows how ling before I felt Edward tense then relax. _**Carlisle is on his way out here.**_ I felt him kiss my forehead. _**Everything went well.**_

I relaxed and he help me stand up as Carlisle made his way over to us still in his green scrubs. I couldn't help but smile a little as he smiled at me. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "He is find Bella. Everything went well and he will make a full recovery." The dam broke and I hugged him tightly as I cried into his shirt.

I heard him say something but I don't know what. He held me to him and then next thing I knew I was lifted into his arms and walked down the hall. I didn't care that people might be staring. I was too busy crying from relief and everything else. My face still burried in his neck. We walked for about a minute and then I felt him bend down and I was placed on a bed and into another pair of cold arms.

I let go of Carlisle and turned to Edward. I felt Carlisle kiss my hair and I smiled. "Thanks..." I whispered in a hoarse voice. He placed a hand on my head and ruffeled my hair. "You are family Bella. You know that I do anything for my family." I rolled over, Edward placed a hand on my waist and pulled me backwards toward him.

I opened my eyes and looked around finally taking in my surrounding. We were in a room and I was laying on one of the two beds. Carlisle sat on the other. He smiled at me. "This will be Charlie's room as he recovers. I already have it cleared with the director that you are allowed to stay here anytime you need it while he recovers. The bed you are laying on is for you if you want to sleep here for a nap or whatever." He sighed and stood up. "Charlie is in recovery right now. He will be in there for another hour before being transported up here. If you want me to I can call the school and tell them that neither you nor Edward will be in today."

I looked back toward Edward who scoffed. "If you think I am leaving you to go to school Bella...think again." I smiled and kissed his chin. _Thank you._

He nodded and I looked back at Carlisle who looked a little lost. That's right...he didn't know. "Permisson to stay here for the day Doctor?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Permisson granted. If you will excuse me... I have a patient to see too."

Edward placed his head on my shoulder as we watched him leave. "Do you feel a little better now Love?" I just nodded and laid my head on the pillow. My eyes opened when I heard a rustle behind us and Sam walked into view holding his cell phone. "I'm going to call Emily and she will let the guys know. They are all over ther waiting for news." A wave of gratitude hit me. "Thank you Sam." He just nodded and walked put the door.

Billy rolled around the bed and stoped infront of me. "I guess I should appologize to for how I have been behaving toward you and the Cullens." I just placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. "You're family Billy. Family forgives family. No matter what."

He smiled as he held my hand to his face for a few seconds. "Best neice I could ever hope for." I laughed. "I'm your only neice." He released my hand and backed away. "Since we have an hour before Charlie gets here, I'm going to go make a few calls and see if I can get Sam to take me to the dinner to get breakfast. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry right now. Esme packed me some sandwiches, granola bars and M&Ms. Help yourself." I added when his eyes lit up at the mention of the m&ms. But he shook his head. "You have both mine and Sam's number in case something changes." I pulled my cell phone out of my oant pocket and waved it in front if him before placing it next to me on the bed. Billy nodded and said goodbye, before ge closed the door behind him.

_**Are you alright?**_

I rolled over to where I was facing Edward and nodded. _Better now that I know that dad will be alright. I am just glad that Carlisle was there when he was._

Edward pulled me closer to him and started rubbing my back. **I saw what happend when Carlisle walked toward us. Do you want me to tell you?**

I thought for a few seconds before I shook my head. _Not right now. Maybe later?_

_**Sure. **_He smiled and kissed my forhead. _**Have I mentioned how much I love being able to do this? **_

I chuckled and laid my head on his chest. _Once or twice. _

_**Well I love it. Thank you for this. **_

_You're welcome. Thank you for being with me right now._

_**No place I'd rather be love.**_

I don't remeber falling asleep but I must have because the next thing I knew I was hearing soft voices.

"Bella is always welcome to stay with us for as long as she wants to Charlie. We all love her and she is part of family." I smiled when I heard Esme's voice.

I felt somebody move behind me and knew that Edward was still behind me. _How long have I been asleep?_

_**Just over two hours love. Charlie is awake, obviously and is doing much better. **_

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when I felt Edward kiss my cheek. I saw dad sitting up in the bed next to mine. "Hi dad."

He smiled and waved to me while one hand held a spoon. He was eating soup. He _must _be feeling better to be eating soup. That or he was blackmailed into to. "So who blackmailed you dad?"

"Dr. Fang as Seth calls him."

I chuckled. "Yes well Carlisle knows what he is doing. So you better listen to him."

"Yes mother."

"Don't make go over there and smack the back of your head young man."

He chuckled before wincing. "Ugh, don't make me laugh." He said holding his side. "Heard you broke down in the waiting area."

My felt my face heat up and I felt Edward's body moving as he laughed at me. _Keep laughing at me mister and you will be in trouble._

_**Really? What are you going to do about it?**_

I smirked as I mentally sent him an image of me rolling him onto his back and staddeling his hips while making out with him and simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. He froze.

"There is more where that came from Edward."

_**. . . . . . . . . um...**_

I chuckled and answered dad's question...well statement really. "Yes I did. I do belive that I soaked Carlisle's shirt with my tears."

"He didn't mind. He actually felt like a father being there for his daughter." Esme said kissing my forhead.

"Well he is my Vamp-dad. Charlie is my dad, mom is my human turned vamp mom, Phil is my vamp-stepdad. Jasper is my vamp-step-brother...okay... I need a piece of paper if I am going to go through everybody."

The door to the room opened and Carlisle chuckled as he entered wearing his normal atire. "Glad to see you both are feeling better." He walked over to Charlie and took his vitals. "You are sounding beter and the antibiotics are already kicking in." He looked at the tray and smiled. "Seems your appitite is good."

Charlie smiled and pointed his spoon at Esme. "Your wife makes the best chicken noodle."

"I'll have to take your word for it." He chuckked as he walked over to me. "How are you feeling Bella?"

I sat up and hughed him. "Much better. Sorry for breaking down on you." He kissed my hair and shook his head. "No problem sweetie. Just glad that you are okay." He turned back to Charlie. "I want to keep you hear for a a couple of days to make sure that your lung is fully heald and that there are no complications.

Dad pouted and silently held his bowl out to Esme. "If your husband is set on keeping me here, might I have some more of your miracle soup?"

We all chuckled. My stomach let me know then that it wanted food. Edward kissed my cheek. "Would you like your sandwich or maybe a bowl of soup? Esme brought another bowl just for you."

"It does smell delicious."

"It _is _delicious. I fell like I am eating soup from a five star restaurant. And I aint ever even been to one."

I swear Esme waould be blushing now if she could. I moved to the couch as she piured me a bowl and handed it to me. I set it aside and dug out a sandwich and grabbed my bottle of water. I took a spoonful of the soup. _Oh my God! This is terrific!_

Edward chuckled. _**You do know that if Emmet was to hear that he would have said that you just had an orgasm.**_

My eyes widened and poor Carlisle, I ruined another one of his shirts when I spewed my mouthfull of soup all over it.

Everyone looked between me and Edward, who was currently rolling on the floor laughing. "Edward!"

_**Payback is a bitch Bella.**_

I glared at him. "Oh you are so going to get it mister!"

He laid on the floor with his hands behind his head and a smug smirk on his face. "I look forward to it."

"Excuse the foreplay real quick, but what just happend?" Carlisle asked as he calmly blotted at his shirt. "Sorry Carlisle." He just waved his hand. "Alice is already on her way with another one."

Edward looked at him from his spot on the floor. "Basically Bella and I can hear each other's thoughts and have been mentaly conversing all morning."

Carlsile, Esme and dad looked at us in shock. "What?"

I glared at Edward while I picked up a half of a ham and cheese sandwich. "I decided to take down my mental shield earlier so that he could hear my thoughts for the first time."

"Wow. I did not know you could do that." Charlie said as he reached over and snagged the other half of my sandwich. I stuck my tongue out at him and slapped it out of his hand onto the tray where I quickly snatched it back. "Mine. Get your own."

_**Very mature love. **_

I smiled as I looked over at him. I set my bowl down and walked over to him. His eyes widened as I straddeled his waist. I bent forward and rubbed my nose againt his in an eskimo kiss. I swear he purred when his eyes closed. Perfect.

He never saw the sandwich coming.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Warning: Dark content bellow. Mentions of Rape and violence!**_

_**Aro POV:**_

I watched in shock as I watched Lunacia walk out of the tower room with an escort. Caius...I never knew his treachery had run so deep. For the first time... I felt my three thousand years. Feeling mentally exhausted and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, replayimg everything that had happendd since I had walked into the room to interrogate Lunacia, Caius' mate.

_I watched gleefuly as the door banged open as I walked into the room. Hellena, the guard Gretta had oersonally trained was standing next to Lunacia holding her in place. _

_Lunacia turned to look at me and I looked at her confused. Her mate was dead, she should be beghing for death. She should be inconsolable. But no, she looked to be...relieved?_

_"Aro... Please tell me it is true. Please tell me that bastard is dead." Bastard? Mates...true mates would never call each other that. _

_"Caius is indeed dead."_

_She let out a deep sigh and slowly held her hand out to me. Now that I think back on it, not once in the three hundred years that I have known her, have I ever touched her. "Please Aro, please take a look and see."_

_I grasped her hand and my eyes widened as I was assulted witg image after image after image. _

_I saw how Caius had approached her while she was still human and how he rapoed her and changed her. I watched how when she first awakened she had slaped him and saw two teenagers in the hut with her. I instantly recognized them. They were her huaband laid dead on the floor. I felt angry when Caius threatened to kill her children in front of her if she said one word. She nodded._

_I felt her anguish when he laughed and struck her children on the back of their head hard enough for blood to come gushing out. She screamed. He knocked her through the wall of the hut and quickly bit the teenagers' necks. _

_He left them there and gathered her to him. "Your children are now like you. If you want them to continue to live you will do excatly wat I say." She nodded and watched the hut grow smaller as he ran away with her._

_I watched how he had brought her here and introduced her as his mate and that I was not allowed to touch her or he would get mad. Lunacia had never even looked at Marcus or I. _

_I saw her being introduced to Didyme and Sulpicia. She never said a word just smiled and nodded to them. Cortanna, one of Caius' personal guards staid next to her and would look at her whenever she tried to say anything. _

_I watched as Caius brought her to his chambers and pointed out a window. She looked down and gasped. "Remember, I can easily have them killed." She looked at him and said in a very soft voice, "Do...do they..remember me?" He laughed darkly, "They have no memory of their human life. Aro has made them a member of his personal guard." She turned back to the window. "At least they are together." He growled and shoved her against the wall. She cringed and he laughed as he tore her clothes off of her. "Remember bitch. You are mine." He growled as he bit hard down on her neck. She screamed. And not in pleasure. _

_If Caius wasn't already dead, he would be when I was through. The thing I hate most in the world are vampires who abuse their mates, or take advantage of other vampires. Just like Caius was doing to Lunacia._

_I watched as Caius dragged her from the tower and into his rooms and slammed the doors. "How dare you try to get Didyme's attention! How dare you try to betray me!" He threw her against the wall and ripped off one of her arms. She stayed silent. He growled and ripped both her legs off. "Next time bitch I will sever your head." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Cortanna walked back in and smirked down at her while kicking her. "I have to thank you for pissing Master Caius off. Every time he is this pissed he always comes to me and fucks me hard." She bent down. "I love it." Lunacia stayed like that until she was crazy with thirst._

_She sat tied to a chair with heavy metal chains in front of Caius in his room while he laid naked on the bed with Cortanna on top of him, riding him. "Did you do it?" Caius growled to Cortanna. _

_"Yes Master." She purred. "The bitch was stupid to trust me." Caius smirked evily and flipped them over and drove in and out of her relishing in her screams of pleasure. "Perrrfect!"_

_Lunacia looked down and her eyes teared. __Didyme._ _she mouthed and her shoulders sagged. _

_Caius got off of Cortanna and walked to where she sat. He thrust his cock infront of her. "Suck it. Taste Cortanna on me." She glared at him. He snarled and shoved his cock in her mouth. "Suck or I will have Cortanna do to them what she did to Didyme." Her eyes closed and she started to suck him off. A lone tear fell down her cheek._

_She looked out the tower window and gasped. There was a human rushing toward the entrance. "Edward!" The human screamed. She looked downwards and saw a vampire with bronze hair about to step out into the sunlight. "Edward!" _

_Cortanna growled as she entered the tower. "Why the fuck didn't Aro kill the stupid human? She knows about us. But no... The fucker had to go and let them go saying that he would not tear apart such a fated couple." I smiled as I heard her thoughts. __**A human and a vampire? Mates? **__ She just shrugged and looked out the window where the Vampire Edward was walking out into the twilight with his arms wrapped tightly around the human girl and a smaller vampire walked on the other side of the girl. Edward kissed the girl and hugged her tightly to him. "Bella..." _

_The girl, Bella, turned and looked at the window where Lunacia wasvlooking out and blinked. Lunacia moved to the showdows and watched her. _

_"What is it Bella?" The pixie like Vampire asked. _

_Bella shook her head. "It's nothing. I thought I saw somebody watching us. Must have been my tired mind playing tricks on me." _

_Lunacia watched her walk away and smiled _

_**It is nice to see a human amd a vampire together. Hmm... I wonder...**__ She lifted her hand to her mouth to cover the smirk that formed. __**The time to use my gift is close. That girl will be of great help to me soon.**_

_I pulled my hand away from her."What is your talent?"_

_"I can send images to somebodyno mater how fare they are. Once I have seen somebody I can reach them mentally. When Cortanna had come in earlier today cursing the fact that Caius had to leave with you and Marcus I knew the time had come. I quickly locked on to the girl amd started sending her images of where Didyme was being kept. I knew that you would be there with her. I was hoping that she would tell you." She bowed her head. "Please Aro... I am sorry for not having been able to say anything earlier. I understand if you cannot forgive me. I understand if you want to kill me. I would welcome it. Just promise me that Jane and Alec will stay safe."_

I sighed and shoved away from the wall. I had decided to let her go. She was innocent in all of this and after watching Caius abuse her, I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. So I decided to send her to Forks with Demitri and Felix.

After watching Phil and Renee with Camilla the other day, and feeling Renee's love for her daughter, I could not bear to keep Lunacia away from her's any longer. Three hundred years without speaking to one's children who could not even remember you must be hell.

I rubbed my eyes and slowly walked toward Marcus' rooms. Didyme was pieced together but after being starved for two and a half century's she was hungry and would be bedridden for a couple more days while the blood worked to heal her.

I need to remeber to send Isabella Swan a big thank you for reuniting Marcus and I with my sister. I have never seen my brother more happy then he is now.

Knocking in the door to their room I gently opened the door when Marcus acknowledged. He was laying against the headboard of his bed holding a now peiced together Didyme and running his fingers through her hair.

My mate, Sulpicia, was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Didyme's hand. They looked up at me and smiled. Sulipcia stood up and gave me a kiss. I hugged her to me while smiling at my sister and her mate. "You're looking well for an old lady Didyme."

She narrowed her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out. I smirked. I _have _missed sister so. "B...as..tar..d" she choked out. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Conserve your strength sister dear. You have been dismembered for two and a half centruies."

She smiled and closed her eyes relaxing against Marcus. Marcus looked down at her with love filled eyes. I have not seen this side if him in centuries.

Sulpicia bent down and kissed her cheek. "Rest well sister. When you have recovered fully we shall go hunting together like old times." Didyme nodded. I placed my arm arpund my mate's waist and we walked out shutting the door behind us.

We walked to our rooms and she shut the door before turning around and leveling me with a glare. "What the hell was that fucker thinking Aro!"

I could 't stop the smirk from appearing on my face. My mate looks sexy when pissed off.

"How could he have donw something so cruel and we not know about it? And why didn Lunacia not say anything?! I thought she was my friend. Just goes to show that you can trust no one."

I sighed and pulled her back to me while placing my head on her's. "Actually, Last Lunacia was blackmailed into being a pretend mate for Caius. He turned her and forced himself on her whenever he wanted to. He forced her to stay quiet or he woukd have had Cortanna kill her children, that he had turned to keep her next to his side."

Her eyes widended and she covered her mouth in shock. "No!" I nodded solomly. "Her two children are actually part of my guard and have no memory of her."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Who?"

"Jane and Alec. Caius turned them three days after turning Lunacia. Except he bashed them over the head so that they would have no memory. He purposfully put her in the tower that over looked the courtyard and training yard so that she cpuld watch them, but left Cortanna with her so she would not be able to say one word."

Sulpicia sank down onto our bed. "What all did he do to her Aro?"

I sat down next to her and then laid back stretching out. "Like I said, he would force himself on her. He would also tear her to peices when he waa mad then starve her. He also forced her to watch as he fucked Cortanna."

She winced. "Him and Cortanna?"

I nodded. "Cortanna was torn to peices by a very happy Gretta."

She nodded and laid down next to me. "Good. If she was still alkve I would have gladly torn her to peices myself."

I chuckled and pulled her to me. "I would have gladly joined you."

"So where is Lunacia now?"

"I sent her to Forks, Washington woth Demitri and Felix. Jane and Alec are there with the Cullens."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You big softy." I snorted. "Only with you dear." I kissed her forehead. "Oh, do you remember five years ago me telling you about this one girl who had been abused by two of our guards turned rogue?"

She furrowed her brows and nodded. "A thirteen year old girl named Isabella?"

I nodded. "She is actually the mate of Edward Cullen."

Her eyes widended as she sat up. "She is mated to a vampire?"

I chuckled. "And to one of Carlisle's coven at that."

She smiled. "Aro," I turned my head to look at her. She seemed nervous. "Yes love?"

"Would it be possible to meet this Isabella?"

I smiled. "I invited her to come here once she has been turned and can control her thirst."

She nodded but still looked nervous. "You can ask me anything Sulpicia. " She nodded again, "Can we go to Forks and meet her while she is still human? I want to meet to woman who has brought my sister back to me."

I placed my hands under my head and looked up at the ceiling thinking. "The stars do shine brightly there for some reason."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you dear." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "We shall go whem Didyme has fully recovered."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Edward POV:**_

My eyes shot open wide when I felt something being shoved into my mouth. It was dry and tasted disgusting. I quickly got Bella off of me and rolled over spiting whatever it was out of my mouth. _**Ugh. Disgusting.**_

I heard my Bella laughing at me. "I told you you would get it mister." My eyes opened and I glared at her before looking down at the mashed up sandwich in front of me.

"Hey! I would have eaten that. Such a waste of a good sandwich."

_Are you okay son?_

_You do have to admit sweetie that that was funny. Sorry._

I looked over at Esme and narrowed my eyes at her. "Try being the one having human food shoved into your mouth. Not so much fun then." Then I looked at Carlisle. "At least I didn't swallow it."

Bella just looked at me and smiled. "I love you."

"Blah." I knew it was childish of me, but I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at her

"I am so glad that I decided to bring two shirts with me today." Alice said entering the room. She smiled at Charlie. "How are you feeling Charlie? Everyone at home was glad to hear that you made it out of surgery alright."

Charlie nodded and welcomed the hug she gave him. "I have people here to keep me entertained."

She chuckled lightly before bouncing over toward Carlisle and handing him a white dress shirt with the insignia of a bat on the wrist cuffs. He notticed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled. "Might as well play on the Dr. Fang." He just shook his head in amusement. He kissed Esme and shook Charlie's hand before ruffeling us 'children's' hair. He then looked down and pointed to the sanwich. "Clean that up soon Edward." I sighed but nodded as he left the room.

Alice then came over to me and held a shirt out to me. It was a dark blue dress shirt that had the insignia of a mountain lion. "I had to add your favorite onto it."

I took it. "Why didn't you just grab me a normal t-shirt?"

"Because you and Carlisle have to match sometimes. You _are _a Cullen." Bah. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed. When I got back Bella had finished her soup and Esme was telling them bye promising to stop by around lunch time with some more food for them.

"There is a cafeteria down the hall Esme." Charlie pointed out. She just smiled. "True. But do their cheffs cook five star meals?"

He and Bella shool their head in the negative. I chuckled and hugged her. "See you later mom." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Be good son. Remember, Charlie is in the room so you two have to behave."

"Like that'll ever happen." Alice said taking my dirty shirt. "Sam, Billy, Jacob and Seth will be here in a couple of hours. So be sure to rest up you two." She turned to me.

_I was hit with a vision of a petite vampire with long black hair and red eyes sitting on our couch crying and clutching Alec and Jane to her while smiling at Bella. I saw Renee place a hand on the woman's and Jane's shoulder, then did the same with Alec. Jane and Alec's eyes widened._

"She will be here tomorrow sometime."

I nodded. "Do you know who she is?" She shook her head. "No. But obviously somebody close to Jane and Alec." I nodded again, confused as to how thoe three knew each other.

Alice hugged Bella then Charlie. "I am off. Jasper is babysitting Cammy while Phil and Renee are off for some quality time. They will be by tonight during the graveyard shift."

Charlie nodded. "Have fun. Take pleanty of pictures, which I am sure you are already doing."

She smiled and pulled out a picture. Holding it out to him she said, "Took this the other night." Charlie look at it then at Bella and me then back to the photo. "Awww. So cute." **Hurt my daughter again Edwin and I really will burn you.**

"What did I do?" I asked, shocked by that thought.

He smirked and flipped the photo around so we could see. Remind me to kill Alice. ...right after I obtained a copy of that photo. It was me laying on Bella's bed with her curled up next to me and Cammy was laying on my chest with her fist curled umder her chin. My hand was holding her there.

I loved it.

Alice looked at me. "Look in your wallet." She waved at us and left. I pulled my wallet out and smiled when I sa in the picture slot in my wallet. A small smile appeard on my face when I thought that, while Bella may not be able to have kids, she sure as hell will be a good big sister and spoil the hell out of Cammy. So will I.

Bella stood next to me and looked at the photo. "Most spoiled baby in the world."

"I totally agree with that."

Alice sat next to Charlie on the bed. "When you two left every one started cooing over Cammy. She loves the attention. She even got Alec to smile. Jasper is super protective of her. You should have seen him when Seth came over. He let him hold her of course, but he was on edge. Oh," she paused when she got hit with a vision. I tried ti ses it but she quickly blocked me l. "Charlie my dear man... after you are changed, what would you like to do?"

Charlie blinked. "I don't know..."

She patted his knee. "Well you will have a while before we need to think about that. Eddie!" My eyes widened as she launched herself at me. "Guess what!"

I have no idea.

"Something big is going to happen soon!" I saw Bella's eyes widden slightly before masking her expression. What is she thinking about? _**What are you thinking about love?**_

_"L is for the way you look at me. _

_O is for your the only one I see_

_V is very very extraordinary_

_E is even-"_

"What are you keeping from me Bella?"

She smirked. "Plenty. But all good things I swear."

I decided ti shelf that for another day. "Do you have any theories as to how you are both a mental and physical shield?"

She shrugged. "A couple. But can we have that discussion with Mom, Dad, Phil, Carlisle and Esme at a later time?"

I nodded and looked at Charlie. "We can have it when you are out of the hospital and feeling up to it." He shrugged. "I don't know what Carlisle gave me. But I feel wonderful. I feel like I could go run five miles right now."

We looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah... Let's not do that just quite yet dad."

He pouted. "Aw Bells, you take all the fun away."

"That's what daughters are supposed to do when their dads are planning on doing something stupid." She said as she bent down and kissed the top of his head.

My nose crinkled slightly when I smelt Eau de Wolf. "We have visitors."

"Oh?"

Alice sighed and stood up. "I'm blind with them around so I shall go ahead and take my leave." She hugged me and Bella and kissed Charlie's cheek. "Esme will ne here at 11:30 sharp with some more soup for you." She gave us a wave and walked out.

I quickly stood up and grabbed some paper towles and cleaned up the mashed up sandwich. The door opened.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward! Hey Chief!" Seth whispered louy as he walked in with Sam and Emily. Emily was carrying a basket of fruits and what looked to be blueberry muffins. Bella and Charlie just about drooled over them.

She laughed and handed one to each of them before setting the basket down and hugging them. I

My eyes widened when she turned as hugged me. "Hello Edward." I smiled and nodded my head."Emily."

My eyes narrowed when Sam ruffled my hair. I hate it when peolle do that. Bella took my hand and pushed me onto the couch before sitting in my lap. _I love you Edward Anthony._

I smiled and kissed her neck. _**I love you more.**_

_Impossible. _

_Hey! Can you stop making googly eyes at my daughter!? Don't make me have Sam tackle you and tear off a certain man part. I swear I will burn it._

Holy shit! I quickly picked Bella up and set her next to me as I crossed my legs and placed my hands over my junk protectively. I noticed everyone staring at me but I couldn't move. I was actually frozen in fright.

"Dad...what did you do?"

Charlie shrugged. "Told him to stop necking you...before I burned his man parts." He mumbled.

Sam and Seth quickly backed away from him while simultaneously covering their junk too. "Dude! Harsh!" Seth said hiding behind Sam. Sam just nodded. **I feel sorry for you man. Can't imagine life without my stuff. **

I let out a small whimper. Charlie blinked at me amd raised an eyebrow. _Are you a man or a mouse? Are you seriously gong to take that? Or are you going to prove that you have some big cajones and tell me off?_

I swallowed and slowly slowly uncrossed my legs. "Was that some sort of test Chief?"

He nodded. "And you failed with flying colors. One big fat F."

I couldn't stop my lip from curling and my eyes darkening. Sam stepped in front of Charlie and Bella placed her hand on my shoulder to try amd calm me. I didn't want to be calm right now. I moved my shoulder away and stood up slowly.

I walked over to his bed and bent down to where my face was level with his. "The reason why I deal with your petty shit is because I don't want to see Bella hurt because I decided to stoop to your level." I leaned back and crossed my arms in front of my. "I get why you don't like me. Hell, I don't like myself most days.I know I hurt Bella. Knowing me, I will probably hurt her again unintentionally. But I have learned my lesson and I am not leaving her again. So get over your petty shitty attitude and deal with it. I. Am. Not. Going. Any

Where." I turned and walked out the door and stalked down the hall.

_Edward! Son! Are you okay?!_

I ignored Carlisle as he called out to me. I stormed out the front of the hospital and Jasper was out front with Emmet sitting in the Jeep. He came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go for a quick hunt brother."

Tearing into something sounds really good right now."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bella POV**_

I watched stunned as Edward growled at my dad, which I found hot and sexy; just saying. I have never seen him get so upset before. It semed like he was barely controlling his rage.

Turning, I leveled a glare at my dad. "What did you do?"

"How could I do something when I am laying in bed?"

"What. Did. You. Do. Dad? I haven't seen Edward this pissed. Even when James was hunting me. So either explain what you did or I am walking out that door."

He sighed. "I said if he ever hurt you again I will have Sam tear is man bits off and I that I will burn them."

What. The. Fuck?

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE MENTALLY DERANGED IDIOT?! Why the hell would you say something like that to him?"

Charlie glared at me. "You are my daughter and he hurt you badly when he left last time. What if he does it again?"

"Then I will follow him and make him understand that I am not going anywhere. What was all that about a test or what not?"

"I wanted to see if he had the balls to stand up to me."

I scoffed and plopped down in the chair next to the bed. "Dad, I love you, I really honestly do, but next time you say anything like that to him again I will slap you. Edward and I have our issues to work out. On our own. It will not help if my father is mentally threatening my boyfriend at every opportunity." I gave him a small smile. "I know that as my dad you want to try and protect me from as many jardshios as possible. I appriciate that, I really do. But please understand that I have been there more than what a normal eighteen year old has. Hell, my best friend is a were wolf, my boyfriend is a vampire along with my mother and step dad. My half sister is a hybrid and my step brother is a vampire. I am stuck between the vampires and the wolves. Both sides are trying to protect me from the other. What part of that is normal?"

He just looked at me with that sad expression he sometimes gets when he is upset. I sighed and stood up, moving to the bed. "I am only eighteen and I have already felt the pain of a broken heart, but I have felt the true love of my soul mate. I also know excatly where my life is headed and I welcome it with open arms."

I picked up his hand and sat down next to him. "Dad, I know what I am doing. Please trust me on that. Trust me to make my own desicion. Trust me and Edward to work things out in our own. Please."

He sighed but nodded. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy." I pulled my phone out when it dinged. Opening it I saw that I had a message from Edward. _**Went hunting with Jazz and Em. Will be back later. Love you.**_

I smiled as I read it. Quickly I typed out a reply. _Have fun. Love you too. I'm sorry for what Charlie said to you. He promises to behave in the future. _My phone vibrated half a minute later.

_**I highly doubt that Love. He's your father. No father ever truly approves of their daughter's boyfriend. **_That is somewhat true I guess.

_But you're not my boyfriend_

_**I'm not?**_

_You are my mate, which means in vampire terms you are my husband. My life partner. My other half._

_**Okay, I will accept that. Doesn't mean he will ever fully accept me. I hurt you too bad for him to ever fully forgive me.**_

I let out a strangeld scream as I jumped off the bed and pointed a finger at my dad. "This is your fault! All your fault! Now I have to deal with a depressed vampire." He smirked I hit his shoulder. "When he gets back from hunting you two are going to spend some time hashing this srupid shit out."

_When you get back, report to Charlie's room. You two are going to clear this damn air once and for all. _

_**Not a good idea Bella.**_

_Oh, and why is that?_

_**Because I almost lost it in there. I almost attacked him.**_

_But you didn't. _

_**Bella! Can't you see that I have little to no control when it comes to you. I am barley hanging on to what little I do have, and Charlie almost pushed me to my breaking point.**_

I reread that last message again and looked at dad. "You are one lucky police officer. Edward was this close to snapping your neck." I held my thumb and forefinger a. Inch apart.

He just sighed and leaned back. "I still don't like him."

I laid out on the bed next to him

"You don't have to like him dad, jist realise that he is my mate and that we can not be apart without it almost killing us."

"Mate shmate. I think he is a stuck up piece of-"

The door opened and Carlisle entered. He looked at us and his black eyes narrowed on Charlie. "Bella, Edward will be at the house in about thirty minutes. You can wait for him there. Your father and I need to have a _little_ discussion. "

I got out of the bed and he tossed me a set of keys. "They are the spare keys to the Volvo." I nodded and kissed dad's cheek goodbye. "Take it easy on him Carlisle,"

Carlisle continued to glare at my dad. No guarentees Bella." He guided me out the door and shut the door in my face. I heard the lock click into place than nothing.

"Dr. Fang getting onto the Chief about his treatment of Edward?"

I jumped and turned around. Sam, Seth and Emily were out in the hall sitting in chairs. "We got out when Edward left. It seemed that you two nedded personal time." Emily said.

"Thanks. I am actually going to their house to meet Edward."

Sam looked at me. "I think I will stay here."

I nodded and Seth stood up. "Can I come over Bella?"

I shrugged, "No phasing in front of anyone."

"Got it." He ran outside and into the woods. I got into the car amd sighed, leaning my head on the steering wheel. Sometimes life throws you lemons, you make make lemonade. Sometimes life throws a curveball and it comes and hit you in the ass. I feel like I got hit by ten curveballs and drank three gallons of sour lemonade. Not a good feeling let me tell you.

_**Carlisle POV**_

I watched Edward walk out, more like storm out of the hospital and I o the Jeep where his brothers where waiting. What had happened? He looked upset.

My phine vibrated in my shirt pocket. "Yes Alice?"

_"The guys went to go hunting real quick. Tell Bella that they will be back in fourty minutes and to meet Edward atthe house. He will need her there."_

"What happened to upset him so?" I asked walking bavk to Charlie's room.

_"He and Charlie had a little disagreement. well okay, a big one. One big enough to where Edward almost killed him."_

He what?!

I turned down the hallway and saw Sam, Emily and Seth leaning against the wall in front of the door. Sam looked up at me. "Bella is getting onto Charlie."

I tuned my ears to the room and sighed. _**"Mate shmate. I stilk think he is a peice of-"**_

My eyes darkened. Charlie was insulting my son? Who the hell does he think he is?

I opened the door and glared at him. ". "Bella, Edward will be at the house in about thirty minutes. You can wait for him there. Your father and I need to have a _little_ discussion. " I reached into my pocket where Alice had snuck me the spare to the Volvo. "They are the spare keys to the Volvo." I said handing them to her.

She walked out and I shut the door behind her. Then I rounded on Charlie. "What did you say to my son that upset him so?"

He just leaned back on the bed. "Just wanted to see if he had the cajones to stick up to me."

My eyes went back to normal as they widened in shock. "What? You... Were testing him?"

He nodded. "He failed. At first. Then he thretened me and then passed."

I slowly sat down in the chair. "I... What? Why id you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know that he would do anything to protect Bella. Even go against me if the situation arose. I don't want him to cave if I don't wantthem together. I want him to fight for her."

I just stared at him in shock. "So... That was like a father hazing his daughter's boyfriend?"

He smirked. "Playful hazing. Personally... I think he needs to loosen up and toughen up. Espicially if he and Bells are going to be together."

I chuckled. "Charlie, he was raised to respect his elders and never to argue with a lady's father."

"Yes well I enjoy a good argument every once in a while."

I just shook my head and stood up. "You are one crazy Chief Charlie." I took his vitals again and noted it in his chart. "Be sure to tell all this to Edward."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Fine. Take all my fun away."

Maybe I should lower the morphine drip...


	26. Chapter 26

I pulled up to the house and parked the car in the garage. Turning the ignition off I suddenly felt drained. The past three days caught up with me and I leaned back in the seat and shut my eyes. Oh no... Edward and I were supposed to go out last night! Damn it.

I jumped up when there was a light knock on the window. Looking up, I smiled as I saw my mate there looking down at me with a worried expression. He opened the door and helped me out. "Are you okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I am. Are you?"

He gave me that crooked smile that I love so much. "Better. Jazz pushed Em off of the cliff. Emmett yelled the whole way down cursing him to hell and back. When he finally made it back up to the top he was covered head to toe in mud and leaves. Remind me to show you the picture later." I chuckled as a mental image of Jasper pushing Emmett off crossed my mind. _Sounds like you had fun. And once again I am sorry for what dad did earlier._

He shrugged and hugged me to him. _**I understand why he did it Bella. It's fine.**_

_No it's not. _I growled in my mind. _He needs to accept that you are a part of my life now and are not going ng to leave._

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. _**Does that mean that you finally accept that I am going nowhere?**_

_I will admit that I do have some insecuritys. Most of them are that you would wake up and realize that you do not want me. Sometimes I actually feel like that but I know that it is all in my head. I know that you are here to stay._

His eyes widened. _**How could you even think that I do not want you? With all the times I say I love you? Do you think I was lying?**_

I just stared up at him. _Wouldn't be the first time. Sometimes it feels like you are pulling away from me, keeping stuff from me. Sometimes ot feels like you do not trust me. _

_**Bella...I just want to keep you safe. Everything I do I do for you. You know this.**_

_Yes I do. I really do. Its just sometimes it feels like you treat me like a kid instead of your girlfriend. It feels like you treat me like somebody stupid. _

_**Bella...**_

_For instance, if you had just told me about Alice's vision of Victoria the other week, I would have stayed out of the way. I would have stayed at your house or I would have gone to see mom on my own. I would have understood. That way you would have been able to help your family. Maybe if you had told Sam, Paul and Emmett wouldn't't have gotten into an argument over teritory. Also the way ypu make my decisions for me! It feels more like you are wanting to be my father instead of my mate. Emotional whiplash. _I leaned my head against his chest and took in a deep calming breath.

I sighed when I felt his arms come around me and hold me closer.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_We both made mistakes in the past. The only thing we can do is learn from them. _

I felt him place his chin on my head and exhale. _**You really think I act like your father when I decide things for you?**_

_Worse. Charlie has never once grounded me from La Push._

_**Touche. **_

_Can I just ask for a little bit of trust from you Edward. Let me prove that I know what I am doing. _

He pulled back and looked down at me with a half smirk half smile. _**You already have my trust Bella. You don't need to prove anything else. I think you have proven yourself the other day. I am sorry that I ever doubted you. But back to another issue, how can I prove to you that I do want you?**_

_So many ways. First) actually act like a teenager would and not like an old man. Hell, kiss me, really kiss me like somebody in love would. Second)-_

My eyes widened when he pushed me up against the car and kissed me. Like always my hands went and dug in his hair. I felt him smile as both of his hands came up to cup my cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

"Hey hey! Keep it G rated around the kid!" Emmett shouted as he stuck his head through the garage door. Edward growled and kept kissing me, pressing his hips against mine.

"Mama! Eddie just flipped me off! He needs to be put in time out!"

Edward broke the kiss and sighed. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Here I am, kissing my girl and that idiot has to interrupt. I'ma kill him." My eyes widened. _Edward! You have a slight accent!_

He turned to me confused. "I do?"

I nodded. _Sometimes it comes out. _

_**What does it sound like?**_

I chuckled and pecked his lips. _Like you are from Chicago._

He laid his head on my kneck and chuckled. _**I never noticed that I had it. **_

_Just with certain words._

_**You should have heard my accent back when I was human. It was thick with a Scottish brogue. **_

_Scottish?_

He raised his head and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "I never told you that my father was pure Scottish and my mother was Irish?"

I shook my head in wonder,then paused. "Is that why your hair is reddish bronze? Cause if so that tottaly makes sense."

_**"Tá tú bean iontach Isabella Eala."**_

My eyes crossed and my breath hitched. "Wha...what does that mean?" I finally gasped out.

He laughed and took my hand leading me into the house. "It is Irish for 'You are an amazing woman Isabella Swan'."

_You soooooo need to speak more foreign langues to me. That make me all hot and bothered. Shit! You weren't supposed to hear that. _

Edward leaned back against the door doubled over laughing. "I shall remember that in the future."

_Say something else?_

He pulled me to him and laid his forehead against mine. I couldn't help but stare into his topaz eyes with wonder. _**"**__**Je t'aime avec chaque fibre de mon être. Je veux passer le reste de l'éternité avec vous si vous me le faire. Je tiens à vous tenir chaque nuit dans mes bras. Je veux faire l'amour avec vous chaque fois que je reçois. Je veux être votre pierre, votre partenaire, votre amant, et votre mari. J'aime Bella**_." **1** He smiled and gently kissed my cheek.

I blinked. "That was beautiful. What did you just say?"

He smirked and kissed my nose. "You hve to figure that out on your own. Now excuse me, I have an idiot brother to beat up." He sat me down on the couch then grabbed a stunned Emmett and dragged him outside.

I blinked and then noticed everyone staring at me. "What?"

Esme pulled me into her arms. "Bella you are amazing. I have never in all my years heard Edward speak Irish or French."

I blushed. "Do you know what he just said?"

She nodded and winked at me. "I do but I shall not tell you. It is French though if that helps."

I sighed. "Do you have a French to English dictionary?"

She laughed and handed me her laptop. Try and use the translator sweetie. It should give you a rough idea what he just said."

I groaned "okay... Um... How do I spell something that I can't even pronounce?"

She smiled. "I shall speak it one word at a time so that you can type it out the best you can."

I nodded and placey hands on the keyboard. "Okay. I'm ready."

_**Edward POV:**_

I dragged a stunned Emmett out the door and tossed him into a tree. He didn't even try to avoid it. I leaned my elbow on the railing and watched amused as he just laid there staring at me.

"Bro!What the hell has gotten into you lately?" He finally asked starting to get up.

"My mate's tongue. And boy am I addicted to it." I said smugly leaping down from the patio and landing next to him.

He smirked and slapped my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and twisted. Hard. Helet out a small shriek as he went flying into another tree thirty feet away from me. "They just din't make idiot brothers like they used to."

"Hey Em! We need to have the talk with Edward." Jasper shouted toward Emmett. I glared at him. Emmett smirked. "Visual aides!"

"I'll get the rocks!" Peter shouted jumping over the railing toward the forest

"I'll get the moss!" Ben said running after him.

"I'll get the log!" Jasper smirked sprinting after them.

"I got the cheeries!" Emmett said holding a bag of cherries. He was smirking at me. I couldn't help but be a little scared.

Thankfully Rose came out and took the sack from him while popping him on the head. "But Rosie...!" He whined. I smirked. Sometimes Rose has her moments.

Emmett looked at me and his eyes gleaned. I made to run but a hand in my shoulder stopped me. It was Phil. He was smirkkng and purposefully blocking me. "I got the victim!" He shouted as he proceeded pick me up and throw me over his shoulders.

I couldn't break free no mater how much I struggled. I heard a click and saw Alice standing on the porch with her trusty camera in her hand. She smiled and waved at me. "I have the blackmail!"

Curse the psychic pixie. I'm going to burn her Jimmy Choo shoes and her Parada bag. As Phil dragged me off with a cackeling Emmett, I heard the blissfull sound of an enraged pixie.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare!" I heard her shriek. What she doesn't know is that I have my own blackmail material on her. I wonder if I will ever have an opportunity to use it?

_**A/N: If you are likeme and do not know French, this is what Edward said. **__"I__ love you with every fiber of my being. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you if you will have me. I want to hold you every night in my arms. I want to make love to you every chance I get. I want to be your rock, your partner, your lover, and your husband. I love Bella."_

_**Cheesy I know but what the hell.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bella PoV**_

I laid on the bed in Edward's feeling happy. Edward loves me! I grabbed the pillow and hugged it to me as I rolled on the bed and giggled. I mean, I know he does obviously, it just felt nice to hear him say it like that. For some reason it just felt nice. Felt like what I needed to hear at the time.

I rolled iver and looked at the clock. Edward had been gone for two hours and all anyone would tell me wasthat he and the guys were having bonding time. Bonding time my ass.

_Edward? Can you hear me?_

I only hadto wait a few minutes before he replied. _**I can hear you love. Sorry, Emmett was busy embarassing himself. **_

_What are you guys doing?_

_**. . . . It's nothing... **_

_Edward? Please..._

_**Bella... Um... Would you believe me if I said that my brothers were torturing me by telling me all the tricks on how to pleasure a woman?**_

What?! I sat up the bed and crossed my legs indian style. _They are what?!_

_**Yeah... They even included visual aides too... Very disturbing images that are forever ingrained into my mind... **_

_I'm sorry baby. Why don't you just leave?_

_**Why don't you ask Phil? He and Jasper are currently holding me in place. **_

An evil idea formed in my mind.

I pulled out my phone, hit number 8 and let it ring.

"Hey darlin', what's up?"

No sense beating around the bush. "You do realise that you are teaching your sister's boyfriend how to fuck her into a state of bliss right? Phil is teaching his daughter's boyfriend this too." I hung up before he replyed

_**FREEDOM AT LAST! Love whatever you just did thank you! I love you! I love you! I love you! **__**You are a bandia! An aingeal! A ardaigh i measc na dealga! Tá anáil an aer úr! Tú, mo ghrá, tá an leath eile de mo anam agus is breá liom tú! ... Tá tú freisin vixen mischievous amháin. Tá mé ar mo bhealach abhaile!**_

I squealed. Have no idea what he just said, but I could tell that it was all good.

_Edward... You just switched to...Irish i think just then._

_**Sorry. I didn't realize. I sometimes do that when I am elated. Do you want to know what I said?**_

Did I? Duh! _Yes please._

I jumped when I heard him chuckle from the glass door. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to me. He bent down and kissed me. **"'****You are a bandia! An aingeal!'** You are a goddess! An angel." He kissed my cheek. **"'A ardaigh i measc na dealga!**' A rose among thorns." He kissed my other cheek. I was already goop at this time. **"'Tá anáil an aer úr!**' A breath of fresh air." He kissed my forehead. **"'Tú, mo ghrá, tá an leath eile de mo anam agus is breá liom tú!'** You, my love, are the other half of my soul and I love you." He smirked and kissed my nose. **"Tá tú freisin vixen mischievous amháin**.' You are also one mischievous vixen." He bent down to where his lips were almost touching mine. He whispered the last part. **"'Tá mé ar mo bhealach abhaile!**' He ghosted his lips over mine. "I am on my way home."

I placed my arms around his shoulders and brought my lips up to his. "Welcome home." He smiled into the kiss and pulled me down next to him on the bed.

_**Esme POV**_

I was jumping with joy! My baby boy is finally growing up and wooing Bella like he was supposed to from the very start. I cut a sharp glare at Emmett who laughed and shouted. "Pussy whooped!"

"Emmett! Go paint the outside of the house now!" I smiled as he let out a whimper.

Just then Edward growled down to him. ""Covarde Repleto de medo de irritar o seu companheiro fora." **(Overgrown wuss to afraid to piss off his mate.) **

"Edward! You are the eldest! Act like it."

"Desculpe mãe." **(Sorry mother.)**

"You're forgiven son."

"How come Edward is suddenly speaking Portuguese?" My dear husband asked walking inside and kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed him. "He is just showing off for Bella. She likes it when he speaks different languages to her."

"Oh?"

"He spoke Irish amd French earlier."

His eyes widened. "Really now? I haven't heard him speak Irish since he cursed me out when he first woke up after his transformation. He used to speak it all the time with his mother while they where in the hospital."

I never knew that. I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Bella and Edward standing there. Bella was blushing. Edward was smirking. "Mom Mae'n ddrwg gennym, Bella yn llwglyd. Rydym yn penderfynu i dynnu rhywbeth ac yna ewch yn ôl i'r ysbyty."

"Okay, even I am lost." Carlisle spoke up placing his arms around me. "All I got was 'mom' and 'Bella'."

My eldest chuckled as he led Bella into the kitchen. "It's Welsh. I siad, 'Sorry mom, Bella was hungry. We decided to grab something and then head back to the hospital.'"

I looked up at my husband. "I need to learn some languages dear." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'll go order some books."

I gave him a nod. "Oh Edward, if you are going to the hospital soon, would you mind taking some more soup to Charlie?"

Edward popped his head out the doorway and smiled. "Mondai arimasen." **("No problem"in Japanese.)**

"Edward dear, it is not polite to show off."

I smiled as Bella poked her head out underneath his. "Oh believe me Esme, I have noooo problem with it."

My son just looked down at her and smiled.

"I̱ epithymía sas eínai koúkla entolí̱ mou." **("Your wish is my command doll."-Greek)**

I saw Bella fan her face, "Don't you just love it how everything he just says flows right off the tongue?"

I couldn't resist. "Are you feeling alright dear? You seem a bit out of breath."

"Blame your son for making my girl parts go 'wee!' When he speaks a different language."

There was complete silance. Bell's eyes widened. "Again! No one was supposed to know that. Dang it!"

We were all frozen statues. Except Peter. He laughed and ran toward her. She shrieked as he scooped her into his arms and ran out the back door. We all snaped back to reality and ran after them. Edward in the lead growling.

_**Bella POV:**_

"Peter! Put me down!" I shrieked as I grabbed his shirt and pulled.

"Nope. Just a bit further."

I snapped my head toward the house when a loud growl rippled from it. Edward was piiiiiiiissed.

"Damn. Faster legs. Almost there!"

I turned my head around and my eyes widened. "No Peter no! Not the-"

SPLASH!

I broke the surface and glared at a laughing Peter. "What the hell was that for you idiot?" I snarled as I swam to the bank of the creek. Edward was there the next second helping me out and pulled me into his arms.

"You looked like you could have used a cold bath. I thought I'd help."

"Smug bastard. Don't feel bad Peter. My lady parts only sing for Edward, not you." I smirked as I walked up to him. He raised an eyebrow at me. I placed my hands on his chest and wrapped my shield around them then gave one big shove.

His high shriek as he fell backwards into the creek made me happy.

_**A/N: **__**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed up to now. You have no idea how much they mean to me. This is the last chapter that is completed right now. I am halfway thru chapter 28 but I do not know when I will be updating next. It all depends on how long it takes me to complete a few chapters. **_

_**Special shout out to: **_

_**csp4 **__**for leaving a review for almost all the chapters. I loved getting those reviews back to back. I am glad that you like it and thank you for so many reviews. I hope that I can keep this story to your liking. I have a question for you, what do **__you __**think is going to happen when Lunacia,Demitri and Felix hit forks. Let me know. **_

_**Another to **__**natashar **__**for leaving the first review. First reviews of a story are always special. Thank you! **_

_**To **__**sujari6 **__** for leaving several reviews also. Love reading them. **_

_**And to **__**Kasey Jones **__**who convinced me to change the second genre from Drama to Humor. Thank you!**_

_**Again! Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this story, reviewed, and/or favorited/ followed it. THANK YOU!**_

_**AngelDemon12**_

_**Oh, real quick, let me know what you think about Edward suddenly speaking different languages. That was an impulsive decission, but I liked it. Let me know what you think!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**To the first person who reviewed chapter 27: **__**decadenceofmysoul: First off, AWESOME name. Love it! Also thank you for your amazing review. I am glad that you like Edward speaking different languages. I do too.**_

Edward and I quietly walked into Charlie's room. Edward had told me that he was asleep so we crept into the room and sat down on the couch. Edward reached into the warmer and pulled out the container of soup. I took it and placed it on the tray next to the bed. Gently I pulled the lid off and blew the steam toward dad.

It worked. Two minutes later dad was waking up and reachimg blindly for the soup.

"Hi daddy!" I said as I sat down next to him. He blinked and yawned. "Bella?" "The one and only Isabella Swan at your service." He blinked and stretched before wincing. "Yeah... You might want to be careful when you stretch pop. Don't need you breaking another rib or puncturing another lung." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I just smiled, stood up and started raising the bed to where he could eat. "We brought some more soup."

His eyes widened and he reached for the bowl. "Food!" I chuckled and moved the tray infront of him. He dug in.

"So, what have you done today while I have been holed up in this hell hole?"

"Let's see... First, there was making out with Edward, second,-"

"Neh! TMI."

"-I found out that I totally love it when Edward speaks different languages."

"Stop please..." Dad begged coering his ears.

"Third," I ignored him and continued. This was payback for his stunt earlier. "I got tossed in the creek by Peter."

Maybe I should have told that better...at least after dad had not had soup in his mouth. Poor dad started choking.

Edward was next to us in a second and helped him lean forward. "Bella, hand me some of his juice." I did and he held the cup to him. "Drink Charlie. Just small sips."

Dad struggled to but finally he was able to. His coughing slowed down and he was finally able to lean back. "Sorry dad. Didn't mean to make you choke." I really hadn't.

He gave me a small smile as he held his side. "That's okay baby girl, I you just surprised me that's all." He turned to Edward, who was back to sitting on the couch reading a book. "Thank you Edwin."

"It's Edward, Charlie. Not sure Ed, Eddie or Edwin. Please get it right." He said in a cold voice not looking up from the book. I sighed, he did have a reason to be cold. I just wish that dad wasn't the reason why.

"So, dad, did you get to visit with Sam and Emily?" He snorted. "After Carlisle chewed me out I was tired so they only stayed for about thirty minutes before I fell asleep."

"Carlisle chewed you out?" He nidded and continued eating. "He was worse then you. But I deserved it."

I looked over at Edward and he had a slight smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at Edward?"

_**Ah if only you could read thoughts like I can. Charlie is thinking about what Carlisle told him. Dad is very protective of us 'kids'. Though truthfully, I have never seen him that pissed, not counting the time we were hunting James.**_

_Everything good though?_

_**Yeah love. Charlie was acting so out of character that he lowered the morphine drip. **_

I chuckled. "Carlisle lowered the morphine drip?"

Dad nodded. "Apparently I was out of it or something. I have no idea what he was thinking. I was perfectly fine."

Edward and I shared a look. "No you weren't." We said at the same time. "Dad, do you remeber what you said to Edward this morning?"

He looked confused for a minute. "Thank you for taking good care of my daughter and bringing her here?"

Once again Edward and I shared a look while shaking our heads in wonder. "Not even close."

"Oh... What did I do? Did I do something bad that made Edward hate me?"

I couldn't help it, I fell out of the chair and doubled over laughing. I could hear Edward laughing too. "Don't worry about it Charlie. It was nothing." He said helping me up.

He tensed, "Jacob black has just entered the building."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "He would be stupid to try and start something in a hospital."

There was a knock on the door nd Edward opened it with a glare on his face.

"Hey leechface, how's it hanging? Or did the Chief actually burn that part already?" Jacob asked as he sauntered on in and sat down in the chair I had just vacated. "Hey Chief, just wanted to comeby and shake your hand. You are my new hero!" He said shaking dad's hand.

Charlie looked lost. "What did I do?"

_**Edward POV:**_

After a couple of hours visiting Charlie I asked Bella if she wanted to go watch a movie.

"What movie?" She asked taking hold of my hand as we walked to the car.

"I don't know. Do any of the movies that just came out sound good to you?"

"Well... The trailer for Thor looks amazing."

I nodded. "It does. There is a three oclock showing in Port Angeles if you want to go."

She looked at her watch, "It is two right now and it takes fourty five minutes to get there. Thought with the way you drive... Okay. I would love to go to the movies with you."

I smiled and kissed her. "Good. Don't forget we have another meeting with the tribe tonight at seven."

Her eyes widened. "I forgot! We need to stop of on the way back for some food is that okay?" I opened the door for her and nodded. "Sure. we will be back in Forks by five. Plenty of time." I closed the door and got in the driver side.

"Um Edward...?"

"Yes love?"

"Am I going to have to start saying the rosery the whole way there?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You, who drives a motorcycle and ride it at speeds near ninety, are now afraid of me when I drive my car at a hundred?"

"Yup. i don't have to worry about my motorcycle wrapping around me if I get in an accident. I just have to watch road conditions."

I narrowed my eyes. "I really don't like you riding that death trap." Annnd she's glaring at me. Open mouth and insert foo- actually no. I stand by what I just said.

"You also do not like me driving my truck."

"Because it is a piece of junk!"

"A piece of junk that is safer then this here Volvo! It's frame is sturdier and can actually survive a head on with another. This car would be flattened."

"It is a piece of junk. It has no safety features."

...her smile is unnerving me...

"You really think that I can't be best friends with a mechanic and not learn a few things?"

I pulled over to the side of the road and parked it. "Explain."

She smirked. "No. I think I will let you figure out what I am talking about."

"Bella..."

She smiled, "My truck is more safe then this dinky car."

"This isn't dinky."

She snorted. "Compared to my truck...it is."

"Don't go insulting my car love."

"Then don't go insulting mine."

"But-"

"But nothing. If it makes you feel better you can have Rosalie check it out."

I made to turn the car around when she placed her hand on mine."_After _our date." I sighed and smiled. "After our date." I agreed as I pulled back onto the road while pulling my phone out and hitting seven. "Hey Rose... Thanks. We will see you there at five thirty then."

I hung up and kissed her hand. "So... Thor?"

"Thor!"

I turned and looked at her. "Quick question, might possibly be stupid but... Are you sure that you want to go to the movies wearing sweats, and a baggy tee."

She smiled as she grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. "Yes I am." She held her phone up. "One...two...three!"

.

_"Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl" _

Let me guess,Alice.

She didn't even look at the screen as she answered it. "Right on time as usual Alice. I have a deal to make. You let me go to the movies as I am and I will let you choose what I will wear to the meeting tonight. No dresses, no skirts no heels. You just get to choose." She...hung up... On the pixie?

"So, Thor?" She smirked as she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. My girl is crazy.

One the way back we stopped off at the grocery store. "Why are you getting fifteen steaks, ten packs of hot dogs, ten pounds of ground meat, and ten pounds of chicken? There is no way those mu... Guys can eat all of that." I asked amazed as she put all of that in the cart. "Is this everything?"

"You saw them Monday. Nope. Gotta get the buns, cokes, bottled water, veggies, and... Aha! Desserts!"

I pulled my phone out and hit three. Esme's cell. "Hey mom... How do you feel about...of course Alice. I will let her know. Hold on..." She looked at me in question. "Mom wants to know what desserts she needs to make?"

She smiled, "Any pie or cake Esme. They're not picky. Thank you!"

I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. "Alice told her but she just wanted to make sure. She is going to make ten pies. Is that enough or does she need to make more?"

She bit her lip. "Ten should be good... But I will buy three more just in case. Seth and Quil have a big sweettooth."

I nodded and we continued shopping. A thought hit me. "Bella... You bought this much lasttime right?"

She nodded. "How did you pay for it?"

She smiled and patted my shoulder. "I didn't." Great... The dogs food was bought with my card. "This is payback forme being a bastard isn't it?"

She shookher head and kissed my cheek."No. It was a last minute decision and I didn't have enought money in my account for it. I fully intend to pay you back one day. Phil is paying for all of this."

I sighed and shook my head. "You pay me back and I will buy you a new car sooner than I was planning."

She froze. "No paying you back... Got it." Damn... I was hoping she would fall for that.

"Oh and Edward," she said placing the things on the conveyer belt, "you will have to do better than that."

Damnit.

"Bella?" Dang it, Jessica is here. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

Bella smiled at her. "We have been there most of the day. Edward decided to cheer me up by taking me to the movies."

"How sweet." _Not. Bet they weren't even at the hospital. Bet they were playing hooky. Oh to play hooky with Edward Cullen._

I mentally cringed as I stopped Bella from paying, instead I reached into her wallet and pulled out my credit card. _"__Je ne dérange pas de payer l'amour." __**(I don't mind paying love.)**_

_Oh my God! He speeks French too! What did he say?_

Bella didn't need to understand what I said, she got the gist of it. "This one time Edward. No more."

"Works for me." I said happily as I swiped the card and signed on it. I was just happy she let me pay. I helped place the food back in the cart. "It was nice seeing you Jessica, we'll see you tomorrow." Bella said as she took the recipt.

"Um..yeah. Oh! Coach Conner is giving a quiz tomorrow over chapters twenty and twenty one."

"Thanks." Bella said as she laced her arm thru mine as I pushed the cart away. Once we got things into the trunk she wrapoed her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Next time you do that Edward, I will bump into your car with my truck. You know that I do not like people paying for my stuff."

I let out a small groan of annoyance. "Bella, let me clarify something real quick. Your name has been added to my bank account and to the family's account. You even have your own personal account that automatically gets a few thousand every month. I know how much you hate having other people pay so now you have your own. Carlisle keeps your debit and credit cards in the family safe. They are yours when you feel like you are ready for them. Your cell phone is on our contract. Your name is also on the title to my cars. So, techenically, you are spending your own money, I'm not paying for anything."

I knew that I had shocked her when her mouth opened and her arms dropped. I gently closed her mouth and kissed her ear. "Everything I have Bella, is yours. I want to spoil you rotten but I know that you wont let me. I want to wrap you up in bubnle wrap and protect you from everything, but I know that will piss you off and I don't want that. So, this is me giving you your freedom. I won't smother you with expensive gifts all the time, but I do want to be able to buy you things just because I want to."

I stopped when she hugged me tightly and burried her face in my neck. "I'm sorry.." What? "Why are you sorry?" "Because I'm mean." Impossible. "You could never be mean Bella. You can be frightening when pissed off but that passes quickly. You do not have a mean bone in your body."

I kissed her cheeks and whipped a few tears away. "I didn't say all that to make you feel bad Love. I said so that you would know how serious I am about you." I glanced at my watch and sighed. "We need to go, Rosalie will be there soon."

She nodded and whipped her eyes. "Okay.. Love you Edward." I smiled and kissed her. "I know. I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bella POV:**_

As we turned down the street to my house my eyes widened. "Did you know Jasper, Alice and Esme would be here too?"

Stupid mate just chuckled and shook his head. "Not a clue." He parked the car and opened thebdoor for me. Emmett came barrelling out the front door and scooped me up into a hug. "BELLS!"

"Emmett! Put me down!"

I looked over at Jasper who was laughing along side Edward and Rosalie, each were holding several bags of groceries. "I hate you guys."

Jasper smiled. "No you don't. A note of caution, Alice has invaded your room."

I sighed, "I swear if that pixie has laid a hand on my wardrobe..."

He laughed, "No. She just grabbed some clothes from Edward's closet."

Edward and I shared a look as we walked in, me still being laid over Emmett's shoulder. "Wait... Alice is going to let me wear some of your clothes?"

Esme laughed from the kitchen, "Not a chance dear. You have your own wardrobe hidden in Edward's closet."

I let out a small groan as I looked up the stairs toward my room. "Kill me now..."

Emmett shook his head as he ran up the stairs. "Special delivery for one Ms. Psychic Pixie!"

I gulped nervously as the door to my room opened slowly and Alice stood there grinning. "Welcome to ypur personal hell Bella." She said as she grabbed me and dragged me into my room.

"EDWARD!"

_**Edward POV:**_

I looked up when Bella yelled my name and chuckled. Turning I looked over at Rosalie. "Have you looked at her truck yet?"

She nodded. "Very nice improvements. The engine is brand new, almost all of the parts have been replaced with newer ones. Airbags have been added and a shoulder strap seat belt also. I even took the truck for a test run and it runs smoother, brakes quicker and it doesn't sound like a cannon firing when it starts." Really?

"ALICE! I SAID NO!" We all jumped when we saw Bella litterally dragging Alice out of her room and down the stairs.

"But Bella! The makeup will totally go with what I have planned. Trust me! And the skirt makes your legs look gooood."

I mentally facepalmed myself. Stupid Pixie.

Bella snarled as she placed Alice in Jasper's lap. "Stay the hell out of my room. You had your chance Alice, and you blew it. I specifically told you NO skirts, NO dresses, and NO heels! What the hell do you think all those are?!"

"Sexy clothes that will help you seduce Edward."

My family looked at me as I calmy leaned back into the couch nd stretched out. This should be good.

"Alice... Do you really think I need those clothes in order to seduce Edward?" No she doesn't.

_**Love, you don't need all that to seduce me. You beig your fircracker self makes me want you all the more.**_

_Thanks baby. I know I don't need all that._

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "It couldn't hurt. God knows you two need all the help you can get." _**What does the pixie know?**_

_Nothing. Pretty sure Jasper would love her even if she wore baggy jeans and and over shirt. Watch this._

And she just got a couch cushion to the face. I smirked as she shrieked and fell off of an amused Jasper's lap. "What was that for Bella?!"

"That was for you lack of confidence in me. From now on Alice, you will have no say in what I wear. You will not have any say in anything I do until you learn to actually listen. I have told you already that I am not some barbie doll that needs to be dressed up." She sighed sank down into my lap. "Alice, you are my sister, not my personal shopper or dresser. Please act like it. I just want you as a sister." _Are you happy to see me dear?_

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. _**You have no idea love. **_

Jasper looked over at us with a raised eyebrow. _Really Edward?_

Alice looked down and nodded. "Okay."

My Bella smiled. "Thank you sis."

Rose pulled a bag out from underneath the kitchen table. "Somehow I forsaw this happening and grabed these instead." She handed the bag to Bella. "I think you will agree with it."

Bella got up and looked at her. "Are you okay Rose?"

Rose gave a small smile. "Can you and I talk? Privately? Maybe after the meeting?"

What could Rose want to talk about? I tried to read her thoughta but she was playing 'Barbie Girl' on repeat blocking me. Huh.

Bella nodded. "After the meeting then." She kissed my cheek and ran up to her room.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! THIS IS PERFECT!"

I looked over at Rose. "What did you bring her?"

I don't like that smirk. "Just wait and see brother dear." Yeah... This spells trouble.

_**Bella POV:**_

I smiled when I looked in the bag Rose gave me. It really was perfect. I decided to change right before the meeting, so I headed back down the stairs to help prepare dinner.

Esme had three pies already in the oven and was making marrinade to put on the stakes. Oh! And she already had one bag of ground meat thawing. I love Esme. I hugged her and kissed her cheek before grabbing a couple of big mixing bowls.

_Edward, could I use you in the kitchen for some help please?_

_**Sure thing Love. **_He replied walking up behind me and kissing my cheek. "What do you need help with?"

"Could you reach up to the top self and get me down a that big casserole dish?"

He hopped lightly onto the countertop and grabbed the big white casserole dish before hopping down and placing it next to me. _Very flashy Mister Vampire. _

He kissed my neck. _**You know you love it.**_

_That I do. _The microwave dinged. _Could you get those for me please?_ I asked while reaching for the spice rack. He went and brought the now thawed meat next to me. He grabbed a knife a slit the package open. _**Sorry, did you want to do that?**_

I narrowedy eyes at his smug tone. _No thanks. Me and knives don't excatly see eye to eye most days. Could you put half of one package into each mixing bowl?_

He did and I started adding spices into the bowls. _Great, now are you ready for the nasty part?_

_**You forget, I have two medical degrees. I'm not squimish.**_

_Okay then, dig your hand right on in there and mix the spices in good with the meat._

I leaned back and watched him stick his hands inside. _**Okay, correction. This is disgusting. How do you stand this?**_

I chuckled and went to work on the second bowl. "Normally I'm only working with a pound of meat, not five."

"Okay... Now that I have played with the worms...what do I do with them?"

I doubled over laughing, holding my hands over the bowl and tucking my head under my arm. After a minute a strightned up and smiled, "Switch with me." He did, and while he started working on those.. "Esme, since your hands are cleaner, coukd you reach under tge oven and grab a few cookie sheets?"

She nodded and handed me a few big ones. "Thanks.," I looked at the clock, it was only five fourty. Hmm... Mentally calculating the time to cook everything... "Okay, I'll cook the burgers first since they are the quicker then the steaks. We can leave them to warm in the oven. The hotdogs can be cooked in here, so I will start those around six thirtyish. The steaks will be put on around six fourty. That sound good Esme?"

She nodded. "Perfect dear. The pies should all be done by then." Great.

"Bella, the second bowl is finished." Really? Great.

"Okay, how do you feel about formig the meat into 1/4 inch thick patties?"

...smug bastard held up a perfectly formed pattie. "Stupid vampiric speed." I muttered. I held out a cookie sheet. "Congrats, you have been nominated to fix the patties. I will go get the grill ready."

His eyes widened. "Um..Bella..."

My eyes narrowed. "I have been able to work a grill since I was ten Edward. Not once have I gotten injured while using it. And seeing as how I am the only one noncombustable here... I will be manning the grill. Do you have any objections?"

He swallowed. "Nope. Non whatsoever. You go for it love."

I smiled a kissed his cheek. "Thank you baby."

I reached the back door when Emmett spoke. "I knew you were pussy whipped."

A loud thud and crash followed. I sighed. "Take it outside boys or I will hold your asses over the bon fire tonight."

And there was silence.

I quickly went outside and started the grill. I had just rentered the house whem my phone went off.

_"__Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}_

_Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}"_

"Hey Sam, what's up?...okay...yeah, no problem. Thanks man. Tell Emily I hope she feels better. The Cullens are here right now but if you want to come over earlier, that would be fine...I will tell them...See ya in a bit."

I hung up and saw my other family looking at me funny. "What?"

Edward chuckled, "'Who let the dogs out' ringtone for Sam?" I smiled widely. "Oh yeah... Everyone has their own personal ringtone."

"What's mine?"

I pulled up ally contacts and clicked on Edward's. Suddenly my lullaby started playing.

"That plays everytime you call. Esme's play when she calls. And as you heard earlier Material Girl is Alice's."

"What about mine?" Rose asked coming to stand next to me. I smirked. "Call and find out."

She did. _"__I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation."_

Edward, Emmett and Jasper doubled over laughing. Rose looked highly amused and was bitting her lip to keep from laughing. Esme and Alice where covering their mouths.

I smirked at Emmett. "This is Emmett's." _"__That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady_

_That, that dude looks like a lady" _

I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared at me. Edward,Rose, Alice and Jasper fell to floor laughing again. Esme was holding onto the countertop to keep from falling.

_"__He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

_He's the one that makes ya feel alrig-"_

I quickly answered the phone. "Carlisle? Is everything okay?"

**"Everything is okay. Eralier he started coughing up blood again but it was just a little not alot like last light thankfully. I was calling to let you know that I was going to stay here to keep a closer eye on him. Esme or Edward can be the stand in for me."**

"Okay, no problem. Please keep good eye on dad for me please. Oh, Sam called earlier and said that Emily was not feeling good either. She was throwing up after visiting dad. Should he be worried that she might have gotten sick from him?"

**"I don't know. It is possible. I woould have to see her to make a diagnoses. If she is sick, she will need antibiotics." **

I nodded. "Okay, would it be alright if I can convince Sam to take her to see you?"

**"I have no other patients besides Charlie. Have him call me if they do decide to come and I will be waiting."**

"Thanks Carlisle."

**"You're welcome. Now, why is Emmett singing 'Dr. Feelgood'?"**

I laughed. "Because that is the ringtone I have for you."

**"Ah, excellent choice Bella. I shall let you get back to preparing for tonight."**

"Wait, why did you call me and not Esme?"

**"Because Bella, you are the one running this meeting and as the leader of the Cullen coven, it is my responsibility to inform you if I can not make it."**

"Okay. That's what I thought. Thank you for letting me know."

**"You're welcome. I shall inform you if anything changes. Bye."**

"Bye." I hung up and froze. "The grill!" I ran out and checked it. Whew... Still not quite ready yet.

I pulled my phone out and called Sam. "Hey Sam it's Bella. Carlisle will not be able to make it tonight because he wants to keep a closer eye on Charlie. I told him about Emily not feeling well and if it could be in relation to dad being sick. He won't know unless he examines her. Will you let him?"

**"I can be at the hospital in twenty minutes."**

"Great. He said to just call him and he will be waiting."

**"Thanks Bella. If I am running late, Quil or Seth can stand in my place."**

"Alright. You just take care of Emily." I hung up and checked the grill. Two more minutes. I walked back inside and saw three trays double stacked with patties. "Whew. Thats alot. We may not need the second package."

Edward smiled. "You said fill them up."

"That I did. Want to help me cary them out?"

He took two and I took one. I grabbed a couple of patties and set them on the grill. Nice perfect sizzle. I was thankful Charlie had bought a big grill because I was able to fit twenty on at a time. And that cleared up a tray.

"Could you take this tray inside and bring out one of the platters."

He kissed my cheek and took the tray inside. Jasper brought the plater out to me. "So, do I have a special ringtone too?" He asked in a playful tone.

I smiled and pulled out my phone. "Special ringtone for the texan."

_"__The stars at night are big and bright_

_(Clap, clap, clap, clap)_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_The prairie sky is wide and high_

_(Clap, clap, clap, clap,)_

_Deep in the heart of Texas._

_The sage in bloom is like perfume_

_(Clap, clap, clap, clap,)_

_Deep in the heart of Texas_

_Reminds me of the one that I love_

_(Clap, clap, clap, clap)_

_Deep in the heart of Texas."_

He smiled. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem. It just seemed to fit when I found out that you were from Texas. I like George Strait's version the best so I got it."

"Oh, you lot probably already heard this when I was talking to Carlisle but since he won't be here he is letting either Edward or Esme stand for him."

Jasper nodded. "Esme said Edward could do it since he spent the most time with Carlisle. He also is the second eldest besides me."

"Good. Sam is taking Emily to see Carlisle and will leave Quil or Seth in charge."

He nodded and leaned back against the wall while looking out to the forest. I could tell something was bothering him. "You okay?"

He visably started before turning to look at me. "Sorry, was lost in my thoughts."

"Care to share? I've been told that I am a good listener. Besides," I pointed to the grill. "I have five minutes left before I need to flip the burgers."

He chuckled. "I've just been thinling about the past few days."

"Like...?"

"Well, first off, my real father is alive and is married to your mother and they have a daughter." He looked at me woth a questioning look. Oh he better not be doubting how I feel about this. "How do you really feel about that?" And he is.

I sighed and leaned against the wall beside him. "Jasper, I love Phil. I truely do. He treats mom and me right. I know that he loves us and will protect us. If I didn't have Charlie, I would have called Phil 'dad' ages ago." I smiled a little smile. "Phil had told us, before he married mom, that he had had a family while human. I could tell that it still hurt him when he thought of how he had lost you. Sometimes he would get this glazed look in his eyes when he remembered."

I patted his shoulder. "You didn't see the difference in him when he found out that you were alive. Phil has always been carefree but when he saw you for the first time in ages, his eyes were alight with a happyness that only you could have provided. I am okay with them being together. Like I said the other day, I got a brother, and a sister. I'm not the only child anymore."

I leaned forward and flip the burgers. Perfect. After I flipped them I leaned back and looked at him. "How do you feel?"

He chuckled. "Happy. I finally know what happened to pa. After we had heard that there had been no survivors, ma was devestated. I had to be the man of the house at age seven. Ma remarried a few years latter and her and her husband were killed by somebody robbingthe bank. I was orphaned at age fifteen. That was when I decided to going the army. I obviously lied ablut my age but that doesn't matter.

"I hatted this life when I woke up to it. I hatted Maria for making me train the newborns. I hated having to kill them. I hated having to fight. I was thankful to Peter and Charlotte who helped me leave that life. I finally felt somewhat at peace when I found Alice." He leaned his head back and gave a small chuckle. "And no finding out that pa had something to do with saving her. I can never hate him for that. I am thankful that he did. If he hadn't I never would have found this life nor would I have meet pa agian."

I smiled and shoved my shoulder against his, giving him a playful shove. "So we are in agreement that we are okay with this?"

He nodded and returned the playful shove. "Of course dear sister of mine. Now... What are we going to do about Cammy?"

I smirked. "Spoil her rotten and not let Alice drag her shopping with her."

"Here here."

We both cringed when we heard Alice shriek from inside the house. "You think she heard that?"


	30. Chapter 30

At Six fifty I went upstairs and changed into my outfit that Rose brought. I put it on and had to admit, I looked badass. Rose was right, Edward wouldn't know what hit him.

I looked out my window when I heard the tribe members pull up and took a deep breath. You can do this Bella. You can do this.

_**Love, the wolves are here.**_

_Thank you. Could you show them to the back please? I will be down in a couple of minutes. _I bent down and pulled on a boot before zipping it up.

_**Of course. Esme wants to know if it would be alright to go ahead and take the food out?**_

_Wait till everyone is in the back then start taking the food out. Save the pies for last. _I bent down and put the other one on.

_**Will do. **_

I zipped up my last boot and walked to the window. Edward was out there talking to Quil and Seth. Jacob stood behind them pissed. I wonder why?

_Why is Jacob pissed?_

_**Because he refuses to listen to me. He wants visual confermation that you are still alive and that we haven't bitten you yet.**_

I sighed and opened the window. _Dumb dog. _I stuck my head out the window. "Hey dumb dog I am still alive and kicking. I just had to change my panties real quick because Edward made me come in them just before you got here."

_**Edward POV:**_

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes widen when she said that. _**What the hell are you playing at?!**_

_Relax... I just want to rile Jake up some more. I think he might be up to something. Not sure what, but I have a bad feeling._

_**So, saying that I made you come is part of a plan to make him slip up? You do know lying is bad for the health.**_

_Who said I was lying? You have no idea what you do to me when you speak a different language._

_**What do I do?**_

_Later. Now go lead them around back._

_**Tease.**_

_Pot meet kettle._

_**Touché.**_

_**Bella POV:**_

I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and then put in Edward's black leather jacket. Rose was able to smuggle it to me in the sack. I waited till everyone was outside before I made my way down the stairs and out the door.

Edward turned to look at me and his eyes widened. _**Holy crap... **_

I smiled as I kissed his cheek. Rose gave me a thumbs up. "Knew you could rock it."

I never thought that silky black pants with a navy blue blouse tucked into it with a black leather jacket and black boots would look good on me...but I love it.

I moved to stand in the middle of the group."Okay, first off, thank you all for coming. As you can see, Carlisle and Sam are both absent. Sam decided to leave either Quil or Seth in charge, while Carlisle decided to leave either Edward or Esme. It was decided for Edward to take his place for tonight. Who takes Sam's place tonight?"

Seth stood up. "I do."

"Good. Now, both of you shake hands... Thank you."

"Alright everyone... Go get some grub. No use having a meeting while on an empty stomach."

After a few minutes everyone was sitting back down eating happily. I stood back up. "Alright, last meeting we amended the treaty to allow for dad's and mine transformation. That was a big change. Thank you. Mainly what we are going to do tonight is figure out a way to deal with Victoria, the red head, and the newborn army. Alice had a vision that they will be here either late Friday or early Saturday." I turned to Alice, "Can you see how many we are dealing with?"

She nodded and I motioned for her to stand. "As you now know I have visions of the future. I have seen the newborns being here during a thunderstorm. We will have a big storm friday night, early saturday morning. The newborns will arrive via the lake. They will cross it underwater. There will be close to fourty. While we vampires are stong, they are stronger."

She sat down and I motioned to Jasper. "Jasper, you have delt with newborns before, can you tell us about them?"

He nodded and stood up. His hand came behind his back and he stood in his 'Major' stance. "I have trained newborns and know how they fight and think. They are crazy with their thirst for blood and with a little help from Bella, we can use that to our advantage."

"No way Jasper!"

"Edward," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have already seen that I can take care of myself. But-" I held my hand over his mouth to keep him from interrupting. But I will not join. If the only thing I can contribute is some blood...then I will gladly do that. Now, Jasper," i turned back to him. "How do they differ from...adult..vampires?"

"They are considerably stronger for the first several months because they still have their human blood in them."

I looked around and saw my vampire family, along with Peter, Charlote, Ben, Tia, Jane and Alec. "Thirteen to fourty? I don't like the odds Jasper."

"Would it help if we included the pack?" Seth asked leaning forward placing his arms onto his thighs. "It would even it up to about two newborns a piece."

Jasper nodded. "It would give us an advantage... You lot have only fought adult vampires. Newborns are more reckless and more dangerous. We would all need some training."

I nodded. "How about the baseball clearing where this all began?"

He nodded. "Big, open, spacious, and if we can have the wolves patroling the woods, that would help too... Okay. I think it will work."

Good. I stood up and faced the tribe. "How would you all feel up to a little training? You might even be able to throw a few vampires around."

Paul and Jared amirked. "Count us in."

"Great. Edward, Seth, shall we pause this meeting for an hour before meeting up at the clearing?" Seth nodded. Edward looked at me. "Will you be there?"

I smiled. "If only to be peacekeeper." He nodded and shared a look with all the vampires. "One hour." He turned to Seth and held his hand out to him. "Just follow our scent."

The meeting broke up and I packed the rest of the food, including desserts, in containers. Each member of the pack took a container. "Thanks Bella!" They all said as they put the food in one of the vehicles and then ran off. Billy Black turned to me before he left. "You are not a bad leader Bella."

"Thank you." Sue helped him into the car and they drove off.

"_Who let the dogs out? ( wiof, woof woof-"_

"Hey Sam, what did Carlisle say was wrong with Emily?"

**"Nothing bad. I was just calling to see how the meeting was going."**

"Not bad. Seth has volunteered the pack to help fight the newborns."

**"Smart move Seth. So will there be training?"**

"Actually yes, we are all meeting in a clearing in about fifty mintues."

**"Great. listen um... Would it be safe to have Emily there with us?"**

"Isn't she sick?"

**"Overreaction. But I would feel better is she was in my sight."**

"Yeah sure, bring her on over. Just follow the scent of the Cullens."

**"Great. We will meet you all there then."**

I ended the call and sat down in Edward's lap. Esme had kicked me out of the kitchen earlier. "Tired love?"

"Exhausted."

He chuckled. "It has been a busy day."

I snorted and burried my face in his neck. "Tell me about it."

"Okay, well first there was Emmett being Emmett and then you shot him with the paintball gun. Then you shot Jasper. We found out a new talent of yours. Saw Charlie in the hospital."

"He threatened to burn your balls off."

He groaned while the others looked at him in shock. "He was drugged up on morphine."

"Whatever makes you feel better dear. We found out that you speaking different languages-"

"Makes Bella cream her undies." Ememtt interrupted smirking. Edward sighed and tossed a cushion at him. "Boys. Outside!"

"Yes ma'am." The two said in a degected tone while Edward dragged Emmett out by his ear. That has to hurt.

I went outside and saw him toss Emmett into the ashes of the fire. "And stay out." He pulled me inside and shut the door. He picked me up and set me next to Rose. "You might want to stay there love." He crouched down infront of the backdoor and motioned for Jasper to open it.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and Edward was gone. I ran to look out the back yard and saw Emmett on his back in the mud with Edward standing on top of him.

Rose and I shared a look before I reached down, grabbed the hose, and she turned the water on.

Poor boys never saw it coming.

After about about en seconds Rose turned the water off and Alie quickly snapped a picture of the two drowned rats. Esme leaned against the back door and smiled. "You two will not step foot in this house until after you go home and change."

Emmett groaned, Edward looked at me. _**You gonna be okay on your own love?**_

"Edward, I will take Bella to the clearing. Don't worry about her." Rose said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. "Ready for that talk now?" She nodded. I turned to Edward. "Rose can take me."

He nodded and tossed the Volvo keys to her. She looked at them with disdain. I chuckled. "It's either the dinky car or my beast of a truck."

She smirked as she tossed the keys back to Edward. "The Beast it is then."

I swear Edward would have paled if he could. "Tske the Volvo please Bella..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. I'm sure Rose has already told you the improvements made to the truck."

"Yes but-"

_But nothing Edward. Please accepth that my truck is the safest vehicle for me while I am still human. _

_**It would make me feel better if you took the Volvo.**_

I sighed. _Either the truck with Rose driving or Emmett's jeep._

"Jeep."

I turned to Emmett. "Emmett, Edward would feel better if Rose and I took the jeep instead of the truck..."

Emmett nodded. "I'll bring the jeep over after I get changed."

"Thank you. Rose and I will meet you two in the clearing with everyone else." I opened the backdoor and entered the house without looking at Edward.

_**Bella?**_

I slammed my mental shields back up and sat down on the couch waitig for Rose to join me. Alice and Esme took on look at my face and quickly gave me a hig before leaving.

After a minute Rose came and sat down next to me. "They have gone."

I nodded and then turned to face her while sottong indian style on the couch. "What can I help you with Rose?"

"First, are you pissed off at my brother?"

I sighed, "Honestly Rose, I'm not in the mood right now to talk about Edward's and mine issues. But yes I am. I am pissed and...dissapointed. Our focus of this talk is going to be you though. What did you want to talk about?"

"How excatly did you get over being kidnapped and abused?"


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bella POV:**_

Oh.

I looked at her and noticed that her head was fown amd her hands were clenched into tight fists on her knees.

"Rose?"

She looked up at me and I swear she would be crying if she could. "What happened to you?"

"What all has Edward told you about my change?"

"That Carlisle found you bleeding out in the street and decided to change you, thinking that you would make a good mate for Edward."

She chuckled. "He didn't give you any details?"

"He said that it was not his place to share. He said that if you wanted tk share your story with me you would."

She smiled. "That's Edward, always thinking about other people besides himself." Leaning back onto the couch she sighed and crossed her arms. "It was the week before I was to be married. I was walking home at night from visiting my best friend and her one year old son. Three streets from my house I ran into my fiancée and a few of his friends. They were drunk."

I had a bad feeling as to where this was going. She took a deep steading breath even though she didn'tneed it and I placed a hand over hers. She gave me a weak smile and gently held placed one overhands over mine.

"Royce, my fiancée grabbed me and grabbed my chest. I shoved him away and made to leave. He just grabbed me and ripped my shirt open exposing me to his friends. One thing led to another and each one of his friends had a turn with me. Royce had two. First and last. Once he was done he broke the beer bottle and stabbed me in the stomach with it while kicking my ribs and calking me a whore, trash, worthless. It wasn't ten minutes later that Carlisle found me and changed me."

I staid silent as I listened to her. I never would have pegged Rose as a victim of rape. When she had been silent for a minute I began speaking.

"I am sorry that this happened to you Rose. I truly am."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Have you talked to anybody about this over the years?"

"Carlisle right after he changed me. He let me go out and kill the people who did that to me. Esme treaded on eggshells around me. Edward... He just sat there and ignored me. Probably pissed that Carlisle thought I would be a good mate for him. It took him a few years before he sat down next to me and told me point black that I would not have survived my injuries even if somebody had found me and had taken me to the hospital. I would have bled out within the hour."

I snorted. "Edward, blunt. That is something I wish I could see."

She glanced over at me with a small smile. "He started getting depressed a few years after Alice and Jasper showed up. Everyone was paired of except him. I would say he was the lone wolf but then that would be an insult to him."

I chuckled. "So true. But back to you. Have you talked to Carlisle about that night? In detail?"

She looked at me confused. "Why would I tell him that I was raped and and almost killed by my fiancé?"

I shook my head softly. "I ment... Carlisle can tell how serious a person is injured just by looking at them right?" She nodded, I continued. "Have you asked how serious you were injured?"

"Fatally."

"Yes, but if you had somehow miraculously survived, what would the...what's the word...repercussions...no... Agh... damage, let's go with damage even though I know that's not the word I am looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you had survived, what damage had been done?"

"Like?"

I clicked my tongue and grabbed a cushion, placing it in my lap. "Okay. You already know that thanks to Petrov's venom one of my ovaries is compleatly frozen and the other is almost compleatly useless. So as a result of that, I can't have any kids. When one of the guys shoved a dildo up my ass, it tore it so bad that I internal bleeding and the doctors had to sew it back to normal size. I couldn't sit down without it hurting for the ndxt month and a half. I couldn't lay on my back due to the whipping.

"In the support group I went to, out of the twenty or so ladies there, three could not have any children because their vagina had been severely damaged. Another had been pregnant at the time and lost her child as a result. What I am asking is if you had survived, would you have been able to have a child? Or wasthe damge so great that there was no chance? Would you have been able to let another guy near you, or would you flash back to that night in the alley?"

She looked straight at the wall and was silent for a few minutes. "Carlisle told me that if I had survived, I probably never would have been able to concieve. When I found Emmett, it was the first time that I could look at a guy without flinching. I felt safe around him. I felt like all my problems faded away when he was next to me."

I smiled. "He sounds like he is just what you need." I paused when a thought crossed my mind.

"Hold on, bear with me here. Esme was abused by her husband right?"

She nodded. "And lost her child as a result."

I nodded. "So, Carlisle, who is caring and gentle, was what she needed. You needed somebody who made you feel safe and protected, Emmett. Jasper needed somebody who he wouldn't put him down with feelings of dispair and everything...Alice is always happy and hyperactive, perfect for Jasper."

Rose looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "So, wemeet our mates when we need them the most?"

"Quite possibly."

"Then what about you and Edward?"

"No idea. I guess I was feeling a little sad that mom had somebody and I had never even had the urge to date. I didn't know if that was due to my kidnaooing or maybe I just wasn't ready."

Rose chuckled. "Carlisle had been worrid that Edward might go off the deep end before you arrived. Edward had slowly been pulling away from us, harldy interacting with us, hunting on his own. He hadn't even touch his piano in over a year. We all knew something was wrong. Esme convinced him to stay in Forks until he graduated then he could go off on his own for a few years. A couple years later here comes this brown eyed brown haor girl that drove him crazy. Suddenly he was playing the piano again, compossing. He was staying out at night at his gilriends place. He even started playing wit Jazz and Em again." She smiled at me. "You brought my brother back from the brink Bella. Thank you."

I laughed. "How did the topic go from you to Edward?"

She shrugged. "No idea."

I smiled and shook my head. "Back to you real quick, do you resent this life."

"Everyday." No hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because the choice was taken from me."

"But if you had not been changed, you would have died anyway."

"Yes."

"Then you never woukd have been able to get revenge on the guys and Royce."

"...no..."

"You never would have met Emmett, who makes you feel safe and loved."

"...no..."

"You never would have met Alice, the quirky sister who loves to drive everyone nuts."

She chuckled. "No I would not have."

"Nor Jasper who loves wrestling with Ememtt and Edward."

"It is funny to watch them."

"And Esme who always gets onto them."

"All the time."

"Just like a mother."

"She makes a good one."

"Very true. You also never would have met Carlisle, the vampire who doesn't feed off of humans. The doctor. The father figure."

She was silent. I drove the nail home.

"The person who changed a dying Emmett because his daughter begged him to."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emmett was dying because of that bear. You traveled a hundred miles to beg Carlisle to change him. Why?"

She blinked. "Because I couldn't just let him die."

"Does Emmett resent you for making that choice for him?"

"...no... He woke up and when we told him what we were he smiled. Edward and Carlisle took him hunting and they came back laughing like old buddies. Emmett loves this life. You should have seen him when he proposed to me. He took me to a clif and asked me to watch the sunrise with him. Right when the sun was cresting he knelt down and asked if he could marry the most beautiful creatcure in the world. He had even asked Carlisle for his blessing."

I smiled and placed my hand on hers. "Can you look at his happy face and regret making the decision to save him?"

She shook her head again. "No, he is one of the few that makes this life bareable."

"That's good. Were you afraid of Carlisle when you woke up? Him being male and all that?"

"Afraid no, resentful...yes. I was wearly of him at first but then I saw how he interacted with Esme and the Edward when he came back and I realised that they do look like a family. He was nothing like how Royce was."

"What did your parents think of your untimely death?"

She scoffed. That surprised me. "Royce had gone to their house the next day and told my father that we had had an argument and that I had broke the engagement off. He said that I had told him that he was not man enough for me. Anyway, he lied to them. After a few months and still no sign of me then they started to worry. I was proclaimed dead four months after I disapeard. That was when I struck and killed the four men responsible. I killed them and then carved 'Murderer' on their chests." She smirked. "I killed Royce while wearing my wedding dress. He pissed in his pants and begged for his life" Her eyes darkened. "I had him right out a confession letter stating what he and the others had done, then I killed him."

I chuckled. "You enjoyed yourself didn't you?" She shrugged. "I felt better knowing that those bastards would never hurt another woman again." She looked at me, "How did you feel when you killed those three guys?"

I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Thankful that dad had taught me how to shoot when I was younger. When the police questioned me about them, I told them excatly what happened, I just left out that there were two vampires with them. I told them that I had shot the guys when the opurtunity arose then I screamed loudly as the last one tried to rape me and I shot him. Phil heard the shot and investigated. He then freed me and helped me get cleaned up while calling for help."

"I wasn't charged with murder because it really was self defense. When I had arrived at the hospital, they tried to lay me on the bed and I screamed, but Phil kept hold of my hand the whole time, even when I was in surgery. The anesthetic didn't work, only Phil. So they let him hold my hand while they worked on me. I don't know what would have happened if Phil had not rescued me. Would I be dead, would Petrov have succeeded in raping me, or would I have been saved by somebody else?

"Those thoughts ran thru my mind for the first several months while I was in physical therapy and while I was going to my support group." I turned to Rose and shrugged, "Phil gave me a second chance at life just like Carlisle did. You have a family you can talk to just like I did. Mom, dad and Phil were my rock, my foundation. I would have been lost without them."

We both jumped when my phone timer went off. I looked at it and sighed. "We have to leave now if we want to make it to the clearing on time."

She nodded and we stood up. I was shocked when she tossed me my motorcycle keys. "Rose?" She just smiked and was gone and back in a split second holding a shopping bag. She held it out to me. Was she nervous?

I took it and looked inside. "Rose...you didn't."

She nodded. "I hope you don't mind. It's just that I saw how much you love your motorcycle and I couldn't help but notice the other day that you don't have any propper gear..."

I nodded silently as I pulled out a form firring leather jacket that had pads in it. I quickly put ot on and smiled at how well it fit. Rose smiled and reached into the bag, pulling out leather pants. "For when you feel daring enough."

I squealed and quickly went to change. I was back out in two minutes. Rose nodded and gave a low whistle. "I knew they would fit."

I couldn"t help myself. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Rose! I love them!" She laughed and hugged me back. "I'm glad you do. There is one more surprise."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the garage where my motorcycle was parked. Ontop of my seat was a black helmet with a mountain lion image on the back of it.

I teared up. "Rose... Thank you." I walked slowly to my bike and flipped the helmet around. "I love it. But..why?"

She stoid mext to me and ran a finger down the handle before speaking. "I was just thinking that I have not been bery supportive of you amd Edward since the begining. I was envious of you. I honestly thought that you were making the wrong choice. But then, hearing you speak Monday night, I realized that I was wrong and wanted to do something to show that I accepted you as my sister. This morning while you and Edward where at the hospital, Jasper and I visted the motorcycle shop in Port Angeles."

"Jasper knows about motorcycles?"

"Yeah, Edward does too. Theu both own their own cycles but haven't had a chance to ride them here in Forks."

I had not known that. "You didn't have to do this Rose."

"I did. Besides, think of this as a very belated birthday gift. Back then I wasn't really involved in any of it, but-" I cut her off and hugged her again. "Rose, thank you. You got me something practical, and I truely appreciate it."

I glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. "Wr have five minutes to be in the clearing."

Rose laughed and placed the helmet on my head. "How about we be fashionably late?"

I straddled my bike and lifted my visor. "What fo you have in mind?"

She gave me and evil smirk, "Something that will make Edward flip."

"I like it already. Please elaborate dear sister."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Edward POV:**_

Tension was high here in the clearing. The wolves stood on one side while my family and visitors stood on the other side. Seth and I stood next to each other. We were all waiting for Rose and Bella to arrive.

I glanced at my watch again, they were ten minutes late. "Alice..."

"They are fine Edward. They will be here in...thirty three seconds."

I sighed but nodded. "What could have del-" I was cut off when I herd the sound of Bella's motorcycle. No... Please tell me she didn't...

Just then Bella burst i to the clearing riding her motorcycle and skidded to a stop in front of me and kicked the kick stand down. She pulled her helmet off and smiled before turning to the woods.

Just then Emmett's jeep burst into the clearing and skidded to a stop right in front of Bella. Rose put in park and stood up. "Holy shit girl! You are crazy!" She said laughing.

Bella just shrugged. "I beat you though."

"You popped a wheelie over a fallen log and then drove it off of a boulder!"

"The boulder was only ten feet of the ground and I easily drove up it."

Rose smiled and got out of the jeep before standing next ro her. "I have never seen anyone ride like that. You even put Jasper to shame."

Bella smiled. "What can I say? I became and addrinaline junkie while you guys were away."

Rose laughed and tossed the keys to Emmett. "I could tell. Come on, park that bad baby over there and let's get this meeting started."

"Got it."

"Bella..." I growled out in a low voice.

She turned to glare at me. "We took the jeep. So shut up." She rolled her bike to the edge while Emmett moved the Jeep. I followed her. "Are you crazy?! You could have been killed?! Do you have a fucking death wish?! Do you crave death that badly?!"

Suddenly I was thrown several feet. When I got to my feet my eues widened. There was Rose standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "Do not take that tone with my sister Edward."

What the hell happened while they talked?

I made to move to Bella but Rose crouched down and glared at me. I halted. Bella placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Rose. Thank you." Rose nodded and moved to stand next to her.

Bella looked at me. _I know what I am doing._

_**Obviously not if you are riding around on that death trap in the middle of the woods.**_

_I rode my bike all around La Push. I know my way around a forest!_

_**You are an idiot Bella! You could have been killed and I wouldn't have been there to save you!**_

_I don't need somebody to baby me!_

_**Then stop acting like one Bella! Grow up! **_

I knew I had pissed her off when I felt her wall rise up for the second time in an hour. "Bella?"

She slowly walked to me and reached into her jacket pocket. She grabbed my hand and placed my credit card in it. _I am returning this because I am apparently not mature enough for it. I will pay you back what I have already spent. _

She withdrew her hand and walked back over to where Rose and Jasper stood. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder before looking at me. _I warned you not to piss her off Edward. You need to learn to trust her, and not belittle every action she makes._

I glared at him and replied in a low voice, "Hard to do when she is out there riding that damned motorcycle."

_Hypocrite. Don't you also own a motorcycle?_

"Yes but it is of the best quality."

_And her's is the best for off-road riding. If you and her were to race the bikes on the forest, her's would win hands down._

"Still doesn't change the fact that it is a death trap!" Opps, I kind of yelled the last part, but who gives a damn. I don't.

Bella turned to glare at me again before walking to the middle of the clearing. "Okay everyone, we are all here to train. I am going to let Jasper explain and lead the exercises." She ignored me and stood beside Esme, who sent me a disaproving look. I shrugged not caring anymore.

Jasper turned to look at me in shock, I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

He shook his jead amd turned to face everyone. "Okay, since I have ready explained..." I tuned him out. For once I blocked all sounds and thoughts. I was pissed. Pissed off at everything right now. Espicially at Bella for lying to me. How the fuck could she do that,? Why would she? I don't even know this Bella I realised with a start. She wasn't the Bella that I knew. And I don't like it.

I looked over and saw Bella leaning against a tree with Rose and Esme on either side of her. Not even looking at me. I was pissed at Rose for encouring her.

I felt my eyes darken and my upper lip curl back in a snarl. My eyes widened when I was tackled to the floor by Jasper and Peter. "Emmett, get Rose and Bella out of here!" Jasper shouted as he hit me with wave after wave of calm. I growled and knocked him off of me before turning and walking into the forest.

_**Jasper POV:**_

As I spoke, I felt anger, resentment and dissapoinment coming from Edward. After a few minites his anger intensified and I snapped my head and saw him snarl at Bella and Rose. "Peter!" I shouted as I ran toward Edward.

We hit him at the same time and I quickly started hitting him with heavy doses of calm. "Emmett, get Rose and Bella put of here!" Emmett didn't even hesitate. I scopped Bella into his arms and ran off into the forest with Rose running behind him.

Edward knoced us off him before growling and walking into the forest behind them. "Esme, call Carlisle! Alec, numb his senses now!"

Alec surrounded Edward with his cloud and Edward froze. "Stop it now Alec." He growled out.

"Alec, give him his hearing please." I said as I moved to stand in front of Edward. He did amd I spoke. "Why are you so upset Edward?"

"Bella lied to me and Rose encouraged her to ride her bike here."

"Well Bella would have gladly driven her truck but you wouldn't let her."

"Death trap."

I scoffed. "What would Bella say, oh I know, -" I was cutoff when Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "Allow me Jasper."

I nodded and stepped back. Esme stood in front of Edward and narrowed her eyes at him. "Bella would have said that your car is a death trap because of the weaker frame. And correct me please if I am wrong, but do you not also own a motorcycle?"

He nodded. "Yes but I am a vampire. Bella is not!"

"Do not take that tone with me young man. You will stand there and listen to me before saying another word." Go Esme.

Edward nodded. She continued. "Was Bella driving her motorcycle here what made you so angry that you almost attacked your mate?"

"I do not want her as a mate if she feels the need to lie to me. She is also acting like a bit-" My eyes widendend as Edward's head snapped the the side. Esme lowered her hand and said in a soft voice. "I apologize for slapping you Edward, but really..." Her voice cracked and I wrapped my arms around her. She took a deep breath and continued. "Go cool down son, I want you back at the house by ten tonight. No excuses." She turned and walked back into the clearing. And straight into Carlisle's arms.

I turned back to look at Edward. "Do you really feel that way about Bella Edward? Do you hate her now?"

He shrugged, I felt confusion coming from him. "I don't know Jasper. She isn't my Bella anymore. She is like a whole different person."

I nodded. Bella had changed. But for the better in my opinion. "Bella has changed Edward. She is not the weakling that you left all those months back. She grew a backbone somtime between then and her saving you in Italy. Don't forget that she faced the Volturi to save you."

He turned to face me. His eyes still compleatly black thanks to Alec' blinding him. "Then why is she all of a sudden pissed at everything I am doing?! She isn't listening to me at all!"

I snorted. "Because you are acting like a mother fucking controlling bastard. You amd Jacob both, deciding what she can and can't do. Who she can and cannot be friends with. Now that I think about it, it's kindof like she was your slave and you her master, instead of partners."

His eyes widened. "I am just making sure she stays alive!"

"She doesn't see it that way. Bella grew indepentant while we were away. She wasn't that depentant shy girl from before. She had to change in order to survive **you **not being there."

He sighed, "Alec, may I see again please?"

Alec turned to me and I nodded. Edward sighed in relief when his vision returned. "What are you saying Jasper?" He asked as he sat down.

"I was talking to dad and Renee earlier, we were talking about how Bella was after we left. Dad said that she suffered from nightmares daily for months, she was depressed and barely spoke or ate. She alienated herself from her friends. Edward," I sat down next to him and sighed, "She realised that she become so dependant on you, believing that you would always be there, because you promised, that when you left it broke her. She refused to open up again for fear of getting hurt. She migrated toward Jacob because he was always so cheerful and it was easy to be around him."

He snarled when I mentioned Jacob, but I continued. "He brought her out of her shell. She began to trust somebody again. He broke her when he suddenly ignored her. Another person she trusted had let her down. Edward, many people wod snap after this."

"Then why doesn't she go be with him!"

I looked at him in shock. "Are you mental! You are her mate! She chose you! Fucking grow up and get over yourself! Bella loves you, you love her, for Christ's sake start acting like her mate instead of like a pissed off teenager!"

I stood up, "I have trainning to see to. Go hunt amd clear your mind." I turned around and Alec gave him back his senses, before following me back into the clearing.

_**Edward POV: **_

I sat there for who knows how long. I didn't notice when it started to rain, nor when the meeting broke up. I sat on that tree until I was soaked to the bone before I stood up and started walking.

I didn't pay attention to where my feet where taking me. I just know that I ended up in the meadow where I had taken Bella that Saturday.

I blinked when I saw Bella standing in the middle of it looking at me. "This was where you first showed me what you looked like in the sun."

I nodded and slowly started to walk toward her. "This was where I tild you I loved you."

She nodded and then looked over at a certain spot. "That was where Laurent was standing when he came to deliever a message from Victoria." I paused and looked at the spot. "Laurent was here?"

She nodded and pointed toward the tree line, "That was where the pack dismembered him and set him on fire."

I walked over to the little patch of dirt and shifted it around. Nodding I stood up. "Laurent's stench."

She smiled. "I came her to find proof that you had actually exsisted and that I hadn't dreamt you all up."

"I am real Bella."

She shrugged. "You said it would be like you never existed. When you left, I felt like my heart was spiriling in a black hole. It hurt to breath, to move. It hurt to even think about anything but you. You invaded my thoughts constantly."

I sighed and leaned back against a tree. "I left to protect you Bella."

She looked at me for the first time since I had arrived. "I didn't need your protection Edward... I just needed you. I needed my mate." She sat down on the other side of the tree and leaned back against it. "I told you back in Pheniox that I would not survive without you. That you couldn't even joke about leaving me."

I sighed and leaned my head onto my knees. "I honestly thought I was doing right by leaving."

"I know you did Edward. You are so self sacrificing that you always think you know best. But you need to learn to let people make their own choices amd discuss things with them before making a decission."

I nodded. "If it had been anybody else..."

"They would have gotten over you real quick."

I chuckled, "but not you."

I could hear her smile. "Not me."

She surprised me when she spoke a few minuted later.

_"__You keep running from the truth, you know it's true_

_you think I am crazy for loving you _

_I wish you could see the angel I see _

_when you stand in front of me_

_you think I am your best gift of all_

_but I wish you could understand, without you I stand 10 in. tall_

_I never believed in the saying "opposites attract"_

_but the second I met you it became a proven fact_

_I am cold as ice, while you're hot as fire_

_as long as I live you're my one and only desire_

_you're not just my want but also my need_

_you're like my personal drug, for you I plead_

_I am the happiest person whenever you're near_

_but the second you leave I shed a lonely tear"_

I looked around the tree to look at her, she smiled. "It's called _'Blinded by Love' _. I read it the other day and thought it fit us in some ways."

I nodded as I moved to sit next to her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and pulled a book out from her raincoat. "These are some poems that I printed from the internet. This one descibes how I felt while you were away."

I gently pulled the book into my lap and began to read aloud. _**"**__**Very Soon**_

_The rain is falling hard._

_I wonder if I'm ever going to get free from this pain._

_The one I love has left._

_Wondering if he will ever come back._

_Every night and everyday..._

_I think about him,_

_Wishing for him to come back._

_Wondering if he is thinking about me._

_He will come back._

_Cause I love him and he loves me._

_Very soon..._

_Very soon... _

**Lindsay."**

I looked down at Bella and sighed before kissing her forehead. "I thought about you every second of everyday."

I quickly flipped thru the pages and stopped on one.

_**"**__**My Treasure**_

_Author Gabor Timis Copyright 2012_

_I think about you night and day,_

_With you I'll allways want to stay._

_My heart sings because of you,_

_My love is pure and true._

_You are my precious treasure,_

_My life's sublime pleasure._

_I promise you here and today,_

_I will never go away._

_When the sun shines bright in the sky,_

_I will be there holding you high._

_When you feel down and blue,_

_Remember that I'll always love you."_

"I liked that one too." I smiled amd kissed her cool cheek. "Come on, let's get you home amd warmed up." She nodded and yawned. "You owe Rose an appology..."

"Oh I owe her more then that. I need to get her a big appology gift. Any ideas?"

She smiled. _Maybe..._

I smiled as I kissed her. _**Please kindly share.**_

I froze and leaned back against the tree. She looked at me in question. "I owe Esme an appology more then Rose."

"What did you do?"

"Yelled at her. I was beyond pissed at you and Rose."

"Understandable."

I cringed. "She asked why I almost attacked my mate and I said..." I coukdn't tell her. I was ashamed of how I acted. Bella just sat next to me and held my hand. "Go on and say it Edward. I have a feeling I probably deserved whatever you said."

"Not this you didn't. I said that I didn't want you as a mate and that you had been acting like a bitch lately. She slapped me when I called you a bitch. I'm sorry." I said pulling my knees to my chest and placing my forehead on them. My heart clenched when I felt her pull her hand away.

_**"**__**We'll Be Okay**_

_Things have not been easy for us lately_

_But I'm proud of us for holding on_

_For working together to make it through this_

_I know we'll be okay in the end_

_And I hope you believe that, too_

_Because no matter how hard things become at times_

_It's only a part of any relationship_

_And I believe it will make us stronger_

_Bring us closer together_

_And solidify our love for one another_

_We'll be okay,_

_Because our love is strong_

_Remember, I really do love you."_ She lifted my head and kissed me. "I have been acting like a bitch lately and I am sorry."

I shook my head and pulled her closer to me. I sighed and placed my chin on her head. "No... I have been acting like a controlling bastard. I am sorry. I mever ment to. Bear with me a while longer?"

She looked up and smiled at me while pulling my head down to hers. "I'm not going anywhere." She pressed her lips against mine and spead her fingers thru my hair. _I love your hair. Never cut it. _

I groaned and pulled her onto my lap. _**Deal. Now shut up and let me kiss you.**_ I placed my hands on her neck and deepened the kiss.

_So commanding... I like it._

I groaned again and placed a hand on her hip pulling her closer. _**If you can still think, I am obviously not kissing you properly. **_I rolled us over and placed a leg between hers while still kissing her. I smiled when I heard her moan and tiighten her grip on my hair. My hands went to the hem of her shirt and I slid my fingers underneath. She liked that, moaning loudly and pressing against me.

I slipped one hand upwards while my other stayed on her hip. "Ed...ward..." She is out of breath and panting. Good. I slowed down the kiss and moved my hand back down to her hips. "Why... Did you... Stop?"

I kissed her cheek and got up off of her. "It is cold outside and you are soaked. We don't need you getting sick also."

She nodded and I helped her stand. "My place or yours?" I asked as I helped her onto my back. "Yours."

"Comme vous le souhaitez amour." **("As you wish love." - French) **I grabbed her leather clad legs and smiled. "I think I like you in leather. Something verynsexy about it." She shook her head and slapled my shoulder. "Shut up." She mumbled. I laughed as I headed home.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Rose POV:**_

I was made and confused. What was wrong with Edward? Why did he suddenly snap and both me and Bella? Espicially Bella.

"Rosalie, could you please try not to run a path in Esme's rug?" Carlisle asked from where he was sitting on the couch holding Esme. I immidiantly stopped and knelt next to her. "Are you okay Esme?"

She bit her lip. "I slapped Edward...!"

I hugged her. Esme had never once slapped any of us. She refused to. The fact that she slapped Edward was a sign that he had pushed her past her breaking point. And I hate him for it.

Emmett let out a low growl. "Remind me to tear him a new one when he gets back."

"Stand in line." Jasper growled from beside him. Jasper has become very protective of Bella.

Carlisle sighed and looked at the clock. It was ten and Edward wasn't here. "Where is he Alice?" He asked in a soft but firm tone. Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds before refocusing. She gave us all smiles. "Currently making out with Bella in the middle of their meadow. They will be here in ten minutes. Rose, shall we go lay out some dry clothes for them?"

I blinked. "Hold on, making out?"

She smirked. "On the grassy floor. Heavy make out session too. I looked away when it looked like he was about to feel her up."

"Eddie boy is getting some action!?" Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"Apparently." Alice smiled. Then she looked at me. "He likes her in leather..."

I smiled when I heard that knowing tone. "Shall we?" I asked holding my arm out to her. She took it and nodded. "We shall."

We sped off up the stairs and into Edwards room.

_**Edward POV: (Lime alert! Lime alert!)**_

A feeling of dread washed over me the closer we got to the house. By the time I jumped into my room I was scared. I knelt down and helped Bella off of me. She kissed my cheek. "Go, I will be fine up here. I am going to take a warm shower anyway." She turned and made to go to the bathroom.

I don't know what came over me but I reached out and pulled her back to me before slamming my lips down on hers. She moaned and pressed herself against me whike I wrapped my arms around her. I deepend the kiss and slowly backed her up to the bed.

We fell onto the bed and I used that opurtunity to lay between her legs. She hissed when my hips connected with hers. I rolled us over to where she was straddeling me and I placed my hands on her back. I bunched the shirt up and quickly pulled it over her head. She moaned when my hands started exploring her. Her head fell back when my hand came up to grasp he left breast.

I leaned forward and kissed my way down her chest. I pulled her bra down and took a rosy nipple in between my lips. She hissed and ground her hips against mine. I growled and pressed her down ontop of me as I ground up into her. I flicked her nippled with my tongue and she let out a small scream.

_**Edward Anthony! Get down here right now!**_

I froze when I heard mom's voice in my head. I looked down and saw Bella flushed and sitting there half naked on my lap. "I would say I sorry...but I would be lying." I said as I leaned up and kissed her again. My hand slipped up behind her back to the clasp of her bra.

_**Do not make me have to tell you again.**_

I groaned as I broke the kiss. _**I am getting cockblocked by my mother. Never saw that coming.**_

Bella moaned and kissed me while grinding against my hips. I gasped and held her tightly as she ground down and stayed there while she moved to kiss my neck and started to unbutton my shirt.

_**I am wairting...**_

"Bella..." My eyes rolled up when she nibbled on my neck. I moaned and brought my hands up and unclasped her bra. She shrugged out of it and tossed it somewhere, I didn't care, I brought my hands forward and gently cupped her and lowered my head to her nipple. She pulled my shirt off and threw it.

_**"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL TELL CHARLIE WHAT YOU AND BELLA ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"**_

Bella jumped up and quickly searched for her shirt. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. "I'm on my way Esme." I lifted my head and saw Bella standing at the side of the bed nervous. I held my hand out to her and she took it. I pulled her down next to me and kissed her. "If I am not back in am hour... Carlisle would have torn me to pieces."

_**Don't tempt me son. Now your mother is calling you. She is not happy.**_

"No, I imagine she isn't." I sighed as I pulled myself away from Bella and stood up. She gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't be too hard on him Esme please. He has already apologized." _Don't know if that helps any or not._

_**Thank you. Why don't you take a shower while I am getting my ass chewed out.**_

_But you won't be there to join me._

_**Do not make have to go up there and rag you back down by your ear mister. I wjll do it.**_

I instinctively covered both of my ears. "I gottta go love." I kissed her forehead and gave her my shirt to put on. "Too tempting."

_**"EDWARD!"**_

I growled. "I am coming mom!"

_**You better nkt be mister or I might just tan your hide.**_

I gulped as I gripped the door. "Permisson to stay at your place Bella?" Shs laughed and shoved me out the door. I gulped as I slowly madey wau downstairs to meet my doom.

I blinked when I got downstairs. I was not expecting this.

"What the...?"

My family was gathered in the living room, holding party hats and little noise makers that Jasper and Emmett where blowing. There was a bammer that said, "Congratulations on beoming a man Edward."

I slowly backed out of the room and bolted back up the stairs and into my room.

I blinked when I saw Bella. Standing in the doorway of my bathroom...naked. She stared at me wide eyed. "Um..." Was my intelligent reply as I looked her up and down.

_Edward? Are you all right?_

_**My family is crazy.**_ I said as I pushed off the door and made my way to the bed. I dropped my eyes and didn't look at her. I was barely holding onto my self control as it was.

"Edward?" My angel asked as she walked closer to me. I closed my eyes and inhaled. My eues darkened and I clenched my fist. My Bella was aroused. Very aroused.

"Bella..." I said in a strained voice. "Go take your shower."

I felt her place her hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. _**Please love, I am barely holding on here.**_

She removed her hand and kissed me. I growled and pulled her down next to me while rolling ontop of her. She gasped when I bent down and sucked her neck. ,_**Bella... Tell me to stop.**_

"Ed..ward..." She moaned as she threaded her fingers in my hair. I purred and gently neaded her breasts while kissing, sucking, and nipping at her neck. _**Tell me to stop Bella...**_

I lifted my head and kissed her hard. She made this small noise in the back of her throat like a moan and a groan. That sound shot straight to my groin. "Ed..." I kissed her again and let on of my hands trail down her stomach and I gently cupped her.

She let out a loud moan. "Edward!" She gasped as she pushed up against my hand. _**Bella... Tell me to...stop.**_

I rubbed her there and played with the little nub while kissing her. She writhed against me moaning and breathing shallowly.

_Edward! Please!_

I took a nipple in my mouth and flicked it aoth my tongue. _**Please what?**_

_I don't...want...you to...stop..._

I groled and parted her neither lips. She was wet. I trailed a finger up and down before slowly sliding one finger inside of her. My eyes crossed. She was so hot.

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. I slidthe finger out a little ways before sliding it back in. She gasped and brought her hands up aroumd my back and pulled me down while lifting her hips taking my finger in deeper. I moaned and laid my head on her shoulder. I added another finger and sped up just a little while my thumb played with the nub.

_**Bella...**_

She moaned and her inner walls clenched my fingers. I gasped then gave her a low growl. _**Just a lillte more love.**_

_Edward! _

I kissed her neck as she held tight to me and started moaning and crying out. I curled my fingers inside of her and I felt her come the moment my teeth sank into her neck.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Lime lime lime lime lime! Big effing Lime Alert!**_

_**Edward POV:**_

After she had come and her breathing started to normalize, I realised that my teeth were in her neck but I wasn't injecting her with venom, nor was I drinking her blood.

I slowly removed my teeth and she groaned. "What ever you just did Edward... It felt amazing..." She rolled over to face me and kissed me. _Thank you. _

_**For what? **_I asked as I brought the covers up to cover her naked form.

_For whatever just happened. I don't regret it, do you?_

I kissed her and pulled her closer. _**Not one bit. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop, but my teeth sinking into your neck startled me back to awarness.**_

She sat up wide eyed and clasped her neck. "You bit me!?"

I winced when I heard my family rush up the stairs. I quickly grabbed my shirt and had it over her and buttonened before they burst thru the door. Bella shrieked and pulled the covers up over her. I just laid back, placed my arms behind my head and raised an eyebrow at my family. "Yes I bit her, no I did not inject venom in to her. No she is not changing. Yes it was a surprise. And no Emmett, we did not 'do the dirty.'"

"Don't make me use the paintball gun again Emmett. It is still here under my pillow." Bella said from under the covers. I ducked my head underneath and saw her holding the paint ball gun protectively in front of her. I smiled and kissed her before popping my head back above the covers.

"It's locked and loaded and ready for use."

Emmett smirked. "Oh I figured that out Eddie, but what about the gun?"

I groaned, pulled the covers back and Bella fired the gun right into his upoer thigh. "Darn I missed."

Emmett glared at her playfully. "Just wait little sister." Rose smacked him on the head before turning to Bella. "I told you he would like the leather." She winked at her before dragging Emmett out of the room. Alice squealled and clapped her hands. Jasper sighed and gently pushed her out of the room. "Keep the lust level downs or I might have to pass it on to everybody here.

Bella smiled and my eyes widended when she reached down and squeezed me. _**Bella... **_I growled out to her. She just smiled and rubbed me. I reached down and placed my hand over her's to stop her.

Carlisle shared a knowing look with Jasper. "I feel like hunting. Esme, care to join me?" Mom smiled at me and nodded. "Of course dear. Jasper,would you and Alice like to join?"

He nodded and Emmett burt back in. "We all going hunting so that little bro can pop Belly's cherry?"

I sighed, grabbed the paintball gun and fired it. He blinked and wipped the blue paint from his face. _Bullseye._

Esme sighed, grabbed Emmett's ear and pulled him out of my room. Carlisle and Jasper followed shutting the door behind them.

I looked down at Bella. _**Naughty Bella.**_

She just smiled and pressed her hand down ontop of my jean clad errection. I growled and kissed her.

"REMEBER THE LITTLE TRICKS WE TAUGHT YO-" Emmett yelled up to us but was cut off when Alice slapped duct tape on him.

The garage door opened and Carlisle's mercedes and Emmett's jeep pulled out. _"We will be gone till morning _Carlisle thought to me. I sighed in relief.

_**Alone at last.**_

She smiled at me and squeezed me. I growled low in my throat and kissed her. My hands rose up and I ripped my shirt of of her. She moaned and pressed up against me. I wraped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. Her hands roamed my chest and she bent down to kiss one of my little nipples. Fuck it felt good. I purred and held my hands on her waist pressing out pelvices against each other. She moaned and pressed her chest against mine. I lifted a hand from her waist and rolled her left nipple between my fingers. She let out a small shriek and I latched onto it. _Edward! More..._

Who was I to deny her anything? I rolled us over and I kissed my way down her chest. I kissed, laved, and sucked both breasts. I dipped my tongue into her navel and I gave little nibbles on her hip bones.

_Edward! Please!_

I smirked and moved lower. I looked up at her as my tongue came out a flicked her nub. She let out a loud moan, _EDWARD... Gah... Mmmm..._

I did it again. "...Edward... Ungh..."

I kissed my way to her wet lips and parted them. I gazed upon her most secret place and tentivly touched my tongue against it. She tasted sweeter then anything I had ever tasted. I wanted more.

She gasped, let out a loud cry and burried her fingers in my hair. ",Ed...ward... Do..n't..stop..." _**Wasn't planning on it.**_ I flicked my tongue against her again, and again she cried out. This time moving her hip against my face. I moaned and my hands came up to grab her ass as I burried my face in between her legs. _**God you taste good.**_

Bella whimperd and ground her crotch against my face. I loved it. I gave her little nibbles and she cried out. I ran my tongue up and down her clit and she grabbed the sheets as she arched off of it.

"Edward!" I shoved my tongue inside of her and licked her walls. She screamed and let out a small whimper as she came again. I greedily licked it all up before I pulled back and looked up at her. He pulse was racing and I could hear her blood pumping overtime in her veins.

_**Are you okay? **_I asked moving up to lean over her. She nodded weakly. _Feels...good... _

I smiled and kissed her nose. "You taste absolutly delicious." She whimpered and moved under me. I took her left earlob into my mouth and sucked on it. "You taste better than any blood could ever taste." I traced her ear with my tongue. "I could never get enough."

Her eyes closed and she let let out a moan as she held me to her. She looked tired. "Are you okay love?"

She nodded and placed her head in the crook of my shoulder. "I want you Edward..." She sighed. I groaned and kissed her neck. "Dangerous woman you are Bell."

She nodded and reached down between us and grabbed my crotch again. I hissed in pleasure and licked her neck. _**Bella... **_I growled when she squeezed me again and I rocked forward into her hand. She moaned and kissed me. _I love you Edward. Very much. _She placed her hands gently on my face and kissed me slowly, tenderly and lovingly.

We broke the kiss at the same time. She licked her lips. "You know... I thought it would be gross to be kissed after being ate out but no... It's not that bad." I moaned and kissed her cheek while rolling off of her and pulling her to me.

The moment was ruined when her nose scrunched up and she turned away from me and sneezed a few times. I felt bad for distracting her from getting her shower.

_It was well worth it Edward. _

I kissed her shoulder, rolled out of the bed and walked imto the bathroom to start the shower. While the water heated up, I filled a cup with water and then grabbed the bottle of tylenol I kept in my bedside table for her. I handed her two and she took them without fuss.

_**You okay love? No feeling feverish or dizzy?**_

She looked at me and laughed. _**What did I say?**_

_Ask me when I have recovered from two mind blowing orgasms. Right now I feel pleasently achy, and my blood is pumping overtime making my face flush. I am a little dizzy but that could be from the orgasms._

I chuckled and held my hand out to help her out of bed. She stood up and I scooped her into my arms. "Edward!" I smiled and kissed her as I walked into the bathroom. "What love? I don't want to risk you falling while being dizzy."

_And me being naked isn't a factor?_

_**It's a bonus.**_

I set her down in the now warm water and slowly let go. She blinked rapidly and reached out for me. I quickly held onto her and steadied her. "Sorry... The room sudenly span."

I held her tighter. "Are you sure you are okay?" She nodded the procedded to sneeze several times in a row. "Really?" She sighed and slowly slid to the floor to sit directly under the shower head.

I couldn't resist looking at her as the water soaked her hair and as the water cascaded down her chest and off her pebbled nipples. I continued examining her and my pants tightened again. I knew I should leave. But I couldn't.

I stared at her for a couple of minutes watching the water fall over her and in to between her legs. Bells let out a small moan and placed a hand between her legs. She spread them wide and I was gifted with that hevenly view again. She lifted her other hand and grabbed her breast. The hand between her legs spead her nether lip aparts and dipped a finger between them. Shd moaned as she slid a finger into her.

I clenched my hands into fists and I tried to look away. I truely did, but I just couldn't. "Mmmm Edward..." I lost to my struggle. I quietly stepped into the shower not caring that my jeans were getting wet. I sank down onto my knees infront of her and slowly trailed my hands up her silky creamy legs.

She gasped and opened her eyes. Her finger stilled inside of her. I leaned forward and kissed her while bringing my hand up to cover hers. She moaned into my mouth as I slid my finger inside along side of hers. "Edward..." She gasped when I moved and nibbled on her neck. I shoved my finger in deeper and curled it upwards. She moaned and leaned back against the wall. Her hands came up and slid into the back pocket of my jeans.

"You're getting wet."

"Worth it." I growled as I lowered my self onto the floor and gently removed her finger before sticking it into my mouth to suck off Bella's juices. _**Mmmm... Devine. **_

I reached forward and used my own fingers to spread her lips apart. I leaned forward and gave one good lick before sucking on her nub. She writhed against me and leaned her head against then wall. Fearing she might hurt herself, I manuvered her to lay on her back. I made sure that the water was not hitting her in the face before I lifted her legs up over my shoulders and plunged my tongue inside of her.

She screamed and held onto my head. I moved faster and moved my hands to grabbed her breasts and flicked her hard nipples before rolling them between my fingers.

She arched her back and moaned loudly. "Edward! Ung... More!"

I smirked and slid a finger inside of her the same time as my tongue. I gently nibbled on her lips and sucked on them. "Aahhh... Mmmm..."

My pants were unbearably tight and I needed some relief. "Bella..." I groaned out around her and rocked my hips forward against the floor of the shower. It felt good to get some friction.

Bella pulled me ontop of her and kissed me while wrapping her legs around my waist and rubbing against me. I hissed and grabbed her ass as I ground myself against her. ,"Bella..." I leaned my head against hers and locked eyes with her. _**Please Bella .. I...can't take..much...mo..oorre.**_

The last came out as a groan when I felt her hands on the buttons of my jeans. She kissed me hard as she unbuttoned and unzipped them. I quickly shucked them off and out of the shower before pulling her closer to me.

I broke the kiss and kissed her neck when she reached down between us and slid her hand down the front of my boxers and ran her fingers over the tip of my penis. I growled lowly and pressed against her hand. _**Bel...la... **_

She smiled and kissed my neck before pulling my boxers down to my knees. She ground up against me and we both gasped at the wonderful feeling. I quickly decided to shuck those too and then pulled her firmly against me. Naked skin on naked skin.

God her heat was all over me. I wanted to sink down into her so bad but I wouldn't without her permission. While I would like to wait till marriage, my insticts were tell me to claim her now.

I agreed with it. But no way in hell was I going to make love to my mate on the shower floor.

I broke the kiss with a groan and slowly leaned back in my heels. Bella whimpered and followed me. She pushed herself flush sgainst me and kissed me hard again. This time she grabbed my shaft and squeezed it.

I hissed when her warm hand touched my cock. She was making it hard to resist her. She ran her thumb across the slit and then started pumping me. I growled and reached for her, and pulled her onto my lap. She sat down right behind my shaft and slowly lifted up rubbing my cock against her opening. The head of my penis hit her little nub everytime she rubbed against me and I kept her there while I thrust up against her. She moaned.

"Edward..."

I growled, stood us up, grabbed a towel and quickly dried us off. Once we were dried off I carried her to my bed and laid her down.

I had to swallow. The sight of my mate, sprawled out naked and invitingly on our bed... Mmm...

I walked over to her and kissed her without any parts of our bodies touching but our lips. Well, it would have been except Bella reached up and placed one hand behind my head and the other one on my shaft.

I pulled away gasping when she squeezed the tip and rubbed my precum over the tip. With one hand on it, she lifted her other hand and pulled me down ontop of her. I kissed her as I placed myself between her legs. I was in pefect allignment with her opening, all I needed to do was push in. I lened forward and took her ear in between my lips. "Ready?"

She just hummed and nodded. I kissed her again as I started to move.

_"__Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"_

_**"Fuck!" **_I quickly rolled off of her and handed her her phone.

I had a bad feeling whose ringtone that was...


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bella POV:**_

I whimpered when Edward rolled off of me and handed me my phone. Remind me to kill dad later.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

". . . where you and Edward. . . "

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies.".

Edward looked at me wideeyed. _**Don't tell him that! He'll kill me!**_

"Um...okay... Sorry?" I laughed. "Is there a reason why you are calling me at eleven thirty pm instead of sleeping?"

"I got bored and the nurses refuse to let me have any coffee. Tell me something Bella, did you actually parade around naked wearing a sign?"

"DAD!" I felt my face heat up and I saw Edward looking at me wideeyed.

"So did the sexual tension get to be too much? How far did you two go?"

_What the hell is with dad today?_

_**I don't know, but I have to say that I am enjoying the view right now.**_

I let out a small whimper. "Dad... Are you dopped up on morphine again?"

"Quite possibly. I think they upped it after I had another coughing fit. Why?"

"Great... Because no way would you be asking me those questions if you were sober."

"True... So tell me if I need to kill Edward for devirginizing you."

I squealed in shock and rolled over buring my face in the pillow. "Dad shut up!"

"Nope. Did he?"

"I'm hanging up now." I quickly eneded the call and put on silent before tossing it onto the couch next to my naked boyfriend. He looked down at it then up at me. I groaned and placed my head back into the pillow.

_**Nice ass you have love.**_

I chuckled and shook it. I gasped when I felt his hands on my buttcheeks. The bed dipped as he got on the bed and leaned over me. I moaned when he kissed the middle of my back and trailed kisses up to my neck at the same time massaging my ass.

I turned my head toward him and he kissed me while rubbing his erection against my butt cheeks. ,"Bella..." He groaned huskily in my ear. God I love that voice. I felt the fire in my stomach start again and I heard him inhale. _Can you smell me?_

He just purred and licked my neck. "Mmmhmm... You smell absolutly amazing." He nibbled my neck and I let out a small whimper while tilting my head more for him.

He paused and kissed my neck. "You have my mark on you now." My eyes widened and I ran to the nearest mirror. "Holy crap I do." I looked at him from the mirror, "I bet you're happy."

He just smirked and walked up behind me. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned forward. "You can't see it with your human eyesite, but I have your mark too." He lifted my hand and placed it at the base of his neck. "Right there."

I turned around and stood on my tippy toes to look at it. "I don't see it..." I felt sad that I couldn't. He chuckled and kissed me. "You will one day." I placed my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Good. Now," I leaned up and kissed him. "Are we going to pick up where we left off at or-" I was cut off when he kissed me and pushed me up against the wall. I guess we are.

He broke tge kiss suddenly and hissed. "What the hell is the mutt doing here?"

_Jacob is here? Why?_

_**I don't know but I am to find out. Let's get dressed. He will be here in two minutes. **_

_I am sooo going to kill that dog._

And I was. Damnint I am frustrated at him for interrupting us and I am so freaking horny!

We quickly got dressed. I had to forgo a bra because somebody got happy and tore the clasp earlier. I shall not mention any names.

Two minutes later Edward picked me up and flashed me to the living room. "He is here." He said in a tense voice. We watched as Jacob parked his motorcycle and made his way to the door. Edward opened it but didn't let him in. I moved closer to see what would happen.

"What do you want Black?"

Jacob smiled. "As the heir of Ephriam Black I declare you bitting Bella or Charlie would be a direct violation of the treaty."

I tensed. Edward froze. "What the hell are you playing at Black?" He hissed. Go baby. You tell him.

Jacob crossed his arms and smirked. "I am just trying to save a couple of humas from becoming bloodsucking monsters like you."

_Let me at him! Ima gonna rips his fucking dick off! Bastard!_

Edward glanced over at me. _**Not yet love. **__Okay. _He turned back to Jacob. "The treaty has already been changed, with the Chief's permission."

I had a bad feeling about this. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam before placing it in my front shirt pocket.

"Sam is not the true Alpha. I am. I just let him be Alpha because I do not want to be in charge. But I will take charge if it is to keep Bella away from you."

Edward hissed at him and lowered down into a crouch. "You cannot have her. She has made her choice."

"Then it is the wrong one."

Everything happened at once, And the next thing I know thereis this pain in my chest and Edward looking at me horrified. My vision started going dark and the last thing I heard was Edward screaming my name.

_**Edward POV:**_

No no no no no! This can not be happening. I ran to Bella, compleatly ignoring the fucking mutt. I ripped my shirt off and placed it over the bullet wound in her chest. Blood quickly soaked the shirt.

_**Bella?! Bella! Speak to me please!**_

I pulled my phone out and called Carlisle.

_"Hello Edward-"_

_"Bella has been shot. I need help." _I hung up and threw my phone across the room. Black was standing in the doorway smirking. "What are you going to do now leech? You can't change her. It will be a direc-"

Fuck him. I snarled and punched him into the wall and watched haplily as the flat screen fell down ontop of him. I didn't even think. I bent forward and sank my teeth into her neck injecting the venom into her.

I froze when I heard her heart stutter and then slow down. I quickly bit the other side then grabbed her wrists and bit them. I bit her thighs. and then I bit the place right above her heart.

Her heart stopped.

I quickly performed CPR but it wasn't't working. "Damnit Bella! Don't do this to me!" My voice broke. I smiled when her heart started again...but I knew it wouldn't last. I was so focused on Bella that I didn't even hear Black leap at me.

I looked up when I heard the sound of thunder. There was Emmett and Jasper fighting Black. Carlisle and the others ran over to me.

"Black shot her." My voice shook as I kept pumping her heart.

_**Bella...please... Please don't leave me.**_

"You bit her?" Carlisle asked as he took over pumping and I concentrated pushing air into her.

"Seven times."

We all froze when her heart stopped and her body went limp. Carlisle looked up me and I slowly backed away shaking my head. "No. No. Carlisle do something!" Alice, Rose and Esme all hugged me tightly as I collapsed.

Bella...was dead...

_**A/N: Don't kill me!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Carlisle POV:**_

My family and our friends where back in the clearing. We had decided to train a little bit more abd also give Edward and Bella some much needed privacy.

I had just been flipped over Jasper's shoulder when Alice froze. Her eye's widend. "BELLA! No!" She looked at us, "Back home now!" My phone rang. It was Edward, a sense of dread filled me. "Hello Edward-"

My dead heart froze when he spoke the next words. "Bella had been shot. I need help."

We all turned and ran to the house. Jasper and Emmett got there first and we all so in slow motion Jacob Black attack Edward. My two sons tackled him before he could reach Edward and I rushed to his side. Esme ran and got towels and my medical bag. Alice and Rose stood around us protectivly.

Edward was pumping her chest trying to get her heart to restart. My heart clenched. Bella might not make it. "Come on Bella... Please..." I took over the pumping while he continued giving her air. "You bite her?"

"Seven times." We heard a small flutter, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Her heart had restarted. He held the now soaked towel to her chest while I listened to see if I could hear where the bullet was. Shit. It clipped her heart, the venom better spread fast or she will not survive.

We all froze when her heart stopped and her body fell limp. I couldn't move. Edward backed up and collapsed next to her. "No. No! Carlisle! Do something." Esme, Rose and Alice gathered around him and I started pumping her chest again. I refuse to fail my son and daughter. God damnit I refuse.

A few seconds later three more vampires arrived. Felix, Dimitri and Lunacia.

_**Lunacia POV:**_

Felix, Dimitri and I were about a mile from the Cullen's house when we heard several broken sobs. Dread filled me as we sped toward their house.

The sent of blood hit us as we crossed onto their property. Dimitri froze, "That is Edward's mate's blood."

Shit. Forget pleasantries, we rushed in and I saw Carlisle hunched over the girl that I had seen a couple months back. "Come on Bella. Please restart your heart. Give the venom time to spread..."

I looked around and saw to males standing over the corpse of a naked tan human, while Edward was curled up into a little ball crying.

"Edward!" I walked up to him and handed him something Aro had given to me before I had left.

_"Here." Aro said handing her a metal syringe. "Edward will have trouble bitting Bella. Tell him to fill this with his venom then to inject it straight into her heart. This is strong enough to hold it."_

Everyone looked at me and I held the syring out to him. "Fill that up with your venom then the moment Carlisle can restart her heart, plung that into her."

He nodded numbly and quickly filled it to the top with his venom. Carlisle was still pumping her heart. "lovely...to see..you again...Luna...cia."

"You too Carlisle. Can you restart her heart?"

"Slim chance of that. I don't have a diffibulator."

I nodded then snapped my fingers. "Jumper cables!"

The blond female jumped up and ran to the garage, Carlisle picked Bella up and we all followed. Edward looked lost and confused. His mate is technically dead. I would not want to be in his shoes right now.

Carlisle laid her down on the floor and the blond handed him the cables. He unbuttoned Bella's shirt and placed the cables where they needed to be. "Now Rose."

Bella's body jerked as the electical current went thru her body. But no heart beat. "Again Rose."

Still no affect. He sighed.

"One more time...please Carlisle..." Edward begged in a broken voice. Carlisle nodded and Rose did it again. We all rejoiced when we heard a faint heartbeat. Edward lunged forward and plunged the syringe into her chest. "Please work." He begged as he fell down next to her. "Please..."

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before looking at me. "Thank you for your timely interferance Lunacia."

I nodded. "I am glad that I arrived when I did." He nodded and motioned back to the house. "Shall we adjorn to the living room?"

I nodded we all walked to the living room. Edward be t down and scooped Bella into his arms. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder. "Take her to your room. I will go call the police " he sighed, "This is going to kill Charlie."

Edward nodded and we all moved to the side so that he could pass us. Carlisle motioned for us to sit. "Lunacia, let me introduce you to my family. Esme my mate, Rose my eldest daughter and her mate Emmett. Then we have my other son and daughter, Jasper and his mate Alice."

I nodded to each of them. Just then two other vampires burst through the door. "Where is Bella?!" The woman asked frantically. She looked like an older version of Bella.

Carlisle held his hands up. "Renee, Your daughter was shot by Jacob Black. Edward injected her with his venom but her heart stopped before it could fully spread."

Renee gasped and collapsed against the man and letout a small sob. Carlisle continued. "We were able to get her heart started again after a minute. If you listen closely you can hear it struggle for the next beat."

"Phil?" She asked holding onto her mate. Phil looked in the corner where the dead boy laid. "If he wasn't already dead I would have killed him."

"Get in line." A voice growled from the stairs. Edward was glaring at the body and let let loose a loud snarl before he turned back to us. "We are about to have company. It is Sam, Seth, Quil and Billy Black."

Carlisle stood and opened the door. "How do you want to handle this Edward?"

Edward just walked past him out the door and leaned against the railing. "No fighting. Black acted alone. Bella would be pissed if she found out that we fought." he growled out as three boys and an elderly man stepped from the truck that had just pulled up.

_**Edward POV:**_

I laid Bella on my bed and had to stop myself from cleaning her up. Carlisle was thinking of playing her death off as a crime of passion. Jake tried to shoot me but missed and hit Bella. Jasper and Emmett tackled him while I tried to save her and Jake ended up slamming his head in the wall, the tv slamming down on him killed him. That wad what the offical story would say. That sounded good to me.

I tensed when I smelt wolf nearby. I took a deep breath and picked up their personal scent. It was Sam, Seth, Quil and Billy. I looked down and had to tear myself away from my mate. She will be fine for a few minutes. Right?

I walked down the stairs and told Phil to get in line. I told them that we were about to have company and then Carlisle asked how I wanted this handled, I knew what Bella would say. She would not want us to fight, not after all she had put in on getting us to work together.

I leaned against the railing and clenched my hands tightly to ignore the urge to rip them to shreds. Sam helped Billy down while Seth and Quil stood there looking up at me. I looked at Billy and curled my lip at him while letting loose a low growl.

He nodded and looked at Sam. Sam looked at me. "Bella called me a few seconds before everything happened. I know what Jacob did. I can never appologize enough for what he did."

I growled and clenched the railing. "She died. He shot her and she died before the venom could take hold. We were able to restart her heart but it failed again. We had to jump start it jumper cables. Even now her heart is struggeling to pump. If it cannot pump, the venom will not work. There is a high chance that I will lose my mate thanks to that deranged flea ridden mutt."

Sam nodded. "So I take it you killed Jacob?"

"No." His eyes widended. I smirked. "My brothers did."

Sam nodded again. "I understand. May we take the body with us?"

Carlisle stepped up to my side and spoke. "Not yet. Officer Marks is on his way here to investigate. He will take Jacob and Bella to the hospital." I turned to glare at him. My mate is not to be moved.

He patted my shoulder. "Just for a day until we can find a jane doe to take her place." I growled and shrugged his hand off me. I walked back inside and up the stairs slowly.

I sat next to the bed, holding Bella's hand and listening to her heart beat. When I heard the sirens I slowly picked her up and carried her down the stairs. I placed her back on the floor the way she had been earlier.

Emmett and Jasper eached place their hand on my shoulders and offered me their support.

Carlisle showed Offficer Marks in and he gasped when he saw Bella and Jacob along with the damage done to the living room. My brothers had made it look like there had been a struggle.

The paramedics rushed in and Carlisle rushed to tell them what happened. "Edward, go with Bella." He told me and I just nodded. He and I climbed into the back of the ambulence and it rushed off. I guess they were taking Black in the next one.

We stopped at the hospital and they rushed Bella into the OR. I sank down against then wall and placed my face in my hands. I gnored Esme when she arrived with clean clothes for me. I ignored Alice and Rose hugging me. I ignored the nurses who came to see how I was doing. I just concentrated on Bella's heartbeat. I tensed everytime her heart stopped. After two hours in the OR and no less then five crashes, they were able to stabalize her.

Carlisle came out and headed straight over to me. I shakenly stood up, Esme held on to me. He pulled me into a hug and whispered that she was still alive. Alive, but in a coma.

He led me to the ICU where she would be staying and I sat down in the chair next to it. "Edward," I looked up at him. I was not leaving her sight for any reason. He handed me the bag of clothes Esme brought, "you might want to change before somebody thinks that you killed somebody."

I looked down and noticed that my pants were soaked with Bella's blood along with the sweater I had thrown on. "Go change and clean up. I will watch Bella." I nodded and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Three minutes later I was back and by her side. ,"Dad..." Carlisle looked up from reading her chart, "Yes son?" "Has the Chief been told yet?"

_**Charlie POV:**_

I chuckled as I hung up the phone. It was so much fun teasing those two. I am happy for them working out their problems. Thanks to the morphine I was almost pain free and wide awake from sleeping all day. I slowly reached over and grabbed the deck of cards from the tray and started playing solitaire.

I must have dozzed off because the next thing I knew, Carlisle and Marks were in the room. "What's up guys?" I asked cheerfully as I carefully sat up. A sense of dread hit me when they shared a look.

"Um, Charlie... I don't exactly know how to tell you this." Marks stutterd out. Now I was worried. "What happened David Marks?" Marks gullped and looked at Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at me. "Jacob Black came to the house a few hours ago and tried once again to make Bella leave Edward. She refused and he shot her point blank in the chest. Luckily Edward was able to slow the bleeding down." Bella...had been shot?

"Where is she?! Please tell me she is still alive!?" I asked starting to get out of the bed.

"She is in the ICU." I slowly turned and looked at him. "Details. Now." I looked at Marks, "What about Jacob Black?"

David look uncomfortable, "He was killed when he tried to attack Edward when he was helping Bella." I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry. That bastard had betrayed my trust in him and had shot my daughter.

I looked over at Carlisle, "I want to see my daughter." He nodded. "Let me find you a wheelchair and then I will take you." "Thank you. Is anyone with her right now?" "Edward refuses to leave her side." "Good. At least she is not alone."

A few minutes later I was being wheeled to the ICU.

"Paging Dr. Cullen, Paging Dr. Cullen. You are needed in the ICU."

He grabbed the handles of my chair and hurried my along. "Esme!" Esme was standing nere the nurses station. She hurried toward us. "Take over for me." She nodded and grabbed the handles from him while he took off running.

"Esme...please tell me Bella will be okay..."

She silently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Carlisle is doing everything he can to save her." We entered the doors to the ICU and we paused when we saw Edward leaning against the wall with his head bowed.

"It might not be enough." He whispered horsely when we stopped next to him. He lifted his face and his eyes were blank. "She crashed a minute ago and they can not restart her heart."

We jerked when we heard the tell tale sign beep of the heart monitor. We looked toward the doorway and saw A few nurses walk out breathing a little easier. They nodded to me, "She is a fighter Chief." That's my Bella.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Edward POV: **_

That night was the worst night of my life. After crashing in the ICU Charlie and I never left her side. The nurses tried to get me to leave but Charlie told them to let me stay. Carlisle was sitting outside the room waiting if he was needed. Both of his patients were in the same room anyway.

Just as the sun was rising her heart beat started evening out and coming stronger. Carlisle came in and examined her.

Charlie looked at me. _Didn't you bite her? Shouldn't her heart be weekening not getting stronger?_

That's what I was wondering. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked at me and shrugged. "I have no theory yet as to why son. But I say roll with it right now. You gave her three times the amount of venom then I had to give any of you."

"Could I have given her too much?"

He shook his head. "If anything, it should have made the transformation go faster. I wonder why it's not working."

We three sat there and just listened to her heartbeat come steady.

"Well... This deffinatly put a downer on the mood eh Edward?" Charlie asked in a teasing tone.

Carlisle looked at us with a raised eyebrow in question. "Am I missing something?"

I narrowed my eyes at Charlie. "You have perfect timing Chief. Really."

"Oh come on, I was bored."

"So you had to call your daughter in the middle of the night?"

"Yup. Do I even want to know what you guys were doing?"

I grinned, showing my teeth, "Probably not seeing as how you are her father."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you and Bella have sex last night?"

"Like I said Charlie, you have the most impecable timing. Nothing kills the mood quicker then a phone blaring the Cops theme song."

Carlisle covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Shut up Carlisle."

Charlie smirked. "Then you are very welcome."

I sent a low growl his way before I laid my head down on the bed next to Bella. _**Wake up love, please. **_

"Edward, can you take Charlie to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I am going to have the nurse come in and clean her up some." I nodded and stood up. "You going to stay here?"

He nodded. "She's not out of the woods yet."

I walked around to the other side of the bed and took the wheelchair handles. "Let's get you something to eat Charlie." He sighed but nodded.

"I'll have the nurse bring you your medicine to the cafeteria."

"Blah. Medicine."

We made our way out of ICU and we stopped in the doorway to the cafeteria. I smiled, my family was in there. They had grabbed a few tables and pulled them together. Mom already had a tray for Charlie, so I made our way to them.

She took the chair and handed me a thermos. "It has mountain lion blood in it." I nodded and took a sip as I sat down at the tabe.

"I am so sorry Edward! I didn't see it." Alice said as she hugged me tightly. I nodded. "The wolf blinded you. What did you see?"

"I saw you and Carlisle bent over Bella while Jasper and Emmett stood over the dead wolf."

I nodded again. "Thank you for your help Jasper, Emmett."

They nodded and placed an arm around their wives. "He shot our sister, and made to attack our brother."

Charlie looked at me, "Stupid stubborn sack of shit." He looked at Esme. "Sorry Esme."

She just shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "If I had gotten there first, forget pulverising him, I would have just bitten him."

Everyone winced. "Isn't that fatal to a wolf?"

"Oh yes." She gave a small smile. "And it would be a very long and excruciatingly painful death."

Mom has a sadistic side to her. Who knew.

I turned to Jasper, "What have you and Emmett been doing all night?"

He gave a small chuckled. "We tore up all the carpet in the living room and replaced it with the type we had in storage. We also cleaned up the mess that was made. Alice and Rosalie decided instead of changing the sheets to just chunk the bed since blood had soaked into it and have ordered a new one. They also washed the bloody towels and clothes last night."

I gave a harsh laugh. "I honestly don't know if I will even want to step foot in that house for a while. All I see when I close my eyes is Bella being shot and bleeding out."

Esme nodded. "Carlisle and I were going to wait to give this to you at a later date but," she placed a key in my hand.

"Isn't this the key to the cotage at the edge of our propperty?"

She smiled and nodded. "We have been fixing it up for the past couple of weeks. It was going to be gifted to you and Bella when she joined the family but we decideded to go ahead and give it to you two." She winked at me, "Espicially after yesterday."

I would have blushed if I could. "Do you know how hard it is to focus when you have your mother yelling in your mind?"

She chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about sweetie."

"Uh huh. Sure you don't." I placedmy arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom. Sorry for losing my temper yesterday."

She hugged me tightly. "I love you too son, and I am sorry for that slap."

I chuckled. "I needed that. So thank you."

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and he smiled. "Don't look at me, I ain't gonna kiss your cheek."

I laughed and gave him a light shove. "Hey, injured cop here." He said as he wheeled outof the way.

"Pretty spry for an injured cop."

He smirked, "I do work out."

"Yeah, fishing."

He pouted, "Well most of us can't all have bodys of steel."

I laughed and he threw his apple at me. "Shut up. You ready to go back?" I nodded and stood up. Just then Alice gasped and I saw her vision.

_Bella was awake and was sming at me. She was out of the ICU and in a room. _

Alice smiled at me. "She will wake up in a four hours, twenty minutes and seven seconds."

Four hours twenty minutes later I heard her heart rate pick up and stood by the wall anxiously tapping my foot. Charlie looked at me and I nodded. Carlisle walked in and smiled.

Seven secinds later we heard her groan and my angel slowly opened her eyes.

_What happened?_

I smiled. _**Welcome back Love.**_

_**Bella POV:**_

The first thing I noticed as I started to wake up was that I was hurting and the beeping of the heart monitor. _What happened?_

_**Welcome back Love.**_

"Ed..ward..?" I opened my eyes and he was next to me holding my hand. "Welcome back Love. Next time you decide to die on me, could you possibly give me a heads up first?"

I tried to laugh but it hurt. Carlisle walked up next to Edward and smiled down at me. "You hurting Bella?"

"Just a smidge doc." I gasped out. He nodded and upped my morphine drip. "Dad?"

Edward smiled and back away so dad could wheel up to my side. "Why..chair?"

He chuckled and took my hand. "The good doc refuses to let me walk so that my lung can recover faster."

I nodded. "Love ya...dad.." I closed my eyes. The lights were bright.

"Are the lights hurting your eyes Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I gave a small nod and the lights quickly dimmed. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. "Jacob?" I asked looking at Edward.

He clenched his fists, "Dead."

I sighed. "Okay."

"That's it?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "He shot me infront of you. Dumb move."

He chuckled and took my hand. "Emmett and Jasper showed up and took care of him while I focused on you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my forhead. I gave him a whimper and pout. _Kiss?_

He smiled. _**Of course. **_He bent down and kissed me. Then the heart monitor had to alert everyone that it skipped a beat. Edward and I glared at it. Carlisle chuckled, "Hold off on the kissing. At least until she is off the monitor." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "It'll only be for a couple of days. I want you to stay here at least till tomorrow. Then we will move you to a room."

"Does this mean that I am excused from the PE final?"

The three laughed and nodded. Dad slowly stood up from his chair and kissed my forhead. "Why were you even put in that class to begin with?"

"Because a certain doctor here refused to write a note excusing me for from classes for good."

"Why Bella,I have no idea what you are talking about?" Sure you don't Carlisle. Wipe that smug expression off your face.

"'Unless you are sick or have an injury Bella, I can not in good concious excuse you from classes.' Does getting shot count as an injury or a sickness?"

He chuckled. "I might just excuse you from school period. You were shot in the chest point blank range, it clipped your heart, you crashed about eight times, three before you even got to the hospital, and you were in a coma for ten hours. We'll see if you even go back to school."

Well., damn. "Okay. What do I do now?"

He held up a syringe, "You sleep and recover. Do I need to give you this sleep aide?"

I glared at him. _Tell him he needs to work on his bedside manner._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bella POV:**_

Well, I survived my ICU stay. Granted I slept most of the time but still, I survived. They just wheeled me to my own room. Edward was there with Mom, Phil, Cammy and Charlie. I smiled at them.

Once the bed was set, Carlisle walked in and waited till the guys were out before shutting the door. "We are in the clear, this room has no video in it."

Goody, talk I never want to have is about to happen.

Edward spoke up, "Why did my venom not change Bella?"

Carlisle handed him my file, "It seems to be healing her." Huh? "Take a look."

Edward looked at and his eyes widened. "My venom...is merging...with her blood? How is that possible?"

Phil held his hand out for the file, "Now that you mention it, my venom did the same thing with Renee. Everytime she got injured my venom healed her."

"You bit mom every time?" I asked curious. This was news to me.

He shook his head. "No. My semen held my venom. So-"

"Enough." Charlie and I both said at the same time.

The three chuckled and Cammy reached out for me. Edward picked her up and sat her on the bed next to me. "What is the offical story behind Cammy, who now looks to be seven or eight monthes old."

Phil spoke, "She is my neice that Renee and I adopted after my sister and her husband died in a car crash."

"Ah. Lovely." I covered her ears and whispered, "So sex is good for ones health. Got it. But Edward and I haven't had sex yet."I turned to glare at dad, "_Somebody _had to go and interrupt us."

Dad just shrugged and smiled. "You're welcome."

_**Don't worry love, one day we won't be interrupted.**_

_Do you promise?_

_**Carlisle and Esme have given us the little cottage on the edge of the property. Just for us.**_

_How soon can we move in?!_

_**I am pretty sure Alice and Rose are moving our stuff in as we speak right now. **_

_Good ol' Alice and Rose._

We stopped when his phone beeped. He pulled up his text message and chuckled. "Alice says that she and Rose are not old, you are just young."

_Okay... Hmm... At least I don't act like a hyperactive child. _I quickly imagined Alice in a pink onsey with a bib and bonnet waving a rattle jumping up and down all over the room.

His phone rang. He looked at the caller and sighed, "It's for you."

_Don't hand it to me! She'll chew me out! Give it to dad!_

He chuckled and just disconected the call.

"If you two are done with the mental conversation, can we get back to buisness?" Phil asked smirking.

"Sure pop. Whatcha got in mind?"

Edward sat down on the bed next to me and kissed my cheek. _**I love you.**_

I smiled. _I love you too Edward. _

"And they are at it again." Phil sighed. "Okay Edward,did you bite Bella the other day without injecting any venom into her."

I blushed and Edward coughed. Carlisle chuckled, "If only Esme where here."

"Shut up dad." Edward said in a strained voice. "Yes I did. Why?"

"What were you two doing?" Mom asked in a curious voice.

"Um..."

"Edward was pleasuring Bella and she came when he bit her."

Could my face get any redder!? I let out a whimper and pulled the pillow over my face. This is so embarrassing!

_**Do you regret what we did Bella?**_

_Ask me that again and I will hit you with this pillow. Of course I don't!_

I sent him a mental image of us in the shower, with him naked and on top of me.

_**Bella... **_He growled at me. Oops. Hehe. He sat rigid on the bed. _Sorry. _

He glanced at me and his eyes were black. Suddenly I was hit with an image of him with his head between my legs licking and sucking me.

My eyes widended the same time his did. "Was that on purpose?"

He shook his head, "No, I had no idea that would happen."

"How excatly did that happen?"

"I have no idea but i think it will be fun to explore." Suddenly an image of him kissing me in our meadow flashed into my head.

"Did you send that?"

"I wasn't trying to send it. I thought it."

"What is going on?" Carlisle and Charlie asked at the same time.

_**Should we tell them?**_

_I don't know, what do you think?_

An image of us talking to them about this came across. _**Did you get that?**_

_I did. Telling them it is then. _

"You know we can speak to each other mentally, now it seems we can send each other images too." Edward said holding my hand.

The adults looked at each other. "Well, maybe your venom is enhancing her abilities?" Charlie asked in an unsure voice.

I looked at Edward, "You know... I drank your venom at the meeting Monday night and didn't change."

He nodded. "That's right. Maybe that is why my venom didn't change you when I bit you."

"It is slowly changing me?"

Carlisle shrugged and crossed his arms. "Honestly, you two make no sense to me most days."

"Love you two Carlisle."

He smiled at me, "Let's self this for right now. We can revist it when Bella is out of the hospital, then we can run more detailed tests."

"Here here!" I cheered then gasped in pain and moved my hands to my lower stomach. Carlisle was next to me in an instant. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

My eyes widended just as every vampires' eyes did at the same time. I smelled mettal and rust. "Why am I bleeding Carlisle?"

"I...do not know. I don't hear any internal bleeding." He sniffed and his eyes doubled in size. "I don't believe it." He sniffed again and looked at me curiously, "Bella, when are you supposed to have your menstrual cycle?"

"Three months from now, like clockwork. Why?" I hissed and grabbed my stomach.

"Are you by any chance ..cramping?"

I stared at him, "Are you saying that I am having my cycle right now?"

"It does smell like it. If you do not believe me, look at Edward."

Edward was tense and had his hands in fists while looking at me with smouldering black eyes. An image of me laying down on the hospital bed and him licking the blodd from between my legs flashed across my mind. I kind of found that hott actually.

"But I'm not supposed to have it for another three months. Why now?"

Carlisle shrugged, "my first thought would be if you had somehow burst an ovary but since I cannot hear anything of that nature I would like to run some tests."

"Please do." _Edward, baby, drink your mountain lion blood before you decided to make Bella a snack._

He swallowed. _**It won't help much. My mate is bleeding and I want that blood.**_

_Bad bloodlust or good bloodlust?_

_**Well I don't want to drain you if that is what you mean.**_

_Good bloodlust then. _

Phil looked between us and chuckled. "Hey Carlisle, those test might have to wait till after Edward cleans her up a bit."

Carlisle lolmed between us, "Is that even safe Phil?"

He nodded. "I did whenever Renee had hers."

"Okay, that is gross. I did not need to know that about you and mom/Renee." Dad and I said at the same time.

Edward let out a small growl. He was almost to his breaking point.

Carlisle backed away. "I'll tell the nurses that you are asleep. I will be back in a couple of hours." Edward growled louder. "Make that two and a half." He quickly grabbed Charlie's chair and wheeled him out of the room. Mom grabbed a sleeping Cammy and walked out of the room with Phil following them chuckeling.

The moment the door closed edward was next to me kissing me. _**Bella...**_

_If you want it, go for it babe._

He growled and deepened the kiss while lifting the sheet up and placing a hand on my thigh. I couldn't stop the whimper that excaped as his hand creeped higher. _Edward... _

_**Carlisle POV:**_

Two and a half hours later I leaned against the door and listened. I heard Bella's steady heart beat. "Come on in Carlisle." Edward said.

I opened the door and saw him sitting next to the bed that held a sleeping Bella. His eyes were a dark gold. Not as bright as they usually are but not the crimson I expexcted.

"How are you feeling son?" I asked in a soft voice as I checked Bella's vitals.

He shrugged. "Satisfied."

"Care to elaborate?" _Any urge for human blood?_

"I feel satisfied that I was able to help my mate feel better, and no I do not have the sudden urge for human blood. Some reason after tasting Bella's blood, I haven't had the urge."

"Hmm.. That is strange."

"Strange is Bella having a real period after five years."

"True. I am about take her to get a sonogram done. Dk you want to wake her or should I?"

He smirked.

_**Edward POV:**_

_**Love, you need to wake up. Carlisle is here.**_

_Ugh, tell him to come back in a while. I need some more sleep._

_**You've been asleep for an hour.**_

_Somebody had to make me come three times._

I smirked. _**Are you complaining?**_

_Did it sound like I was when i was screaminng your name in my mind?_

_**Come to think of it you sounded very pleased.**_

_Shut up you smug vampire. Go ahead and tell Dr. Fang to wheel me away to my doom._

_**Let's not go that far love. **_

I turned to Carlisle, "She says to take her away Dr. Fang."

He chuckled. "I will have her back in about an hour. Would you like to come?"

_Hahahahahaha. I don't know Edward, would you?_

_**Just you wait Bella. The moment you are out of this hospital...**_

_The moment I am out you better have plans to make good use of that cottage._

_**Forget the cottage Love, I will have you in my bed. **_

_As long as the bed is in the cottage and we both are naked. _

_**Deal.**_

_Are you two having a mental converation?_

"Yes."

"Well could you two pause while I take Bella to get a sonogram?"

I smiled and kissed Bella. "Behave."

_Hell no. _She sent me an image of us laying in bed with her hand down my pants. _**Vixen.**_

She just smiled and waved to me as Carlisle wheeled the bed away. _You know you love it._

_**An chéad uair eile a dhéanann tú sin, tá mé ag dul a chur go lámh mise a Grá dea-úsáid.**_

_Mm...what did you just say?_

_**"Next time you do that, I am going to put that hand of your to good use Love."**_

_Edward... Bad idea to get me horny when your father is in the same room! My God! He can smell this!_

I laughed. _**Tell him I am sorry. I am going to go for a quick hunt while you are busy okay?**_

_You just had blood and you need more?_

_**You were dessert, I need a meal...or two.**_

_Okay baby, have fun. Carlisle says to watch out for mountain lions. They are killers this time of year._

_**Then I shall go take out a couple. That should teach them. I love you Bella.**_

_I love you more._

_**Not possible. I will see you when I get back.**_

_Any chance you could spring me from jail soon?_

_**And have dad yell at me...not a chance.**_

_Spoilport. _

I just chuckled and walked out the doors of the hospital. Once again Emmett and Jasper met me at the doors

_**Bella POV:**_

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that Carlisle?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

He looked at me wideeyed. "Comparing this sonogram with the one taken just a week ago, it shows that somehow your ovaries are...unfrozen."

"What?" I grabbed the two and loked at them. Shre enough the one just taken didn't seem to be as stiff and hard it was previous. "Could this have anythig tp do with Edward's venom?"

He leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "You are healing at a faster rate then normal. Your heart is almost compleatly healed after just a day and a half. Your pain level is lowering by the hour, you probably don't even need the morphine by now. I don't know what to think Bella."

I held to picturea out to him. "But it is safe to assume that I am actually having a period right now?"

He nodded. "I do not know how long it'll last either. It could be just for the day or it could be a whole seven days."

I leaned back against the pillow, a few tears fell down my cheeks. "I had my very first period while Inwas at the hospital, then not another one for six months. It has been like that for five years Carlisle." I wipped my eyes and sniffed. "Why now?"

He held a tissue out to me and continued in a soft voice. "I honestly do not know Bella. Everything seems to be progressing at a fast pace since you bit Edward and drank his venom. Your power is expanding and now you are healing. I do not know why."

I let out a harsh laugh. "I can't even get turning into a vampire right."

"What do you mean?"

"If you think about it, I shod have turned when Petrov stabbed me with his tooth, but I didn't. I should have turned when James bit me, but I didn't, Edward bit me to save me. I bit him, drank several mouthfulls of his venom, but I didn't turn. He bit me once and didn't inject any venom in me. Then not three hours later, he bit me seven times, each time injexcting me with his venom, nothing. He even filled a syring and stabbed it into my heart, no change. Hell, his venom is merging with my blood."

Carlisle got a thought full look on his face. "Edward bit you...to save you."

"Seven times, yeah why?"

He shook his head, "Not then, in Phoenix." He lifted my right hand and turned ot over so that I could see the bite mark. "He bit you to draw out James' venom." He pressed a finger to the teeth imprint then chuckled. "He didn't mark you the other day, he marked you then. How did none of us see that?"

I don't get it. "I don't understand?"

He replaced my hand in the bed then leaned back smiling. "Edward marked you as his back in Pheniox. The teeth imprint has some of his venom in it. If my theory is true, then that is why it was so hard when you two where seperated. Your body sensed that Edward was trying to save you even then, so it decided to build up an immunity to it. Well, not an immunity per se, but I guess made it part of it's immune system."

What the hell...

"So... Are you saying that over the past year, I have had Edward's venom in me and it has slowly beem healing me?"

"It is just a theory but in a nutshell, yes."

I placed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. "I am going to take a nap. You can fill Edward in when he gets back." I pulled my pillow down and rolled onto my side. "Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes.

I heard him chuckle and felt him pull the blanket over my shoulder. "Goodnight Bella."

_**A/N:**__** Break time. Whew! 38 chapters posted in less then ten days... Wow.. Yeah... New record for me!**_

_**Who thought that I would be so mean as to kill Bella off? Jacob yes, Bella no. Originally I had planned on him shooting her in the middle of school and then her going to the hospital. I originally planned on having Edward kill him but then decided better not. **_

_**My having Jacob shoot her just happened earlier then planned. But I think it worked. I have a vague idea where I want this story to go from here so please be patient while I continue writing. It will all come together one way or another. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this story up till now. THANK YOU! **_

_**To my regular reviewers, thank you so much! I love reading those reviews. Espicially after chapter 35, you all said to "kill Jacob!" or for "Someone kill that stupid mutt." (csp4: I laughed so hard when I read that that I fell off of my bed. Thank you.) **_

_**So Jacob has been killed, the treaty is still intact, and Bella is on the road to a speedy recovery, but what about Victoria and the Newborns? And Cynthia? Will Aro and Sulpicia come to Forks? Will Bella turn into a Vampire? **_

_**...I honestly do not know. I just let my fingers do the typing. **_

_**Hope to have a new chapter out within the week. More like three days the way I am going but who knows. I might take a break and work on my other Twilight stories. God knows they need to be updated.**_

_**And for a little rant time... I got a review from a guest for Chapter 29 saying that they didn't like it when Bella said that (I am switzerland) in the book and couldn't read a story about it... Here is what I thought when I read that, 'Why read up to chapter 29 then leave a review saying you couldn't read this?'**_

_**Sometimes I just don't get people. **_

_**AngelDemon12**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **__**Three days, what did I tell ya. It seems that I just can't stay away from this story. **_

_**And also he fact that I hav had no internet for the past week and a half. So I can't update anymore of my stories. Thankfully this is all typed out on my phone. **_

_**Anywho! Chapter 39! Please read and review. I love reading reviews. Almost as good chocolate bars covered in chocolate, dried, then recovered in chocolate. Mmmmm.**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Bella POV:**_

I woke up and saw Edward stretched out on the couch, pretending to be asleep.

_**Good evening Love. How are you feeling?**_

_Good evening. I feel sore, but that is too be expected. Why are you stretched out on the couch?_

_**Because it has been two days since I have 'slept'. The nurses are concerned that I have not been getting enough rest so I decided to fake an afternoon nap while you slept. It has been surprising most refreshing. **_

_How long was I asleep?_

_**Two and a half hours. Carlisle filled me in on your conversation, I hope you don't mind.**_

_Not at all. I'm glad he told you. What are yor thoughts on it?_

_**Well, you were right. You should have changed when Petrov stabbed you, but you didn't. You should have changed when James bit you, but once again you did not. You should have changed when I bite you trying to save you but you didn't. Why? **_

_Carlisle had the theory that you Marked me as your mate back in Phoenix. And that my immune system somehow merged with venom. _

_**Hmm... Quite possible. Do you think that while you are a Physical and Mental shield, you could also have an Internal shield?**_

_What the hell is an Internal shield?_

_**No idea. I don't even know if it is possible but it would seem to fit you.**_

_Explain please._

_**Okay, imagine all of your internal organs being surrounded by a shield...**_

_Okay..._

_**Now imagine my venom mixing with your white blood cells and then them coating every bump, bruise, cut, scrape...every injury you have sustained in the past year.**_

_Okay..._

_**Now imagine that bullet clipping your heart**_

_Ow..._

_**Sorry, just keep the image. Now imagin your white blood cells rushing toward it along with all the venom I pumped into you..**_

_War.._

_**Battle while merging. If my theory is correct, your heart is fully healed with little to no scarring.**_

_Okay, but how does this explain why you think I have an Internal shield._

_**Because when I was gone and you lost all that weight, you lost only fat and no muscle which is unheard of. Your muscles actually toned up. Having nightmares constantly will make a person snap, you didn't. You stayed sane with little to no sleep some days. Anyway, that should have put a strain on your body but it didn't. It should have but a major strain on your heart but it didn't.**_

_So you think that when you bit me last year, you marked me and my body accepted your venom as antiboties and made...a treaty with them saying, 'help us keep Bella alive and we will let you live here scot free'? And could you please 'wake up' and come over here please... I want to be next to you..._

He streatched and sat up before looking at me. He smiled and made his way to the chair next to my bed. I held my hand out for him to take and he took it. _**Something like that. Better?**_

_You should tell Carlisle your theory. Much, thank you._

_**Did and he is berating himself for not thinking of that earlier. You're welcome.**_

I reached over and grabbed the TV remote, turned the TV on and tugged at his hand while moving over in bed. He smiled, got up and then laid out next to me. I rolled onto my side and placed my head in the crook of his neck. "Missed you."

He kissed my forehead and whipped the tears that fell from my cheeks. "Been here the whole time Love. I'm not going anywhere."

I snuggled in closer to him. "You better not Edward. I plan to keep you for a good long while."

I felt his chest vibrate. "I might just let you Bella."

"Enough mushy crap. Bella and I need to talk clothes!"

My heart skipped several beats when Alice barged in holding an arm load of clothes.

"Alice!" Edward hissed as he pulled me closer to him. "Breathe Bella..."

Slowly I started to breath in deep breathes and my heart rate started to lower.

"Alice, this is a hospial! Bella just had surgery yesterday, keep that in mind. You may be my daughter, but I have no problems banning you from visiting her until you can learn to control your excitment." Carlisle said as he walked over to my bed and read the monitors. "Alice, you startled her to where her heart stopped for five seconds. Not good for the human."

"Sorry Alice." I whispered as I burried my face in Edward's neck inhaling his scent.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one whose sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Honest." Alice said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry..."

I lifted my head and winced. Alice had her head bowed and she looked so contrite. "Oh if I must. Hurry up and give me a hug. Gently!"

She perked up and slowly walked over and gabe me a big gentle hug. "I love you sister." I couldn't stop tearing up as I hugged her back. "Love you too Alice. Please tell me you did not bring me any dresses." I said as I wiped my eyes. "Sorry for crying. I don't know why."

Carlisle chuckled. "Would you like some chocolate?"

I tried to glare at him but I couldn't. "Yes please..."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see if I can sneak you some here in a few minutes after I check on Charlie."

"How is Dad?"

He nodded. "Healing very nicely. If he does okay tonight I will be discharging him in the morning."

"Along with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance. You are here till Monday young lady. And not a day sooner."

"Dang it. Why?"

"So you can heal. Why else do people stay in hospitals?"

"To drive the staff crazy."

"Like you are going to be doing soon right?"

"Of course. Can I have that chocolate now?"

"Hmm... I don't know..."

"I promise to be good for the rest of the night." I'll cause problems after midnight, but he doesn't need to know.

"Till tomorrow morning after the sun rises."

"Damnit, but the sun hardly ever rises in Forks."

"The sun will peak out at excatly seven o' nine tomorrow morning for thirty seconds."

"Fine. Till tomorrow morning. But the second that sun hides I either get more chocolate or I get out of this bed."

"You drive a hard bargin."

"Daughter of a cop thank you. Do we have a deal?"

He sighed. "Deal." He shook my hand. "I will have some chocolate sent with your dinner."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said sweetly as I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah yeah. Edward has his hands full with you for the next few days."

_And I bet you enjoy every handful you get._

_**Hell yes I do. **_He bent down and kissed my neck. "Shall I leave you and Alice alone?" He started getting up

"Do that and I kick you out of my bed for the rest of the week!" His eyes widened as he laid back down and pulled me back into his arms. "Yes dear."

I snuggled back into him. "Thank you." I looked over at an amused Alice. "So, what's new?"

She smiled and sat down in the chair. "Sooo much Bella. Gucci came out with this new purse design-"

"Not clothes wise Alice, I ment with the family."

"Oh of course. Sorry." She leaned onto the bed. "Renee and Phil have been staying with us. It has been fun having Cammy with us. We are never bored. This vampire lady, Lunacia, showed up the other day right after you got shot along with Dimitri and Felix. Guess what?"

"What?"

"She is Jane amd Alec' biological mother. Yeah. She was their mother when they were human. Can you believe that. Jane and Alec didn't recognize her, apparently when Ciaus changed the three of them, he bashed Jane and Alec over the head to make them forget her. Renee helped them out. She transfered the memories Lunacia had of them while human into the twins. Jane looked like she was about to cry. Alec hugged her. Like what the heck!? The twin terrors have a mother? So yeah... That's new. Ohh... Oh my God you would not believe the funniest thing that happened earlier today."

_Does she have an off switch?_

He sent me an image of a doll version of Alice and him looking for an off switch. "Where the hell is the off switch?" Just then Jasper burst into the room and took the doll away from him. "Mine."

_Lol. Nice _

_**I thought so too.**_

"Anyway, Angela came by the house this afternoon to see how we were doing and to see if she could help in any way, and guess what?"

"I have a bad feeling...what?"

"Felix couldn't stop looking at her, and she him!"

I jerked in Edward's arms and we both looked at each other. "No..." "Not Angela..."

Edward sat up and pulled me into his lap. "Tell me everythig Alice!"

"Well okay, the other day, when you were here with Charlie, Ben and Angela got into it in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch... You see... She had caught him and Lauren under the bleachers the night before at the dance. And apparently they weren't just kissing."

"No! Not with that tramp! Poor Angela. Where's my phone? Edward...is my phone here or back at the house?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. "Grabbed it earlier when I was at the house."

"Thank you!" I reached up while I turned my phone on and kissed his cheek. "I am going to call her."

"She is still at the house."

"Really?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Mmhmm... She and Felix are really hitting it off."

"I can see Aro's face. 'Sorry Master Aro, I'm going to be delayed a few more days.' 'Whatever for Felix?' 'My mate needs to graduate high school first.' Yes, that will go overvso well..."

Edward and Alice chuckled. "That would be a sight to see." he agreed.

I nodded, then thought of something. "What about Victoria? Can you still see her coming?"

Edwared tensed behind me while Alice nodded. "She has another woman with her. Someone I have never met before."

"Knowing my luck it is probably Cynthia."

The two shared a look. Alice grabbed the notpad and pencil from the tray and started drawing. Five seconds later she held up a drawing.

I paled as I stared at the face that haunted my dreams. "That's her. That is deffinatly her."

Edward tightened his hold on me. "I have narrowed the time down to around three tomorrow morning."

I couldn't stoo the shiver that went down my spine. "And I am a sitting duck here."

Edward kissed the top of my head and shook his head. "No,I will be here."

"You need to fight with your family."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "My first and utmost responsibility is to ensure the safety of my mate."

"I get that, I really do. But you just can't leave your family to fight on their own."

The door to my room opened and in walked Seth, Emily and Sam. "They won't be alone. They will have the pack with them."

Edward tensed when Sam came up to the bed. I however smiled and lifted my arms for a hug. Sam smed and gave me a quick hug never taking his eyes off oof Edward. "Hey baby Bell, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the chest and pumped full of venom. So pretty good all things considered. How are you feeling Emily?"

Emily smiled, hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I am well sister." I narrowed my eyes at her as I examined her. "Are you...glowing?"

Sam coughed into his fist and looked away, Seth was beaming and Emily was smiling while lookig nervous and excited at the same time. Then it clicked. "Oh. My. God,! You're pregnant!?"

She bobbed her head up and down very fast. "Ten weeks. Dr. Cullen confirmed it the other day before he even did any test. He said that my scent had changed. He had suspected at the meeting but knew the moment I started explaining my symptoms. The blood test proved it, and he went ahead and did a sonogram. I have a baby inside of me!"

I squealed and pulled her into a big hug. "I am so happy for you!" I turned to Sam and pulled him into another hug. "The both of you!"

They laughed. Alice and Edward congratulated them too. Once we had all settled down I turned to Sam. "What is the plan?"

Emily sat in the chair next to me while Sam stood behind her. Seth claimed the couch and stretched out. He was asleep with in seconds. Sam looked at him and shook his head while smiling. "Leave him be for now. He has been pulling double patrols for two days now and has barely beem able to sleep more then two hoirs at night."

I nodded then motioned for him to continue.

"It was decided a couple hours ago that your parents, Phil, and Eedward will be staying the night. Carlilse have his bed wheeled in here. Since Victoria has a hard on for you, if she somehow escapes and traces you back to here, you will have protection. Seth will stay in the woods trasfrormed so that he will be conected to the pack and give Edward a heads up if she escapes or not.

"Alec, since his gidt can be used on multiple persons at once, will take on a group, while Peter and Charlotte kill the ones affected. Jane willbe standing at his back protecting him. Ben, his gift is power to manipulate the elemets, will be with us in the woods, trapping them with tress, making ditches amd the like.

"We wolves will be in forest. Our main goal is to grab any that escape amd toss them back into the clearing, along with helping Tia kill the trapped vampires. Dimitri was shown a drawing of Victoria and is keeping an eye on her whereabouts since he knows Alice is blinded by us. He says that she is still in Seattle talking to the one who appears to be her general, along with another woman. Since Victoria doesn't know about any of us besides the Cullens, they will be in the clearing attacking the main army."

"The other woman is Cynthia."

"The one who..."

"Yes."

"Oh, double whammy. Having two vampires bitches after you."

"Ha. Ha. What about Felix and Lunacia, will they help?"

Sam sighed and crossed his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. "We know that Felix has a connection to your friend Angela, and while it goes against everything we stand for, the elders have decided that of she so chooses they will not stop her from being changed, but she will need to be made aware of the treaty and stick to it. Having said that..." He looked over to Alice who smiled and continued speakig for him.

"He was wondering if it would be okay to bring Angela by for a visit and you that you and Edward could help him explain everything to her."

Edward and I looked at each other. _Are you okay with Angela knowing what you are?_

He nodded. _**She is reasonable and one of the few humans that was able to look at me and not bombard me with imagies of the me in any intamite situations with them. She, like you, has a senseable mind about her and doesn't let her hormones cloud her judgement.**_

_Speaking of hormones... _I lifted my eyebrow at him and motioned to me. _Kinda going bonkers inside of me right now._

He chuckled. _**Perfectly normal in this situation Love. How do you feel about Felix being here?**_

I shrugged. _If he is Angela's mate then he will not want to hirt her in anyway right? _He nodded. _Then I am okay with it. Also remember, I am under the protection of the Volturi._

He nodded and kissed my forhead. "We are okay with them being here."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Though I have one request before anyonr gets here."

"What is that Bella?" Sam asked curiously.

"Can I take a shower first?"


	40. Chapter 40

_**Bella POV:**_

Edward looked down at me and shook his head. "You told Carlisle that you would not get out of bed if he brought you chocolate."

I pointed toward my empty tray. "I don't see any chocolate, do you?"

"No, but that still doesn't change the fact that you told him that you wouldn't get out of bed."

Meh. "Alice, how much longer till dinner time?"

"Twenty minutes and fifteen seconds."

"Great, plenty of time. Edward can carry me to the shower and sit me on the chair in there, then you or Emily or both can be in there to help me clean up and change into clean clothes that you have brought. Then when I am done Edward can carry me back to bed. My feet won't even touch the ground. So no broken promise."

Sam hid his chuckled behind his hand while Alice and Emily looked amused. Edward however...

_**No.**_

I sighed and looked at Alice. "Alice... Edward is being difficult..."

She just chuckled, bent down and quickly scooped me out of his arms and into the bathroom. She set me on the chair.I looked up amd saw Emily rush in with the clothes Alice had brought me and quickly shut the door. She turned to me and grinned. "Bet ol' Edward didn't see that coming."

We threr laughed and Alice turned the shower on. I quickly undressed and Alice helped me clean up. Boy did I feel better. Emily handed me a towel and as I dried off she towel dried my hair and Alice picked clothes out for me. A baggy yet good looking pair of black pants with one of Edward's blue shirts. And a pair of fuzzy pink socks. I really don't like pink but... They sure are comfy, I can deal with them for a day. Emily gathered upthe clothes and Alice picked me up again. Emily opened the door...

"Uh oh...busted by Dr. Fang."

Carlisle glared at me. "In. Bed. Now."

I gave him a mock salute. "Aye aye mon Capitan."

Alice laid me on the bed and I held my hand out. Carlisle looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Where's my chocolate?"

_**Carlisle POV:**_

I walked into my office and stoped. Edward was stretched out on my couch with a pillow o er his face. I shut the door behind me. "I thought you would be with Bella?"

He groaned and flipped the pillow under his head. "She is...visiting...with Alice and Emily."

"Visiting?"

"...Girl time... Sam and I decided to give them privacy."

"What about Seth? I can smell he is still in her room."

He chuckled. "Poor kid passed out the moment his head hit couch. He had been running in fumes."

"Ah." I sat in my chair behind the desk and looked at my son. Then paused. "Do I ...hear...the shower going too?"

He smirked at me. "Girl time."

I stood up and headed to the door. "What is that girl thinking!"

I heard Edward get up and follow me out of my office and toward Bella's room. "I told her not to get out of bed. Not till tomorrow."

"Technically Alice carried her out of bed."

I whirled around and glared at him. "Bella should not be out of bed. She cuuld reopen her wounds." I opened the door and entered the room, stoping in front of the bathroom door. It opened not two seconds later. I glared at the three girls in front of me. Bella smirked. "Uh oh.. Busted by Dr. Fang."

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "In. Bed. Now."

She gave me a mock salute, "Aye Aye mon Capitan!"

Where is this sarcastic side of hers coming from?

Alice quickly laid her back in bed and Edward pulled her into his lap as he leaned back. She hd her hand out,and I raised an eyebrow. "Where's my chocolate?"

I scoffed. "You broke your word."

"My feet never touched the floor. Alice carried me to and from the shower. She and Emily helped wash me so that I wouldn't move more than nessisary. And my bandages aren't even wet."

I sighed and walked over to the cabinet. I opened the doors and pulled out some fresh gauze and tape. "Lift your shirt up. It needs to be changed anyway."

She pouted. "Can't Edward do it? He does have two medical degrees."

I shrugged and looked at me son. He nodded and held his hand out for the things. I placed them on the tray next to them. "I will be back in five minutes. When I get back, that bandage will have been changed, and you will be in that bed, alone, and realaxing. Do you understand?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes Dr. Cullen."

"Good." I turned and walked out the door. Sometimes I hate my job. Espicially when my daughter is the one causing trouble.

_**Bella POV:**_

"So...I think I might have pissed Carlisle off..."

_**Nah...ya think? **_

I looked at him and he chuckled. "Relax.. He is just worried about you. Now, unbutton this shirt and let's quickly change your bandage. And Seth... Your eyes better stay closed unless you want me to extract them from their socket in the most painful of way."

Seth snorted from the couch as he rolled off and headed toward the door. "How about I go grab something from the cafeteria instead."

"Coulg you bring me back something drenched in chocolate!?"

Edward glared at me while Seth just chuckled and losed the door. "What? I'm craving chocolate..."

He sighed and quickly cut my bandage away. "Lift arm..." I did and he removed it tossing it into the trash. His eyes darkened with anger as he looked at my chest. I looked down, not having been able to see it in a couple of days and gasped. I had an insision right between my breasts that was about three inches long. I looked and noticed that there was another one two inches long under my right breast. "Why do I have two? They don't look as bad as I thought they would have."

He leaned forward and kissed the one between my breasts. "This is where Carlisle had to go in and sew your heart up. I can taste my venom in the scar." He cleaned it and then kissed the one under my right one. "Same with this one. This is where the bullet had traveld and broke in half. They went and removed it right before it could pierce your right lung." He cleaned it and started to dress my wounds again.

I sat there quietly thinking. _I didn't know. I mean... I knew that it had clipped my heart but... Nothing else. You could taste your venom in the scars?_

He sighed and quickly finished before replying. _**Not even the family knows. I only know because I was paying atttention to Carlisle's thoughts as he operated on you. And yes, I can. I could also see it slowing patching up and healing your scars.**_

_Remind me to get him a very big Christmas present. So does that prove your theory that your venom is helping me heal? Still not sold on the Internal shield idead._

He chuckled and kissed my forhead as he buttoned my shirt back up. _**That is months away Bella. And I think it does support our theory. Would you mind if our friend from Denali pays us a visit? Eliazar can sense people's gifts. He might be able to sense if you have an Internal shield.**_

So it was. _Okay, remind me to get him a big 'Thank you' present once I get out of here. Fine, but can it wait till I have been freed from this prison and we have delt with Victoria and Cynthia?_

_**Deal. **_He nodded as he helped me lean back.

Carlisle entered a few seconds later and placed a CRUNCH bar down on the tray. My eyes widended and I reached for it. He grabbed it and put it out of my reach. My eyes teared up. "Please?"

"Do you promise not to leave that bed till after the sun rises tomorrow?"

"What if I have to use the restroom?"

He lifted something up. "Bedpan, use it."

I glared at him. _No way in hell am I using a bed pan._

The door opened again and Seth entered. My eyes lite up when I saw what he was holding. "I went next door to DQ and got you a Resses Blizzard."

"Seth I could bloody kiss you!" I excalimed happily as he handed me the blizzard. "Please don't. Edward would kill me."

"Oh pfft, come here." He lent down and I reached up quickly kissing his cheek while simultaneously snatching the CRUNCH bar out of Carlisle's shock grasp. While they were shocked, I quickly umrapped the bar and broke into pieces before mixing it into my blizzard. I took a spoonful amd moaned. Heaven in a cup.

Carlisle looked at me then his empty hand. "Did you just..?"

I smiled and held up the empty wrapper. I have quick fingers. Just ask Edward." I took another bite of my heaven mixture.

Edward chuckled. "How do you think she got my card."

Carlisle still looked shocked. I swallowed my little mouthful of heaven and smiled at him. "I agree to your terms. The only exception is if there is an emergancy and I have no other choice but to get out of bed."

He sighed but nodded. "Deal."

I beamed and shook his hnd before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for the chocolate Carlisle."

He just nodded and made for the door. "Women, nearly four hundred years old and I still do not understand them..."

I looked up at Edward. "Men, eighteen and a half years old and I still do not understand them."

_"__Sun goes down, I'm just getting up_

_I'm heading for the city lights!_

_Radio blastin' on my way to the club_

_gonna rock this town tonight!_

_You're living in a man's world, they tell us._

_But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!"_

I squealed and grabbed my phone. "Ang, what's up chicka?

**"Not much. I am actually here at the Cullens house...well...manor I guess. Holy crap it's gorgeous here."**

"I know right."

**"How are you Bella? Everything okay there at the hospital? How long are you going to be there? You sound very energetic."**

I took a bite of my blizzard and moaned. "I just had a shower, got my bandages changed, and am now having a Reese's blizard with a CRUNCH bar mixed with it."

**"Lol. Chocolate heaven for you."**

"Hell yes. How are you? Alice told be about Ben and Lauren. Stupid tramp."

**"I'm okay. ...There is a guy that I am interested in..."**

"Ooooh,do tell? Do I know him?" I looked at Edward and winked. _I want to hear her say it. _He nodded.

**"Um... His name is Felix and well... He is hott. Like.. Well... Let's that he...oh how do I say this wothout sounding like a fool..."**

I decided to take pity on her. "The only Felix I know is a friend of the Cullens. I met him and another friend Dimitro when Alice and I went to Italy a couple months back to bail Edward out of jail." _We did bail you out of trouble.. _

**"So that is where you went. You went to save Edward from being comitting suicide by the hands of the Volturi... Yes, Felix, Dimitri, Rose, Esme, Emmett and Jasper have been filing me in. Could you have Alice give Edward a head slap for being an idiot. Honestly, suh a drama quee- opps... He is right next to you hearing everything I am saying..."**

I watched as Edward gently took my phone. "Hello Angela, do not worry, Bella has slapped me already for being an ass. I have learned my lesson." he handed the phone back to me. "Speak to me girl."

**"Tell Edward I am sorry."**Edward noddd at me. "He says you are forgiven." **"Good. Thank you. Um..anyway, Felix.. It's like he is the only one for me... Is that strange?"**

I looked up when the nurse entered with my dinner. "Perfectly understanable. Hey Ang, my dinner is here and I am starving. How about you nd Felix come visit in about thirty minutes?"

**"Suret thing Bella. Your mom and Step dad will be joining us. And why did you never tell me that you have such a cute baby sister?"**

I laughed. "Goodbye Angela." I hung up and Edward helped me sit up so I could eat. Yummy, steamed veggies, mashed potatoes, roll, and grilled chicken. Thank you nurse!


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: **__**I'm back! Just long enough to post this chapter. **_

_**Warning: Tissues may or may not be needed. I needed them when righting this chapter. **_

_**Bella POV:**_

I sighed happily and leaned back against Edward. "You full?" I just nodded and laid my head on his chest, "Plesently full. Good food. Not nearly as good as Esme's, but it was still good." He chuckled and kissed my cheek before he tensed. "What?"

He gently lifted me up so he could get out of the bed. _**Felix and Angela have just arrived. Felix is tense about bing around so much blood. I am going to go open the window so he can get fresh air.**_

_Good thinking. Thank you._

He quickly opened the window then got back in bed. A minute later there was a knock. "Come on in."

Angela came thru the door and smiled at me. She reached backwards and grabbed something.

Felix slowly enterd the room holding Angela's hand. I smiled at them. "Angela, Felix! Glad you two could stop by."

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "I am so glad to see you are better Bella. When the principle called and assembly meeting yesterday during homeroom and told us that you had been shot and in critical condition... Everyone was crying... Even Lauren and Jessica. Mike, Tyler and Eric looked shocked." She turned to Edward, "Then when he went on to mention that it was Jacob Black... Oh nelly.. Everyone was shocked. We all had seen how close you two had become. We never expected him to do that. Ever."

I sat there and listened to her talk... Jacob was dead... My best friend... The guy who had pulled me out of my hole was dead... And I hadn't even speared him a secind thought... I closed my eyes and imaguned the boy who had showd me around my truck... The boy who had taught everything about vehicles... The boy who I studied with when we had to study... The boy who had walked with me on the beach when he had told me about the legends.. The boy who was always happy... Always had a smile on his face...

_**Edward POV:**_

I tensed when I felt Bella sadden. _**Bella?**_

No answer. _**Bella? Are you alright?**_

Still no answer. I was about to try again when suddenly images of Jacob Black, flashed across my mind. Memories of them playing, riding their motorcycles, studdying, walking on the beach, them laughing at Charlie and Billy, The four of them eating pizza and watching a movie, the four of them eating fried fish, the two of them making a mess in the kitchen when they were younger trying to cook... Memories of them as children playing in the mud, memories of the two of them sneaking up on Billy and pouring a bucket of ice cold water on him... Memories of her painting his nails pink as he slept and then putting makup on his face.

I froze as I watched an image of her sitting on the beach rolling a pair of keys in her hand watching the sunset, sobbing.

_**Bella! **_It finally hit me that she was mourning the passing of her friend. Even if he was the one that had shot her. She didn't reply. I lifted my hands on her shoulder. "Bella! Come back to me babe. Bella!"

Felix and Angela watched as I tried to get her to respond to me. "Bella... Not the time to go into shock..." It really wasen't.

"Do you want me to slap her back to awareness...?" I glared at Angela, she just shrugged, "Shocking the body of somebody in shock always seems snaps them out of it." I could slap myself. Duh... But what to do to- oh...I know..

I moved her hair to one side and tilted her neck slightly. I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into her neck. I held her close as I felt her tense then relax. Slowly I pulled my teeth out and licked the wounds shut. "Bella?"

I heard her sniff then quickly wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as she cried into my shoulder.

**Is she alright Edward?**

I looked over at Angela and nodded. "It would appear that you have been well informed of several things."

She nodded as she looked at Bella. **I honestly did not mean to make her upset. I'm sorry. **

I shook my head and kissed Bella before responding. "I think it finally hit her that Black is gone."

"I don't see why she would mourn that mutt." Felix said in a low voice. Low enough to where only vampires could hear. Bella turned her head and glared at him. "He may have been the one that shot me Felix, but the Jacob that I will always remember is the Jacob that was my friend. The one that I could anything with."

His eyes widend. "How did you hear me?!"

I chuckled. "Apparently Bella has kept several interesting secrets from us."

He looked at me. "You bit her... And she isn't changing...? How?"

I chuckled and looked at Bella. "Apparently they don't know everything."

She gave me a small smile. _Edward..._

_**Yes Love?**_

_Maybe you and Felix could talk near the couch while Angela and I talk. I'm sure they both have questions..._

I kissed her cheek and nodded. "Sure. Felix?" I looked over toward him, he nodded. "Why don't you and I go for a quick hunt and talk while Angela and Bella have girl talk?"

He looked nervous, "I don't want to leave Angela..."

I nodded. "Mating Instinct calling to you?" He nodded. "Carlisle is still here. Bella and her father are the only patients he has right now. How about I ask him to keep an eye on them while we hunt?"

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle entered. "Alice called and said that everything is good. That you two will only be gone thirty minutes. Renee is on her way with Cammy and Phil will meet you both in the woods in a couple of minutes."

I nodded and looked at Felix. "Renee will be able to answer any questions that Bella can't, same with Phill."

Angela turned to Felix, "I will be fine. I would prefer it actually to speak with Bella and her mom since they both know what we are both going through. Phil and Edward too."

Felix nodded, "Thirty minutes." She smiled. "Thirty minutes." He bent down and swiftly kissed her cheek right as the door opened and Renee walked in with Cammy. "Hello everyone! Time for some girl talk! You three shove off. I will be telling them all about Phil'sand mine's sex life."

Carlisle gently picked Cammy up, "That, boys, is my cue to leave. I suggest you do the same."

Felix and I nodded. I really did not need to hear about Renee and Phil having sex.

Bella and Angela looked at us.

_Save me! _

**I don't want to hear this Edward, I changed my mind.**

I chuckled at them. "Your loss ladies."

Renee smirked at me. I don't like that smirk... "Don't worry, Phil will fill you in." Damn.

I walked to the door. "Don't breath Felix. The person three rooms down just pulled out their I.V. and is bleeding on the bedsheet." He nodded and readied hisself. I quickly gave Bella a kiss. _**I love you. **_ She smiled and hugged me. _I love you too. Stay safe. __**Always. I **_**am **_**a seasoned Vampire. **__Cheeky brat. Now go so that mom can torture us. __**Consider us gone.**_

_**Bella POV:**_

Suddenly it was just mom, Angela and me in the room. I still felt like I wanted to cry. Mom sensed that and quickly pulled me into a hug. "Oh sweetie." I collapsed against her as broke down into hysteric sobs. I felt Angela sit down behind me and wrap her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Bella... I really didn't mean for you to cry."

_**Love? Are you alright?**_

I couldn't respond. Mom pulled me into her lap ran her fingers through my hair.

"So, the Cullens are Vampires... That's kinds creepy."

I din't kniw why but I chuckled. "Yeah..." I wipped my eyes with the tissue mon handed me and turned to face Angela. Mom kept her arms around me. "But...you have to...admit... It makes more...sense. Now."

Angela took my hand and nodded. "What is it like being human and mated to a vampire?"

Mom chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Bella and Edward are mates yes, but that have not actually concumated their bond." I blushed and burried my head in her shoulder. "Mooooom..."

"What? Are you serious Bella? You two totally look like you are getting it on."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. Are first time would have been the night I was shot. Jacob," my breath hitched, I swallowed some water that mom handed me. Jacob...arrivung and...sh..sh..shooting me... Kind of..put a kink...in the...mood." I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

Renee smiled and held me tightly in her arms. "You see Angela, Edward and Bella are mates, Phil and I are mated."

"The differance between being mated and mates is the sex?"

Mom nodded againt my head. "Yes. See, vampire mated to humans are very rare. You will only hear of maybe one every five hundred years. Bella is the second human with a vampire mate in six years. Phil and I were the first. Anyway," mom paused amd huffed, "How do I explain?"

"How did you know Phil was your mate?"

"When I first laid eyes on him, the whole world stopped and it was just us two."

"Along with Charlie and me in the room." I chuckled. She laughed. "You were there too dear. Only passed out kn the hospital bed."

"What? Why?"

I looked at her, "Story for another day. It was the same when I first saw Edaward."

"He looked like he wanted to kill you nack then."

"Vampires will sometimes come across a person whose blood calls put to them. They are their singers. I am Edward's singer, just like how mom is Phil's. Edward was scared on how I made him react. Phil stuck around and got to know mom for the next year before asking her out. Edward ignored me. Anyway, um..."

Mom picked up. "Since I was Phil's singer he had to hint more regularly. He also hung around me and Bella to get used to my scent. He noticed that the more he hung around, the less the urge for my blood became. When we firsr kissed, that urge fell away dramatically. When we got closer physically, the mating urge got stronger while the call for my blood fell even more. Once we consumated the bond, the urge went kaput. Compleatly replaced with the mating urge."

Angela looked at me, "Is that why him being gone so long was hard on you?"

I sighed and leaned back against mom. "It was hard because we never were able to complete the bond. Edward would only kiss me for anfew seconds and no longer."

"I am still curious as to why he can bite you and you not change."

I shrugged. "We have theories about that. But that is a story for another time. We will need more than the thirty minutes given." A few stray tears fell down my cheeks and I quuckly wipped my eyes with the back of my hand and sniffed. Mom handed me a fresh tissue.

There was a knock on the door before it entered. Jasper walked in holding Cammy. I started tearing up again. I bit my lip to keep from crying. He nodded at Angela before walking up to me and placing Cammy in my arms. "She has been wanting you for the past several minutes." He kissed my cheek then mom's before leaving the room.

"Thanks...Jasper." I said hoarsly as I clung tightly to Cammy and cried again. She just wrapped her puggy arms around me and nuzzeled my cheek.

_**Love, are you alright?**_

_No...but I will be...with time._

_**Phil, Felix and I are on our way back. **_

_You and Felix wrestle over a mountain lion?_

_**Ha ha. No. He bagged a couple of deer and bob cat.**_

_We have bob cats in the forest?_

_**We have everything in the forest.**_

_Show me?_

_**One day. But not for a while. We will be there in three minutes. Tell Renee to keep the stories G rated with Cammy in the room.**_

I chuckled amd liffted my head from Cammy's stomach. "The guys will be back in three minutes. Edward requests that you keep the stories G rated with Cammy here."

"Oh poo, there goes that fun."

There was another knock on the door and it ooened to admit dad. "Dad... You're walking."

He smiled as he slowly walked over to us and lowered down into the chair. "Carlisle and Jasper said it was safe to come in now."

I noddedand gave him a small smile. "They would know."

He nodded and took my hand. "Do you feel alitle better now that you have cried?"

I did surprisingly. "A little..."

"Good, because I however am still pissed." Edward said as he walked in followed by Felix and Phil. He bent diwn and kissed me before kissing Cammy's and mom's cheeks. I smiled and Cammy gigled. She reached out for him and I handed her to him. He sat on the window sill and bounced her up and down while making stupid faces. Cammy lioved that and squealed hapily.

I turned to Felix. "So,how was dinner?" I said in a knowing voice. He chuckled as he sat down on the couch and placed his arms around Angela's shoulder. She smiled and leaned into him. He kissed her hair and smiled softly down at her.

"Has anybody told Aro yet? I want to see his expression." I really did.

Felix looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you crazy. Aro would have her turned as soon as possible."

I had a sense of déjà vu. Edward and I shared a glance before he chuckled. He turned to Angela. "Angela, do you swear to keep our secret?" She nodded. "Of course!"

"Good. Have you thought any on becoming a vampire? For it is becoming like us or death."

Angela gave him a hard stare before saing in an even voice. "I saw what you being apart from Belaa did to her Edward Cullen, no way in hell do I ever want to be seperated from my mate."

Edward smirked and placed Cammy on his hip. "Good. Felix, listen to her and don't try to control her decissions. It will only piss her off and end up with you being slapped."

Felix amd Angela laughed. "Bella slapped you?!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Oh yeah. My cheek still smarts after a several days." I felt bad.

"I didn't mean to slap you that hard..."

He kissed my ckeek and smiled at me. "It gave me the wake up call I needed. Hiw about we put it that way."

"Smug bastard."

He just smiled and kissed me. "As long as I am yours, then that's alright."


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bella POV:**_

We talked some more and gave the two some much needed tips. Around nine I started yawning and Edward looked at me. I sighed, "Sleep time for the human?"

He chuckled and picked me up out of bed before laying down on his back and wrapping his arms around me. I sighed happily and curled up against him. "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone told me goodnight and the last thing I felt was Edward kissing my hair. _**Goodnight love. Sweet dreams.**_

_I jerked awake and noticed the room was dark and freezing. I looked around and screamed when I saw Victoria crouched onnthe window sill smirking evily at me. She walked in calmy and up to my bed. I couldn't move. I was scared stiff. "Time to pay for killing James." She opened her mouth and I screamed. __**BELLA WAKE UP!**_

I jerked up and struggeled to breath. Edward was standing in front if me with mom and Phil. I let out a cry amd launched myself at him. He caughet me and held me close. "I...it was so..."

He tightened his hold on me and nodded. "I know love. I saw. We won't let her get to you."

Just then his watched beeped three am and we looked at each other. "Everyone is in position, Seth is outside."

I looked around the room and saw Felix holding a shaking Angelia in his arms. "Bella?" She asked in a shakey voice.

I looked toward the window then back at her. I held my hand out to her and she quickly grabbed hold. Edward tensed. "They have arrived. Victoria is not with them. They seem to be ked by a hispanic woman.. Oh..."

"Oh what? What is happening?"

"This should be interesting."

"What is!"

"Maria, the vampire that created Jasper... Is leading the newborn army. She and Jasper are locked in a fierce battle. The plan seems to be working perfectly. Hold on... There is another woman, Lunacia has just arrived and is fighting alongside her children. Ben just caused a quake and erected a fence all around the newborns. Thwybare fighting each other. Victoria still has not shown up, nor Cynthia. Jasper just decapitated Maria. Ben lowered the fence and more thenbhalf the army destroyed each other."

We all listened as he commented on the battle. His eyes widened and he tossed me onto his back. "She found us." He said right as Seth let out a loud howl. Felix grabbed Angela while Renee tossed Charlie onto her back and held Cammy in her arms. Phil brought up the rear. "Now." Edward said as we hopped out the window.

We heard several howls in the distance as we sped off toward the clearing. The plan was if she found our trail, we lead her on a wildgoose chase back toward the clearing giving the others time to dwindle the army down. I saw a flash if red on our right, and a flash of blond in my our left. Oh great... My very worst nightmare.

_Can we speed up. Cynthia just joined Victoria._

Edward just sped up in response. I heard the thundering if paws hitting the ground coming toward us. _**Hold on tight love!**_

He jumped up right as Sam came into our view. My eyes widened, Alec was riding on his back. Leah was next and she was carrying Jane. Victoria saw them and back off. Cynthia continued on. Paul and Jared were next. We jumped over Paul and Edward tossed me up to awaiting Esme's arms from where she was in the tree. He hopped back down and tackled Cynthia to the ground. Esme ran off with me right as Renee and Felix showed up. I kept my eyes in Edward.

Cynthia kicked him into a tree and Paul attacked. She kicked him in the ribs and Jared lunged for her right as Edward did. The three if them landed on the ground in a heap. Cynthia grabbed Jared and flung him straight up in the air. He grabbed a brang on his way down and used is as a spring board to soeed toward the ground. Edward grabbed her about the head but she bit his arm. He ignored the pain and pulled. Paul crashed into her and her neck tore halfway off. Jared landed on her and the force broke the neck clean off. Edward picked the remains up and rushed them toward the clearing where a big bonfire laid going.

He quickly kissed me "Scatter." He said rushing off as a howl ripped the air. Victoria ran into the clearing surround by the pack and black smoke. She kept evading the smoke and Jane as they tried to get her. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Peterr, Ben, Tia, Charlott and Demitri rushed forward to gang up on her. Edward jumped off of Sam's back and flew right above her.

She growled and grabbed him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. No! "One move and I kill him!" She hissed.

Carlisle froze. Sam froze. Everyone froze. My heart froze. I locked eyes with Edaward and he smirked. _**Is breá liom tú Bella, beidh tú pósadh liom?**_

My breath hitched. Edward had been teaching me certain words in Irish and I recgonised the first half. I love you Bella. But what was was the rest?

Victoria looked at me and smirked. "If you want to save him, then come her little girl." 'beidh tú pósadh liom?' What does that mean? I kept repeating it over and over as I slowly made my way to her. Tú means you, liom means either me or I...bedih means will... So will, you, something me? My eyes widened as I rolled it all together. I love you Bella, will you marry me?

My eyes shot toward Edwards and he smiled. _Yes you idiot! Yes!_

He smiled. _**I wish I could kiss you right now. **_I didn't care what was happening, I ran toward him and kissed him. He warpped an arm around me and I felt him flick something open.

He jumped us away right as Victoria's screams ripped through the air.

I broke the kiss and turned intime to see he go up in a beatiful flame. "Pretty..."

Edward laughed and pulled me into another kiss. All around us we heard cheers go up and a few wolf whistles. He broke the kiss and leaned his forhead against mine as he looked into my eyes. "Did you mean it?"

I nodded and higged him tightly as I cried happily into his shoulder. "Yes."

He picked me up and swung me around as he laughed. I couldn't help but join him. Cynthia was gone. Victoria was gone. Edward propsed! I'm getting married!

He set me down and kissed me again.

"Enough with the kissing you two." Alic said as she walked up. I groaned as I buried a hand in his hair and cupped my neck. I lifted my free hand and fliped her off as I pressed myself closer to him. He chuckled against my lips. _**Behave love.**_

_If I wanted to behave, I wouldn't be kisskng you right now._

"Guys comeone! Enough already!" Alice whinned. Edward growled and -

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Did you just flip your sister off?!" Esme exclaimed in a shocked voice. I couldn't help but laugh. He sighed and turned to glare at Alice, "Go kiss your own mate. Bella is mine." He pulked me to him and kissed me again. Alice shriked and stomped away.

A through cleared behind me. edward and I bith sighed. "Why are we always interrupted?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you out of bed when you said that you would stay in it till morning?"

I chuckled as I turned around. "Blame your son Dr. Feelgood. He's the one that dragged me out of my room. I have never once snuck out of my room. I'm a good daughter."

Charlie, Renee and Phil laughed. "Yeah right! Says the girl who dumped paint thiner in my hair when we were remodeling three years ago."

I smiled at Phil. "But just there making out with mom. It was too tempting."

Carlisle sighed. "Back to bed Bella, you too Charlie. I will see about discharing you both in the morning."

I squealed and ran over to Sam. I jumped up and he hugged me tightly. "You're safe no baby Bell."

I nodded. "Hey, when you see Emily, tell her that if she feels up to it to go ahead and order the things on page seven, twelve, thirteen, and thirty." I handed him Edward's card. _**Hey! When did you-? **__While you were kissing dear. Keep up. _"Tell her to put everything on the card and to remember not to tell anyone."

He threw his head backnand laughed. "I honestly have no idea what you two are planning, but I can't wait to see the end result." I just smirked and turned to Edward.

_Do you want to tell everyone or just wait?_

He smirked, "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

He didn't say it loudly, he whispered it in fact. But everyone heard. They looked from him to me then back again. "It's true."

Alice, Esme, Rose, Renee, Angela, Charlotte and Tia all squealed and rushed toward me. Sam sidestepped and smirked as I was dogpiled. "Careful! She is still human!" Edward winced as I fell to the gound laughing.

Everyine else rushed toward Edward and comgratulated him. Sam looked down at me and raised an eyebrow in question, I just smirked and winked.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Bella POV:**_

_'Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up_

_You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up'_

Everyone jumped. I felt my heart skip a beat. We all looked around for the sound.

"_You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up_

_You put the lime in the coconut and call the doctor woke him up"_

As one we turned and looked at a stunned Carlisle. Wha...oh yeah. Hehehehe. "I..think someone is calling you..." He looked at me and slowly reached into his pants and pulled his phone out. I just smirked.

_"I said Doctor! Is there nothing I can take_

_I said Doctor! To relieve this bellyache_

_I said Doctor! Is there nothing I can take_

_I said Doctor! To relieve this bellyache."_

He looked at the screen and then glared at me. I waved and smiled brightly. "Tell them I say hello!" He answered the call. Edward looked at me in question. _**You...changed his ringtone?**_

_Yup! And he didn't even notice!_

_**When...?**_

_After Alice barged in and frightened me. _

_**You... You reached inside his coat pocket and snatched his phone?**_

_Yup. I changed the tone when I was in the bathroom. And I replaced it when he glared at me. _

_**How!? I didn't even see you take it!**_

_Quick fingers dear. And also it helps when there is a distraction. I can't believe he didn't notice his phone was gone during that time._

_**Carlisle POV:**_

I glared at Bells when I realized that she had changed my ringtone. "This is Cullen." I answered.

_"Dr. Cullen! Bella is missing!"_

I snorted and looked at Bella, locking eyes with her. "Missing my left butt cheek. Little chit is standing right in front of me smirking."

_"Really? How did she...?"_

I sighed about to reply when Edward took my phone. "I'm sorry. Bella had a nightmare about what had happened. Before I knew it shw had knocked me off of the bed and had ran out the window. I followed her and called Carlisle. He quickly met us on the road with Renee. Bella had been calling for her. We ment to call and inform you but it has taken a while to get her to calm down."

_"Oh! Of course. We were just calling to make sure she was okay."_

"She is now. Dad will be bringing us back shortly."

_"Of course."_

I took the phone. "Carlata, could you go ahead and start the discharge process for both Bella and Charlie?"

_"Of course Dr. Cullen. I will have most of it ready by the time you arrive."_

"Thank you. Please appologize to everyone for making them worry."

_"No need to sir. We noticed your son was missing with her and honestly thought that they were... Um.."_

I smirked and looked at my stunned son. "They were what? Having a secret rondeaux? Getting it on in the supply closet?" I grinned widely and took pleasure in watching Edward squirm. "If only. Edward is too well behaved to act like that. Why oh why can't he at least try to get into trouble more often?"

"DAD!" I chuckled, "Carlata," I turned to Bella and smirked evily, she palled and gulped, "scratch dismissing Bella... I have decided to keep her there for another day. Espically for the stunt she pulled." Bella groaned and threw her hands in the air. _That is what you get. _I thought smugly as I hung up the phone.

Edward looled at me and rasied an eyebrow. _Oh shut up son. You know that was ment for her._

He just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Bella.

Sudenly he whip his head to the side and hissed. We all got into defensive positions. He looked straight ahead with a confused expression. "Newton?"

Wait what?

_**Edward POV:**_

I wrapped my arm around Bella as Carlise spoke to me.

_What the fuck is going on?! Holy shit! I knew something was up with the Cullens!_

I tensed and hissed as I lowered into a protective stance. The voice seemed familiar, that was the only thing stopping me from attacking. Looking straight ahead I sniffed and froze. "Newton?"

Bella jerked and looked at me. Everyone else slowly realxed. We all watched as Mike Newton slowly entered the clearing. _Calm down Newton, you can do this. Tey won't hurt you... Hopefully. You __**did **__just see Edward Cullen rip the head off of somebody and then set another one on fire. What is going on? _"Well...shit."

_**Mike POV:**_

You know...when I decided to go walking in the forest around three thirty this morning due to not being able to sleep, I never expected to see vampires and wolves fighting together against more vampires. I mean...vampires? Six foot tall wolves? I swear I am still dreaming. But then...why would I be dreaming of Edward Cullen ripping ones head off and setting another on fire?

I slowly walked into the clearing and looked at Edward, "So...either somebody drugged me,or I am really lookimg at a bunch of vampires..."

He growled and ran anhand through his hair. "Son of a bitch." Woah... He cusssed. That's a first. "Why is everything going to Shitsville this week?" I looked at him, "Shitsville?"

He glared at me. "Yeah, Shitsville. And yes, all us pale faces are vampires, expect Bella, Angelia and Charlie. The quilettes are... Something else."

"Giant wolves?"

"Something like that yes." That makes sense I guess considering how they are supposedly decendants of wolves.

"So... Wow...I guess?"

Bella smirked and walked up to me along with Angelia. They both patted my shoulders sympathetically. "Welcome to Hotel Supernatural. You can check in anytime you like, but you can never leave."

"Isn't that Hotel California?"

They nodded. "Same thing." No it's not.

Edward sighed and walked up to me. "Edward Cullen, member of the Cullen Coven and mate to Bella Swan."

Oh. Now everything is starting to make sense. Wait... "I get Bella, but Chief and Angelia?"

Angelia looked at me and pointed at a vampire that looked uncomfortable. "Felix there is my mate. So I am allowed to know." Okay... "What about the Chief?"

Charlie sighed, stretched and picked up a little girl from one's arms. "Due to certian events a few years ago, Renee, Bella and I were alowed to know about vampires with the promise that we be turned the year after Bella graduates. Renee has already been changed."

Huh? "So... Is that what is going to happen to me?"

"That or we kill you if you decided to spill our secret." Emmett Cullen said as he walked over and threw his arm over my shoulder. "But you wouldn't do that. Would you Mikey?" I felt the blood drain from my face. "N..nno. O..oof course nnnot." Why did I chose now to stutter?

Dr. Cullen walked over and stood in front of me. "It is four in the morning right now. Bella and Charlie need to be getting back to the hospital. How about we all meet over at our house tomorrow at nine? That way we can all get formally introduced while we simultaneously answer any questions that Angelia and Mike have thought of."

I thought it over. Being in a house full of vampires...

Edward laughed and turned to Bella. "See? Normal reaction!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yes well Mike is normal... I never was." I think I am missing something...

"You are. Do not worry, everyone will hunt tonight so that we will pose no threat to you in the morning. Unless you decide to piss Emmett off. He is such a bear in the morning."

Um... How does he know what I was thinking? That is just creepy.

He gave me an evil smirk. "A little talent of mine Newton... I can read and hesr every thought that people are having within a three mile radius of me. Further away if I am familiar with them."

Every...thought... Oh shit! No wonder I piss him off as often as I do...

He laughed. "Trust me Newton... There have been times when I have wanted to strangle you, beat you to a pulp and sometimes even bleed you dry... But nit recently."

Well thank God for small favors. I have seen the guy fight and I would very much like to keep my head where it is at. Both of them thank you very much.

He laughed then froze. One second he was standing next to Bella the next he is in front of me holding a snarling vampire.

_**Edward POV:**_

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard his thoughts. They were amusung. _Food. Food. Food. Kill. Kill. Kill. Drain. Drain. Drain. NO! Stop it! Don't kill him! Kill! Noooo!_

I turned and saw a little black haired newborn charge at Newton. "Jasper!" I shouted as I grabbed her around her waist and ewrestled her to the ground. "Emmett! Food now!"

_Food food food food food food food food. Thirsty oh so thirsty. Food food. Smells good. Stop! Please! We don't want to kill anyone! Starving! Give me food now! Be patient please! No killing humans! KILL! Noo! Blood blood blood. Need blood._

"We will get you food shortly. I know you are hungry just be patient. We will show you a different way besides killing humans." I said as I stuggled with her.

_Different...way? Blood! Need bloid now! ,Throat hurts! Need blood!_

"Give us a minute. When was the last time you fed?"

_...never fed before... _

I had to fight bot to let go from shock. "Never!? What the hell? That is excellent control. Good for you. My name is Edward, what is yours?" Keep her distracted. Emmett hurry up.

_Bree...Tanner... _

"Nice to meet you Bree, the woman next to me is my mate Bella. I would appriciate it if you woukd try not to attack her." Bella sent me a look that told me I was closw to being in the dog house.

Esme walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Bree... That is a beautiful name. It fits you."

Bree looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. Emmett burt through the trees with an unconscious bear. "Closest thing I could find that tasted like meet." He laid it down in front of her. "Do you know how to feed?" I asked.

She shook her head while staring at the bear. Emmett placed his finger in the jugular. "Bite down hard right hear. The place to bite for draining. Make sure to bite down hard enough so that you get past all the fur."

She nodded and wetted her lips. My family quickly formed a circle around us just in case. "I am about to get up. When I do... Go on and have at the bear." She nodded. _Food!_

I got up and she launched herself at the bear. They rolled over a few times befor she sunk her teeth down and greedily gulped the blood down. She quickly drained the bear and looked around. Suddenly a deer was tossed into the circke and she attacked that too.

I turned around and saw Alec just looking at me. We locked gazes. _Not one word Cullen._

Who would believe me?

Something caught me eye. I turned and watched, stunned, as Jane walked over to Mike and helped him up from where he had stumbled backwards in shock when Bree attacked him. What the hell is going on?

A minute later Esme walked out of the circle with her arm around Bree. Why do I have a feeling I just gained another adoptive sibling.

We all turned to Carlisle as he adressed us all. Even the wolves, who frankly, I forgot were still here. "Alright.. Now we really need to get Bella back in bed," I turned and caught Bella as she feinted. My eyes seeked his in question. He just smiled. "She is just exhausted Edward. Go on and take her back to the hospital. Take Emmett's jeep since your car is still there, I will follow shortly." I nodded and scopped Bella into my arms and started off.

_**Carlisle POV:**_

I watched my youngest son and youngest daughter leave then continued. "Emmett, Jasper, take Mr. Newton back to his place befor his parents wake up and find him gone. Angelia, you need to go to before your father wakes up and finds you gone."

Bith of the sighed but nodded. Felix placed her on his back. "You want to stay until we have to leave?" She aske wrapping her arm around his neck. He chuckled and shook his head, "Not just yet. Being in a room filled with your scent might just drive me crazy."

Phil turned to Renee, "Honestly? Again? What is up with some vampires being dumb these days." I slapped my forhead. Here we go again. I motioned for him to speak while I just smirked and kissed my wife.

He turned to Felix. "The sooner the both of you kiss, really deeply kiss, it will awaken the mating instinct and will deminsh the bloodlust. How does no one know this stuff?"

Felix looked at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Being with her doesn't raise my bloodlust. It raises something else."

... ... ... Alrightly then. "Be back here at nine. Esme will have breakfast for the humans." He nodded and ran off. I turned to Mike. "One of us will meet you at your hous-" Jane raised her hand. "Yes?"

"I volunteer to pick him up." Well... That is shocking. "Can you handle it?" She just gave me a look that sent shivers down my back. "Okay then. Jane will pick you up tomorrow."

I watched amused as she turned to him and hekd her hand out. "I'm Jane." He smiled and shook her hand. "Mike. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Jane." My eyes wudened and I turned to lool at Alice. She smiled and nodded.

To quote Edward earlier, Well shit.


	44. Carry Out!

_**Edward POV:**_

I carefully buckled Bella into the harness in the Jeep and quickly pulled out of the driveway. She slept the whole way to the hospital.

I parked and quickly gathered her into my arms. Walking in I ignored the nurses who stared at us curiously. Carlata, a middle aged Hispanic woman smirked at us as we walked past. "Young love..."

Walking into her room I laid her down on the bed and reopened the window. Phil was on his way with Charlie and Carlisle would be arriving a few minutes later. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled. Bella agreed. She actually agreed to marry me. I have no idea what I did to win her approval but whatever I did, I thank my lucky stars.

_Edward?_

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. _**Here love. How are you feeling?**_

_Tired...yet not sleepy?_

_**I think I understand. You are tired but you can't sleep due to your mind being in overdrive?**_

_Exactly. Are we back at the hospital?_

_**Yes we are. Charlie and Phil just came in through the window. Charlie is sleeping. Let me get them to his room then I will be right back. **_

_Love ya Edward._

I smiled and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too." She smiled and I turned to Phil who was carrying Charlie. "One second." He nodded and I closed my eyes. "You have ten seconds before Carlata makes her rounds."

He was gone and back in a few seconds. he walked over to the bed and softly kissed Bella's forehead. "It's all over Baby Bell. They can't harm you anymore. You're safe." I saw her lip quiver and made to pick her up but he beat me to it. He picked her up and pulled her into his arms. "Let it out little one."

I watched as she threw her arms around him and sobbed. He rubbed her back and rocked her. _Sorry if you wanted to be the one to comfort her Edward, but there are just some things a girl needs her father for. Or in this case, step father._

I nodded in understanding. Really. Phil was the one who rescued her for Petrov and Cynthia. He helped her heal. He was also the one who has helped her grow. I just sat down next to him and placed my hand on her back. _**I'm here love.**_

She turned and wrapped her arms around me. Phil carefully placed her in my lap and stood up. He kissed her hair. "We will see you in a few hours. Rest until then little one." She nodded against my neck and scooted closer. I nodded at him as I laid back on the bed and he quickly hopped out of the window.

_**Hey love, want to hear something very interesting?**_

She sniffed and nodded. I grabbed the tissue box on the tray and handed her one. _**I do believe that Alec has met his mate.**_

She looked at me in question. _Bree?_

I nodded. _**Jane and Newton seemed to be getting along as well. **_

She chuckled. _Now all we need is for Dimitri to find his mate here and then we will have all single vampire flocking here to find a mate. Forks: The one place where it is easy to find a mate. Only single vampires need apply._

I smirked and kissed her. She smiled and broke the kiss covering a yawn. "Sleep time love. I will wake you up when Carlisle is about to discharge you."

_He said he wasn't gonna..._

_**Love, you changed his ring tone without him noticing. He was still shocked over that. Not even Jasper or Emmett have tried that. But he was already planning on discharging you before then.**_

_'__Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up_

_You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up'_

I just hugged her and laid my head back smiling. My Bella does amuse me so.

The morning came quickly and with it Carlisle with the discharge papers, and another bar of chocolate. I made to wake her up but he stopped me. He smirked and unwrapped the bar. He broke of a piece and gently stuck it in between her teeth.

We watched amused as Bell slowly chewed it and then started sniffing for more. He waved the rest of the bar under her nose and she turned to it, not opening her eyes. Her hands stretched out. He back away and did it again. She let out a whimper as she tried to find it. "Chocolate. Why you running away? I promise I don't want to hurt you... I just want to eat you..." She whined as she continued searching for the chocolate.

Carlisle and I were trying to hold our laughter in. He broke off another piece before laying the rest of the bar down on the tray. He quickly placed the piece on my lips and left right as Bella pounced. I acted fast. Once her lips touched mine over the chocolate, one if my hands lifted and buried in her hair, keeping her there.

_**Bella POV:**_

I moaned when I finally got the chocolate, then quickly realized that something else was in my mouth. Something cold, and sweet tasting at the same time. That mixed with the dark chocolate and I was in overdrive. I quickly wrapped my tongue around what was in my mouth and practically ravaged it. The chocolate was trapped between the object and my tongue, I groaned when it melted and quickly swirled it around the object before I proceeded to suck it off. The object moaned and I felt my body move closer to something hard, cold, and very familiar. Edward.

_**You awake now love? If not...I will gladly keep kissing you. **_

I froze momentarily, _Edward?_

_**Yes? Keep doing what you were doing. **_

I...woke up kissing my boyfriend. . best way to wake up. I moaned and grabbed his shirt as I continued to suck the chocolate off of his tongue. _Mmmmm... You and chocolate combined... Deeeeeelicious... _

_**I shall remember that for future exploring.**_

I climbed onto his lap and he sat up wrapping his other arm around my waist. _**Would you like some more chocolate?**_

I moaned and just shoved him back down as I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He let out a low growl and I felt his hand slid under my shirt and up my side. I moaned and moved toward his hand when he bypassed where I wanted him to touch. I felt him smirk and then cup my breast. I let out what could be described as a purr and rubbed against him. He let out a growl, rolled us over and grounded against me. _**Do that again...**_

"Do...what? Uuun.." I gasped as I broke the kiss for some much needed air. He kissed down my jaw to my neck and licked it. I let out the purr sound again and arched up into him. He growled and licked my neck again. ,"That." He pulled my hip flush against his as he kissed me again.

"Wow... Did not mean for you two to get _that _carried away."

I shrieked and hid my face in Edward's chest. _Why are we always interrupted?_

He just growled and let me tell ya... I looooooooooooove his growls. _Ooooh... Do that again... _

He leaned down and growled lowly against my ear. My eyes rolled back and I purred. His eyes darkened as he grasped my hip. "Alice...leave. Now."

"Um... No. Bella needs to look perfect leaving the hospital. And that will take a while."

He turned to her and narrowed his black eyes at her. "Now Alice. Or Jasper will have a mate without an arm."

She gulped and slowly back out of the room. The door barley closed before his lips crashed against mine and his tongue was invading my mouth. _**Have I told you, your purrs are sexy as hell to hear? They drive me crazy... **_I couldn't tell from the way he was currently sucking and licking my neck. My body felt like it was going to explode. "E..Edwa...rd!" I gasped when he nibbled my neck and slid a hand under my shirt.

"Honestly you two, put a sock on the door handle next time." Carlisle said as he walked in. Edward and I groaned at the same time. He grabbed the folder and pen before handing it to me and getting off. "Sign." I quickly put pen to the paper and wrote my John Hancock several times along with my initials.

The moment I laid the pen down he took the folder thrust it at Carlisle before picking me up and walking out the door.

"Wait! She needs to be wheeled...out..."

Edward glared at him, tightened his hold on me and continued walking toward the entrance. "Like hell am I letting you go."

I smiled and waved bye-bye towards the stunned doctor. "Bye doc! See ya back at the house. Sometime today." Everyone in the waiting area stared at us as we walked out. I saw Charlie checking out at the receptionist desk.

He turned toward us and paled. "Edward..." He growled. Edward paused and slowly turned around. "Yes Chief?" "You weren't about to drag my baby girl off to have sex just now were you?" Edward shook his head. "Of course not sir, I was about to _carry_ her off."

I blushed and hid my face in his neck. _**Careful love, you keep doing that and I really will drag you to the woods and have my wicked way with you. **_

I let out a small squeak and heard Carlisle speak up. "Don't forget your mother is expecting you two for breakfast in thirty minutes."

Edward looked down at me and pouted. "Thirty minutes... Definitely not enough time. I would need at least a couple of hours to worship that body of yours."

"Edward..." Dad growled out.

Carlisle chuckled, "Mike Newton and Angela Weber will be there also. Alice asked them to come over and help you two get caught up on school." Liar liar pants on fire.

Edward sighed and dug in his pocket. "Here." He tossed the jeep keys to Carlisle. "You didn't bring your car yesterday. You can give the Chief a ride home in the Jeep."

Carlisle looked at the keys repulsed. "Driving Emmett's vehicle... No telling what all I would find with a black light." He tossed the keys back to Edward. "I'll take the Volvo."

"But that's my car."

The doctor smirked. "And whose the one paying your insurance?"

I sighed and motioned to be set down. Edward gently lowered me down. I grabbed the keys and dialed Emmett's cell.

_**"BABY SIS! What's up? Your number never darkens my caller id!"**_

I laughed and looked at the three guys. "Hello to you too Emmett. Quick question."

_**"Shoot. What can I help you with?"**_

"Neither Carlisle nor Edward want to drive your Jeep home. Carlisle is afraid of what he might find and Edward just wants to drive his car, my question to you is this, since neither want to drive your jeep, can little sister drive it instead?"

I held the phone away as Emmett laughed and the three looked at me shocked. _**"Bring my baby back in one piece." **_I nodded.

Edward looked at me. "But..." I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Think of this as spending quality time with your future father in law." I turned toward where Alice was silently laughing. "Feel like joining me sister dear?" She burst out laughing and looped her arm through mine. "Lead the way."

"Bella!" Edward called after me. I turned my head and said over my shoulder, "Do watch your speed, wouldn't want dear father to give my fiancee a speeding ticket."

Charlie glared at him, he shrinked away. "Hee...ehh... Bella... Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Nope. Now we need to hurry, Esme's breakfasts are to die for."

Charlie shook his head. "I want to go home and sleep."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You go back to the house without breakfast... mom and Esme will both be dragging you from there by your ear. It is either come willingly or suffer through a throabing ear for the next several hours."

He sighed and nodded in defeat and rubbed his left ear. "No thank you. Renee twisted my ear whenever I pissed her off when she was pregnant with you. My ear has never fully recovered." He grabbed his bag and walked toward me. "Well Cullens , shall we be leaving?"

Edward sighed but nodded. He bent down and kissed me. Dad yanked the keys to the Volvo from his hand. "Hey!"

"I really do not feel like being trapped in a vehicle being driven by a randy teenager who happens to be my daughters fiancee."

My fiancee glared at him and snatched the keys back. "Nobody but me or Bella drives my car."

Carlisle snatched them from him. "I pay the insurance, the car is mine." Edward smirked and took them back. "I pay for the gas and the monthly payment for it." Charlie took the keys, "No way am I letting a kid drive me around." Edward smirked, "Then you can walk home Charlie." He took the keys and walked away. Carlisle pulled the little pad from his coat pocket and flicked it toward his back. It hit the back of his head and he winced. Carlisle smirked and took the keys, "Thank you."

Alice and I held onto each other as we doubled over laughing. "Come on, while they are distracted." Suddenly a thought hit me and I turned to Alice. She smirked and pulled out her phone quickly sending a text. Edward looked at us confused.

_"__She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"_

Everyone in the E.R, besides me and Alice jumped when 'Bang Bang' blared. Heads turned and looked around for the source.

_"__She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)."_

Everyone's eyes landed on one shocked vampire doctor. He looked at me stunned as he pulled his phone out. I just smiled, waved, then grabbed Alic's hand and booked it. "Tell Esme we will be there shortly!"

"Bella! Take me with you!" Edward yelled as he was dragged away by Carlisle and Charlie. I just blew him a kiss. "See you at the house sweetie."

Carlisle swung him over his shoulder, he looked at him in shock. "Put me down dad!" "Hell no."

Alice and I quickly snapped a photo of that. "Blackmail." Then ran to the car, quickly getting in and strapping in. I threw the jeep in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. I saw the three staring after us in shock. Dad pulled out a pad, wrote something on it and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle looked at me and waved the paper in the air. I cringed. Dad just wrote me a ticket... Oh well. I shrugged and drove off.

_**BELLLLLAAAAAA!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: **__** Wow, it has been a few weeks since I have last posted... Sorry for the wait, life happened. And I was just burned out so I took a vacation. Now I am back! **_

**Bella POV:**

Once I was sure we were out of Vampire hearing range I turned to Alice who nodded at me. I quickly leaned over close to her and held up to fingers shile smiling brightly. Alice took a picture if us both. Sitring back up straight I looked at the road. "Gonna send that Esme?"

"Of course Bella. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't randomly send photos to mom of her two younger daughters?"

I laughed and continued driving

**Esme POV:**

I looked at my phone in question. Why would Alice suddenly send me a text asking me to call Carlisle and them he not answer it?

My phone dinged along with Emmet's, Jasper's, Rosalie, Phil and Renee. We all looked at each other curiously before opening our message box.

_**"**__**She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**_

_**She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)**_

_**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**_

_**See anybody could be bad to you,**_

_**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah"**_

_Carlisle pulled his phone out and stared at it in shock. Charlie had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Edward still had his hand stretched out to take the keys from Charlie. "Carlisle, did you change the Esme's ringtone?" He asked slowly turning to Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head and slosly lookrd over at Bella. "No... But I have a feeling your mate did..." _

_"Ah." they looked at Charlie who shrugged. _

_"Don't look at me, she hasn't acted like this since she was thirteen." he paused and smiled. "I wonder what the prank queen has up her sleves this time."_

_**"**__**She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**_

_**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)."**_

_"Let's go while they are distracted." Bella said to Alice. _

_"BELLA!" Carlsisle yelled after her. _

_"Diffinatly time to go sister!"_

"Go Baby Bell!"

I looked over at my children and saw them laughing. I couldn't help but smile as well. Bella has officially become a Cullen by pulling not one, but two successfull pranks on Carlisle.

I turned to Renee, "What did Charlie mean by Prank Queen?"

Renee smiled softly and gently picked Cammy up from where she had been laying in Alec's arms. "Before she was attacked by Petrov and Cynthia, Bella was always smiling and pulling pranks on our neighbors and her classmates." She sighed as she looked outside. "That changed. After she was attacked, it was five months before she could smile, eight before she cpuld sleep without the door cracked open at night, nine befoee she could sleep more then three hours a night, and a year before she could be in a crowded place."

She kissed Camila's forehead, "This past week I have seen her finally stand up for herself, and let go of the past fully. I have seen her smile and laugh so much that I wish I could cry from joy."

I smiled when she turned to me and smiled. "I can never thank you and your family enough Esme. Bella is finally happy for the first time in five years. If I had known that she would find her sun her in Forks, I would have agreed earlier."

Lunacia stood up from beside Alec who went and stood behind Bree and turned to Renee. "Bella seems like a very sweet girl. I am glad that I saw her that time in Italy."

Renee nodded and boumced Camilla on her hip. "Yes she is."

"Yes who is?" Bella asked as she ran inside. Alice ran straight into Jasper's arms and kissed him. Emmett hugged Bella. "Belly-boo! Nice prank you pulled on old Carlisle."

"Yes. Now please change it back." Carlisle said as he walked in with Charlie and Edward. He handed her his phone as he walked past and kissed Esme hello. Felix and Jane walked in with Angela and Mike. Carlislr motioned twoard the dinning room tabke where food was laid out for the humans. "Bella, Mike, Angela, Charlie, please...help yourselves."

The humans sat at the table and started to eat. "This is good Mrs. Cullen." Mike said as he swallowed. Esme smiled. "Thank you Mr. Newton. You and Angela may call me Esme." Mike nodded. "This is really good Esme, better then my mom's cooking. Though truth be told... That's not hard to do." Esme smiled and patted his shoulder.

Carlisle smiled at them all and then walked over to Lunacia. "Luna... It has been a very long time." He said softly as he pulled her into a hug. Luna's bottom lip quivered and she squuezed her as shut as she pulled him toghter to him. "Car...lisle..." Her voice hitched and she burried her face in his neck.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "It will be alright. It's all right. You are safe now. You are home."

Esme and everyone stared at them. Edward tried to listen to theor thoughts but was blocked.

Luna's knees gave out on her and she slowly sank to the ground as she finally started to sob. "Car...lisle!" He knelt down in front of her and took her hands with his. "You are finally safe after all theses centuries. My baby sister...safe."


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: Hello! I am back with two new chapters! I totally ment to post this on Wednesday in time for**__anna3311234**'s birthday but it didn't happen. But oh well. Special shout out to her and a happy belated birthday! **_

**Normal POV:**

Everyone stared at the two in shock. "Sister?!" Esme asked in a shocked voice.

Carlisle nodded as he stood up and helped Lunacia up. "Lunacia is my half-blood sister. When I was turned and thought dead, my...father...sought comfort in the arms of a young woman... He was killed seven months later due to him being passed out drunk when the chuch was set on fire. I hid in the shadows at his funeral and saw the woman sob. I found out that the child in her womb was my baby sibiling. I watched out for them for several years until Luna's mother passed away. Luna was only twelve so I arranged for her to stay with an old friend of the family. That was a few years before I went to Volturra. Thirteen years after I arrived, on her thirty third birthday.. She arrived, turned, standing behind Caius and would not look at anybody. The only reason why I stayed in Volturra for so long was because I wanted to watch over her. I suspected Caius was abusing her but I never had any proof. When Jane and Alec were brought in, I instantly knew that they were Luna's children. I was the one that sugested to Aro that he take them in. While I may not have been able to actually watch over Luna, I watched over Jane and Alec and made sure that they were well trained. I was forced to leave when that bitch of his guard, Cortanna, suspected that I was getting too close to Luna."

He hugged Luna closer to him. "I should have stayed. I am so sorry Luna..."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. Don't be. You found your family. You never would have found them if you had stayed. I am glad that I finally found you again after all these years."

Bella blinked. Edward blinked. Esme blinked. Hell.. Everyone blinked before they started speaking as one. "Sister?!" "Really?" "What the hell?" "This is crazy."

Mike turned to Bella, "Is it always like this?"

She chuckled, "It is normal for Esme to yell at Emmett and Jasper at least once a day, or something breaking."

Just then...

"Emmett! Jasper! Clean that up!" The two had accidently knocked off a glass vase while wrestling.

"Like that." Bella said calmly taking a bite of her breakfast.

Luna laughed and looked at everyone. "You have such a beautiful family Carlisle."

He chuckled and laughed ashe nodded head. "Yes I do. They are your family as well."

She smiled as he eyes filled with venom tears. "I have a family... For the first time in centuries... I have a family again..."

Bella smiled at her. "Does that mean I can call you aunt Luna?"

Luna laughed heartedly. "I guess you can Bella."

Bella shrieked with joy and clapped her hands. "I always wanted an aunt! Mom and dad were only children."

Charlie laughed and looked at Luna. "We were enough for our parents." Luna smiled and nodded at him.

By this time everyone had finished eating. Carlisle stood back up, "Alright, now that we are all gathered here, let us actually introduce ourselves. I'll start. Carlisle Cullen."

Esme stood up next to him. "Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife."

Lunacia lifted a hand and waved. "Lunacia Cullen, Carlisle's half blooded sister."

"Alice Whitlock, daughter of Esme and Carlisle. wife of Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper Whitlock, blood son of Phill Dwyer, step son to Renee Dwyer, half brother to Camilla Dwyer, adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, husband to Alice the energizer bunny." Alice sticknher tongue out at him and he smirked.

"Rosalie Hale McCarthy, daughter of Carlisle and Esme, wife of Emmett McCarthy."

"The name's Emmett, son of those two vamps and hubby to this gorgeous hellcat next to me."

"Mike Newton, human, senior in high school, and I guess the proper term would be mate to Jane."

Jane smiled as she stood up. "My name is Jane...I do not know my last name, I am the blood daughter to Lunacia Cullen and twin sister to Alec. Mike is my mate."

Alec stood behind Bree hugging her. She held her breath and said in a strained voice. "Bree Tanner... Newborn... Mated to Alec.. " He kissed the bite mark that rested on her neck and spoke. "Alec, guard of Volturra, son of Lunacia Cullen, twin brother to Jane and mated to Bree Tanner."

Angela stood up amd took Felix's hand. "Angela Webber, human, senior in high school, my mate is Felix."

Felix kissed her cheek. "I am Felix, a guard of Volturra, Angela is my mate."

Dimitri sighed and stood up."Dimitri, guard of Volturra, no mate at this time."

Charlie chuckled as he stood up, "Join the club. Charlie Swan, Human, Chief of Police here in Forks. Father to Bella Swan; mate of vampire Edward Cullen."

Bella stood up next to him. "Bella Swan, Human, senior in school, daughter to Renee Dwyer, vampire, step daughter to Phill Dywer, vampire, daughter of Charlie Swan, sister to half vampire Camilla Dywer, mate to Edward Cullen." She let out a huge sigh. "Whew.. That's a mouthful."

Edward smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Edward Cullen, son to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, mate to Bella Swan."

Ben and Tia stood up. "Ben and Tia of the Egyptian coven. Friends of Bella and Charlie Swan."

"Peter and Charlotte, nomads, friends with Jasper, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens."

Carlisle nodded and clapped his hands signaling the beginnig of the meeting. "Okay..." He froze and turned to Esme... "Why are we holding a meeting again?"

She shrugged. "I think this was just to get everyone to meet and to welcome Mike, Bree and Angela into our crowd. And also so Mika and Angela could ask any questions they might have."

Alec nodded to everyone and took Bree's hand. "If you will all excuse us, I have a mate who needs to hunt." He turned to Carlisle, "Only animals, no humans. I promise."

Carlisle nodded and the two left.

Bella leaned back against Edward and closed her eyes. He looked down at her "Are you tired Bella?" She shrugged but nodded in the end. "It has been a crazy past few days."

He nodded and then scooped her up into his arms. She just sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." He just kissed her forehead and carried her up to his room. He laid her gently on the bed. She pulled Carlisle's phone from her pocket and handed it to him. "All...done..." She let out a big yawn and closed her eyes.

_**Sleep well love. I will be downstairs talking with everyone. Call me if you need me. I love you.**_

Bella smiled in her sleep as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered softly and stood back up.

She smiled, rolled over and pulled his pillow into her arms. "My...Ed...ward.."

He chuckled and drew the blinds closed amd then closed the door quietly behind him.

**Edward POV:::**

I smiled as I closed the door and walked down the stairs to my family and friends and...Mike. They watched me walk in and I, feeling like being an idiot for a while, tackled Emmet to the ground and sat indian style on his chest.

"What the hell bro?!" He yelled as he struggeld to get me off. Jasper smirked and then sat down next to me. We both smirked down at Em, who looked at us and froze. "Payback for messing with my mate/sister." We said at the same time while each punching a shoulder of his.

Mike turned to Alice, "Are they always like this?" Rose chuckled, "This is nothing compared to normal. This is actually tame for them."

I grinned and stuck my tongue out between my teeth. "He he he... Just wait Newton... You hang around long enough..." I trailed off and gave him an evil grin while popping my knuckles.

"Freeze." My body seized up and I fell off of Emmett and landed backwards with a thud. Curse Jane and her powers. I can't freaking move. Oh...hold on..

_**Belllllaaaa... Jane has me frozen on the floor... **_

I waited a few seconds...bingo! "Jane...leave Edward alone... He is too delicate for you to manhandle." ...not the help I needed.

Jane let me go as everyone chuckled at me. I sat up and sighed. _**Not exactly the help I needed... **_

"Then stop whinning... Sleepy time for human..."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I do so love her sleep talking. It keeps me entertained."

_I'm so dizzy my head is spinning... Like a whirlpool it never ends... You're making me dizzy..._

I threw my head back and laughed. Suddenly Bella sent me a picture of Jane in a cheerleaders uniform.

_Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey...Hey Mickey. Oh Mickey... Hey! Perfect ringtone to put on Jane's phone! _

My eyes shot open and I had to cover my mouth to smother my laughter. I rolled over and grabbed my stomach as my body shook. _**Bella...stop...please...hahaha..**_

_No way dearie. This is too much fun. Oh! Could you imagine Lauren as a vampire? Like hello succubus! 'Hello, do you mind if I drain you dry while you bang me? It's what gets me off.' Could you actually imagine it?! _she even sent a mental picture of a vampire Lauren hitting on an innocent guy. Except she looked like a prostitiute... I could actually see it...

_**"God that is a scary thought. Please stop already."**_

_Hm...I'm bored... _

_**Would you like to come back downstairs and explain to everyone why I am laughing like an idiot?**_

"Please excuse my mate for laughing like an idiot... It does happen on occasion." _**Liar. **_"Correction, it could happen on occasion from here on out. I have absolutly no control over him." I sighed and stood up before heading to the stairs. _**I'm coming to get you.**_

I froze when Bella suddenly sent me clips of Wednesday night. Us making out on the forest floor, on the bed, in the shower, and right before her phone rang... _When you're ready come and get it. Na na na na. Na na na na. Na na na na. When you're ready come and get it. Na na na na. Na na na na. Na na na na. You ain't got to worry it's an open invitation..._

I saw Emmett and Jasper get up. I only had a split... I gave them a smirk and flipped them off before rushing up the stairs.

I entered my room and locked it behind me before turning around...and froze. _**Bella... **_She smiled at me as she stood up from the bed and slowly walked toward me. She was wearing a white corset top...completely see thru.. And white lacy bottoms... I felt all the venom from my head rush south. _How about we get out of here?_

Hm... Let's see...stay here where everyone can hear us... Or go to the little cottage that is about a mile away from us... privacy or no privacy... No brainer. I swung her into my arms, left our cell phones on the bed and grabbed the key to the cottage before I lept out the window and ran into the forest.


	47. Chapter 47

**Mike POV:**

I watched stunned as Cullen flashed upstairs after he flipped the other two off. "Did Cullen just...?" I asked turning to Angela. She laughed and nodded from Felix's lap. "Yeah, you are going to see a whole different side of him from now on." That I can't imagine.

"HEY CULLEN! No running away to have sex with my daughter!"

I jumped as Charlie ran to the window and shook his fist. "And stop leaping from tree to tree like a damn monkey!"

My heart skipped a beat...or several...when Cullen jumped on the window and just glared at Charlie. "Piss off Swan." Damn... Even when I pissed him off never once did he growl at me. Cullen looked at me. ...oh right... The whole mind reading thing...crap. Bastard just smirkefd.

"I can't let you take her away from me Edward."

Edward sighed and popped his neck. "You already interrupted us..twice..now... Back off before my vampire side compleatly overrides my human side and I attack you. Never interrupt two mates... It never bodes well for that person."

"Where is Bella?"

"Up in a tree away from prying eyes." Cullen shrugged as he climbed the window and then crawled back down...upside down.. Creepy... Though I must say... It is kinda cool. Like Spiderman.

"Why?"

He looked at Alice. "Thank you for the gift Alice. Bella likes it and I love it. I'll leave you to fill everyone in. I have a mate that is calling for me and I have no intention of ignoring that call. Latters!" With that he sprang off the window and onto a tree. Like a monkey.

Charlie turned to a laughing Alice and Rosalie. "What did you two do?"

They smirked and said at the same time. "Looks like Bella found the sexy clothes we got her."

I cringed and laid my head in the crook of Jane's neck. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She leaned back against me and kissed my cheek. "You too?" I nodded, "any theories?" "None. Though... Why would Charlie Swan stop the two from compleating their bond?"

"Because no father ever wants to know that hus daughter is having sex." Charlie grumbled as he sank down on the couch next to Renee. Renee laughed and patted his shoulder before handing Camilla over to him.

"Oh relax Charlie. It is natural that they would want to compleate the bond."

"Shut up...but why now?" He pouted and gently poked Camilla's chubby cheeks.

"Because they are both ready." Phil said as he sat down on the other side of Renee and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm confused." And I really was. They looked at me and I continued. "What do you mean by completing the bond?"

"It means that they are going to do the deed, get down and dirty, do the bedsheet tango." There was a loud thud and Rosalie smacked Emmett. "It means that Edward and Bella are finally going to be giving into their instincts."

Wait what. "You mean to tell me that they are only now going to have sex for the first time?" Woooow... That I do not believe.

"Yup. Baby bro is about to become a man. He is finally going toknow what it feels like to be-"

"Jasper!" Renee said as she covered Camilla 's ears. "And Emmett too.. Please watch your language. Cammy can retain everything." I do not need to know.

"Sorry mom/Mrs. Dwyer."

"Apology accepted. Now, Angela, Mike.. Do any of you have any questions bout mates or what not?"

I thought and then looked at Phil. "You play minor league baseball?"

Phil smirked. "Yes. Why do ask?"

"If vampires sparkle in the sunlight...how can you play baseball without anyone suspecting?"

Eveyone blinked and looked at Phil who threw his head back and laughed. What?

"You know Phil, I don't think anyone has asked you that yet." Charlie said as he picked Cammy up and rubbed her nose with his. She threw her arms up and giggled. Okay... Even I have to admit that that is cute...

Phil calmed down and looked at me. "I get away with it by wearing long sleeves, a cap pulled down low, ang gloves. Anyother exposed skin is covered in a special sunblock."

"Sunblock?" Esme asked as she stood up and moved next to Charlie and played with Cammy.

"Yes sunblock. Several years ago I worked in a lab that worked on sunblocks. I wanted to make one that would react to the venom in my system. After about three years I was successful." He looked at Renee and kissed her cheek. "That was a month before I met Bella and Renee."

**Aro POV:**

I was sitting in the throne room reading a book that I had picked up at the airport a few days ago. It was actually quiet interesting. _Interview with a Vampire _by Anne Rice. Hmm... Not all that accurate but still interesting to see the humans take on us vampires. I mean.. They made a big deal out of Dracula, but let's face it... Dracula was a little insane to begin with and not the best of examples. Playing chess with that man was always intertaining. Especially when the pieces consisted of human parts. Really, an Eye for the queen, nose for the Knights, big toes for the bishops, an ear for the king...rooks were thumbs and pawns were either fingers or toes... Very sick and disturbing...

Thankfully he slipped up and revealed himself to the humans and we had to kill him. Oh well, one less insane vampire to deal with. We apparently have those by the dozens every few hundred years.

I looked up when I heard soft footsteps and smiled. "Come in." The door opened and in walked my sister leaning on Sulpicia. Marcus entered after them and closed the door.

Smiling, I stood up and walked up to them. Didyme smiled up at me and I pulled her into a hug. "Oh Didi.. It is glad to see you up and about." She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I missed you Aro."

I placed my forhead against her's. "Come. Sit down." I motioned toward the throne chairs and Marcus walked her over to his while I walked my mate to mine. Marcus and I apoarently had the same idea. We sat down and then placed our mates in our laps. It was cuddle time in Volturra.

"So much has happened while you have been... absent Didyme."

She nodded and leaned her head against Marcus's chest. He smiled and kissed her hair. I couldn't stop smiling as I watched them. "Marcus has filled me in on some parts. He can't stop talking about Bella."

Marcus just shrugged. "I could never thank her enough for bringing you back to me." "Nor I." Sulpicia said as she leaned forward and took Didyme's hands in hers. "I thank her for bringing my sister back to me."

Didyme smiked and squeezed her hands before looking at me. "Would it be possible to meet this Bella Aro?"

I sighed and looked at her. "As much as I want to keep you hearin the safety of Volturra... I can't. You have been trapped her for two and a half centuries... Getting out might do you some good."

I could tell that she was relieved. The past several days have been hard on her. Not just the recovering, but I could see fear in her eyes everytime Marcus or I would have to leave. An idea formed in my head.

"Marcus... Bella should be graduating on...Friday I believe?"

"That or Saturday. Why?"

"Saturday sounds correct actually. One week from now. How about we all go and meet her then?" I turned to Didyme whose eyes lit up. "Do you think you can last another week here? That would give you time to reciver more and we can slowly start getting you used to the smell of human blood again. I believe that you would prefer air travel to sea?"

She nodded. "Please Aro, I don't want to be here longer then I have to."

I nodded and hugged my wife closer to me. Sulpicia smiled and kissed me softly before burrying her head in my shoulder. "I will call Carlisle later."

Didyme jumped out of Marcus' lap and gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Aro! Thank you!" She ran back over to Marcus and litteraly dragged him out of his chair and out of the room.

I did so miss my hyperactive sister.


End file.
